Not So Innocent
by Angie Morse
Summary: Hermione's the new Charms teacher, Sirius teaches DADA with Ron as an assistant, and Remus is the Transfiguration teacher. Fun abounds! PG-13 for language. Written Pre-Book 5, and staying that way!
1. Mystery Man

A/N: Hi everyone. Welcome to Not So Innocent. I started writing this during an extremely boring U.S. History class, and many of the chapters were originally written in that class. This story focuses mainly on Hermione Granger, but there are chapters that jump to another person's point of view. I happen to like it, but this story is currently undergoing a rewrite. There were some inconsistencies that just couldn't be forgiven. Also, I'll be lengthening many of the shorter chapters. As some of you may know, I was never intending to take this story past the first chapter or two, and it grew rapidly. Because of my lack of planning, the story doesn't seem to flow, as my Creative Writing teacher so kindly pointed out. Therefore, I'm doing some rewrites. New material will take longer to get up, but that doesn't mean I'm not working on it. I'd love to know what you think of the updated chapters. Thanks! Angie

"Hermione Granger, that's enough!" She told herself sternly. For the hundredth time this week, Hermione was reliving the staff Christmas party of the Saturday before. Hermione was the new Charms teacher at Hogwarts. Tiny Professor Flitwick had retired after finally deciding that teaching students much taller than him was giving him a horrible neck ache. Hermione had sent in her application for the position without really thinking about wanting the job. So when the acceptance letter had come, she had been shocked. 

Hermione liked her job, and most of her associates. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were by far her favorites though. They had both been incredibly accepting of Hermione when she had first come to Hogwarts. Hermione smiled to herself, remembering that day. 

She had been absolutely terrified of the other Professors' reactions to the new teacher. After all, she was barely out of school herself. Professor Dumbledore had insisted, however.

So, Hermione had come to Hogwarts to begin her career as a teacher. She had hoped to slip in quietly and only be shown to the staff when she joined them at the table for dinner. Her hopes were shattered when Peeves had spotted her. 

"Ickle Granger has come to teach!" Peeves cackled gleefully in his highly annoying voice. Hermione sighed. Peeves was one of the last ghosts of the school that she had wanted to see. In fact, he was the last. She had hated him as a student, and she knew her hatred would only increase as a teacher forced to deal with the poltergeist. 

"Go away, Peeves." Hermione didn't bother to conceal her annoyance with him. Peeves cackled again and lobbed a water balloon at her. She had a quick flashback to her 4th year and the chaos that a few water balloons had caused. Hermione rubbed her neck involuntarily. 

"Clean that up, Peeves." Hermione demanded sharply.

"Who says? Ickle Granger?" Peeves laughed harder. 

"No. Professor Granger. Don't make me get the Bloody Baron, Peeves. You know I will." Peeves hesitated slightly at Hermione's threat, considering. Instead of obeying, he blew an extremely loud raspberry that annoyed Hermione to no end. 

"Peeves! Now!" A deep, sharp voice cut through the air, startling Hermione. "Miss Granger is a teacher, and one you must obey." Sirius Black's voice invited no arguments. Hermione was torn between her shock at how handsome Sirius had become and fury at not being able to slip in quietly. 

"Yes, Professor Black, sir!" Peeves zoomed straight to work. He seemed terrified of Sirius. Hermione looked at Sirius, who smiled. 

"And as for you, Professor Granger, first day on the job and you're already bossy. I'm impressed." Sirius's eyes were teasing and his voice was full of laughter. Hermione smiled warmly. 

"It didn't take my job to make me bossy, Sirius." Sirius laughed. Remus grinned. 

"Hermione, my dear, welcome to Hogwarts." Remus hugged her. Hermione smiled and hugged him back. 

"Err... Professor..." Hermione started, but Remus cut her off.

"Nope. Remus. Please! You're not a student anymore, remember?" Remus told her kindly. Hermione blushed slightly, and smiled. 

"True." She seemed very hesitant. Sirius shook his head.

"Aright, enough of this. Come on, we'll show you around. It's so much cooler being a teacher than it was being a student." Hermione couldn't help laughing at Sirius' excitement. Sirius took off quickly, seeming to expect them to follow. Remus flashed Hermione a grin.

"He certainly wasn't this excited when I started working here again." Remus teased, and Hermione blushed. 

  


She suspected that their treatment was at least partially due to the fact that they were fond of Harry, who was still one of her best friends, despite the fact that they rarely spoke and hadn't seen each other in years. Hermione laughed softly, thinking of what Harry must have said to them, for they were both very friendly to her. Remus had taken over as the new Transfiguration teacher the year before, and it was Sirius's 6th year as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Perhaps that was another reason behind their acceptance. Neither of them was received with open arms into Hogwarts. 

Hermione tried to think of something else, anything else. Quidditch, Ginny's upcoming wedding to Harry in the spring, grading papers, the next days lessons... They all failed to distract her. Hermione sighed and allowed her mind to wander back to the party. 

  


Hermione had dressed in a silvery dress robe that set of her figure to perfection. A quick spin in front of the mirror told her that she not only was ready, but that she looked stunningly beautiful. Hermione laughed softly to herself. 

"Why so wary, Hermione? There's no one you're trying to impress. Is there?" Her mind was nagging at her as she walked lightly down the steps to the party. Remus and Sirius were already seated at a small table in one corner of the room. Sirius glanced up, and Remus followed his gaze. Both men stood looking approvingly at her as she walked over. 

"Damn, girl, you're making me reconsider my decision not to go for you!" Sirius was only half teasing. Hermione shook her head, laughing softly, thinking about how nice it would be to have him really reconsider. After all, he was extremely handsome, and she had always had a fondness for guys who could make her laugh. Without breaking any rules, of course. 

"Hush, Sirius. You really must learn how to treat a lady. You never were any good at it. Watch and learn. Hermione my dear, you look absolutely stunning. Mind if I ask who you're trying to impress?" Remus couldn't resist his own bit of teasing. Hermione laughed outright. 

"Why, I'm hoping to convince you two boys to ask me to dance tonight. I simply refuse to be a wallflower. So if you can tear yourselves away from the ever so amusing spectacle of Severus and Sybil, it would be much appreciated." Hermione flashed a heart-melting smile at them. Sirius felt his heart skip a beat. Remus took a deep breath to clear his head. Hermione knew full well what they had been doing before she arrived. They had been watching Sybil Trelawney, the Divination teacher, flirt shamelessly with Severus Snape, the Potions teacher.

"Remus, I think that's a blatant hint. I'm dancing with her first. I've taught here longer." Sirius reached for Hermione's hand, but Remus stopped him.

"You seem to be forgetting something, Sirius. I've known Hermione longer than you have. Therefore, I dance with her first. You can dance with her second. Maybe. I might just claim all of the dances. Hermione, my love, may I have this dance?" Remus turned to her, flashing a smile of his own. Sirius stepped between them, ready to fight for Hermione. 

"You will not claim every dance." Sirius' voice was sharp and edgy. Hermione knew that this had to stop.

"Boys, boys! Since you two can't settle this civilly, and I find it simply impossible to choose between you, I'll just have to find someone else to dance with." Hermione meant to tease them into agreeing, but when she the death glares being exchanged, she knew that wasn't going to work. Hermione smirked, deciding to follow through on her threat. 

She glanced around, and smirked again. Her eyes had fallen on the perfect man. Sirius and Remus would have no choice but to shower her with attention after this. And affection would surely follow. She mentally nodded, her mind made up. Hermione started to walk towards her prey, laughing at the term her mind had used. Prey. Amusing concept. 

Sirius and Remus stared after Hermione, their jaws dropped. Their astonishment at her comment quickly turned to horror when they realized who she planned to ask. Hermione closed the distance to the man. With a smile that she knew would make any man drool, she struck for the kill. 

"Will you dance with me?" She asked. 

A/N: There it is. I hope you liked it! Much longer than the original. Please leave me a review. Thanks! Angie


	2. A New Crush

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! They really keep my spirits up. Well, as promised, here is chapter 2! It's a bit early. I'm posting this with only 3 reviews, but one of my friends yelled at me to quit being so darn review hungry and just post. So you owe this chapter being posted so quickly to her. Bridget, thanks for all of your help on this! And Bohemian Storm, you can have Remus if I can take Sirius home! Ang  
  
  
  
  
  
Severus Snape stared at Hermione as if she'd turned green. Never, in all of his life, did he expect her to ask him to dance. For that matter, the entire evening was strange. First he had Sybil Trelawney flirting with him, and now Hermione. He smirked, glancing at the reactions of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin as he led Hermione onto the dance floor.  
  
For her part, Hermione was amazed at the fact that Severus had accepted. Furthermore, he was an amazingly good dancer. The feather light weight of his hand on her waist was very pleasant. In one of the twirls, she saw Remus and Sirius staring at her as though she had lost her mind. The song ended, and she smiled warmly at Severus.  
  
"Thank you for the dance." Hermione's charm and manners were perfect. Severus smiled a rare smile. Hermione was struck at how handsome he was when he smiled. No wonder Sybil was flirting with him.  
  
"Oh no, Miss Granger. The pleasure was all mine." He smiled again. Hermione was genuinely surprised at this turn of events. She blushed softly.  
  
"Please. We've worked together for almost 6 months, and I certainly hope that it will continue for much longer. Call me Hermione." She was startled at how much it meant to her that Severus should call her by her first name.  
  
  
  
"As do I, Hermione. I suppose that I should return you to your faithful knights." He smiled, leaving her with Remus and Sirius. Both men seemed incapable of talking right then. Their jaws were still dropped. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Boys, next time I tell you not to fight, you'd better mind. Now, shall we try this again? Severus is quite the dancer, I assure you. If you two can't agree, I will have no reservations about asking him again." Hermione teased. This snapped the guys into action.  
  
"Hermione darling, I'd be happy to allow Sirius to claim this dance if you will do me the honor of the next dance. Is that satisfactory, Sirius?" Remus asked. He was the perfect gentleman, making Hermione smile. How on earth was she to choose between the two, well, no, three, charming gentlemen? They all had their perks.  
  
  
  
A/N: Haha, that's where I'm leaving it. If I get 10 reviews total, I post chapter 3. I happen to like this system. Bribery. You review, I post. Don't worry, this won't last forever. Just until I get a small following, and then I'll start posting as soon as the chapters are written. If you have any ideas on where you want this to go, e-mail them to me. I'd also love to hear ideas for any other stories that you'd like me to write. And now for that disclaimer.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot alone! So far, at least. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. There may be a few new characters, but otherwise, don't sue me. You wouldn't get anything anyways. I don't even own the computer that I'm typing this on. It's my parents! So don't bother suing! 


	3. Fun With Mistletoe

A/N: Wow, thank you all so much for your reviews! I really appreciate it! Well, here's chapter 3. I have up through chapter 5 written. Yeah, I got bored in my History class again. So I wrote a lot more. I'll put what I can type up online right now, but the rest will come this afternoon. The little romance that is blossoming is a tribute to Dani and Maddie. No, I don't mean the main one. But they'll know it when they see it. As usual, I'd love to hear your suggestions for what's next! Thanks again, and enjoy! Ang  
  
  
  
The evening persisted in this manner, with Sirius and Remus taking turns with claiming Hermione's dances. And then something far more intriguing happened. Had it been Remus, they would have ignored the mistletoe. Remus was far too much the gentleman to kiss a lady like that. But Sirius had no such conscience. He swept Hermione under the mistletoe, and kissed her deeply.  
  
"Sirius!" Hermione was breathless. She wasn't going to deny that she loved the kiss, but she also wasn't planning to tell him that. Remus started laughing, nearly dropping Sybil, who was now hanging onto him. She had had too much to drink. Sirius merely grinned.  
  
"Oh come on. The mistletoe was there, and Harry told me about that silly Muggle tradition. I was curious as to what it would be like. I'm not so sure it's silly any more though." Sirius explained. His eyes danced in amusement, his voice sweet and pleading with her not to get mad. He pushed his lips out in a small pout. Hermione laughed.  
  
"I'm extremely thankful that I was never one of your teachers. I can't stay mad at you. Not like I was in the first place. Merely surprised." Hermione's voice sounded flustered to her own ears, but Sirius and Remus didn't seem to notice. The song ended, and Sirius grinned. He elbowed Remus.  
  
"I bet she wouldn't get mad at you either, if you tried it. Go for it, Remus." Sirius teased them playfully. "Wait, I take it back. She'd be furious. And so would I. My girl." Sirius reconsidered. Hermione rolled her eyes and decided to continue the teasing.  
  
"Remus, please dance with me. I don't trust Sirius anymore. You saw how he behaved. Sybil, I must warn you that dancing with Sirius might not be completely safe." Hermione directed this last comment at the fact that Sirius was sweeping Sybil into his arms. Sybil merely got a far off look in her eyes.  
  
"I have foreseen that I will grace you with just one dance, Sirius. Then I really must return to Sevvy." Sybil instructed, as though Sirius were one of her students. Remus and Hermione exchanged a look, and Remus twirled her to another side of the room, where Hermione could giggle in safety.  
  
"Was she like that in all of her classes?" Remus asked, staring at Sybil in shock. Sirius seemed to be regretting his decision already. Hermione nodded, laughing at Remus's expression.  
  
"Worse. The first day of her class, she read Harry's tea leaves. She foresaw that he would die. I hated her class so much, that I quit midyear and never went back." She smiled at the look of horror in Remus's eyes.  
  
"I can't blame you! I would never willingly put myself anywhere near her. Oh don't give me that look. I know I just danced with her. Call it repayment of a sort for the fact that Sevvy stole you from me." Remus smiled, turning on his full charm. Hermione laughed.  
  
She suddenly got an idea. She glanced up above them. As Hermione had hoped, there was a sprig of enchanted mistletoe floating their way. Hermione leaned up and kissed Remus softly.  
  
  
  
A/N: So, what'd you think? I kind of like it. 


	4. A Decision

A/N: I decided not to be cruel, and that I would hurry up and type this chapter up while in my computers class. So here goes! Sorry it's a bit short, but it's the best I could do! Ang  
  
  
  
Hermione was surprised to feel his lips pressing gently back. They broke away, laughing, at Sirius's voice. He was trying to get away from Sybil, and join them so that "his girl" wasn't stolen from him.  
  
"I was joking about kissing her, Remus!" Sirius laughed. "That was my fun. I'm the wild one, you're the gentleman."  
  
"Oh hush, Sirius. I kissed him. And no, I'm not dancing any more for a bit. Deal with it." Hermione smiled flirtatiously. They were standing next to a small, empty table. Hermione tapped her foot impatiently. Remus quickly got the hint.  
  
"Hermione, my dear, allow me. May I get you some refreshments?" Remus pulled her chair out for Hermione, and was rewarded with a smile. "A butterbeer, perhaps?"  
  
"That would be wonderful, thank you." Hermione smiled again. Sirius grinned mischievously.  
  
"I'd go with you, old pal, but I think its best if I stay here and make sure that Hermione isn't stolen from us again by Sevvy." Sirius told them smoothly. Remus laughed, and returned a moment later with a round of drinks. They spent the last hour of the party talking amiably.  
  
  
  
Hermione sighed. Since the party, she had spent a lot of time with Remus and Sirius, but she hadn't gotten a chance to talk to either of them alone. And tomorrow, the classes resumed. It was now or never.  
  
"But even if they're both, or either one of them, interested, who would I choose? I can't continue this game of flirting with both. It's not fair to either of them." Hermione sighed again. She had to decide. "Sirius, Remus, Severus, or none of the above? Wait, Severus? Where on earth did that come from?" She wondered aloud.  
  
After about an hour's deliberation, Hermione had made up her mind. She stood up, looked once in the mirror to assure herself that she looked perfect, and opened the door to the hallway.  
  
She walked a well-known route to his door, took a deep breath, and knocked once. The door opened. 


	5. Important News

A/N: My friends are all laughing at me for getting so excited about the reviews. Thank you all! This is so cool! As a thank-you, I promise to get the next few chapters up really quickly. Now that I'm out of my computers class and have 6 ½ hours in front of me, I may get quite a bit done tonight. Thanks again! Ang  
  
  
  
"Hermione! Hi, what's up?" Sirius was thrilled to see her. "Come in! I have some, well, some gossip for you. Not sure how you'll take this, though. The man in question is one of your many admirers." Sirius's eyes danced mischievously as he cleared a chair for her to sit on. Hermione laughed.  
  
She looked around and grinned. Sirius was well known for his lack of organization. His office was a mess, but he claimed to know where everything was. Thankfully, he was an amazing teacher, especially for Defense Against the Dark Arts. This is probably the only reason that he was still teaching.  
  
Hermione was certainly curious to hear his news, but she decided to make him wait. It would also give her time to formulate her request. She glanced at him and laughed again. Sirius was practically bouncing from excitement.  
  
"I can't wait any longer. Severus asked Sybil out. And she accepted." Sirius grinned, glad to have been the one to tell her. He couldn't help thinking about how beautiful Hermione was, especially when smiling or laughing. To his delight, she started laughing.  
  
"Are you kidding?! That's great! Not exactly unexpected, but still great! I can see why you were so excited to tell me. I wonder what she's foreseen for their future." Hermione collapsed back into the chair, laughing. Sirius grinned like a schoolboy. Hermione started thinking about how cute he looked, and about what she had really come to do.  
  
"Nope, I'm serious." He smirked. Hermione laughed, and glared at him.  
  
"Weak joke." She scolded him. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Anyways, was there something you wanted to ask me, or did you just come for the wonderful pleasure of my company?" Sirius flirted. He suddenly started wondering how on earth Hermione had this effect on him. He hadn't seriously flirted in years, and yet he was now.  
  
"Actually, a bit of both. You know that I always love your company. But I was also curious to know if you would join me for dinner on Wednesday night." Hermione hesitated, shaking slightly. It seemed like an eternity, but it was a fraction of a second before she got the courage to continue. Her voice dropped to a soft, silky tone. "As a date, Sirius."  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, I'm evil. I have a thing for cliffhangers. What can I say? 


	6. The Gossip Queen Marauder

A/N: * Ducks flying food * My apologies for the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter. I faithfully promise to be nice this chapter. It's going to be fairly long for once. Well, long for me. Ang  
  
  
  
Hermione winced slightly at the silence, refusing to lift her eyes to meet Sirius's, although she was certain that he was watching her. For his part, Sirius was trying to figure out if he had imagined that second part. It was fairly common for them to avoid eating in the great hall and eat in one of their chambers.  
  
He decided to risk it. After all, he was the rogue of the group. If he had misinterpreted her, then he could play it off as one of his pranks. Sirius put his fingers gently under her chin, and lifted, so that their eyes met. He knew at once that he had heard correctly. He nodded slightly and leaned in to kiss Hermione.  
  
A sharp knock was heard at the door. Sirius swore softly, and released Hermione. Remus came in to see Hermione's blushing face, sharply contrasted with Sirius's flushed face. He smirked.  
  
"Hermione my dear, how are you? I was wondering if I would find you down here. I assume that you have both heard the news of Severus and Sybil." Remus smiled. He guessed what he had walked in on, and was amused instead of jealous. Sirius grinned.  
  
"But of course. Do you honestly believe that a Marauder, especially me, the rogue of the group, would miss out on the most amusing story at Hogwarts since Lily and James hooked up? Yeah right." Sirius bowed elegantly, nearly falling over in the attempt. Remus laughed.  
  
"I had forgotten about how you are with things like this. Perhaps we should call you the Gossip Queen Marauder, instead of the Rogue Marauder." Remus smirked, at the furious look in Sirius's eyes.  
  
"Gossip queen?! I am not! I merely. Well, I just like hearing the news and passing it on." Sirius defended himself. Hermione was trying as hard as possible to keep from laughing outright. Remus grinned.  
  
"Of course, Sirius. Whatever you say." Remus placated Sirius. He coughed, but it sounded remarkably like "Gossip queen". Sirius glared at Remus. Hermione was finally unable to control her giggles. Remus started laughing.  
  
  
  
"Oh sure. Ask me out, and then side with him." Sirius pretended to sulk. Remus looked at Hermione in shock. She blushed.  
  
"Aww, Sirius, I can't help it. You do have a definite taste for passing on the news. Not that either of us mind, of course. Remus, don't call him a gossip queen. Gossip king, sure, but be nice." Hermione pleaded. Remus laughed. Sirius was no longer able to hide his smile. He joined them in the laughter.  
  
"Oh Sevvy darling, I have foreseen that we shall marry on the 56th of March. I also see 17 children, and white roses at our wedding." Hermione mimicked Sybil, much to the amusement of the guys. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Sybil, my love, the 56th of March, it is. White roses. But 17 children? Must I really touch you for this?" Sirius adopted the oily tone of Severus. Remus leaned against the wall for support.  
  
"Oh yes. I have foreseen it all. And, our first daughter will be born with Venus on the rise. Therefore, she will be doomed to a violent death." Hermione nodded. Remus wiped a tear from his eyes.  
  
"Ok, enough you two! My sides are starting to hurt. No more. I'll beg. You're too close to the reality." Remus pleaded. "Sirius, up for a game of Wizards Chess?"  
  
Sirius grinned and nodded. They passed the rest of the evening pleasantly. Hermione watched the games, laughing and teasing both guys. Remus won 6 of the games, and Sirius won 3. Hermione believed that Sirius lost on purpose so that she would baby him when he did lose. But she kept these thoughts to herself.  
  
  
  
A/N: As promised, no cliffhanger. Wasn't I nice? Well, hope ya'll enjoyed it! I owe my wonderful portrayal of Sybil Trelawney to a friend. Yeah, disclaimer time.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot alone. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. 


	7. Breakfast

A/N: Hey ya'll. I have some bad news for ya. I'm working on another story right now too. It's called Flower Girl. A Lily/James story. So this one might not get updated as often. Sorry! Enjoy this chapter though. Angie  
  
  
  
Hermione walked down to breakfast on Wednesday morning, thinking about the evening before. She smirked when she saw Remus and Sirius already down there, debating Quidditch.  
  
"It's true then. What they say about boys never growing up, that is. I heard this same conversation every morning with Ron and Harry." Hermione took a seat next to Sirius. Both guys grinned at her.  
  
"Morning, Hermione. We were hoping you'd bother to join us for breakfast. Where exactly were you last night? You didn't show up for dinner. Tonight I'm being forced to eat with Severus and Sybil, for lack of anyone better." Remus complained. Hermione shrugged, and started to eat.  
  
"Aww come on, what's up with you? Tell us. We're like your best buddies. Other than Ron, Harry, Ginny, and everyone else. Best buddies at the table who want to know what's on your mind." Sirius commented. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you. I was asked to take over as the house leader for Gryffindor." Hermione grinned. "Since I am the most responsible of the former Gryffindors, they thought that I would be best." She teased them. Sirius and Remus grinned.  
  
"They didn't give the job to the Gossip Queen Marauder? How disappointing." Sirius laughed at Remus's comment. "And no, Sirius, I'm never letting that one go. Get used to it." Remus grinned. Hermione laughed.  
  
"I have to go. I have an interesting plan for my 6th years for today. Love ya both, bye bye." Hermione waved and left. Sirius looked smug.  
  
"What's up with you? She said she loves us both. Not that she loves you." Remus teased.  
  
"She only said it to you to be nice. So therefore, she loves me. Ha." Sirius smirked. Remus laughed.  
  
"Just keep telling yourself that, Sirius. And remember the old rule. We always tell everything from dates." Remus reminded him. Sirius grinned.  
  
"I remember, buddy. I'll tell you everything you want to know. After all, I am the gossip queen, aren't I? You'll hear it all. Well, not everything, but almost everything. Enough to keep even you satisfied. Now, about that Quidditch match." Sirius and Remus passed the time to their first classes by chatting amiably about Quidditch.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry that this chapter is kind of short. I'm working on the next one, which will, of course, include the first date. Ang 


	8. First Date

A/N: Here's the long awaited first date! Ang  
  
  
  
Hermione sighed. Sirius was coming in half an hour and she had already spent 3 hours trying to figure out how to do her hair, makeup, and what to wear. So far, she was getting nowhere.  
  
"That's it. I looked fine at breakfast. That's what I'm wearing. Besides, it's Sirius. It's not like he'll even notice." She told herself, and laughed. It was true. The party had been the one and only time that he had ever commented on what Hermione had been wearing. "Besides, he's always around me, and I never dress up. He'll get confused if I change." Hermione rationalized, laughing at the thought of Sirius getting confused.  
  
She spent more time rationalizing and debating than she thought. One glance at the clock told her that she had 5 minutes. Good thing she didn't have much to do. Hermione was busy pulling her long hair into a ponytail when Sirius arrived. Sure enough, he hadn't noticed her outfit. Hermione grinned.  
  
"Hey Hermione. I've been curious all day. What was your "interesting plan" for your 6th years? Wingardium Leviosa?" Sirius asked innocently, his eyes teasing. Hermione laughed.  
  
"My question is, how long did you spend today trying to figure out the perfect opening line?" She teased. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Most of the day." Sirius admitted. "So what was it? I really am curious." He smiled.  
  
"Oh, the flame freezing spell." She told him. Sirius looked at her, impressed. That wasn't an easy charm to teach a class of rowdy teenagers.  
  
"How on earth did you pull that one off, Hermione?!" He asked, awed that she had managed it at all.  
  
"Actually, it went quite smoothly. I asked for a volunteer, telling them that it was their chance to get some revenge for the midterms that I gave them. No one seemed to dislike me enough to volunteer." Hermione smiled.  
  
"'Course they don't. Honestly, Hermione, how could anyone dislike you? You're too pretty for that." Sirius flirted. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Flirt." She accused.  
  
"Only with you." Sirius retorted.  
  
"Uh-huh, sure. Anyways, Jason Gable finally volunteered to help out. So, I had him set me on fire. I hadn't told them the spell that they were going to learn yet, so of course they were a bit startled." Hermione smirked. Sirius lauged and ran his fingers through his hair. Hermione forced herself to keep her mind on the class from today. It wasn't easy to do, when Sirius was there, on a date with her, and looking so amazingly cute.  
  
"Then what? Did he actually set you on fire?" Sirius questioned, unaware of the effect that he had on Hermione. She nodded.  
  
"Jason questioned my sanity for a bit, but when I threatened him with a loss of house points, he obeyed. They were quite shocked when I seemed fine. I ended the flames and explained the spell to them. I paired them off with friends, of course. I wasn't going to put a pair of enemies together. So the entire class consisted of people setting each other on fire." Hermione finished.  
  
"I must say, I am impressed, Hermione. I hadn't thought that you would be, well, gutsy enough to let your 6th years try something like that. Sounds like a fun class though! Can I set Remus on fire? Please?" Sirius begged, giving her puppy dog eyes. Hermione forced herself to act stern.  
  
"No you may not. At least, not when Remus isn't ready for the spell. If you do, I'll never talk to you again." Hermione threatened, but Sirius knew she didn't mean it.  
  
"And that, my dear, would be horrible. So I suppose that I won't set him on fire. Even though it would be fun." Sirius complained. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Now now, he's your best friend. Be nice." Hermione scolded, and was rewarded with a laugh from Sirius.  
  
"I am nice. Except when he tries to steal my girl." Sirius grinned mischeviously, and slipped his arm around Hermione's waist, drawing her to him. Hermione was startled, and blushed.  
  
"Your girl?" She questioned. Sirius nodded, pulling her even closer. He tilted her face up to his, leaned in, and kissed her softly.  
  
"My girl." Sirius murmered when they broke away. "Right?" Hermione nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Happy Halloween ya'll! 


	9. Letters

A/N: *sob* I'm going out of town for a few days. So there won't be any new posts for a little while. Like, 3 or 4 days. But, since I'll be sitting in a car with my parents for about 12 hours total this weekend, you can count on quite a few chapters going up in rapid succession when I return. Plus, the start of a new story. An original, for once. Ang  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione remembered very little about the rest of the evening. Sirius certainly could be a charmer when he set his mind to it. She woke up on Thursday morning to the sound of soft pecking at the window. Hermione looked over, and smiled to see an owl at the window. The snowy white owl was Harry's owl Hedwig. She jumped out of bed, and flew to the window.  
  
Hermione let Hedwig in, and instantly gave her an owl treat. Hedwig nipped her finger affectionately. Hermione took the thick envelope from the owl, and scribbled a short note to Harry.  
  
"Dear Harry. Thanks for the letter! Haven't read it yet, but give me time. I will. I'll also see you at the wedding next week! I miss you lots. Tell Ginny I say hi. I'll write more later, I promise. Hermione" the letter read. She sent it off with Hedwig. Hermione dressed quickly, and went down to breakfast, still carrying the letter. Sirius and Remus looked at her and grinned. She took her normal seat with the guys.  
  
"Hey! Don't expect me to be chatty this morning. I got a letter from Harry, and from the looks of it, it's fairly long." Hermione gestured to the letter. Sirius and Remus nodded. "Go back to discussing whatever you were talking about." Hermione tuned the guys out to read the letter.  
  
"Dear Hermione, how are you? What's new? Are Remus and Sirius giving you a hard time? I'm sure you're loving being a teacher. I can't even tell you how incredibly nervous I am about the wedding. I've loved Ginny for years, but marriage?! Kind of scary, if you ask me. But that's not why I wrote to you. It's about Ron. He's worrying me.  
  
It all started last month when he broke up with Lavendar for the millionth time. No big deal, right? Wrong. He decided that it was time for a change in his life. He quit his job as an Auror, along side me. That was my first clue that something was wrong. I mean, he's wanted that job for years! But then when he left home without telling anyone, I really started to worry. Hermione, I haven't seen or heard from him in 3 ½ weeks. And, according to Ginny, neither has his family.  
  
I was hoping against hope that you had heard from him. Please, write back immedietly. But, on a lighter note, how are Sirius and Remus? They're both coming to the wedding, right? Which one is your date, Hermione? Still trying to decide? Shame shame. The famous Hermione Granger going for older guys. Hang on, Ginny's taking over now." Harry's even script ended, and Ginny's flowing script began.  
  
"Hermione, I miss you so badly! You'll come to the party next week, won't you? I really need you there. You know you're like a sister to me. All I can hope is that Ron will come to the wedding. I really don't think that he'd miss it, do you? His sister and his best friend. Oh, Bill came to visit yesterday. He brought Rachel and their daughter Bridget. Bridget's getting so big! She turned 3 last week. She's going to be as beautiful as her mother. Now, here is the Weasley Family Update that you requested.  
  
Charlie wrote to me yesterday to tell me that he's engaged to a girl named Lissy. I've never met her, but from his description, she seems perfect for him. They're planning a December wedding. Percy's busy at the Ministry, of course. Dad's working him pretty hard. Percy loves it though. Dad seems to enjoy the help. Fred and George are both still single, and having fun at it. Their store in New York was opened yesterday. That's their 6th one. They're so proud of themselves, and I'll admit that I'm proud of them too.  
  
Mom is busy with the wedding. She loves the idea of my marrying Harry more than I do, if that's possible. I can't help but feeling though that you and Harry should be together. I know you've told me that it would never work out, so it's a very small pang of guilt. I promise. Uh-oh, my mom's here. I have to do yet another fitting for my dress. Bye! Love always, Ginny" Ginny's writing ended, and Harry's resumed.  
  
"Hermie, just to warn you, whether you come with a date or not, I'm claiming a dance. Ron will probably claim one as well. If he comes, that is. What am I saying? Of course Ron will be there. Well, I have work now. Bye! Harry" The letter ended. Hermione sighed. She reread the letter, and handed it to Sirius.  
  
"Here, you two read it, and tell me what you think we should do about Ron." Hermione offered. Sirius nodded. He read it once and handed it to Remus, who also read it.  
  
"My advice is to wait until after the wedding, and if he hasn't shown up or written, we do something. But right now, knowing Ron and guys his age, he just wants to get away from everyone for a while." Remus told them. Sirius nodded his agreement. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Ok. I trust you both." She said sadly. She wanted to find Ron right away and make sure that he was alright.  
  
"Cheer up, Hermione. I didn't set Remus on fire yet, two of your best friends are getting married in a few weeks, and Severus and Sybil are giving everyone plenty to gossip about." Sirius joked, and he had the effect that he hoped for. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Tell me all the latest." She begged. Remus and Sirius grinned, happy to obey.  
  
"First off, Dumbledore knows what's going on. He thinks it's hilarious. In fact, he pulled Severus aside and told him that, while he normally frowns on staff romances, hint hint, Sirius and Hermione, he was encouraging that one to continue." Remus grinned at the glares the two gave him.  
  
"Yeah, he actually told Severus to do anything in his power to make sure that Severus and Sybil remain together, just so that Dumbledore could have something amusing to talk to the other staff about. And then there's Hagrid." Sirius continued.  
  
"Hagrid walked out to the Quidditch pitch last night to do some groundswork, and he found Severus and Sybil, on their date. He swore that Severus actually looked happy with Sybil. I can't see why, but whatever." Remus shrugged.  
  
"And you know everything else." Sirius finished the story. Hermione was laughing.  
  
"And there's something that you two don't know about." Hermione smiled mysteriously.  
  
"Tell us then!" Sirius begged.  
  
"Nope. You'll find out with the rest of the school." Hermione smiled again, and left the Great Hall.  
  
A/N: Bye bye for a few days. Ang 


	10. Announcements

A/N: Hey ya'll. Sorry 'bout the delay. I won't anger ya'll any more and keep you from chapter 10. Here it is! Ang  
  
  
  
Hermione hummed her way through the day, glad to know something that Sirius and Remus did not. She smiled when Albus Dumbledore called everyone to attention at dinner that evening.  
  
"I have a few announcements to make this evening. First, we have a new teacher who will be joining us tomorrow. Mr. Ron Weasley will be taking the position as an assistant to Mr. Sirius Black for the class of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore announced. Hermione's jaw dropped. Remus looked at him in shock. Sirius smiled slightly.  
  
"Second of all, I need to speak with the entire staff this evening, so please stay after the dinner. And most surprising of all, I would like to be the first to extend my congratulations to Sybil Trelawney and Severus Snape for their upcoming marriage." Dumbledore finished and sat down. Hermione grinned at the last announcement.  
  
"And that, boys, is what I was keeping from you earlier. And Sirius! Why didn't you say anything?!" Hermione demanded. Sirius shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
  
  
"He asked me not to, 'Mione. He wanted it to be a surprise. Ron'll be waiting for you in the Gryffindor Common Room when you're done." Sirius informed her. Hermione sighed in frustration.  
  
"And I have to wait until Albus is finished talking with us. This could take forever!" Hermione complained. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Patience, my dear girl. And tell us how on earth you knew about the engagement!" Remus commanded. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Well, that's simple. Sybil "saw" that I would be the first to know. Actually, I was walking by the tower door when Severus was returning from the proposal. He told me. He actually seemed in a very good mood. But honestly, it's not all that surprising. I knew that it would happen from the moment that they started to dance that night." Hermione explained. Her jaw dropped suddenly. Ron Weasley had just walked in. He had grown into his tall body, and had filled out nicely. Ron was now incredibly well built and very handsome. He gave Hermione a slow smile.  
  
"Hey 'Mione. What's going on?" He asked casually. Hermione jumped up and hugged Ron tightly. Ron laughed. "Missed you too. What's it been now, 5 years?"  
  
"Oh Ron! It's been way too long! I'm so glad you'll be here. There's so much to talk about. Come, sit. You must be starving!" Hermione fussed over Ron like he was a stray chick and she was a mother hen. Ron, Sirius, and Remus exchanged an amused look. Ron obeyed Hermione.  
  
"So start talking, Hermione." He told her. Hermione glared at Ron.  
  
"It's not that simple, Ron. Tell me everything that you've been up to since graduation! You're horrible about writing, you know." Hermione scolded. Ron laughed. Sirius and Remus stayed silent, their sign of encouragement.  
  
"Well, I was with Lavender on and off, as you probably know. Big mistake there. She wanted me to be a world famous Auror. I didn't really want that. But I thought I was in love with her, so I took the training, passed the test, and was working along side Harry. When Lav and I fought most recently, I realized that wasn't the life that I wanted. So I quit. And Dumbledore told me that Sirius was looking for some help with his class. Defense was always my best class, so I figured I'd apply. And the rest is history." Ron winked at Hermione. She laughed.  
  
"You haven't changed at all, Ron." Hermione smiled warmly. Ron grinned. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"More people to help us make trouble!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"And another guy to tease Hermie!" Remus added. Ron grinned.  
  
"I'm going to love this job." He laughed. 


	11. Valentine's Day

A/N: I finally decided to update. Many apologies for the wait. My other story, Flower Girl, momentarily caught my interest for a bit. If you like Lily/James fics, go check it out. But, I'm back, and in fluff mood! So this is a nice, long, fluffy chapter. Aren't you lucky? Here it is! Ang  
  
  
  
Remus, Sirius, and Ron were already at breakfast that morning. Hermione sighed to herself as she walked down the stairs to the Great Hall. Today was Valentine's day. She had already received 15 cards, and it was only the beginning of the day. Hermione sat down with the guys.  
  
"Why so glum, Hermie? No cards yet? Cheer up. It's only morning, and we all know that Sirius has something planned." Ron teased his old friend. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Quite the opposite, Ron. My desk is covered in letters from my admirers. All I can think of is Professor Lockhart in our second year." Hermione told him. Ron started choking from laughter. Sirius and Remus looked confused.  
  
"Professor Lockhart was our DADA teacher before Remus. God was he horrible! He was a selfish, spoiled." Ron was cut off by Hermione's stern look.  
  
"Watch your language, Ron Weasley!" Hermione scolded. Ron grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry, 'Mione. I'll be good. Lockhart was, well, he was extremely full of himself. All of the girls thought he was handsome. Mione included. She was one of the throngs to send him a card on Valentine's Day." Hermione blushed.  
  
"He was handsome." Hermione murmured. She suddenly got playful. "By far, the most handsome DADA teacher this school has ever had." Remus started laughing at the looks on Ron and Sirius's faces. "Or assistant DADA teacher." She added.  
  
"Including me?!" Sirius demanded incredulously. Hermione smiled sweetly.  
  
"You come in a close second, but yes." Hermione told him. Remus was laughing. Sirius hit him.  
  
"Dude, you're included in that, remember? You taught Defense for a year too!" Sirius reminded his friend. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Ahh, but he's the handsomest Transfiguration teacher ever." Hermione flirted. Remus grinned.  
  
"Thank you, my dear." Remus smiled. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Oh fine. Sirius, you're the handsomest gossip queen, and Ron, you're the handsomest red headed best friend of mine." Hermione conceded. The guys all laughed.  
  
"I thought ya'll said that we'd be teasing Hermione, not the other way around." Ron complained. "And 'Mione, damn, you've changed! You're amazingly gorgeous, of course, you always were, but you're even more so now. And sure of yourself too. I love the change." Ron complemented her, causing Hermione to blush.  
  
"Thanks." She said softly. She wasn't used to the complements and certainly not from a friend as old as Ron. "Are you all looking forward to Ginny and Harry's wedding tomorrow?" She asked, desperate to change the subject. It worked.  
  
"Hell yeah. I can't wait! Ginny's going to look beautiful." Remus said.  
  
"'Course she is. Ginny's always beautiful." Ron defended his sister. "Harry better treat her well. I'll have his hide if he doesn't." Ron threatened to no one in particular. Hermione ruffled his hair affectionately.  
  
"He'll treat her well. You know he's whipped, Ron. He'd do anything for Ginny." Sirius countered. Remus grinned. He couldn't let this opportunity slip by.  
  
"Just like you, with Hermione, right Sirius?" Remus questioned innocently. Ron laughed when Hermione and Sirius both blushed slightly. "Hermione, honestly, how many cards have you gotten so far today?"  
  
"15 was the last count." Hermione blushed. Remus, Ron, and Sirius all looked at her in shock.  
  
"Quite the popular lady. Careful, Padfoot. You may have some competition." Remus cautioned.  
  
"All ready?! Sheesh! I don't have a snowballs chance in hell, do I?" Sirius shook his head incredulously. Ron, the sensible one of the three, asked the right question.  
  
"How many of the guys are legal?" Ron teased. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well, one of them is a Slytherin 4th year, I have five from various Gryffindor 6th and 7th years, one from Sevvy, one from Harry, one from Hagrid, one from Albus, three from Ravenclaws, and two from Hufflepuffs." Hermione recounted and laughed. "So basically, none. 10 of them are students, two are engaged, one is married, and Albus is just a bit old for me."  
  
"Not to mention that minor fact that you have a boyfriend, Hermione." Sirius muttered darkly. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Oh, quite a minor fact. Especially since I'm almost constantly thinking about you." Hermione told him. Sirius brightened instantly. Remus and Ron groaned.  
  
"Spare me, 'Mione. We know it's the day for lovers, but honestly." Ron pleaded.  
  
"Come on, you two. We'll get enough of this lovesick stuff the rest of the day. We're eating here!" Remus added. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Tell them about your letter today, Moony." Sirius countered. Remus blushed visibly.  
  
"That was nothing." He said quickly, but not before Ron and Hermione looked at him with interest.  
  
"Then you won't object to telling us, right Remus?" Ron quipped. Remus groaned.  
  
"Thanks, Sirius. The letter was from a friend from our school days. Amy and Lily were best friends back then. Amy and I were kind of close, seeing as how Lily and I were together almost constantly. Anyways, Amy wrote me a letter, and it just happened to arrive today, so of course Sirius assumes that it's a love letter. Which it isn't." Remus was blushing far too much for his story to be completely believable. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Then I'm sure you'll have no problem seeing her again." Sirius teased.  
  
"Of course not. I just wouldn't have anything to say to her." Remus countered.  
  
"You'd better think of something pretty fast, Moony my pal." Sirius warned. Remus caught the tone, and looked up. A pretty woman was walking towards them. Remus froze in shock. 


	12. Amy

A/N: Hey ya'll. I had the second boring lecture day in a row, so here's the conclusion on the evil little cliffie I left ya with. For more information on my boring lecture days, go read Flower Girl. The reference comes in the A/N's on those.  
  
  
  
Remus gulped as the beautiful brown haired woman walked over. She smiled warmly. Sirius was smirking. Amy laughed.  
  
"Sirius Black, wipe that smirk off your face." She grinned. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Missed you too, Amy, my girl." Sirius hugged her tightly. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Sirius and I dated for a while back in our school days." Amy explained. "Amy Horsley. You must be Hermione." Hermione looked taken aback. How did she know her name?  
  
"I-I am. I hope you don't think me rude, but how exactly do you know my name?" Hermione asked timidly. Amy smiled.  
  
"Actually, Sirius and I exchange letters constantly, and you're just about all he'll write about for the past year." Amy confessed. Sirius glared at her, and Hermione laughed.  
  
"That explains a lot." Hermione replied.  
  
"Remus Lupin. You on the other hand, are horrible at returning letters." Amy scolded. Remus grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I never worked in school either, so why bother to write back?" He quipped. Amy laughed warmly.  
  
"You have a point. Of course, I happen to remember a time when all of the Marauders were good at writing love letters. James was always better than you two, but you both learned in time." Amy teased. Sirius and Remus looked at each other in pure shock and disbelief.  
  
"Wait a minute! Did you girls honestly sit there and compare our letters?!" Sirius demanded.  
  
"That's not important! Did you girls honestly let each other read the letters!?" Remus howled. Amy and Hermione collapsed against the table in laughter.  
  
"Of course. How naïve are you two? Girls always let their best friends read the letters from boyfriends." Amy gasped.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask who reads the letters I've written, Hermione." Sirius muttered. Hermione grinned and ruffled his hair affectionately.  
  
"Only Ginny. And she sends me stuff Harry has written. It's quite an intriguing comparison, I must say." Hermione laughed. Amy grinned.  
  
"And it would be interesting to see if he's improved at all over the years. I've kept some of his old letters. And Michelle has all of the ones that Remus wrote for her." Amy teased. Hermione's eyes lit up. Remus and Sirius groaned.  
  
"This would be why I never put anything into words." Ron laughed. Amy looked at Ron for the first time.  
  
"Hi. And you are?" She asked.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Ames. This is Ron Weasley. He's helping out with my DADA class." Sirius told her. Amy smiled.  
  
"How nice. I've heard quite a bit about you and Harry over the years. How is Harry, by the way?" Amy glanced at Sirius and Remus, waiting for an answer, and was pleasantly surprised when the answer came from Ron.  
  
"Actually, he's marrying my little sister, Ginny, next week." Ron told her. Amy smiled. Hermione grinned to herself. She could see that things were about to get interesting. She didn't grudge Amy the attention that she was getting. On the contrary, Hermione figured that things could be even more fun with another girl around. Especially one who had known Remus and Sirius when they were younger. 


	13. Giggling

A/N: Many many apologies for how long it took me to write this chapter. I had an evil combination of being sick, writers block, and being incredibly busy. But, it's here at last! I hope it was worth the wait. Angie  
  
  
  
Hermione groaned as another 5 owls swooped towards her, bearing cards. It was lunch time on Valentine's Day, and she was challenging Professor Lockhart for the record of cards. She now had 41. Ron and Remus had gotten around to sending her cards, and they were quite amusing. Her eyes lit up when Hermione saw the writing on one of the envelopes. She dropped her quill, and tore open the envelope.  
  
"Dearest Hermione, how are you? I hope that your teaching is going well. How many cards have you received today? We sorely missed seeing you at Christmas this year, but the gifts were wonderful. We hope to see you soon. Your loving parents, Mom and Dad" The letter read. Hermione smiled. She missed her parents more than anything.  
  
Hermione was torn out of her daydreaming by a soft knock at the door. She sighed. It was probably Sirius.  
  
"Come in, the door is open." Hermione called. Much to her surprise, Amy walked in. Amy smiled.  
  
"I hope you don't mind my coming to speak to you." Amy said, almost shyly. Her confidence from her years at school was shattered by some unfortunate relationships. Hermione smiled warmly.  
  
"No, come in. I have a million questions for you, actually. About Sirius, as you've probably guessed." Hermione gestured towards two chairs by the fireplace, and Amy sat down in one. Hermione curled up comfortably in the other one. Amy laughed.  
  
"Ask away. I confess that I have a few questions about Remus. And Ron, for that matter. A friend of mine... Well, never mind about that. He just seems right for her. Before I tell you about Sirius and the rest of the Marauders when they were younger, are Remus and Ron both single?" Amy pleaded. Hermione grinned.  
  
"They are. I take it you're aiming for Remus?" Hermione teased. Amy giggled.  
  
"I kind of go for that wild air in men." Amy confessed. Hermione laughed.  
  
"That would explain your long relationship with Sirius then." Both girls erupted in a fit of giggles. Hermione could barely stop giggling long enough to pick up the rest of her valentines. Amy recognized the handwriting on the bottom one. She grinned.  
  
"Open that one." She told Hermione, mysteriously. Hermione shrugged, and did so. She blushed instantly. It was from Sirius. It happened to be a poem that he wrote for her.  
  
"Red lips, dark hair and dark eyes,  
  
Beauty surpassed by none.  
  
To lose her would be my demise,  
  
But dating her is so much fun.  
  
Happy Valentine's Day Hermione  
  
Love, Sirius"  
  
Hermione grinned, and showed it to Amy. Their giggling continued. They were interrupted by another knock at the door. Hermione tried to regain her countenance.  
  
"Come on in. We're having a party in here." Amy called. The girls erupted into another giggling fest when Sirius and Remus walked in, giving them a very strange look.  
  
"Umm... I'm scared now." Remus joked. Sirius grinned. Hermione finally regained her composure.  
  
"Love the poem, Sirius." Hermione teased. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Your talent hasn't improved at all." Amy chided.  
  
"I haven't gotten much practice lately." Sirius defended himself. Remus was laughing so hard that he had to lean against a wall for support.  
  
"And you, Remus, were even worse than Sirius. If I may quote a poem that you wrote to Lily in our 3rd year..." Amy was cut off by Remus.  
  
"No! Don't you dare! No quoting my bad poetry. Quote Sirius's all you want, just not mine." Remus begged. Hermione laughed. She grinned up at Ron, who had just joined them.  
  
"Ron's not much better." Hermione confessed. Ron glared at her.  
  
"What the hell is this?! Tease us poor defenseless guys who suck at writing poetry day?" Ron demanded. He glanced around and his eyes fell on the stack of cards on Hermione's desk. His jaw dropped. Remus followed his glance.  
  
"Padfoot, I think you should spend less time writing poetry, and more time making sure she's still yours..." Remus gestured at the stack of cards. Hermione grinned.  
  
"Hey 'Mione, can I have a list of names please?" Sirius asked her innocently. Hermione laughed. Amy grinned.  
  
"Sure. Remus, Ron, Harry..." Hermione's voice trailed off into laughter when she saw the indignant look in Sirius's eyes.  
  
"Oh sure, just name my best friend, my assistant, and my godson, why don't you?" Sirius sulked.  
  
"They're the first three who came to my mind. How about if I name your boss too? Will that make you feel better?" Hermione teased. Sirius grinned mischievously.  
  
"No, but this will." In a single swift movement, Sirius pulled Hermione to him and kissed her. Amy, Ron, and Remus all groaned. 


	14. Poetry

A/N: Oh now that's a novel idea... Ya'll must thank my mother for the new speed at which these chapters will be posted. She was watching me try to write the last chapter from notes I'd jotted down in 4 different notebooks, and trying to piece what goes where. She bought me a notebook just for my stories. How convenient. Lol, for those of you who don't know me, I am one of the most disorganized people on this earth. Uberscully, I promise to write about one of their dates, in a couple chapters. I have a few things to do first, but Sirius and Hermione will go out on a real date soon. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. To tell you the truth, I didn't think I was going to write more than the first 2 or 3 chapters. But it was accepted a LOT better than I thought it would be, so I kept writing. And I'm still writing. Reviews work wonders. Sorry for rambling on in the note, and here's the story. Angie  
  
  
  
Hermione pushed Sirius away, laughing. He grinned. Amy smirked.  
  
"Now that you two are finished, back to that poem of Remus's." Amy was eager to change the subject, and the fact that she could embarrass an old friend at the same time was an added pleasure. Remus groaned.  
  
"Amy, I know what poem you're referring to. If you must embarrass me, go ahead." Remus conceded, knowing full well that Amy would have recited it whether he gave his permission or not.  
  
"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. Your tutoring in Charms, helps me get all A's. This feeling that I feel for you is not a mere phase. You're my best friend, and that will never die. To say that we are enemies would be a major lie. I suck at writing poetry, so goodbye." Amy grinned. Remus was laughing. Sirius leaned against the wall, unable to control his laughter. Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance.  
  
"Quite the poet, isn't he?" Amy grinned. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah he is. I'd love to see a competition between these three guys." Hermione smiled. Ron, Remus, and Sirius all paled.  
  
"Now I get the chance to defend myself. For one thing, Amy, that poem was written for Lily's eyes only! Not only did you and Michelle get to read it, but now you're quoting it?! I was in third year! Give me a break here. Must everything I did when I was younger come back to haunt me? Second, I wrote in that poem that I suck at poetry. Therefore, Ron and Sirius would, without a doubt, win." Remus complained. Amy patted him on the back.  
  
"Don't worry, Remmybear. I won't bring up your nickname." Amy's voice was consoling. Remus glared at her.  
  
"Sure you won't." He replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Amy laughed. Sirius was grinning like a madman.  
  
"Siridarling, what are you up to tonight?" Amy asked. Sirius's grin faded.  
  
"Lily told you the nicknames." His voice was flat. He caught Hermione's inquisitive look, and smiled. "Lily, Harry's mom, made up nicknames for the Marauders. I was Siridarling, Peter was Petiepoo, Remus was Remmybear, and James was Jamsiepie. She was Lilybean." Sirius explained.  
  
"Siridarling, also known as the Gossip Marauder. Lily had called me Remmybear for, well, since we were about 4 years old. First day at Hogwarts, actually on the Hogwarts Express, Lily came up with the other nicknames." Remus expanded on Sirius's explanation. He scowled. Ron was looking at Hermione, silently pleading with her not to recite any of his horrible poetry that he'd written. Hermione smiled reassuringly. She'd make him suffer with the other two, but not yet.  
  
"I was not the Gossip Marauder. I just liked to brag about our exploits, and um... Ok fine. I did gossip. Is that a crime?" Sirius threw his hands out in mock defeat. Ron grinned.  
  
"Yep." He nodded. Sirius glared at him.  
  
"Who asked you anyways?" Sirius demanded. Everyone laughed. Sirius grinned. A knock was heard at the door.  
  
"Come on in. It's open." Hermione called. Much to her dismay, Sybil Trelawney came in.  
  
"Hello, dear. I foresaw that you would be down here with guests, and that I was to join you." Sybil's wispy voice made Sirius cringe. Hermione smiled brightly.  
  
"In that case, come join us. We can't go against anything that you've foreseen, Sybil." Ron had to turn away at this point, knowing Hermione's hatred for Sybil. Sybil smiled faintly.  
  
"Sybil, will Severus be coming?" Sirius asked, hopeful. Sybil shook her head.  
  
"My vision was cloudy on that point." Sybil said sadly. Amy looked up in interest. Sybil looked at Amy. "I have foreseen you coming, but the vision was unclear as to your name."  
  
"Amy Horsley. I'm an old friend of Sirius and Remus." Amy quipped, stepping casually in front of Remus to hide his inevitable smirk at Sybil's comment. Sirius was about to say something, when he glanced at the clock. It was a quarter past 5. He and Hermione had dinner reservations at 5:30. Hermione caught the glance, and smiled.  
  
"We'd love to stay and chat, Sybil, but unfortunately, Sirius and I have to be leaving. Bye everyone." Hermione grabbed Sirius's hand, and practically dragged him out of the room. Sirius started laughing as soon as they were out of earshot. Hermione giggled.  
  
"You really don't like her, do you?" He gasped. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Can't stand her. Ron knows that, too. You must have seen the look he gave me when she came in. He doesn't know yet that I even manage to be nice to Severus, simply because I work with him." Hermione tossed her hair over her shoulder. Sirius smirked.  
  
"Yeah, that and you liked him." Sirius taunted.  
  
"Momentary lapse of sanity." Hermione defended herself. Sirius smirked.  
  
  
  
A/N: For information on the nicknames, and Amy's relationship with Sirius and Remus, go read my other fanfic, Flower Girl. I'm writing both of these at the same time, using stuff from each in the other. Flower Girl is a Lily fic. Thanks a ton! Ang 


	15. Dinner and Dancing

A/N: This chapter includes the long awaited Valentine's Day date. Enjoy. This was written in my History class, as always. We're studying boring stuff, and we watched a movie. Perfect excuse to write. Hey, it's a long chapter for once. Angie  
  
  
  
Sirius let his eyes wander casually over Hermione's face and body. He smiled. She looked absolutely amazing. Hermione glanced up at his eyes, and smiled warmly.  
  
"What's on your mind, Sirius?" She asked. He looked incredibly handsome. Hermione and Sirius were talking over drinks at The Three Broomsticks. A band was playing in one corner of the room.  
  
"I was just thinking about how beautiful you look, 'Mione." Sirius smiled when Hermione blushed. A slow song started playing. "Come dance with me." Hermione smirked at his tone.  
  
"Is that a request or a command?" She teased. Sirius stood, and offered her his hand.  
  
"Which ever will work better." He quipped, earning a laugh from Hermione. She smiled, and allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor, where a few other couples were already dancing. Love was definitely in the air. Hermione shivered slightly when Sirius pulled her close and rested his hand gently on her hip, his other hand holding hers. Sirius twirled her around, drawing her closer with each spin.  
  
Hermione was breathless. Never, not even with Severus, had she felt this lightheaded while dancing. There was just something going on that night, something in Sirius's touch and smile. The dance ended, and Hermione smiled up at Sirius.  
  
"Wow. I'm impressed." Her eyes were full of adoration. Sirius smirked.  
  
"Doesn't take much to impress you anymore, does it? Remus, James, Peter, and I took ballroom dancing lessons in the summer before our 5th year." Sirius explained. Hermione laughed softly.  
  
"I would never have guessed." Hermione informed him, smiling as he pulled out her chair for her. A few moments after they sat down, their dinners were set down in front of them.  
  
"That's one of the lesser known exploits of the Marauders. It managed to impress quite a few girls though. And obviously it still works." Sirius teased. Hermione laughed, nodding.  
  
"Flowers, chocolates, and dancing never fail to win a girl over. I hate to admit it, but at heart, I'm a hopeless romantic." Hermione confessed. Sirius laughed.  
  
"I'll have to remember that. Thanks for the ideas." Sirius grinned. Hermione laughed.  
  
"I figure I need to make it easy on a guy like you." She teased. Sirius sulked playfully.  
  
"I'm doing alright on my own, thank you very much." He grouched. Hermione smirked.  
  
"Right. I hear that you and Remus used to get James to write poems for you to give to your girlfriends." Sirius looked at her in shock.  
  
"How on earth did Amy find out about that?!" Sirius demanded. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea. Ask her yourself. After dinner." Hermione placed an emphasis on the last two words, noting that Sirius was making a move like he was going to stand up and go talk to Amy right away. Sirius grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, I know." He sulked.  
  
"You know, you're pretty cute when you sulk." Hermione commented. Sirius grinned.  
  
"And you're gorgeous when you're angry." Sirius replied. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Don't go making me angry just to see me gorgeous." She warned. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Wouldn't dare. I'll just hang around and wait. You're bound to get mad at Ron sooner or later, based on what Harry's told me, so I'll bide my time." Sirius leaned back in his chair, trying to act perfectly at ease. Both he and Hermione were a bit uncomfortable, and neither of them knew why.  
  
"That reminds me. How are things going with Ron as an assistant?" Hermione asked. Sirius brightened.  
  
"It's great. Ron's a quick learner, and he actually keeps things organized. Well, compared to my system, at least. I've gotten permission from Dumbledore to let us take the 7th years into the Forbidden Forest for a night. You know, let them see if they can put their learning to work. Ron, Remus, Severus, and I will be on hand to help out if need be." Sirius was practically glowing. He loved his job. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Let me get this straight. Four guys, none of whom are known for being the most responsible guys in the world, are taking ten girls and ten guys into the Forbidden Forest for a night? Has Dumbledore lost his mind?" Hermione questioned. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Let's hope not. Or, if he has, don't let him recover it before the night we have planned. Since you're little Miss Know-It-All, come with us. That way, you can be on hand to protect the innocent reputations of all of the female 7th years." Sirius teased. Hermione laughed.  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about, and you know it. But sure. I'll come, if you really want me to." Hermione conceded. Sirius brightened instantly.  
  
"Will you? That'd be great. I wanted to ask you, but I was told not to by Remus. But we do need you." Sirius admitted. He smirked. "Or as Remus would remind me to say, I need you." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yes, I'll come. I'll be the responsible one, and let you four have some fun instead of worrying. Ron always told me that I worry enough for 20 people anyways." Hermione was able to laugh at herself about that now. Sirius smiled. They had finished their dinners, and a slow song was playing again. He stood, and again offered Hermione his hand. She took it without saying a word.  
  
Sirius drew and held her close. This dance was a lot more casual. Sirius was less worried about showing off, and more worried about keeping Hermione close to him. Hermione smiled. She preferred this at the moment. Hermione closed her eyes and rested her head on Sirius's shoulder. She sighed. Sirius smiled.  
  
"I don't want this night to end, Sirius. It's been amazing." Hermione whispered.  
  
"It has." Sirius murmured. He placed his fingers beneath her chin and tilted her face up towards him. Hermione knew what he was doing, and was frustrated when he insisted on meeting her eyes with his for a moment. Her eyes fluttered closed when Sirius leaned down towards her. Their lips met in a passionate, yet soft, kiss. 


	16. Innocent?

A/N: This is a bit of a delayed reaction from last chapter. I didn't even realize that it was chapter 15. There should have been a celebration. But anyways. It's too late for that. Consider the fact that I posted a fluffy chapter between Sirius and Hermione as the celebration. For all of you Remus fans out there, don't worry. He'll be featured a lot more coming up here. I'm going to be starting an e-mail list of people that want to be told when I post a new chapter. If you want to be on it, either post it in your review, tell me on AIM, or e-mail me. My AIM sn is Angie92401. Here's that annoying disclaimer that I should be posting on every chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot alone. Oh, wait. I own Amy. Yeah, she's mine. But the rest is not. Don't sue me. Seriously people. I have about $0.27 to my name. The legal fees would cost way more than that. Based on the amount of money I have, you can probably guess that I'm getting no payment for this story. Ok, that bored me to type, so I can't even imagine how annoyed you are with having to read this junk. On to the story!  
  
  
  
Much to the disappointment of Sirius and Hermione, the night did end. The next morning, Hermione awoke late and with a sigh. She lay in her bed a while longer, thinking about the night before. Finally, her hunger got the best of her. She got up, dressed, and went downstairs to the Great Hall. Sirius, Remus, and Ron were seated together, arguing over Quidditch. Hermione groaned.  
  
"Hey 'Mione!" Ron grinned as she sat down. "We were just debating."  
  
"Quidditch. I know. I've heard this conversation every morning for as long as I can remember." Hermione teased. The guys laughed.  
  
"Aww quit complaining. At least we're not talking about ex-girlfriends." Sirius reminded her. Remus and Ron glanced at each other and grinned.  
  
"Thanks for the idea, Sirius. Remus, you remember Lavendar Brown, right?" Ron asked.  
  
"Who wouldn't? That girl got on my nerves way too much." Remus shook his head, remembering an incident between himself and Lavendar in her 3rd year. He shuddered.  
  
"Yeah, well, I was dumb enough to date her for a while. She had this annoying giggle about her. But that's not my point. Every time I'd go to go hang out with Harry, she'd give me this damn pout. I couldn't stand that! She was incredibly jealous of the fact that I was out with my best friend. But then she started doing stuff like that when I told her I was going out with Ginny for a few hours. I mean, come on. Gin's my baby sister!" Ron sounded completely exasperated. Remus looked at Hermione, an idea forming in his mind.  
  
"Hermione, explain. You're the expert here." Remus demanded. Hermione laughed.  
  
"So I get to tell you stuff about why girls act the way they do? Fine. Ron, you were leaving her for people who had your past. She wanted your future. Girls sometimes get jealous of their guys spending time with their guy's sisters. You and Ginny have an amazing relationship. Lavendar is clingy. She wanted to have all of your attention. She couldn't handle the fact that Ginny was getting as much, if not more, attention as she was." Hermione finished. The guys were looking at her in appreciation.  
  
"That explains a lot." Ron stated the obvious.  
  
"I'm the Know-It-All, right? Remus, you're the only one who hasn't called me that yet." Hermione smiled. Remus laughed.  
  
"When did Sirius call you that?" He demanded. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Last night. She said something about none of us being responsible. She's coming with us next week for the campout." Sirius leaned back in his chair. Ron laughed.  
  
"To protect the innocent girls from us guys?" Ron inquired. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Innocent? Do you remember Lav and I in our 7th year?" She demanded. Sirius and Remus looked up in interest. Ron nearly fell over, he was laughing so hard.  
  
"You two were so incredibly far from innocent." Ron groaned. Hermione giggled again.  
  
"If anything, I'm coming to protect you three from the girls, not the other way around." Hermione told them. Sirius wasn't going to let the topic of Hermione's innocence go yet.  
  
"What do you two mean about your 7th year, Hermione?" He demanded. Hermione grinned.  
  
"Never mind, darling." Hermione soothed. Sirius smiled slightly, but Remus snorted.  
  
"Darling? Oh great. More lovey dovey bullshit." He muttered. Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"Just what we need. And want, for that matter." Ron groaned. Hermione giggled again.  
  
"Ron, I will never forget yours and Harry's expression when Ginny and I came downstairs that day at the Burrow..." Hermione gasped. Ron laughed again. Remus and Sirius were getting more confused by the second.  
  
"Oh you two should have been there. Gin and 'Mione went upstairs one day, right after we graduated. Harry and I were playing chess. Every couple of minutes, we heard giggling from Gin's room. They came downstairs about 5 hours later, or at least it seemed like it. 'Mione was wearing a tight black halter-top and a black miniskirt. Gin was wearing a blue halter top and black miniskirt." Sirius and Remus were practically drooling by this point. Hermione smirked.  
  
"We had planned on going out to a dance club that night. Without the guys, of course. So, we went. After arguing with Ron for half an hour about whether or not Gin was allowed out in that outfit. I'd just broken up with Draco, so I was looking for a new guy. And Gin and Harry were dating, but it wasn't going anywhere." Hermione continued for Ron.  
  
"Wait, Draco Malfoy?!" Sirius demanded. Hermione nodded.  
  
"We dated for most of 7th year. Don't look so furious, I've heard about some of your ex-girlfriends. And they're not exactly classy either." Hermione scolded. Remus snorted again.  
  
"That's an understatement." He earned a glare from Sirius for that comment.  
  
"Don't get me started on Ashley, Remus." Sirius warned. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"'Mione and Gin went out to their little dance club, and 'Mione came home with a boyfriend. My brother, Charlie." His voice was dry. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"He asked me out." She stated. Ron groaned.  
  
"He asked you out after you asked him to dance. I heard all about that evening from Gin and from Charlie too. You went to that club, knowing he'd be there." Ron accused. Hermione grinned.  
  
"What's your point?" Ron started laughing.  
  
"How long had you planned that?" He demanded. Hermione giggled.  
  
"About 4 years, actually. Almost as long as I'd planned how to get Sirius." She admitted. Everyone laughed.  
  
"I feel special." Sirius smiled. Hermione ruffled his hair.  
  
"You should." She glanced at the clock. "Uh-oh. We all have classes to teach in 15 minutes." Sirius grinned.  
  
"All but me. Ron's teaching today. I get to relax." He told them. Ron paled.  
  
"I forgot about that." He gulped.  
  
"You'll do fine, Ron. Just have fun with it." Remus advised.  
  
"Don't let anyone act up. That's the best advice I can give you." Sirius told him.  
  
"Don't let anyone act like I used to." Hermione added, much to the amusement of the whole table. She grinned.  
  
"Yeah, thanks everyone." Ron smiled, slightly reassured.  
  
"And it's only three days to the Forbidden Forest!" Sirius declared. They all grinned, and went their separate ways to teach their classes. 


	17. Best Friends

A/N: I had way too much time on my hands today, and I was in a fluffy mood. My apologies in advance for what follows. Also, my apologies for the massive length of this chapter, compared to the rest of mine. Next chapter's going to be long too. I hope you enjoy! Ang  
  
  
  
The next three days flew swiftly by. On the morning of the campout, Hermione received another letter from her parents. She had written them a long response, casually mentioning Sirius. Hermione sincerely hoped that the mention had gone unnoticed. She took a deep breath, and opened the letter.  
  
"Hermione, your father and I are thrilled to hear that things are going so well for you. How is Ron, by the way? I'm sure that you two are having fun. It must be just like old times at school. Now, on to the more important matter of your boyfriend. You barely mentioned him at all, and I am certain that I have never heard his name before. Who is he? What is he like? Honestly, Hermione, you have to give your parents more to go on than just his name. We'd like to meet him. Invite him to dinner here some night soon. Write back soon, dear. Give Ron a hug for me. Love always, Mom and Dad." Hermione gulped. She didn't want her parents to meet Sirius just yet.  
  
Hermione was in the middle of trying to figure out what to write when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door without glancing up from her letter. Ron smirked.  
  
"Good morning to you too, 'Mione." He said dryly. Hermione set the letter down, laughing.  
  
"Sorry, Ron. I just got a letter from my parents. Oh, I almost forgot." Hermione threw her arms around Ron, hugging him tightly. Ron was too startled to react for a moment.  
  
"What the hell?!" He demanded. Hermione ruffled his hair.  
  
"From my mother." She explained. Ron laughed. Mrs. Granger adored Ron. He had spent a few weeks at the Granger's house in the summer between their 5th and 6th years. Ron handed Hermione the breakfast that he had brought her.  
  
"Oh, thanks Ron! I was so absorbed with the letter that I forgot about breakfast." She sat down, gesturing for him to do the same. Ron smirked.  
  
"That's nothing new. Same old Hermione. Gets her mind on a problem, and forgets about everything else, including friends and food." He teased. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Some things never change." She smiled. Ron smiled warmly.  
  
"Thank goodness for that, 'Mione. I was starting to worry about you. I'm not exactly used to this new you." Ron confessed. Hermione softened.  
  
"Oh Ron, I haven't changed all that much. You and Harry are still my best friends. I still read way too much, and act like an insufferable know-it- all." Hermione soothed. Ron smiled.  
  
"It's hard to tell, 'Mione. You've gone from, no offence, an awkward girl who always had to be perfect, to a gorgeous, mature, and confident woman." Ron's voice was filled with awe. "And then there's Sirius and Remus. I always knew that you'd end up with an older guy, but I didn't think that Sirius was your type." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Me neither. But he's amazing, Ron. I love spending time with him. He seems a bit rough edged, but in truth, he's one of the sweetest guys I've ever met." Hermione sighed.  
  
"You're in love, 'Mione." Ron laughed at Hermione's blush.  
  
"Am not. Crush, yes. Love, no." She retorted hotly.  
  
"Oh lay off, 'Mione. You're in love, and we can all see it. Now, back to your letter. What's the problem?" Ron rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Hermione smiled, glad for the change in subject.  
  
"My parents want to meet Sirius." She told him. Ron groaned.  
  
"No wonder you didn't come to breakfast. How do you think they're going to take it?" He asked. Hermione sighed.  
  
"How do you think, Ron? They'll freak out. They're used to the fact that I date older guys, but even I'll admit that this is a bit extreme." Hermione rested her head on her arms. Ron scowled.  
  
"This could take some work, 'Mione. By the way, Remus and Sirius are worried 'cause you didn't come down for breakfast. They sent me up to see if you're alright. Sirius wanted to come, but I argued with him for a while, and Remus sided with me. Boyfriend vs. Best Friend dilemma." He smirked. Hermione laughed.  
  
"I'd be willing to bet they've forgotten all about it by now." She sighed. Ron shook his head.  
  
"Nope. I was sent here with strict orders. I was to come up here, make sure you're alright, lend an ear if you need one, or a shoulder to cry on, and when you're ready, to take you to Remus's office. That's where they both are. Getting ready for tonight, you know." Ron stood up. "So, are you ready, 'Mione?" He smiled wryly. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be. The other dilemma here is how to tell Sirius my parents want to meet him." Hermione started to follow Ron down to Remus's rooms. Ron grinned.  
  
"Now that I can help with. Tell him you love him, catch him completely off guard, and then ask him. Oww! Hey!" Ron tried to shield himself from Hermione's fists. They both started laughing.  
  
"For the last time, Ron, I'm not in love! Not yet, at least." Hermione added. Ron smirked.  
  
"Right. Keep telling yourself that, 'Mione." He said dryly. Hermione sighed in exasperation.  
  
"You're impossible, Ron." She told him.  
  
"Thanks for the complement." He retorted. Hermione shook her head, laughing. The door to Remus's office opened immediately, without them having to knock. Remus grinned.  
  
"We could hear you two arguing half way down the hall." He told them. Hermione paled, making Ron laugh harder.  
  
"Umm, how much did you hear exactly? Just our voices, or actual words?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Voices up until Ron saying something about being able to help." Remus grinned. Hermione groaned, recalling what transpired after that. Ron was in tears he was laughing so hard.  
  
"I love this place. So much more fun than being an Auror, even if I was working with Harry." Ron informed them. Remus laughed.  
  
"I can bet. Harry was probably talking about Ginny the whole time." Remus commented.  
  
"He certainly talks about her a lot in every letter I get from him." Sirius added.  
  
"Yup. I heard all of the details of their dates. And believe me, I didn't want to." Ron ran his hand through his hair. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I don't get it. What exactly is the fascination with retelling dates?" She demanded. The guys looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Just tradition, I guess." Sirius said.  
  
"Something other than sports to talk about." Ron volunteered.  
  
"Habit?" Remus offered. "Besides, you can't tell us that girls don't tell everything about their dates." He accused. Hermione laughed.  
  
"We do. Not in the same way as guys, though. I've suffered through enough of Ron's and Harry's date stories to know that." Hermione told them. Ron grinned.  
  
"So what do you talk about?" Sirius asked, curiosity taking over.  
  
"Well, we talk more about the date, the places we went, the conversation, if the guy brought flowers or not, that sort of thing. Not how far we got." Hermione emphasized this last sentence, making all three guys laugh and grin sheepishly.  
  
"Fair enough." Ron said. Sirius was practically bouncing off the walls.  
  
"6 hours. Can't wait. Too much excitement." His voice was rapid, and almost hard to decipher. Remus grinned at Hermione.  
  
"Calm him down or shut him up, will ya?" He begged. Hermione laughed.  
  
"You're on your own, Remus." She told him. Remus groaned, took the copy of the Daily Prophet off of his desk, and hit Sirius upside the head with it.  
  
"Padfoot, shut up!" He said. Sirius glared at him.  
  
"Whatever you say, Princess Moony." He growled. Ron and Hermione groaned. Hermione kissed Sirius swiftly, making him shut up instantly.  
  
"No fighting, you two. We have to survive tonight without killing each other, ok?" Hermione pleaded. Ron smirked.  
  
"She didn't say we had to let Severus live though." He mused. Remus and Sirius grinned, their argument forgotten.  
  
"No she didn't." Sirius licked his lips excitedly.  
  
"At least until everyone goes to sleep, ok boys? Please? For me?" Hermione stuck her lips out in a small pout, looking irresistible to all of the guys. They nodded their consent.  
  
"If we must." Sirius sulked.  
  
"Yes, Professor Granger, ma'am." Ron growled.  
  
"You're no fun." Remus pouted. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Oh lay off, you three. I got a letter from my parents today. You're supposed to be nice to me because of that." She told them.  
  
"Who says?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Letters from parents. Always bad." Remus shook his head.  
  
"Aww, poor baby. What did it say?" Sirius put his arms around her protectively.  
  
"They want to meet you." She told him. Sirius froze. Remus and Ron started laughing again.  
  
"Bit nervous, Sirius? How many years has it been since you had to meet a girl's parents?" Remus asked.  
  
"A lot. Enough said." Sirius growled. "When?"  
  
"They want us to come to dinner some night soon." She told him. Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Can't be too hard, can it?" He asked hopefully. Ron shook his head.  
  
"Oh yes it can, Sirius. And her parents will make sure that it is. Have you ever seen that Ben Stiller movie, Meet the Parents?" Ron asked. Sirius nodded weakly.  
  
"Yes." He replied meekly.  
  
"It'll be like that, only worse." Ron told him. Hermione swatted at her friend.  
  
"Hush, don't scare him. It will not. Sirius, I promise that it won't be nearly as bad as that. And if it is, you get an evening with me, where we do whatever you want for the whole evening." Hermione promised. Sirius's eyes lit up.  
  
"You have a deal, 'Mione." He told her. 


	18. Old Crushes Die Hard

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit short. Blame my muses for giving me a bad case of writers block. Bad muses. Wait, no, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that! *chases her muses* Ok, well, with a little luck, they'll come back and be nice to everyone. Hey, they like reviews. If I get it up to 55 reviews total, they might be nice again. Maybe. Just teasing. I would like some more reviews before I continue, just to see what everyone wants in the story, and what they think. So, if you would be so kind as to read and review, I'd appreciate it. Thanks! Angie  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione pulled her hair back into a sleek ponytail. She glanced in the mirror, and smiled.  
  
"Sheesh, next thing you know, 'Mione'll be as vain as Lockhart." Ron groaned. "First she beats him in Valentines, and now this? We're doomed. Oww!" Ron was too late to duck Hermione's swat. Remus laughed.  
  
"Poor 'Mione, getting insulted that badly." Remus cooed. Hermione scowled.  
  
"For the last time, Lockhart was handsome. He had every right to think so highly of himself." She replied hotly. Severus Snape had been walking by at that precise moment.  
  
"Hermione, I knew that you didn't have much common sense in your first few years as a student here, but even I did not think that you would stoop so low as to be one of Lockhart's throngs of admirers." He said coldly. Hermione threw herself on the bed.  
  
"I give up. I can't fight three guys at once." She complained.  
  
"Wait, what's going on? I'm lost." Sirius had just showed up.  
  
"We were discussing your girlfriend's inclusion in Lockhart's fan club." Severus informed him. Sirius cringed.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that. Well, it was before she met me, so the girl can't be blamed." Sirius said cheerfully. "Now, the students are going to be in the Entrance Hall in about half an hour. I'm heading down there now, so come when you want. Within 20 minutes, though."  
  
"I might as well come now. At least you won't harass me about a schoolgirl crush." Hermione stood up. Ron snorted.  
  
"Schoolgirl crush? Is that what you're calling it? Right. You and my Mum, and Ginny, and just about every other witch in the world were completely in love with him, and you call it a schoolgirl crush?" He demanded. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Oh hush, Ron." She begged.  
  
"I remember that day at Flourish and Blotts. 'Oh! Oh! There he is! Isn't he just dreamy?' And my Mum was fixing her hair and all of the witches were hanging on his every word." Ron groaned. Hermione was blushing hotly.  
  
"And what about you with Fleur, Ron? You didn't do much better." She countered. It was now Ron's turn to blush. "All of you immature boys were standing there, making things up just for her attention. Honestly!" Hermione sounded much like she did back in their 4th year. Ron cringed.  
  
"Yeah, ok, I forget about Lockhart, and you forget about Fleur, deal?" He pleaded.  
  
"Deal. Mention him again around me, and you won't like the consequences, Ron. That goes for you three as well." Hermione turned on Sirius, Remus, and Severus.  
  
"I would rather do just about anything else, as opposed to mentioning Gilderoy Lockhart more than I absolutely have to. Rest assured that I will not bring him up again." Severus told her.  
  
"I never met the guy." Sirius shrugged.  
  
"I have heard enough to know that I'm glad I never met the guy." Remus added. Hermione smiled, satisfied.  
  
"Let's get downstairs." She swept out of the room, and down to the Entrance Hall. Ron smirked.  
  
"She really did like him." He mused. Severus, Remus, and Sirius all laughed. 


	19. Rules

A/N: My apologies for what has turned out to be a very very short chapter. I made a minor change in my plans for the next few chapters, so this one suffered in length. I promise that the next few will be much longer, and much more fun. Ang  
  
  
  
Sirius gulped. He did a quick head count. Sure enough, all of the students were there. Dumbledore smiled slightly.  
  
"Ok, now that we have everyone here, I'll tell you the plan. Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, Professor Weasley, Professor Granger, and I will be the chaperones. I'll be dividing you into 5 groups, and you'll each be assigned to a teacher." Sirius smiled inwardly. This was going well. The students all nodded their understanding.  
  
"Fauna, Gary, James, and Veronica, you will all be with Professor Lupin." He told them. Remus shrugged. Gary was devoted to Fauna, and would do whatever she said. James and Veronica were both shy. Fauna was in love with Remus. It'd be an easy evening. Hermione and Ron smirked at the giggles from Fauna and Veronica.  
  
"I'll love to see who you're with, Ron." She muttered. Ron grinned.  
  
"Likewise, 'Mione. Half of these guys are madly in love with you." He teased softly. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Jordan, Emily, Cassie, and Mike will be with Professor Snape." Sirius continued. Snape smiled suddenly. He hated Jordan more than any other student, and to have this opportunity was more than he could ask for. Hermione turned away to hide her grin. Sirius had definitely given Severus the harder group. Cassie was loud and obnoxious, and Mike was more so. At least Emily was a sweetheart. Severus seemed to have a soft side for the girl. He flashed his smile at her, and Emily shyly returned it. Jordan paled, furious at Sirius for putting him in that group.  
  
"Lissy, Mandy, Jeff, and Rob will be with Professor Weasley." Sirius grinned over at Ron, who blushed. Lissy and Mandy were two of the prettiest and most popular girls in Hogwarts. Hermione fought a grin. Jeff and Rob were their protectors. Ron wasn't going to have an easy evening.  
  
"Lance, George, Lacy, and Rose will be with Professor Granger." Sirius told them. Hermione smiled. Leave it to Sirius to give her the two 7th year girls that she liked the most. Lacy and Rose were twins, and total sweethearts. Lance and George were charmers, but she could handle them. She lifted her head suddenly, realizing that Sirius had kept the 4 troublemakers for himself.  
  
"Leaving Fred, Sean, Ashley, and Mary with me." Sirius smiled. Remus and Ron seemed to realize it as well. Sirius had given everyone else groups that they'd love, and had chosen quite possibly the worst combination for himself. Hermione groaned softly. Lacy caught her eye, and smiled reassuringly. Fred and Sean grinned at each other. They had been disappointed to not be with Hermione or Severus, but Sirius was almost as good.  
  
"We will meet back here tomorrow at noon. You are to stay with your group. If you wander off, I will personally make sure that you are expelled." Sirius warned them. Dumbledore nodded gravely.  
  
"He will not have a hard time with that, either. It is a month and a half before your graduation. It does not make sense for you to do anything to jeopardize it at this stage." Dumbledore added.  
  
"You will be responsible for a 6 foot essay on this evening, and how you used your skills tonight. The essay is to be handed in to me in a week. Just be on the lookout. No groans." Sirius grinned, adding this because of the chorus of groans that had rippled through the group. "Be safe. This is very important. But most likely the most important direction that I have for you is to have fun. That is NOT to override safety though." Sirius directed this comment at his group.  
  
"All of the teachers are reporting directly to me. They will be keeping track of every minor prank, every minor disregard of any rule. And the major ones too, of course. This is a serious matter, and not to be taken lightly." Dumbledore advised. Sirius nodded.  
  
"Professor Snape, Professor Granger, Professor Lupin, Professor Weasley, you may all take your groups when you are ready. Fred, Sean, Ashley, and Mary, come over here." Sirius winked swiftly at Hermione, who smiled.  
  
"Lacy, Rose, Lance, George, are you four ready?" Hermione called. They all nodded their assent, and came over to her. Severus shot a glance at his group, who all were at his side in an instant.  
  
"Follow me, and try not to get lost." He snapped at them. Severus swept out the door, followed by his students. Jordan looked very unhappy. Ron shrugged. His group was the next out the door. Remus gave a minor salute to Sirius, Dumbledore, and Hermione, and then he too left.  
  
"Let's get going then." Sirius said. He gulped, and walked out onto the grounds. Hermione smiled faintly. Fred motioned for the other students to follow, and then he went with Sirius. Hermione turned to her students.  
  
"Well, I guess it's just us then. Shall we?" She asked tentatively. They nodded their assent, and walked into the Forbidden Forest. 


	20. Remus part 1

A/N: Wow, this is chapter 20. I can't believe it. In honor of that, this chapter is almost solely devoted to my personal favorite Marauder. Remus Lupin! Without further ado, I give you chapter 20! Ang  
  
  
  
Remus smirked. Sirius had given him a nice and easy group. The four of his students were following him slightly nervously, but they all trusted him. That was a nice feeling to have every once in a while, especially for a werewolf.  
  
"Professor Lupin, perhaps you could settle this bet." Gary caught up to him and smiled.  
  
"That all depends on the question, Gary." Remus told him. "What exactly is it?"  
  
"We were discussing certain staff romances. Fauna and Veronica think that Professor Snape and Professor Trelawney is the only one, but James and I are arguing that Professor Granger and Professor Black are together. They certainly seem like it. You're known to be close with both of them. What's the deal, Professor?" Gary asked. Remus grinned.  
  
"You know I can't tell you that, Gary." He turned to the rest of the group, who was hanging on his every word.  
  
"Oh Professor Lupin, please? We won't tell anyone, and we'll never breathe a word unless they announce something. We promise, right guys?" Fauna looked pointedly at the other three.  
  
"Please Professor?" Veronica's silky voice pleaded.  
  
"Come on, Professor. We've got a long evening ahead of us, and we could do with some stories. Especially about Professor Granger. She's gorgeous." James admitted. Remus hesitated.  
  
"Yes she is gorgeous." Remus was wearing down. He sighed. "Fine. All that I will tell you is that they've been dating for about 2 and a half months. No more questions. If you want stories, ask about the creatures out here. Professor Black was not joking about the 6 foot essay." Fauna looked at him in shock.  
  
"He wasn't!?" She demanded, seriously upset.  
  
"I've known Professor Black for over 20 years. He may joke a lot, but he'll never go back on his word." Remus informed them. James looked crestfallen, but he brightened suddenly.  
  
"Oh come on guys, it won't be that bad. We only have to write them. Professor Black has to read all 20 of them." He pointed out. Gary grinned.  
  
"Aye, he does. And he won't read them carefully, because he wants to spend the time with his girlfriend." Gary added. Remus smirked.  
  
"Have you four heard about what Professor Granger was like when she was a student here? She did everything perfectly. Have you noticed that Professor Black is grading harder and more thoroughly in the past few months than he ever has before?" Remus asked casually.  
  
"Yeah, an essay that would have gotten me a good grade last year is barely passing this year." Veronica sulked. Remus smirked.  
  
"I can tell you why that is." Remus tossed over his shoulder as he ducked under a low branch. He was amused by the way that the students were following him like puppies eager for a bone.  
  
"Hang on a sec, Professor Lupin. Is Professor Granger really in love with him? I mean, is there any chance that another guy would get a chance with her? A younger guy, perhaps?" Gary asked tentatively, earning a death glare from his girlfriend, Fauna.  
  
"You'd have to ask her that, Gary. I know she goes for Gryffindors, though. So you might have a chance." Remus shrugged. James scowled. He was a Slytherin.  
  
"I take it that she can't stand Slytherins?" He asked coldly. Remus shrugged again.  
  
"I don't know that she's ever said that. In fact, she's never said it when I'm around. Of course, I know she didn't like Draco Malfoy, but she's not the type to be biased towards anyone." Remus told James. Veronica and Fauna seemed to be getting angrier by the second.  
  
"What about you, Professor Lupin? Is there anyone special in your life?" Veronica moved up to stand next to Remus, her green eyes shining up at him. Remus shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Well, err, actually, yes. But not even my best friend knows about her yet." Remus definitely didn't like how this conversation had turned towards him. Veronica and Fauna looked at him in interest.  
  
"Really? What's she like? Is she pretty?" Veronica gushed. She'd gone into her gossip mode, and when she was like that, she could beat even Lavendar Brown for most annoying.  
  
"Of course she's pretty, Veronica! Do you think that anyone as handsome as Professor Lupin would go for any girl who wasn't pretty?!" Fauna demanded. Remus turned away to hide his growing blush. Gary and James grinned at each other.  
  
"Yes, she's pretty. She's absolutely gorgeous. I've known her since my Hogwarts years, and we stayed in touch. She's the girl who came to visit Professor Black and I that one day." Remus muttered, hoping to discourage the girls from asking any more. It didn't work.  
  
"How long have you been dating? How did you ask her out?" Fauna asked eagerly.  
  
"2 weeks, and I just asked her." Remus decided that the only way to get them to stop was to give them as little information as possible.  
  
  
  
A/N: This will be continued next chapter. Even though I planned on doing only 1 chapter for each teacher, I need to post this now or I won't get it up for another week. Sorry! Also, my sincere apologies to my fellow Remus lovers. I know that I have now given girlfriends to the two hottest guys. Ang 


	21. Remus and Bane

A/N: This was originally supposed to be part of the previous chapter, but I was leaving school for a 4-day weekend, and I had to post then or I wouldn't get to for a while. But I hope you enjoy anyways.  
  
  
  
Remus groaned softly. His technique of saying very little had failed. For the past hour and a half, the four students had peppered him relentlessly with questions. He looked around him suddenly. He smiled.  
  
"Perfect." He announced. They were standing in a secluded clearing in the forest. "We camp here tonight." Fauna sat down on one of the surrounding logs immediately.  
  
"Thank goodness! My feet are killing me!" She complained. Gary and James exchanged an amused glance.  
  
"That's what you get for wearing heels on a hiking trip, Fauna." James pointed out, and ducked to avoid her flying fists.  
  
"I always wear these shoes, you know that." She pouted. Gary rolled his eyes.  
  
"And you complain daily about how they hurt." Gary added. Veronica turned away to hide her grin. She and Fauna were best friends, but even she had to admit that Fauna tended to complain about things that she could easily change. Remus smirked.  
  
"Good to know that girls never change." He commented. James and Gary grinned.  
  
"How so, Professor?" James asked curiously.  
  
"I grew up with a girl named Lily Evans. She was absolutely gorgeous, and smart, and basically perfect. She ended up marrying one of my best friends, James Potter. But that's not my point. Between our 5th and 6th years, she changed drastically. She became even more gorgeous, and she flaunted it. Guys wanted her and girls wanted to be her. Anyways, Lils would wear high heels every day during our 7th year, and without fail, she would complain about it. I think it's just because every time she did, James would carry her. But it's the same concept." Remus finished. He had set his pack down and was retrieving their dinner out of it.  
  
"They make our legs look longer and slimmer." Veronica defended herself.  
  
"As I pointed out to Lily on numerous occasions, no one sees your legs under your Hogwarts robes, so you may as well be comfortable. And speaking of comfortable, you may all wish to get your bed rolls out and warm them up a bit. It's going to be a cold night." Remus changed the subject smoothly. He smiled to himself and prepared his dinner. Each of the students was responsible for his or her own dinner. He was only half listening to the happy chatter when suddenly something that Fauna said caught his attention.  
  
"Gary, what is that...?" She asked, terrified. Remus looked up and grinned.  
  
"Oh, hello Bane." Remus nodded casually at the centaur. "To answer your question, Fauna, Bane is a centaur." A faint smile flitted over the face of Bane.  
  
"Good evening, Remus and students. May I ask what brings you to the Forbidden Forest this evening, Remus?" Bane asked politely.  
  
"A fieldtrip, one might say. Professor Black is, as you know, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor up at the school. He persuaded the Headmaster that it would be wise to allow his 7th year students to spend an evening in here. Therefore, Professor Weasley, Professor Snape, Professor Granger, Professor Black, and I each have a small group of students. I hope we did not disturb you." Remus was perfectly at ease, but the students were still scared. Bane nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Indeed. A wise decision for Professor Black. Have you noticed that Venus is bright this evening?" Bane was watching the stars as usual. Remus smiled.  
  
"In fact, I did. I was hoping to get a word with you this evening. Venus is extremely bright, and Jupiter is also a bit brighter than normal." Remus commented. Bane smiled, warming up to Remus. Bane nodded at the students.  
  
"Will you introduce me to your students? I'm curious as to their houses, as well." He questioned. Remus was on his feet in an instant.  
  
"Oops. So sorry, everyone. Normally I would never forget to make an introduction, but this evening it seems to have slipped my mind. Bane, this is Fauna McKinley, a Gryffindor. Veronica Collins is a Hufflepuff. Gary Marks here is a Gryffindor, and James Spinney is a Slytherin. And this is Bane. He's one of the more well-known centaurs for those of us who wander the forest." Remus finished his introduction. Fauna smiled.  
  
"So nice to meet you, Bane." She smiled charmingly. Bane smiled in return.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine. Remus, you seem to have been lucky in your group. I just heard Sirius's group. He seems to be having a rough time with them." Bane returned his attention to Remus. Remus grinned.  
  
"He chose the groups, Bane. He's with 2 Slytherins and 2 Gryffindors. Those four couldn't get along if their lives depended on it." Remus told him.  
  
"And they very well could. Did I mention that Venus is bright tonight?" Bane was back to gazing at the sky.  
  
"You did. Bane, have you seen all of the groups this evening?" Remus asked, curiosity taking over. Bane nodded.  
  
"I have. You are the only one that I approached, however. Hermione's group was busy, Sirius's group was too loud, Severus's group had Severus in it, and Ron's group was too skittish." Bane explained. Fauna smirked.  
  
"Accurate descriptions." Remus smiled.  
  
"Now, I really must be going." Bane nodded his farewell, and sauntered out of the clearing. Remus sat back down, and got comfortable again.  
  
"Well, what did you think of Bane?" He asked his still awestruck students.  
  
"He's very polite." Veronica piped up.  
  
"He seemed more interested in the stars than in us." Gary added.  
  
"He seemed very smart." James confessed.  
  
"He was a bit withdrawn." Fauna mused. Remus smiled.  
  
"Yeah, that's centaurs for you. They're all like that. Wonderful creatures, and very respectful, but they are a bit distant, in more ways than one." Remus told his students. "Professor Black asked me to make suggestions to you as to your papers. My first suggestion to you is to include your conclusions on Bane and centaurs in general." Remus yawned.  
  
"Will that really work?" Fauna asked eagerly.  
  
"Yup. Guaranteed. You'll need more than that to fill 6 feet though." Remus smirked.  
  
"Hey Professor, will you tell us why Professor Black is more thorough this year?" Gary asked, his mind returning to their earlier question. Remus smirked again.  
  
"Professor Granger, Professor Weasley, myself, and Professor Black all work together. Well, in the same room, at least. We do that when we're making lesson plans or grading work. It's a special room that we dedicated to that. Nothing else can go on in there, and unless you have something to grade, you're out of there. Professor Granger is always the last one in there. Professor Black was usually the first out. He's taken to grading more thoroughly to spend more time with Professor Granger." Remus finished. Gary and James gagged. Veronica and Fauna looked like they were about to swoon.  
  
"How sweet! Professor Granger is so lucky!" Veronica squealed.  
  
"Oh that's so cute! I can take more time on my essay then." Fauna announced.  
  
"Oh please. That's pathetic. He's whipped!" Gary argued. James hit his arm.  
  
"Wouldn't you be for her?" James demanded. Gary hesitated.  
  
"Yeah, ok, good point." Gary admitted. Remus was laughing softly. He glanced into the distance, and smiled. The first rays of dawn were creeping up, and a faint, pale light was filtering in through the trees. He stood up.  
  
"Well, pack up, students. We're just about finished here." Remus started packing his own things. The students followed suit.  
  
"Professor Lupin, I'm so glad that I was in your group." Veronica cooed. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Pathetic, Veronica. But yeah, Professor Lupin, it was nice being in this group." James said. Remus smiled.  
  
"Thank you. By the way, if any of you need help on your essays, come to me. I would be more than happy to help. I won't write it for you, but I can help." Remus offered. The students smiled. Remus looked around the campsite. All signs of human presence had been wiped out. He nodded in satisfaction.  
  
"Good. Let's go. We still have a bit of a hike ahead of us before we make it back to the school." Remus started walking towards Hogwarts. His students followed happily. Remus only half listened to the conversations. Instead, he was thinking about how to get another date with Amy. 


	22. Ron

A/N: Ok, a few things. Shades of Grey, thank you so much for your punctuation lesson. I hope I did better on that this chapter. Also, I am so sorry that it took me this long to update. Blame my teachers, who decided, oh yeah, it'd be fun to assign a lot of long and boring research papers right before break. Oh, and blame my bosses, who decided to make me work every single day after school. So there you have a lot of people to blame. My really nice muses like me right now. Yay muses! And tomorrow I get out for break, so I have 2 and a half glorious weeks of no school. So I'll be able to post a few chapters. Yay! And on that note, enjoy the chapter. Ang   
  
Ron gulped and stepped into the Forbidden Forest. His group looked at each other nervously.  
  
"Great. Just great. Not only do we have to go into the Forbidden Forest, but our teacher is as terrified as we are," Jeff muttered darkly. Lissy elbowed him sharply.  
  
"Hush! Professor Weasley might hear you!" Lissy hissed. Jeff scowled, and followed Ron into the forest. Mandy was already in, dogging Ron's heels. He groaned softly. Mandy had a schoolgirl crush on him, and had been following him ever since he had started at Hogwarts as a teacher.   
  
"Professor Weasley, what does the paper have to be on?" Mandy's high- pitched voice grated on Ron's already thin nerves. He took a calming breath, and smiled.   
  
"Well, tonight we're kind of hoping to meet some of the native inhabitants of the forest. Your paper is supposed to be about these encounters, or lack of them, and..." Ron winced visibly in pain. He looked down and groaned loudly. Mandy's eyes widened in fear at the greenish lobster like thing attached to Ron's ankle.   
  
"Professor Weasley? Are you alright?!" Her concern was evident in her voice, adding to Ron's annoyance with her. Rob and Jeff looked at each other in amusement, knowing what the creature was.   
  
"Yes, Mandy, I'm fine. This, for those of you who don't know, is a Mackled Malaclaw. They are stupid little ankle biters, but their worst attribute is their ability to make the person they bite have bad luck for a week. Since your report isn't due for over a week, you may find it amusing to study whether or not this is true." Ron forced his words out. Lissy and Mandy looked at each other in horror.   
  
"Oh Professor Weasley, will you really have bad luck for a week?" Lissy clung to his arm in fear. Ron grimaced. He couldn't help remembering how Ginny and Hermione had hung on Professor Lockhart's every words during his 2nd year. He couldn't help pitying Lockhart, even though the stupid bloke had loved every minute of it.  
  
"I've never been bitten by one of these, or known someone who has. So I guess we'll have to wait and see, won't we?" Ron forced a smile. Lissy and Mandy seemed ready to swoon.  
  
"Oh Professor Weasley, you're so brave," Lissy cooed. Jeff gave Ron a pitying look. Rob smirked.  
  
"Lissy Collins, do me a favor, will ya?" Rob drawled. Ron cringed, unable to help connecting Rob and Draco Malfoy. Both were Slytherins, and both of them had an insufferable drawl to them.  
  
"What, Rob?" Lissy simpered. Rob smirked.  
  
"Shut the hell up before we all get sick." Rob continued past Lissy, who was now staring at him in shock.  
  
"I don't know who you think you are, Robert Dawson, but you have no right to speak to me that way!" Lissy drew herself up to her full height, which wasn't very tall. "I am a Ravenclaw, and you're just a stupid Slytherin!" She huffed. Ron groaned.  
  
"Lissy, you're delusional." Rob smirked again. Lissy was glaring daggers at his back. Ron, meanwhile, was looking around for a place for them to camp. There was a sudden rustling in the bushes. Both of the girls jumped, terrified. Rob and Jeff both grabbed their wands in fear. Ron was the only one to see Bane.  
  
Bane nodded faintly to Ron, and Ron nodded back. Bane then moved on in search of the other groups. Ron sighed.  
  
"Well, this place looks as good as any. Let's set up camp." Ron set his pack down on the ground and started work.  
  
"But Professor Weasley, what if that monster returns?" Lissy demanded, quivering. Ron groaned.  
  
"Lissy, he was not a monster. That was Bane. He's a centaur. Harry Potter and I met him..." Ron was cut off by the eager squeals of the girls.  
  
"Harry Potter? Oh oh oh! Were you friends with him?" Lissy asked breathlessly. Ron nodded. Even Jeff perked up.  
  
"What's he like? Even though I prefer Hufflepuffs, I've heard he was pretty cool. For a Gryffindor, that is," Jeff said. Ron smiled faintly.  
  
"That's right, we do have one of each house, don't we? Yes, I was friends with Harry. Actually, Professor Granger, Harry, and I were the best of friends at school." Ron sat down on the ground after setting up his tent.  
  
"Will you tell us all about him? Is he really as handsome as everyone says? Are you still friends with him?" Mandy asked eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, all of the girls thought he was really handsome. I'm still friends with him. Actually, he's marrying my little sister, Ginny, soon," Ron yawned. Mandy's face fell.  
  
"He's getting married...?" She asked sadly. Ron nodded. Jeff and Rob grinned.  
  
"Aww, poor Mandy, heartbroken over a celebrity that she's never even met." Rob's drawl was almost as infuriating to Ron as Mandy's whiny voice was. Ron leaned back.  
  
"Ouch!" He exclaimed in pain. He sat up instantly, rubbing his back. He looked behind him. Sitting there was a Murtlap. It glared up at Ron, who picked it up and flung it into the forest. A sharp yelp was heard, and the Murtlap scampered away. "Of all the luck..." He muttered darkly.  
  
"Ooh, Professor Weasley, Professor Trelawney today told Mandy and I that you would have bad luck tonight, and she was right!" Lissy's eyes were wide in adoration. Ron groaned.  
  
"Very well. Get some sleep." Ron rolled out his bedroll and climbed in. His students all followed suit. A few hours later, Ron was awoken by a bite from a snake. He swore under his breath, and got up. He glanced around and sighed.  
  
"Time to get up!" Ron said loudly. The four students were on their feet in an instant. They packed up and walked back to the castle, with Ron tripping over tree roots the entire time. Remus looked at him and smirked.  
  
"Mackled Malaclaw?" He asked. Ron grimaced and nodded. 


	23. Hermione

A/N: My most sincere apologies for the massive delay on this chapter. Dang holidays and midterms and projects. But guess what? Midterms are still 2 stinking weeks away. I haven't even had U.S. History to write in! Well, technically, I have, but we were doing something interesting, so I decided to pay some attention for once. Here's the chapter. To Lucerito-del-alba: They'll be out of the forest soon. I'm working on one chapter for each of them. Have no fear, once they're out, things'll return to as close to normal as life at Hogwarts can get. And yes, Mackled Malaclaws are in the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them book. Enjoy the chapter! Ang  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione laughed softly. For the past hour, she had been listening to Lance and George try to flirt with Lacy and Rose. They hadn't been getting very far. Come to think of it, they reminded her of Remus and Sirius. She smirked, wondering what those two had been like in their 7th year. She meant to ask them sometime.  
  
"Professor Granger, aren't they hopeless?" Lacy laughed breathlessly. Hermione laughed.  
  
"It really wouldn't be fair of me to judge," Hermione started. She was cut off by George.  
  
"Aww come on Lacy. You know she likes charmers. After all, she's constantly with Professor Black, Professor Lupin, and Professor Weasley. They're even worse than we are." George looked smug, and amused. Hermione blushed faintly.  
  
"Actually, I was just thinking about how much you remind me of them, George. And the Weasley twins too." Hermione laughed to herself, remembering the previous summer. She'd spent most of it at the Weasley's house, and the twins had been home for the summer too. George looked up, interested.  
  
"You knew the Weasley twins?! They're legends!" George demanded. Hermione laughed. Lacy seemed ready to swoon.  
  
"And they're so handsome..." Rose fluttered her eyelashes rapidly, and Lacy giggled.  
  
"Oh, Professor Granger, what were they like?" Lacy seemed eager for knowledge about her favorite topic, cute boys.  
  
"They were characters, that's for sure. Well, they still are. They're having a bit of a rough time with the fact that their little sister's getting married, but that'll never change them. Nothing will." Hermione's voice was soft and adoring. Lacy and Rose glanced at each other in interest.  
  
"Professor Granger, you're not in love with one of them, are you?" Lance demanded hotly. Much to his surprise, Hermione laughed.  
  
"No Lance, I'm not. I'm close friends with all of the Weasleys." Hermione sped up to keep her students from seeing the blush. Lacy and Rose giggled.  
  
"Sure, Professor Granger. We believe you." Sarcasm was dripping from Lance's voice. Hermione blushed as bright as Ron's hair. Hermione looked around her. They were in a small glade, which looked just about perfect as a campsite.  
  
"This'll do." Hermione set her pack on the ground. Lacy collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Oh, I'm so tired!" Lacy's normally sweet voice was reduced to a whine. George smirked.  
  
"Would you like some cheese with that whine?" He put his stuff on the opposite side of the glade after seeing the glare that Lacy shot him. Hermione laughed softly to herself for what seemed like the millionth time that evening. She was only half-heartedly listening to the conversation, when something suddenly caught her attention.  
  
George was being the loudest of the group. Without a word, Hermione moved swiftly to where he was seated, and clamped her hand over his mouth. He looked at her in shock and disbelief, but was silenced with Rose's gasp.  
  
Off in the next glade, she shook her hair in the moonlight. All four of the students, as well as Hermione, watched in awe. The beautiful creature stamped the ground, and then pawed nervously. A shrill whinny cut through the silence. Lacy later swore that she didn't breathe at all during the whole encounter.  
  
A second later, they saw another shape silhouetted against the bright moon. Hermione removed her hand from George's mouth. He tried to lean back for support from his shock. But it seems that he was sitting further from the log than he had thought. George crashed to the ground.  
  
Hermione's heart stopped in terror when the creature lifted her beautiful head, and looked directly at them. Much to her surprise, the unicorns did not run. Instead, the first one bowed her head to Hermione, almost as an invitation. She repeated the gesture to Lacy and Rose as well.  
  
The second unicorn stepped in front of the first, almost as a bodyguard. Under a less magical feel, Lance would have found it comical. Instead, he was even more in awe. Hermione nudged Lacy gently, hoping that she would get the hint. Sure enough, she did.  
  
Lacy took a deep breath, and stood up. Her legs were wobbly, but she was determined to show that she could do this. Lacy walked timidly to the glade, stopping just on the outer circle. She was too scared to go on. The unicorns, it seemed, had heard of the assignment. The first unicorn walked slowly to Lacy, and bowed her head, allowing Lacy to pet her.  
  
Rose gasped, drawing the unicorn's attention back to the group. If the unicorns could have smiled, they would have. The first unicorn bowed her head to Rose again. Hermione and Rose both stood up to approach the unicorns. George and Lance stayed where they were. It was common knowledge that unicorns preferred females anyways.  
  
To their shock, the second unicorn neighed and walked to them. It was a lot less gentle than the first unicorn. It nipped gently at Lance's sleeve, and pulled upwards on it. He was making himself clear that he wanted Lance and George to stand up. They did, unsure of what was going on.  
  
The two guys stood with their hands in their pockets, just looking at the unicorn. Hermione, Lacy, and Rose were giggling while the first unicorn nudged and licked them. The second unicorn nudged George's arm roughly. George gulped and gently put his hand on the unicorn's back. The unicorn seemed to like this.  
  
Lance finally got a bit braver, and he started to pet the unicorn. Hermione glanced over and smiled. She couldn't wait to tell Sirius about this. Hermione had loved unicorns ever since she had met one in her Care of Magical Creatures class, back when she was at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione had no idea how long they stood like that, petting the unicorns. Suddenly, both unicorns raised their slender heads. The female unicorn nuzzled each of the girls gently, and trotted off some distance. The male unicorn nipped the guys and disappeared into the forest. The last glimpse they saw of the unicorns was of the female unicorn raised on her back legs with the moon as a backdrop.  
  
Lacy looked at Hermione, absolutely breathless.  
  
"That was amazing." Rose seemed to be the only one able to put it into words.  
  
"I never imagined they'd be that soft!" Hermione laughed at George's confession.  
  
"Professor Granger, you didn't seem too uncomfortable with them. Why?" Lance's inevitable curiosity had obviously taken over. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Pack up. It's almost morning. We can talk on the way back to the school." Hermione already had almost all of her stuff prepared. The students rapidly packed their sacks, and shouldered them.  
  
"Ready when you are, Professor Granger." Lance winked at her. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Right... I'm your teacher, remember?" Hermione started back towards the castle. Lance was too determined to give up.  
  
"Not for much longer. I know you're with Professor Black and all, but a guy can dream, can't he?" Lance's charm was almost irresistible. Hermione had dealt with guys like him before, though.  
  
"Mmhmm, of course you can dream. But let me warn you. It will never be more than a dream." Lacy and Rose smirked at Hermione's comment. Lance grinned.  
  
"Aright, Professor Granger. I'll try again in a few years." Lance walked on ahead. Hermione sighed in exasperation. Her face broke out into an obvious smile when she saw Remus and Ron up ahead. Remus looked up and grinned.  
  
"How'd it go?" Ron hugged her briefly. "Mine was interesting. I'll tell you all about it over breakfast. I'm starving. But we have to wait for Sirius. He's slow." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Mmm, that's just like him to make us wait for breakfast. It was, well, it was interesting." Hermione laughed at the confused look in her old friend's eyes. 


	24. Severus

A/N: I just wanted to say that yes, I do still get extremely excited when I get that cool little e-mail telling me that I have a new review. Puts me in a really good mood for the rest of the day. Oh, and don't even get me started on when I open my inbox and I have more than one. That's just like insanity taking over in my mind. I go crazy, and get all excited and hyper. Hey, I just started a journal at livejournal.com. I'm using it to keep people updated on chapters. The address is in my author info, so you're welcome to go check it out. Let me just say that this chapter was extremely difficult to write. I don't know that I've ever had more problems with a single chapter. But it's done! Yay! I admit that I was sorely tempted to just skip this chapter, and the one I'm writing for Sirius, and get on to the other stuff. But I'm stubborn, and this was in my original plan, so yeah. Besides, who can resist an entire chapter devoted to the coolest Potions teacher ever? Thank you SO much to Dani, who helped me out of my writer's block. Sevvy's reaction was her idea, and is used with her permission. Sorry for the long intro, but I hope the chapter was worth the wait. Ang  
  
  
  
Severus Snape scowled. How on earth had he gotten himself into this was beyond his comprehension. He had been sitting in his office, grading the essays of the worst group of first years that he'd had since Harry came through school, when Sirius had knocked at the door. Between Sirius and Dumbledore, they had convinced Severus to help out with the Forbidden Forest trip. And now, here he was.  
  
He, Severus Snape, the most hated teacher at Hogwarts, was leading a group of 4 students into the Forbidden Forest for a night. He smirked to himself. At least Jordan was in his group.  
  
"Mr. Morse. Stop attempting to flirt with Miss. Collins. She's out of your league." Severus barked as soon as he saw Jordan trying to talk to Emily. Jordan glared at him, but he knew better than to respond.  
  
"Oh, no Professor Snape, Jordan was asking if I needed help carrying anything." Emily defended her friend. Severus softened slightly.  
  
"Pfeatherweight," he said sharply. Emily's eyes widened in surprise. Her pack felt like she was only carrying air. Severus soon realized that the rest of the group would get jealous, so he repeated the charm for the other students as well. "Learn and use that spell. Works wonders for long trips such as these." Jordan continued to glare at him.  
  
"Is there a counter spell for that, Professor Snape?" He demanded. Severus smirked.  
  
"Rockweight." He sneered at Jordan's wince of pain when his pack returned to its normal weight. Jordan glared at him, and continued the journey. Emily gasped loudly, staring wide-eyed into the forest.  
  
"P-p-professor Snape... What is that...?" Emily's voice quivered obviously. Snape glanced in the direction of Emily's stare. He groaned to himself. Of all the luck...  
  
"Pixies, Miss Collins." Severus seemed annoyed to the breaking point. His voice showed it. Jordan smirked.  
  
"Professor Snape, I hear a bit of strain in your voice. You wouldn't be afraid, would you?" Jordan's voice was annoyingly taunting. Snape glared at him.  
  
"Mr. Morse, kindly shut up." He snapped. Jordan stayed silent, but his smirk was irrepressible. "I am not afraid. You would have to be Professor Lockhart to be startled by these obnoxious creatures." His students stared at him in shock, wondering who on earth Professor Lockhart was.  
  
For their part, the pixies seemed furious with that comment. They'd show him what it was to be scared by pixies. The lead pixie looked at his companions, and flew off without a word. Snape sneered. Jordan grinned.  
  
"Hey Mike, how much do you want to bet that Professor Snape's look scared them off?" Jordan made sure that Snape could hear his comment. Snape glared at Jordan again. Mike grinned. Cassie started giggling. Only Emily seemed to ignore the comment. Being a Slytherin, Mike was one of Professor Snape's favorite students. He decided to distract them all, and hopefully start some peace between Professor Snape and Jordan.  
  
"Professor Snape, who was Professor Lockhart? You didn't like him much, did you?" Mike couldn't see, but Professor Snape sneered in the way that he usually reserved for Harry Potter, a Weasley, Hermione Granger, or Jordan.  
  
"You could say that. He was a bumbling idiot who was too in love with himself. Unfortunately, he taught here for a year." Snape took out some of his anger on the branch blocking his chosen path. Mike took a step backwards, startled. Even Jordan knew to stay silent. Snape walked on in fury for a few moments, and then stopped suddenly.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore hired him for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position back in Professor Granger's second year. Lockhart managed to screw everything up that year. That was a rough year anyways. Not to mention the fact that we had to deal with a man who would autograph anything that stayed still long enough." Snape's voice was even more of a snarl than usual. After taking a deep breath, Snape composed himself to continue.  
  
"About the pixie comment. On the first day of his 2nd years class, he brought in a cage of Cornish Pixies, covered in a sheet. He hyped up the pixies to be frightening creatures, and then foolishly unleashed them on the class without giving instructions. The pixies took over, seeing that no one was in control, and wreaked havoc on the classroom. Lockhart fled in terror." Snape smirked again. Emily and Cassie started giggling.  
  
"The teacher left?" Mike asked, incredulously. Snape nodded.  
  
"Idiot..." Jordan muttered. Snape fought a grin, glad that his students agreed with him for once.  
  
"But what happened, Professor?" Emily's curiosity got the better of her shyness. Before Snape got the chance to answer, though, the pixies returned. A pixie snickered, grabbed an acorn off of a nearby tree, and chucked it at the back of Snape's head. All four of the students halted, stunned. They had no idea how to react. Snape whirled around, his wand out.  
  
  
  
"Musatidancium-Barney!" Jordan and Mike watched on in horror as the pixie suddenly started dancing and singing. Their horror increased as they realized that the song was Barney's theme song.  
  
"Pro...Professor Sn... Professor Snape? Is that thing being forced to sing and dance...?" Cassie stuttered. Snape smirked.  
  
"Of course. Did you expect anything less?" Snape demanded, facing the growing crowd of pixies and now imps. "The spell is Musatidancium, and then name the song. Use it now."  
  
Mike and Jordan looked at each other, and grinned suddenly. This was going to be fun. Emily seemed a lot more wary, but Cassie jumped right into the fray. The imps and pixies were hitting them with acorns, but their numbers were steadily decreasing. One imp hit Emily in the middle of her forehead from point blank range. Her temper snapped, and she thought up the most degrading song possible.  
  
"Musatidancium-It's a Small World!" Emily pointed her wand at the imp, whose eyes widened in fear as the spell hit it. Jordan, Mike, and Cassie burst out laughing. Even Snape smiled.  
  
"I can't think of a more degrading song, Emily." Snape admitted, smiling. Jordan smiled grimly, eyeing the queen pixie who was still offering orders to her troops.  
  
"I can. Musatidancium-Baby One More Time." Jordan's spell hit the queen pixie, who shrieked in horror, and did a perfect impression of Britney's dancing. Mike grinned, an idea hitting him. The imp queen was shrinking away in fear, but Mike noticed quickly.  
  
"Musatidancium-C'est La Vie!" The entire group started laughing again, surveying the scene. Over 200 imps and pixies were there, all singing and dancing to the most annoying songs known to man kind. The racket was becoming quite obnoxious.  
  
"Uh, Professor Snape, I know they're not throwing acorns and rocks anymore, but they're getting annoying with these songs." Mike's voice was hesitant. He definitely didn't want to make Snape mad tonight.  
  
"Watch this." Snape cast a quick spell, and the creatures were mouthing the words and still dancing. "Listen up, all of you. I will reverse the spells cast on you. You are to go and leave us for the remainder of the evening. For any of you who care to attack us again, you will find yourself under the spell for the rest of your lives. Finite Incantum."  
  
The creatures all stopped suddenly, and looked extremely relieved on that fact. The two queens gestured back into the forest, and they all fled. Snape suddenly realized that his students were watching him with a mixed expression of awe and fear. He smirked.  
  
"Professor, does that work on humans as well?" Jordan's face was calculatedly innocent. Snape saw right through it in an instant, but he decided to humor the boy.  
  
"In a way. On the lesser creatures, the effect lasts until you call the spell off. On humans, and some of the higher orders of creatures, the spell lasts for approximately an hour." Snape knew that from experience. He grimaced.  
  
"What is it, Professor Snape?" Mike seemed to have a sudden respect for the Potions teacher.  
  
"Just remembering an... encounter... between Professor Lupin and myself when we were back in school. I made a comment that perhaps wasn't wise, and I found myself singing to Elvis for an hour. That was, well, it wasn't pretty." Snape finished, and looked off into the east, at the sun which was beginning to rise. The students were too busy picturing Snape dancing to Elvis to comment.  
  
"It seems that the encounter with the imps and pixies took up the entire night. I suggest that you mention a few of the songs that were used. I imagine that Professor Black may find humor in it." With that, Snape walked back towards the castle, feeling that overall, the night hadn't been that bad.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: For more about Snape and Elvis, look for the upcoming chapter to Flower Girl, featuring this, umm, interesting arrangement. Please please please leave a review. I have a bit of a rough week ahead of me, so I'd love to hear from ya'll. Angie 


	25. Sirius

A/N: This is what happens when I'm working on two chapters at one time. I actually get them done at about the same time, and put them up a day apart. Nice, huh? And I have the outlines done for the next three chapters after this. These chapters will get put up a lot more often now. Since I wrote an amazingly long note yesterday, I'll spare you all and get right to the chapter. Angie  
  
  
  
Ashley and Fred glanced at each other, amused. It was only 10 minutes into the Forbidden Forest trip, and they already had Sirius annoyed. It hadn't taken them much work, either. A simple mention of Hermione alone with George and Lance had been enough to get him to snap at them.  
  
"Oga Booga Tantiya!" A strange voice shouted from behind them, making all five of them jump. Sirius groaned, knowing perfectly well what the creature was. The students, however, had no idea.  
  
"Just ignore it. These creatures thrive on attention, and your reactions." Sirius tried to keep his students calm, but they were sufficiently startled.  
  
"Uh, Professor Black, care to explain a bit? After all, you are the teacher." Sean's voice was full of mockery. Sirius scowled, his back turned to his students. He didn't know how much more of this he could handle, and the evening was just beginning. And now the damn Jarvey.  
  
"I fart in your general direction!" This new cry came from the west of them, while the first one was to the south. Sirius couldn't figure out if it was one Jarvey, or more than one. Ashley looked at Fred in shock. She had never expected to come out here and be insulted. For his part, Fred actually found this fairly amusing. Sirius decided that the best plan was just to continue towards their campsite.  
  
"Come on; let's just get away from here." Sirius's voice seemed calm and composed, which was exactly what he was aiming for. Inwardly, he groaned. He had made the mistake of actually letting these four be in the same group, while the best plan would have been to split them all up. Not only that, but he had to deal with Jarveys. His night just couldn't get worse. Or at least he hoped so.  
  
"Professor Black, what on earth are those things?" Mary's voice was, as usual, extremely demanding. She was a spoiled brat who had been handed everything for her entire life. Sirius fought the desire to snap at her.  
  
"Jarveys. They're harmless. Just keep walking. If you want to eat any time soon, that is." Sirius knew that threat would work perfectly. At least, it would work for the guys. He wasn't quite so sure about Ashley and Mary. The girls seemed as hungry as the guys were, though. Sirius was extremely glad for that fact.  
  
Time wore on, and they came upon a good campsite with no further incidents. Sirius was privately hoping that the Jarveys had left them alone. And, for the time being, at least, it seemed that they had. Sirius began to relax a bit.  
  
"Professor Black, is it true that you and Professor Lupin were, shall I say, pranksters in your day?" Fred's voice seemed casual, but Sirius couldn't help tensing up a bit.  
  
"What exactly do you mean by that, Fred?" Sirius's voice was guarded, but the students didn't catch that edge. Fred grinned.  
  
"Well, we heard from Professor Binns that you two and two other men, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew, were quite the team when you were students." Ashley shot a glare at Fred, warning him that they'd never get their information if Fred blew it. Fred went suddenly silent, realizing that he may have said too much. Sirius grinned. He knew the game that these four were playing.  
  
"Never, Fred. The four of us who you are referring to, were model students. We had our work done on time, never received detention." Sirius smirked, and the students laughed. They all knew better.  
  
"Your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of elderberries!" Sirius groaned. The Jarveys had returned. Mary seemed shocked by the creatures. Had he not been their teacher, Sirius would have laughed at their reactions. As it was, he was in charge of them, and he was forced to be an adult. Sirius couldn't help wishing that he were back in Hogwarts, a student himself. Those had been the days...  
  
"Professor, really, what was it like? I mean, you and the Marauders are legendary here." Sean's comment snapped Sirius out of reminiscing, and back to the present. Sirius laughed out loud.  
  
"Legendary? Yeah, I guess we were." Sirius admitted. Sean's eyes lit up as he realized that Sirius was willing to talk.  
  
"Is it true that you became an Animagi without registering?" Mary's voice was full of eagerness.  
  
"Yeah, we did. It was fun, too. But dangerous as all hell. Wouldn't especially recommend it." Sirius shook his head, remembering how crazy they had all been at school.  
  
"You become a black dog, right?" Ashley had heard rumors, and wanted to know if they were true. To the surprise of the students, Sirius morphed into his dog form and back again.  
  
"Does that answer your question, Ashley?" Sirius looked amused. Ashley nodded.  
  
"If you do not leave, I will be forced to taunt you a second time!" The Jarveys were getting closer. Sirius resisted the urge to shout back at them. After all, he was on duty. He started laughing though, remembering a certain excursion that he, James, Remus, and Lily had taken into the forest. They had amused themselves for hours with the Jarveys, in a battle of who could be the rudest. The students had won, embarrassing the Jarveys wholeheartedly.  
  
"Yeah, Professor McGonagall caught Lance and me sneaking out during our first year, and she told us that we'd have to become Marauders to get past her. She meant you guys?" Fred seemed interested.  
  
"Don't feel bad - a lot of people have no talent, and you're most of them!" The Jarveys continued to taunt the group. Sirius laughed. It was unclear to the students whether he was laughing at the Jarveys or at Professor McGonagall's comment. They decided upon the comment, but Sirius was laughing at the Jarveys perfect timing.  
  
The evening continued in much the same way as this. Fred, Sean, Ashley, and Mary were pumping Sirius for information on the Marauder Era, and the Jarveys were making comments at every appropriate, or inappropriate, time. Finally, much to Sirius's relief, the sun began to rise. They all made their way back to the castle.  
  
Fred and Sean were grinning. They had taken notes on what the Jarveys had said, and were planning to use them against their fellow students. Sirius glanced longingly back at the Jarveys, wishing he could have gone back to the days where he and his friends had battled wits with the creatures.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I got them out of the forest, finally. Things'll get better from here, I promise. Ang 


	26. The Morning After

A/N: It's short, I know. And I'm sorry. It's just a lil filler chapter to explain the next few. Forgive me! I must say, I didn't think that anyone would notice the Monty Python lines. I'm in awe. I love Monty Python, almost as much as Harry Potter's world. Oh! I now have an e-mail list of people who want to be notified when I update this story. If you want to be added, leave your e-mail address here, or send me an e-mail. Also, a quick note about Flower Girl. Any events I mention in this story will be used in Flower Girl, and explained in more depth. *grin* And yes, that does include the Snape/Elvis comment. Well, enough stupid updates here. I know you guys are shouting at me to "Get on with it!" Yeah, sorry, couldn't resist one last MP reference. Ang  
  
  
  
Sirius grimaced. The coffee was hot and scalding as it cascaded down his throat, but he needed it badly. Hermione fought a grin. Remus was howling with laughter. Ron was chuckling softly. Sirius had just told them a full account of his evening. Remus grinned, knowing his friend's mind.  
  
"And let me guess... You had absolutely no desire to yell back at them?" Remus's voice was sly, making Sirius scowl again.  
  
"I couldn't help it! Natural instinct. You would have too!" Sirius tried to defend himself and pass the blame on to Remus, who just laughed louder. Ron looked highly amused.  
  
"What these two darlings aren't telling you, 'Mione, is that they actually did that once." Amy's drawl cut softly through the laughter. Remus gulped, and looked up, smiling charmingly. Amy ruffled his hair and took a seat.  
  
"Hey Amy! Where've you been?" Sirius demanded. Amy smiled.  
  
"Working. Miss me?" Amy couldn't help her usual teasing.  
  
"Of course I missed you. What, are you crazy or something?" Sirius grinned suddenly. "And I'm willing to bet that I'm not the only one who... OWWW!" Sirius howled in pain. He had forgotten how much Remus's backhands hurt. Amy decided on a more subtle way to get back at Sirius for that comment.  
  
"Mmm, I'm sure you're right. But I must ask, how on earth did you handle an entire night away from your darling girlfriend?" Amy's voice was practically dripping with honey. Ron snickered. Hermione tried to find an excuse to leave for a minute.  
  
"Umm, I'll be back... More coffee..." Hermione stood, and tried to escape. Ron blocked the way though.  
  
"'Mione, hon, I'll get it for you. Can't keep you away from Sirius today. After all, those 12 hours must have been pure hell for you." Ron caught the death glare that his dear friend was giving him, and decided that it would be best to step out of the way. Hermione brushed past him, and Ron started laughing. Amy followed Hermione, and the girls could be heard laughing and talking all the way down the hall. Sirius smirked.  
  
"She's just so adoring of you, isn't she, Padfoot?" Remus stretched, relaxing. His relaxation was soon broken, though.  
  
"Kind of like you and Amy?" Sirius's casual drawl was infuriating to Remus.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?" Remus demanded.  
  
"Oh lay off, Moony. It's obvious you're in love with her, and she adores you. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you had already asked her out." Remus's silence told Sirius all that he needed to know. Ron looked slightly startled.  
  
"Remus, you bringing her to Ginny and Harry's wedding as your date?" Ron was extremely curious.  
  
"I've been considering it. It's tomorrow night, right?" Remus admitted softly. Ron groaned.  
  
"Yeah, it's tomorrow. My baby sister is marrying my best friend tomorrow. Joy." Ron stalked out of the room. Sirius and Remus exchanged a look, and went back to their coffees. 


	27. Wedding Bells

A/N: Wow, rough 24 hours. But I'm making it all better by writing this chapter. It's not quite how I originally had it planned, but yeah. I like this better, and I hope you will too. Angie  
  
  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. Her hair was pulled back into a simple bun. She smirked. It reminded her of the night of the Christmas party. She looked around at the other bridesmaids, and smiled. They all looked absolutely beautiful. But no one looked as beautiful as Ginny Weasley. Ginny caught Hermione's glance and smiled.  
  
"How do I look, 'Mione?" Ginny seemed calmer than Hermione had imagined she'd be. Ginny was wearing a sleeveless white dress, that set off her figure to perfection. Her soft red hair was pulled up into a French twist. Hermione smiled at her best friend affectionately.  
  
"You look amazing, Gin. And you know that, too." Hermione's tone was reproachful. The other two bridesmaids laughed. Ginny grinned.  
  
"Thanks, 'Mione. And we know Sirius won't be able to keep his hands off of you," Ginny teased. Hermione blushed. "Oh, by the way, I don't think you've met Dani and Cassie. Guys, this is Hermione Granger. 'Mione, Danielle O'Neil and Cassandra Dundra." Hermione smiled warmly at both girls.  
  
Cassie was only describable as plain. Dani, on the other hand, was absolutely gorgeous. She had a model's slim body, and amazing long brown hair. Hermione cringed in slight jealousy, thinking of her own hair. It seemed that Dani would never have had any trouble keeping it neat. She also seemed to be a bit of a tomboy, and Hermione smirked. She could just imagine Ron's reaction to Dani. Ginny grinned, guessing her friend's thoughts.  
  
"Dani, I can't wait to have you meet Ron, my brother. Oh! 'Mione, did I tell you? Percy asked his girlfriend, Sami, to marry him, and she said yes! Isn't that great?" Ginny seemed more excited about Percy's marriage than she did about her own, which was to take place in 2 hours. "And then there's Bill. He's chasing after this one girl, Rachel, but she doesn't seem all that interested in him." Hermione grinned. Ginny loved keeping her updated on the Weasley guys and their love lives.  
  
"Oh god... So Percy must be thrilled." Hermione had no complaints about hearing about the Weasley's. Ginny groaned.  
  
"Oh, you know Percy. Cauldron bottoms excite him more, but yeah, he's happy. And did I tell you that Charlie's wife, Lissy, is pregnant?" Ginny giggled. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Charlie would make the greatest father." There was a wistful note in Hermione's voice. Ginny grinned. She couldn't let the chance to tease Hermione slip by.  
  
"Do I sense that you're wishing you were in Lissy's place?" Hermione blushed hotly at Ginny's question. Dani and Cassie smirked. Ginny giggled.  
  
"How are the twins doing?" Hermione didn't bother to respond to her friend's obviously insane comment. Ginny grinned.  
  
"Avoiding the question, are we? I'll let it slide this time. Fred's still happily married to Maddie. God, Sean's getting so grown up! He just turned 4. I can't believe it! Oh, and George's latest girlfriend, Mela, is incredibly gorgeous. And sweet, and absolutely perfect for him. I really hope they stay together." Ginny was breathless from all of the talking. Hermione smiled when she saw the familiar glow return to Ginny's face.  
  
"And you... The youngest of all, and about to get married." Hermione hugged Ginny, who laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Baby girl getting married. I can't even begin to tell you how hard this is on my dad. If it was anyone but Harry, I doubt he'd let me go through with it." Hermione couldn't tell, but she thought she detected a note of bitterness and sadness in her friend's voice.  
  
"And your brothers. How are they taking this?" Hermione was extremely thankful when she saw that Dani and Cassie had taken an opportunity to slip out of the room, leaving the two old friends alone.  
  
"Bill's thrilled. You know how he is, though. He just wants to see me happy. After what happened with... Well, yeah. Charlie loves the idea. Percy's too wrapped up in his own life, but I truly think he likes it too. In fact, everyone does. They all tease me about being all grown up now." Ginny forced a smile. Hermione knew that something was definitely wrong.  
  
"Start talking, hon." Hermione took a seat, and motioned for Ginny to do the same. "After what happened with what? Or who?" Ginny sighed.  
  
"After what happened with another guy." Ginny seemed very reluctant to tell Hermione everything. She was saved by a knock at the door. "Come in!" Ginny called out. Ron smiled as he walked in.  
  
"Gin, you look amazing. You too, 'Mione. Hey, 'Mione, I think Sirius wanted to talk to you. Besides, I need a few minutes with my baby sister, if you don't mind..." Ron hugged Hermione quickly, and took her seat. Hermione smiled, and went to find Sirius.  
  
She found him with Harry and Remus, not surprisingly. Harry whistled when Hermione walked in.  
  
"Hello gorgeous," Harry teased. Hermione grinned.  
  
"Hello yourself, handsome," Hermione shot back. Sirius smirked. Harry hugged Hermione tightly.  
  
"God, I can't believe I'm doing this. I've wanted to be with Ginny for years, and finally..." Harry stopped, unsure of what else to say. Hermione decided to lighten the situation.  
  
"Sirius, this reminds me. When are we getting married?" Hermione had a calculatedly innocent look in her eyes. Remus and Harry looked at Sirius's stunned face, and burst out laughing. Sirius was too shocked to say anything. Hermione pouted.  
  
"I, uh, umm..." Sirius faltered. Hermione grinned.  
  
"I'm teasing. Don't worry. Besides, you still have to meet my parents." Harry sobered up as soon as he heard that Sirius had to meet Hermione's family.  
  
"Poor man. That's gonna be rough." Harry shook his head. Sirius finally regained his voice.  
  
"Why exactly does everyone keep telling me that?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"Because it's true." Hermione's voice was soft. "They're going to hate it, but they really have no choice in the matter." Sirius seemed relieved to hear that.  
  
"Cool." That was all he could think of to say. Hermione's question about marriage startled him to the point where he couldn't find words. Hermione smiled.  
  
"By the way, Hermione, you do look lovely." Remus knew that it was up to him to change the subject. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Thanks, Remus. Wait until you see Ginny, though." Hermione smiled mysteriously, knowing that comment would absolutely torture Harry. Harry whimpered in frustration.  
  
"That wasn't fair, 'Mione!" Harry sounded as bratty as he had in Hogwarts. Hermione grimaced.  
  
"Good to see you haven't changed, Harry." Her voice was slightly bitter. He and Ron had dropped out of her life for close to 6 years. They had exchanged letters, but every time Hermione had suggested meeting for a drink or something, both had been too busy. Harry didn't catch the edge to her voice.  
  
"Yeah, actually, I have. Being an Auror is hard work, you know. I mean, all that danger. But if anyone can handle it, I can." Harry sounded smug. Hermione bit her lip to keep from yelling at her friend. Sirius grimaced.  
  
"Pay some attention to your soon to be wife, ok?" Sirius pleaded. Harry ignored Sirius's request, and continued talking. Or rather, continued bragging. Hermione was thankful for the chance to get away, and return to getting ready.  
  
With about 10 minutes to go before the wedding started, Ginny took a deep breath. She looked absolutely perfect. The bridesmaids smiled. Mrs. Weasley hugged Ginny tightly. She was already crying. Ginny smiled wryly, and hugged her mother back.  
  
"I'll see you after the ceremony, ok darling?" Ginny nodded, and her smile faded as Mrs. Weasley left the dressing room and went to her seat. Ginny gave Hermione a pleading look, but Hermione didn't see it. Ginny had no choice but to do this.  
  
The ceremony was a blur to Ginny. She wasn't really listening to the priest. She was watching Harry, and thinking about what she was doing. She forced herself to drag her mind back to the ceremony.  
  
"Speak now, or forever hold your peace." The priest's voice droned on. Ginny thought about how absurd that was, because no one would object to her marrying the famous Harry Potter.  
  
"Ginny, don't do this." Ginny was snapped out of her thoughts by the clear voice of Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ha. Review, and I might be nice and put the next chapter up. Which is, by the way, already written. This chapter was way too long for me to put it all up at once, so I found the harshest cliffhanger I could, and stopped it there. Aren't I sweet? Once the review total is up to 100, I'll post the next chapter as a celebration. Shouldn't take too long, considering the fact that it's already at like 84. Angie 


	28. Friendship

A/N: I admit that I had a few, well, a lot of reserves about posting this chapter the way I had originally written it. But a friend of mine told me that it was the right thing to do, so this is the chapter in its entirety. You may notice that I'm not exactly a fan of Harry himself, but I love the world. This chapter may be a bit controversial, but in my opinion, it's key to the plot, and especially to explaining the changes in Hermione. Don't worry. There's no smut, and it can safely be rated PG-13 still. I'm just warning you in advance, so don't give me any flames, alright? Thanks. Angie  
  
  
  
"Ginny, don't do this." His entire family was looking at him in shock. Ron smirked. He couldn't help noticing that for the first time since he met Harry, people were watching his every move instead of Harry's, even though they were standing only a few feet apart. But Ron had more important things on his mind for right now.  
  
For her part, Hermione was absolutely stunned. Her shock soon gave way to anger. How dare Ron do something like that! Hermione was fuming. Ginny, on the other hand, was relieved. Ron had just handed her the perfect way out of a marriage that she had been dreading.  
  
Harry seemed too startled to say a word. Ginny realized how badly this was hurting him, and while she didn't love Harry, she didn't want him to get hurt. Ginny sighed. Molly and Arthur Weasley looked at each other, shocked. They had known that Ron would have a hard time with this, but his outburst was completely uncalled for.  
  
Everyone stayed silent for a moment. Finally, Harry just walked out. Ginny's lack of comment was enough to show him that her heart wasn't in it. And Harry had a damn good idea of whom her heart belonged to. After all, Harry had been the one to alert the Weasley's to Ginny's planned elopement.  
  
  
  
At Harry's departure, the entire place erupted into talk. Sirius gave Hermione an apologetic look, and ran after Harry. Hermione sighed. She was completely torn on what to do. Ginny took a deep breath, smiled weakly, and left in the opposite direction as Harry. Ron followed her. Hermione couldn't resist the opportunity to ask Ron what the hell he had been thinking, so she went with them. To her surprise, Ginny threw her arms around Ron and hugged him tightly. Ginny was crying.  
  
"'Mione, don't lecture him. He just did the best thing ever. I couldn't marry Harry, but I had no way out. And Ron knew that." Ginny defended her brother, breathlessly. Hermione shook her head, unable to talk. Ron smiled bitterly, knowing that it was about to be him and Ginny against the mass of the Weasleys, who were now descending upon them. Ron scribbled out a quick note, and handed it to Hermione.  
  
"'Mione, take this to Pig, and mail it. Please. It's urgent." Ron's voice was pleading, and Hermione had no choice but to obey. She gave Ginny a supportive smile, and knew that it was time to leave. Molly and the rest of the Weasleys were there, and boy did they look mad.  
  
Outside, Hermione glanced at the note. She gasped when she saw the name. Of course! That explained everything! Hermione raced to mail the letter. On her way, she saw Sirius and Harry. They were sitting by the pier, talking. Harry gave her a pleading look, and Hermione signaled that she'd be right there. As soon as Pig was off with the note, Hermione returned to the two guys.  
  
"Hey..." Hermione winced at Harry's voice, which was so free of all feelings. He sounded like he'd given up on everything.  
  
"Hi... Harry, I..." Hermione stopped, unsure of what she could possibly say to comfort her best friend. Sirius looked up at her, and smiled bitterly. Hermione sighed, and sat down on the other side of Harry. She hugged him, and he rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"I love her, 'Mione... She was my entire world. I'd do anything for her." Harry started crying, and Hermione hugged him closer.  
  
"Shh... Harry, it'll all come out in the wash. Everything'll be fine." Hermione mentally cursed herself for her inability to comfort him. Harry jerked away from her.  
  
"How can it be?! She's in love with... She's in love with him!" Harry's voice was full of disgust. "Of all people... Bloody hell, 'Mione!" Hermione's eyes lit up with a sudden idea. She knew Ron and Harry both well enough to know that the easiest way to calm them down was to make them angrier. Once their anger was spent, they were fine. Hermione assumed a calculated expression. Sirius knew exactly what was coming.  
  
"Well, Harry, let's face it. The man's sexy as all hell. Even I'd go for him." Hermione tried to sound convincing, and to her surprise, it worked.  
  
"Listen to yourself! I knew you had the worst taste in guys ever, but that's bad, even for you!" Hermione's eyes flashed in anger. She knew what Harry had just gone through, but she wasn't going to let him say something like that to her, no matter what.  
  
"Listen to yourself, Harry Potter! You're damn lucky to have any friends at all! The boy who lived! The savior of the wizarding world! Well I know you better than that! What about graduation? Huh? 'We'll always be friends! I'd drop anything to spend time with you, 'Mione.' Bullshit! When I went through... Everything... All I wanted was you and Ron there for me. But no. You were too damn busy! I was in the hospital for two months, and you didn't come. Not 5 minutes! I didn't get a letter from you, a call, nothing!" Hermione was absolutely furious. Sirius stepped back, extremely unnerved by this outburst in her. Harry was stunned.  
  
"I thought you didn't want anyone there... I mean, that sort of thing is hard to go through..." Harry tried to apologize, but Hermione wanted nothing to do with it.  
  
"Stop trying to make excuses! Take responsibility for once! I wanted anyone there. I just wanted to know that people cared about me. Ginny got fired from her job because she took time off to come see me, but she came anyways, knowing she'd lose her job. Fred and George actually closed down the shop for a day to come try to cheer me up, and ended up stopping by every day after work to talk to me. Ron was there every day right after work and stayed until around 3 am. Even Draco dropped everything when he heard what had happened. Those are friends, Harry." Hermione's anger was gone, and she was sobbing.  
  
Remus, who had shown up around where Harry tried to apologize, put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. She looked at him, and smiled faintly.  
  
"Wow, this has been a lot more interesting than I thought it would be today. You know, this reminds me a bit of that Muggle soap opera, General Hospital." Remus smiled kindly. Hermione laughed through her tears.  
  
"Hey, I like that show." Hermione hugged Remus gently. Sirius looked at her with pure concern and affection in his eyes.  
  
"Uh, 'Mione, what exactly were you in the hospital for...?" Sirius seemed nervous about asking, unsure about her reaction. Never, in all of the years that he had known her, had he seen Hermione get this emotional. Harry sighed.  
  
  
  
"She tried to kill herself, Sirius." Harry's voice was dry. Sirius shook his head, trying to clear it. Remus hugged her again.  
  
"Poor girl. Don't you dare do something like that again, ok?" Remus's voice was kind, but stern. Hermione smiled again, thinking about how much Remus reminded her of her father.  
  
"Don't worry, Remus. That was almost 5 years ago." Hermione started to say something more, but she glanced up and saw Harry's eyes. They were burning with hatred. She was startled at first, thinking that he was looking at her. Then she realized that he was looking past her to Draco Malfoy. 


	29. What A Girl Wants

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry's hatred for Draco hadn't eased at all since their school days. To the contrary, Harry hated him more than ever. Remus, Sirius, and Hermione all groaned. Things were about to heat up, and not in a way that they wanted. Draco smiled slightly, hugged Hermione quickly, and glanced warily at Remus and Sirius.  
  
"'Mione, how're you holding up? How are the classes going?" Draco was trying to find a safe subject, and get his mind off of the reason he was there. Hermione laughed softly.  
  
"Nice try, Draco. I'm the one who sent the note. Well, actually, Ron is, but he was cornered by his family with Ginny, and I was told to send it." Hermione couldn't help laughing at the reactions of the other three guys. Draco smirked.  
  
"Where exactly is Ginny?" Draco figured that if Hermione knew, he might as well admit it to everyone. Harry's eyes blazed with anger.  
  
"You will not go anywhere near her! You'll corrupt her, and murder her!" Harry seemed incapable of rational thinking at this point. To his surprise, Draco started laughing outright.  
  
"Potter, 5 years working together isn't enough, eh? You know, I'm running out of old friends to put into Azkaban. Not to mention the fact that my father is already in there, because of me. I'm the best Auror they have, aside from you." Draco scowled. He had trained to be an Auror alongside Harry and Ron. He had kept it from his father, and the first person he sent to Azkaban was Lucius Malfoy. The next people he had gone after were his close death eater friends.  
  
His father alone had been enough to win the trust of the majority of the other Aurors, including Ron. Since then, Draco had gone through all of the records at Malfoy Manor to find mentions to other death eaters who were still walking free. Draco had handed the records over to the Ministry, and had been on the team to bring many of them down. In fact, Harry had been too. It had been Neville Longbottom, Harry, Ron, and Draco. Harry glared at Draco.  
  
"You're just getting in good with the Aurors so that when Voldemort returns, you can set your friends free, and the Aurors won't do anything!" Sirius looked stunned at what Harry said. He knew enough from Albus Dumbledore to know that Draco really had changed his ways. Sirius even knew why. Draco had gone to Dumbledore in his 6th year for help, and had truly changed for the better.  
  
Dumbledore had been a bit wary, but he asked Draco for his reason. When Draco told him what it was, Dumbledore gave his grandfatherly smile, and agreed to help. Since then, Draco had devoted his life to bringing down the Dark Wizards. His frustration that his reason didn't happen only served to make him more determined to take it out on the people he still hated the most: Death Eaters.  
  
Draco was about to respond angrily, when Ron and Ginny came out of the room. They both looked tired and angry. Draco smiled. He hadn't seen Ginny in almost 2 years. Ginny went running to Hermione, without seeing Draco. Hermione hugged her friend tightly. Harry glared once more at Draco, and stalked off. Ron and Draco's eyes met, and Ron signaled for him to stay quiet. Draco obeyed.  
  
"What happened, Ginny?" Remus's voice was soft and caring. Ginny looked up. It was clear that she had been sobbing.  
  
"Let's see. How can I put this one? For the past hour and a half, I was getting called a disgrace to the family. I put my favorite brother into a position that I know he hated. He had to choose between helping his sister, and keeping his best friend and family from getting mad at him." Ron gently cut his sister off.  
  
"It wasn't a hard decision, Ginny. They'll get over it in time. You, on the other hand, would have been miserable for the rest of your life. Besides, I don't see any of them more than once a year anymore. And you won't either." Ron's voice was extremely decisive, making everyone look at him.  
  
"What are you talking about, Ron?" Ginny's voice was full of confusion. Draco was watching with fear in his eyes. He couldn't lose Ginny again. Where on earth did Ron think he was sending her? And could he get transferred from Hogsmeade to wherever she was?  
  
"You're coming to Hogwarts with me." Ginny let go of Hermione, and hugged Ron tightly at his simple statement.  
  
"Oh, Ron, you're the best, but I can't! Really, I can't." Ginny was crying again. Hermione decided it was time to help Ron out for once.  
  
"And why not, Gin? My Charms classes are getting pretty rough, and I know how amazing you were at that in school. I need help. Dumbledore told me to hire someone, and you're perfect. Please, Gin." Hermione truly wanted her friend there with her. Draco couldn't believe his ears. Ginny at Hogwarts, and him just a bit away from there?! It was too good to be true. Hermione smirked. "Besides, Ron and I aren't the only ones who want you there." Ginny smiled. She still hadn't seen Draco.  
  
"Who else, 'Mione? I really don't know anyone else at Hogwarts, other than Remus and Sirius." Sirius looked offended.  
  
"Hey! We're not cool enough, eh? We can't want you there, is that what you're saying?" Sirius pouted. Remus sulked.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's exactly what she's saying." Remus sniffed. Ginny giggled, and Hermione laughed. Ron and Draco exchanged an amused glance.  
  
"Oh give me a break here, ok? I've had a rough day. Of course you guys are cool enough. I just didn't think you would want me there. Especially you, Sirius. I mean, what happens if 'Mione and I decide to do something like we did after she graduated? Go out to a dance club to find guys? You know, that was my idea." She and Hermione grinned. Draco raised an eyebrow. Sirius hesitated.  
  
"Yeah, you know what, I guess even that would be worth it. Somewhat." Sirius smiled affectionately.  
  
"You still haven't figured it out, Gin. You know, I'll even give you a clue. He works in Hogsmeade." Ron reminded his sister gently. Ginny looked at him, confused.  
  
"So be a nice big brother and tell me." Ginny pleaded both with her voice and her eyes. Ron grinned.  
  
"Since when have I been a consistently nice big brother? I mean, I just saved you! How much more do I have to do today?! You just need a boyfriend who'll play Prince Charming. Remus, volunteer and die." Ron shot a glare at his friend. Remus laughed.  
  
"Sorry Princess Virginia, but I have prior engagements." Remus bowed low. Sirius threw up his hands in mock defeat.  
  
"Don't look at me. Don't think 'Mione would take it too kindly if I left her." Sirius smiled. Hermione laughed. Draco grinned. He knew this was what Ron had been waiting for.  
  
"Well, it seems I'm the only other option." Ginny looked up, startled at the all too familiar drawl of Draco's. Ginny tried to say something, but couldn't. Draco smiled. Ginny looked up at her brother in shock, wondering what on earth was going on here. Hermione started laughing.  
  
"Gin, Ron sent him a note telling him to come, and he did." Hermione knew that Ron was just going to torture his sister without telling her anything. Ginny was still watching Draco. She didn't seem to really hear what Hermione told her.  
  
"So talkative a minute ago, and you can't find anything to say...?" Draco smiled again. Ginny laughed.  
  
"Of course." Ginny's voice was soft and full of love. Ron smiled to himself. He hadn't seen Ginny this happy in a long time. She was practically glowing.  
  
"So what about it, Ginny? Do I have a new assistant, or must I call someone else?" Hermione pouted, hoping that Draco would be enough to convince her friend. Ginny grinned.  
  
"You have no one else to call, 'Mione. But yes. I'm in." Ginny's eyes were alight with happiness. She had a new job, good friends, and Draco. What more could any girl ask for?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ha, you thought I wasn't going to put one of these in this chapter. I really didn't think I left a cliffhanger last chapter. If I did, I'm sorry. Well, not really, but it sounds good. Anyways, there was no cliffhanger this chapter. At least, I don't think there is. All I can say is that I really want you to review. No, I'm not going to be mean and demand a certain number of reviews before I post the next chapter. Angie 


	30. Dumbledore's Office

A/N: Ok, I know I have some serious apologies to make here. I know this chapter's extremely short, and I'm so sorry. I also know how incredibly long it's taken me to write it. Please please forgive me. I've been doing college applications, and I must pass every class this semester to graduate on time, so I'm kind of busy. But hey, guess what? I do have some good news. I have a new fic in the works that is a companion piece to this one. Also, I'm going to be getting my wisdom teeth out this week, so I have 3 full days off of school, and with a bit of luck, I won't be so drowsy on the pain medications that I sleep for all of it. 'Course, the chapters that I post might be a bit, umm, strange, but ya'll don't mind that, do you? Hey, it's time to celebrate! This is chapter 30! I really can't believe it! Anyways, you know the drill. Read and review. Thanks for being so patient! Angie  
Ginny gulped. It had seemed perfect when they were all talking about it, but now that she was on her way to Dumbledore's office with Hermione, she was nervous. Actually, nervous didn't come anywhere near the mark. To call her terrified would come closer to reality, yet still understating it by about 10 levels. Hermione and Ron exchanged an amused look, and Ron ruffled Ginny's hair affectionately.  
  
"Scared?" His voice was mocking yet gentle, the typical older brother reaction. Ginny gave him a defiant look.  
  
"Never." Ginny marveled at her own voice, and how incredibly calm it was. She almost believed it herself. Ron and Hermione, on the other hand, did not. Hermione gave Ginny's hand a quick squeeze.  
  
"Then you're braver than I was when I came here at first. I was bloody terrified. What about you, Ron?" Hermione's voice was comforting to Ginny. She smiled. Ron hesitated.  
  
"I was here with Sirius, so I was alright. But yeah, I was a bit nervous..." Ron shook his head, laughing slightly. His "adventure" with Sirius was something that he'd never forget in all of his life.  
  
"Mmm, you'll have to tell me about that sometime." Hermione was always curious about anything to do with Sirius. Ginny smirked, and started to say something, but she stopped as soon as she saw that they were at the office. She took a deep breath and went in. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, and he smiled when he saw the three of them.  
  
"Come in, come in! Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered a bag of his favorite candy to them. Hermione smiled affectionately.  
  
"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, but no. You remember Ginny Weasley? I've decided that she would be perfect as my assistant, if you don't object." Hermione knew that it was best to get straight to the point. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, but he didn't object at first.  
  
"Ginny Weasley. That would certainly explain why you brought Ron with you. Yes, I do remember Miss Weasley." Dumbledore didn't seem willing to say anything more, so Ginny decided to take control.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I know that I may not be the best choice for an assistant, but I do get along well with most of the staff. Also, I did do quite well here at school. Hermione and I are very close, and I don't mind doing the tasks that she doesn't want to. I was pretty good in Charms, too, if I may say so." Ron was looking at Ginny in awe. Never, in his life, had he expected his sister to be that forward about something. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Then I guess it's settled. Ginny will assist Hermione as the Charms professor. Now, I believe it is time for dinner. Or, at least, I hope it is. I'm getting hungry. Lemon drops certainly don't fill one up." With that, Dumbledore stood up, and walked down to the Great Hall, with the trio following eagerly. 


	31. Lesson Discussion

A/N: Whoa, this was up a bit sooner than I guessed. Wait, a lot sooner than I guessed. When's the last time I posted 2 chapters in the same day? It's been a while... I know they're both short, but they're still 2 updates... No more note. I said enough last chapter. Angie  
Hermione jogged down to breakfast, already half an hour later than normal. She flashed an apologetic smile at her friends, and sat down between Ginny and Remus.  
  
"Hi, sorry I'm late. I was getting ready for today's lesson." Hermione and Ginny exchanged a grin. The guys all looked up, obviously interested. Ginny giggled.  
  
"Ron needs to learn this one. Sirius, can you spare him for the day?" Ron glared at his sister.  
  
"I need to learn what...?" His voice was cold and demanding.  
  
"Pfeather Pfall. It's a spell 'Mione found that when you cast it, you float down to the ground. After that Quidditch game last summer..." Ginny didn't even need to finish. Ron was torn between laughing and being furious.  
  
"What Quidditch game? What'd we miss?" Ever the Quidditch enthusiast, Sirius's eyes had lit up. Ron groaned. He really didn't want everyone to know about one of his most embarrassing moments. Even Hermione was watching him shrewdly, knowing that any story involving a Weasley and Quidditch had to have some comedy to it.  
  
"Charlie and Bill were back for the weekend, and Fred's son, Sean, was visiting too. So knowing us, Sean, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Ginny, Harry, and I decided to play some Quidditch. It was Sean, Bill, Harry, and George against Fred, Charlie, Ginny, and I. I was playing Chaser. My darling brother George was the beater for the other team. Fred's daughter, Jenna, was watching. Oh, her boyfriend, Josh, was there too." Ginny was giggling uncontrollably, listening to her brother trying to keep this casual. Ron glared at her and continued.  
  
"We were halfway through the game, when Josh slipped his arm around Jenna's waist. Fred caught that, and was furious. So he started to say something, but they couldn't hear him, so he flew closer. George took the opportunity to hit the Bludger towards me, and Fred wasn't paying any attention. I fell almost 100 yards to the ground. Gah, that bloody hurt." Ron shook his head.  
"Seems Fred wasn't the only one not paying attention..." Hermione knew full well that her friend would glare at her for it, but she couldn't resist. Ginny smirked.  
  
"Poor baby was all upset because it hurt. So his precious girlfriend was babying him for the rest of the day." Ginny gave Ron a contemptuous glance. Ron grinned.  
  
"Yep. I have to say, that was a lot of fun." Remus and Sirius started laughing.  
  
"So how on earth are you going to manage this lesson, 'Mione?" Sirius decided to keep the Weasleys from fighting. Hermione grinned again.  
  
"Easy. Ginny and I'll stage a fight, and I'll push her off the cliff." Hermione shrugged, nonchalantly. All of them started laughing.  
  
"I wish I could see that. Hey 'Mione, can I push her off the cliff?" Hermione couldn't help laughing at the eagerness in Ron's voice.  
  
"Mmm, sure. Gin, you better know that spell well..." Hermione's voice was warning. Ginny grinned.  
  
"If I don't, you'll be there to save me. After all, you are the know-it- all." Ginny countered. Hermione groaned.  
  
"Remus, just say it. Please. Make it everyone." Hermione pleaded with him. Remus smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione darling, I will. Soon enough. I'm just biding my time." Remus leaned back in his chair. 


	32. Joint Lessons

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've rewritten chapter 1 of this story. It's a lot longer. Like, almost three times as long. I'm going to be rewriting all chapters eventually. I know this chapter is a bit short, and almost boring, but I faithfully promise you that you will highly enjoy the next one. Pure fluff, I promise. *wink* Excited yet? Angie

The 5th year students all looked around uncomfortably. None of them wanted to be out on the cliff today. Yes, it was a nice day out, but the breeze was bitter. The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs had shown up for their Defense Against the Dark Arts class only to be told that Professor Granger needed them for the day. So, here they were, watching their teachers all talk quietly with some new girl. 

Finally, Professor Granger turned to them and issued her heart melting smile. All of the boys were practically drooling. Even the girls returned her smile. Sirius smiled to himself, loving how his girlfriend was so loved by everyone.

"Thank you. I know that none of you were prepared to spend a day outside, and for that, I apologize. This lesson, however, is one that I do not care to repeat more than once a year. Oh! I forgot. This is Professor Ginny Weasley. She will be assisting me on the classes. For that matter, Professor Ron Weasley will be helping today too. He's on loan. Professor Black and Professor Lupin are just here to make sure that things don't go wrong." Instead of calming the nerves of the students, Hermione's words filled them with terror. What on earth was she planning?!

"All you need to do for a moment is watch. Professors? When you're ready." Hermione winked at Ron and Ginny, who both grinned. The students were all wondering what was going to happen when Ron pushed Ginny over the edge of the cliff. A unanimous gasp echoed through the crowd. 

"Pfeather Pfall!" Ginny's clear voice rang out in the air and a second gasp echoed when they saw her land softly on her feet. She looked up at the students, who were now almost a thousand feet above her, and waved, smiling. Cheers burst through the students. 

"That was bloody awesome!" Maverick O'Neil, a Gryffindor, shouted. 

"Sweet! Can we try that?!" Arden Gage, a Hufflepuff, added. 

"No way am I doing that!" Modesta Collins, a Slytherin, backed quickly away from the cliff edge. 

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Modesta. The ground has been charmed to be soft and bouncy if things go wrong. And we have all of us Professors standing here to help. There is absolutely nothing that can go wrong. Now, are there any volunteers?" Hermione looked around, hoping that someone would offer. Koen Clark raised his hand.

"Professor Granger? I'll do it." Koen smiled. Hermione smiled to herself, since Koen means "bravery". 

"Very well. The incantation is "Pfeather Pfall"." Hermione took a step backwards. All of the Professors had their wands ready to assist if need be. Ginny had apparated up by that time. She and Ron exchanged a glance, and Ron grinned feverishly. 

"I've always wanted to push you off a cliff, Gin. No offense." Ron smiled apologetically. 

"None taken, Ron. I've felt the same. In fact, I still do. We need someone at the bottom. Go help." Ginny pushed Ron over the edge with a grin. Ron's eyes widened but he cast the spell, landing easily. Hermione fought laughter. Ginny gave her an innocent look. 

"Whenever you're ready, Mr. Clark." Hermione smiled reassuringly as Koen jumped over the ledge. There was a stressful moment and then he uttered the spell. He landed safely and the students burst into applause. 

Hermione smiled proudly, and Koen took a bow. Sirius smirked. He and Remus exchanged a glance and tried not to laugh. Hermione raised an eyebrow at them. Remus shook his head.

"We'll tell you later, 'Mione." Remus whispered softly. Hermione nodded.

"Now, I want all of you in 2 lines. Yes, you will all try this at least once today. Oh! Elevatamora!" A devise like a Muggle elevator appeared at the side of the cliff. "Ride this up to try again." Hermione gestured towards the apparatus. "Professor Weasley and Professor Lupin will be at the base of the cliff to help there. Professor Black and I will be here. Professor Ginny Weasley will be on the apparatus." 

Everyone moved into their places to continue the lesson. Midway through, there were laughs and cheers echoing through the group. Some of the boys were rating the jumps. Hermione couldn't help laughing. She glanced nervously at Sirius, who seemed highly tempted to join in the rating and the fun. 

Sirius scowled. Remus and Ron were having all the fun. They were away from Hermione and at the bottom. Therefore, they could congratulate the more impressive jumps. Then he smiled to himself. After all, who was he to complain? He was taking 'Mione out for dinner tonight. Draco was bringing Ginny. They had been planning this evening ever since the wedding disaster. Sirius couldn't wait. 

A/N: I have a favor to ask. I've come to the conclusion that my writing would go a lot faster if I had some people to bounce ideas off of. Many times, the chapter updates take a lot longer because I'm not so sure of an idea. If you're interested in helping out, message me on AIM at Angie92401, or if I'm not on, e-mail me at madameducttape@yahoo.com. All that it would entail is my asking your advice on how to work a scene on occasions. No benefits, except the chance to know a bit about the plot in advance. Thanks for considering it. I look forward to talking with you about the story. Thanks! Angie


	33. I Know What Boys Like

A/N: I have nothing to say, for once. Oh, wait, never mind, I do. Thanks to Becca for all of her help on this chapter. Dani, my apologies. I know you don't like fluff. To everyone who doesn't like fluff, next chapter is promised to be a comedy. I hope you enjoy this anyways! Sorry if it's a bit long. Heh, never had to say that one before. But I just had great help and a decent idea. It all worked. Angie

Hermione sighed in exasperation. She had spent the last hour trying to find out where they were going that evening, and Sirius was being stubborn.

"Sirius! Please..." Hermione pouted, and Sirius almost relented.

"Nope, it's a surprise, 'Mione. You'll like it. I hope..." Sirius kissed her swiftly. "And I'll see you in 2 hours, ok? I have a few last minute things to do." He started to walk away. 

"Wait! At least tell me what type of thing to wear... Give me that much, hon." Hermione's words had the desired effect, and Sirius turned. 

"Something nice. No robes." With a wink, Sirius was gone. Hermione felt like screaming at the top of her lungs. She went back to her room and slammed the door, collapsing onto the couch. 

"Something nice? No robes? I'm supposed to get dressed for a date with only that to go on?! Damn him..." Hermione threw the pillow across the room. She was about to Accio it when there was a knock at the door. "Come in..." Hermione's voice was more like a growl than an invitation.

"Nice to see you too, 'Mione!" Ginny's voice was very sarcastic. Hermione smiled sheepishly. 

"Sorry. Sirius is frustrating me. What do you know about tonight?" Hermione noticed that her friend was still dressed in the same clothes from class.

"That we are to wear a nice, non robe, outfit. You?" Ginny sat down next to her, equally as frustrated. Hermione groaned.

"That's exactly what I was told." Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny giggled. 

"Boys are mean." Ginny grinned. Hermione giggled too.

"Very." Hermione flicked her wand and her CD player started. They erupted into giggles when The Waitresses song, "I Know What Boys Like" came on. About 5 minutes later, the two girls regained their composure. 

"I'm alright, really, I am." Ginny tried to keep a straight face. Hermione giggled again.

"Sure you are." Hermione smiled. "Now, on to more important matters. What on earth are we wearing?!" 

"Why do you think I came here, 'Mione? I need help." Hermione scowled to herself.

"Where's Lav and Parvati when we need them? They were great with clothes." Hermione sighed. Ginny looked at her like she was crazy.

"Do you realize what you just said?" Ginny asked incredulously. Hermione smirked.

"Yes. Ignore it, ok? I'm desperate." Hermione leaned back and rested her arm over her eyes. Ginny bit her lip.

"I think this calls for desperate measures. Come with me. Bill's girlfriend, Rachel, is even better than Lav and Parvati. And she'll help. I hope. Come on!" Ginny pulled on Hermione's arm and they both apparated to Bill's house. 

"Whoa, hey you two. What's up?" Bill didn't seem all that surprised to see the two of them. Ginny hugged him quickly. 

"Sorry Bill. We need Rachel, not you." Ginny smiled apologetically. Bill scowled and pointed towards the kitchen. "Thanks!" Ginny and Hermione hurried into the kitchen to find Rachel. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi Gin! Hi, you must be Hermione. I've heard a lot about you from everyone." Rachel smiled warmly. Hermione couldn't help smiling back. She liked her immediately. "Ok, so what's the problem, Gin?"

Ginny hurriedly explained their situation, and glared at Bill, daring him to comment. He had followed them into the kitchen to find out why on earth his little sister had randomly showed up to talk to his girlfriend, not him. Rachel grinned. 

"I'm glad you came to me. So, nice but no robes? Sounds like the two of them have something planned in a Muggle place. Sounds like fun!" Rachel was talking a mile a minute. Hermione and Ginny exchanged a glance. Neither of them had thought of the Muggle aspect. 

"Ok, 'Mione, for you, I'd suggest a long black dress. With a slit up the side. Hmm, you're about my size. Both of you are, come to think of it. Come on." Rachel took them upstairs and started tossing outfits onto the bed. "Bill! Get up here!" Rachel called down the stairs. Bill came up obediently. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. Bill merely shrugged. Rachel smiled affectionately at him.

"What exactly do you need me for? According to my mother, I have no fashion sense." Bill leaned casually against the doorframe. 

"We need a guy's opinion on the two of them, of course. They need to look good." Rachel handed Hermione a beautiful black dress. There was a pair of silver chains that went over the shoulders and then crossed in the back for the straps. The slit was up to Hermione's thigh. She gulped slightly. 

"Rach, how many clothes do you have?!" Ginny was looking at her in shock. Rachel grinned. Her closet had been magically widened to about the size of a department store. 

"A lot. I lose track of what I have sometimes. You two are supposed to keep the outfits I have you wear tonight. I don't need them." Rachel smiled again. With her job as a fashion consultant, designers frequently sent her clothes. "Go try that on, 'Mione. Bathroom is right around the corner." Rachel gestured with her hand while she looked for something for Ginny.

Hermione glanced at Ginny one more time, smiled nervously, and went to put it on. When she looked into the mirror, Hermione couldn't help gasping. She looked absolutely beautiful. Rachel had been right. The dress was perfect. She smiled to herself, imagining Sirius's reaction. She opened the door and went out. Bill nodded in approval.

"He'll love it, 'Mione. You look great." Bill told her. His voice held his usual brotherly tone that he reserved for her and for Ginny. 

"You're too quick to approve, Bill. We need to do a lot of work with her hair and her makeup, but the dress will do." Rachel grinned teasingly. Hermione's heart skipped a beat. What exactly did she have planned? And where was Ginny? 

Her second question was answered when a door down the hall opened, and Ginny emerged. Hermione looked at her in shock. A few minutes ago, she had seen her best friend, who really hadn't changed all that much from when they had met, and now she was seeing a beautiful woman. Ginny smiled nervously. 

She was wearing a dark green velvet dress that went down to the floor. It seemed almost liquid around her. The low cut bodice fit her perfectly. But what was the most fascinating part of it were the intricate pencil thin designs on it. It almost seemed as if someone had been doodling on the dress, but the designs were in black velvet. It reminded Hermione vaguely of something, but she couldn't place it. 

"Don't think so. My little sister is NOT going out in that." Bill adopted a teasing tone, and Ginny giggled. 

"I'm an adult now, Bill. And who says you have any say in this?" Ginny teased her brother right back. Bill laughed.

"I say so. Anyways, you look great, Gin. As always." Bill smiled affectionately. "I don't know Draco all that well, but if he doesn't go crazy over this, I'd be shocked." Ginny laughed. She was thankful that Bill had taken her relationship with Draco so lightly, all things considered. 

"Perfect outfits. Now, makeup and hair. How long do we have?" Rachel didn't wait for an answer before sitting Ginny down in a chair. "You first, Gin. 'Mione, while I'm working on her, go through that box on the desk and find a hair clip for each of you." She gestured towards a small case over on the desk. Hermione walked over to it and started looking through. Her eyes fell on the perfect one for Ginny. Without a word, she handed it to Rachel. Rachel looked at it and grinned. It was gold, black, and green, depicting a pair of snakes. 

"Let me see..." Ginny trusted her friends, but she still wanted to know what was going on. Rachel showed her. "'Mione!" Ginny tried to be mad, but she knew that it was perfect. 

"It's not my fault that you are obviously going for the Slytherin theme here." Hermione gave Ginny a calculatedly innocent look. Bill laughed. Ginny scowled. 

An hour later, the two girls were all set to go. Rachel looked them over one last time, and smiled.

"Done. Now, remember. I want to hear every detail of this evening, from both of you. Deal?" Rachel looked them each in the eyes. Ginny grinned. With Bill downstairs, she had every opportunity to talk freely. 

"Every detail, Rachel?" Ginny asked slyly. The girls all started laughing. 

"You know what I mean, Gin." Rachel's tone was almost scolding, but there was too much laughter embedded in it. 

"Yes I do. And I want to know every detail of the night Bill proposes. Deal?" Ginny couldn't resist a grin at Rachel's wild blush. 

"He won't, and you know that." Rachel muttered quietly. 

"If you say so. But if he does, I get to be the first one told, ok?" Rachel nodded her assent. "Thanks for all of your help!" Ginny hugged Rachel, and she and Hermione apparated back to just outside the school grounds. They quickly raced up to their chambers to avoid the inquisitive glances of the students. 

Hermione shut herself in her room, and tried to calm her nerves. It was just Sirius, after all. They had been dating for almost 5 months by now, and there was nothing to be worried about. She just had a strange feeling that this date would be different somehow. After all, up to this point, their dates had always been more about teasing and joking around than about a real relationship. 

Hermione's thoughts were cut off by the knock at the door. She glanced at the clock. A quarter of 6, just like Sirius had promised. Hermione smirked. That was one nice thing about Sirius. He was prompt. 

"Come on in. I'll be right out!" Hermione ducked into the bathroom so that she could make the grand entrance that she had planned. Sirius opened the door, and scowled. He was carrying a bouquet of roses for her. Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door. 

"Hey, 'Mione, I..." Sirius's voice trailed off as he saw what she was wearing. He stared at her in surprise for a moment, and then shook his head to clear it. "Wow. You look amazing." There was a hint of awe in his voice. He glanced at the roses in his hand. "Oh! I almost forgot. These are for you." He handed them to her. Hermione was too stunned by how incredibly handsome he looked to react for a moment.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft as she took the roses. She couldn't help seeing how much he looked like the picture from Harry's parent's wedding that she had seen. He was stunningly handsome normally, but tonight was incredible. Sirius searched for something to say. 

"We're supposed to meet Draco and Ginny for dinner in an hour. I thought it might be kind of fun to leave now and take a walk, if that's alright with you." Sirius seemed nervous about his idea. Hermione smiled warmly. The night was a bit chilly, and Hermione decided to forget her shawl on purpose. 

"Of course it is. Now will you tell me what we're doing tonight? Where we're going? Anything?" Hermione knew full well that he wouldn't tell her, but it was worth a try. Sirius grinned mischievously. 

"Nice try, hon." Sirius had his usual nonchalant air about him. Hermione laughed and put the roses into a vase. They were a beautiful pale yellow, and she had a fleeting thought about whether or not Sirius knew the rose colors and their meanings. After all, pale yellow signified never-ending love. She laughed at her own idea. Of course Sirius wouldn't know that. 

"Ok, I'm ready." Hermione smiled warmly at Sirius. Sirius pouted.

"I'm not." Sirius teased. Hermione laughed and kissed him. 

"There. Now?" Hermione gave him a sweet look. Sirius laughed.

"Guess so." He took her hand and they walked out to the edge of the grounds, where they apparated to the Thames river in the heart of Muggle London. Hermione gasped. She hadn't even imagined that Rachel might be right with her guess. Sirius grinned. 

"I'm in shock." Hermione smiled up at him. Sirius laughed.

"Draco's idea. I just came up with the rest. Not really, but can we pretend I did? I like pretend games." Sirius nodded. Hermione laughed outright. 

"I know you do. And yes, we can pretend it was your idea." Hermione couldn't hide the affection in her eyes and in her tone. She couldn't resist putting her plan into action. She shivered slightly. It wasn't enough to be obvious, but just enough to make Sirius notice. As she had hoped, Sirius looked at her.

"Are you cold, 'Mione?" His voice was filled with a concern that Hermione found incredibly sweet and cute. She smiled. 

"A bit." Hermione couldn't believe that this was going so well. It was almost too easy. Sirius hesitated, and slipped his arm around her waist almost shyly. 

"Does this help at all?" Sirius couldn't resist hoping that she said yes. 

"Mmm, yes. Thank you." Hermione smirked mentally. The two of them walked in relative silence for a while, until they came upon a cute Italian restaurant. Hermione smiled. It was right on the water and looked like fun. Her smile was slightly bitter, because she knew that they wouldn't be going there. To her surprise, Sirius stopped. 

"This is where Draco and I decided on. I hope it's alright." Sirius smirked. He had noticed her wistful look. Hermione laughed.

"It's wonderful. I love it!" Hermione kissed Sirius gently. Sirius smiled. Draco and Ginny walked up at that moment as well. Draco smiled warmly at Hermione.

"Wow, Hermione, I'm impressed. You look amazing. How did Sirius and I get so lucky here?" Draco's easy charm made Hermione laugh. 

"Au contraire, mon ami. I believe it is Ginny and I who are the lucky ones this evening. After all, our dates are two incredibly handsome men." Hermione's quick response elicited a smile from everyone.

"You forgot to mention charming." Sirius scolded.

"And sweet." Draco added. 

"Don't push your luck." Ginny warned the guys. Everyone laughed comfortably. 

A/N: Well, this chapter got too long, so I had to cut it in to sections. I hope you liked it! The evening is just beginning. Angie


	34. Watching The Grass Grow

A/N: I promised Dani that if she reviewed the last chapter, I would write a funny chapter for her. So this is my attempt. Back to the fluff next chapter! This chapter is mostly dialogue, and I must thank a friend of mine, Phil Young, for the idea. He and I had a conversation a lot like this last week, and it is now the basis for this chapter. I blame the absolute pointlessness and silliness on lack of sleep. I know it's a bit short, and my apologies. But I think last chapter more than makes up for this. Angie

Remus Lupin sighed. He was bored. After all, there was no one to hang out with. Amy was at work and Sirius was on the date. Even Severus had other plans for tonight. He sighed again and resigned himself to a night of utter monotony. Just as he had accepted this fact, a sharp knock was heard at the door. He sat up eagerly. Any interruption was welcome. 

"Come in!" He called. The door opened, and Ron Weasley walked in. 

"Hi Remus. Are you busy?" Ron seemed as bored as he did. Remus shook his head. 

"Busy? Yeah right. I have all papers graded, and absolutely nothing to do. What about you?" Remus hoped that Ron didn't have other plans. Ron smirked.

"Incredibly bored. I was kind of hoping you'd be up for a game of Gobstones or Wizards Chess." Ron shrugged nonchalantly, but inside he was desperate. Remus laughed. He could tell.

"Nothing better to do tonight. I was planning to stare at the carpet all night." Remus grinned. Ron laughed.

"You mean nothing else to do tonight." Ron got out the game. Remus smirked.

"Yeah, that too. Well, I take it back. We could always get some Muggle paint and paint a wall and watch it dry." Remus helped Ron set up the game. Ron laughed. 

"What about stare at the carpet? Wasn't that what you had planned?" Ron added. 

"Aye, but you came in and ruined my fun. It's pointless to stare at a carpet with someone." Ron snorted.

"You know, if we really are up for some excitement, we can go to a mountain and watch glaciers melt." Ron moved his piece on Gobstones. Remus shook his head.

"Too much. We need to take these things nice and slow. We'll work up to that. Maybe in 10 years we can go, Ron." The sad thing about this conversation was that they both managed to keep straight faces. 

"Hmm, so something a bit tamer, huh?" 

"Yeah. Maybe we'll catch an ant, put it in a Muggle ant farm, and see what it does. Just one ant, though." Ron shuddered.

"Too much, too fast, Remus. That's right up there with the glacier melting. It would just be an overload." Ron won the first game of Gobstones, and Remus scowled, using a cleansing charm. 

"Let's see, then. I heard about this thing from 'Mione called Bubble Wrap. Supposedly, you jump on it and pop all of the little bubbles. But that's something we need to train for. Maybe when I retire, we'll be ready for it." Remus nodded gravely. 

"Something to really look forward to. Hey Remus, we could always go watch grass grow." The guys looked at each other and grinned.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." Remus stood up, and Ron followed him down to the grounds. They found a good spot on the grass, and sat, staring at it. After about an hour of watching, Ron spoke.

"Check out the ant. Pretty cool, huh?" 

"Very exciting. I mean, I may have a heart attack if the excitement continues." Remus grinned. Ron laughed. They couldn't keep up the joke much longer. They sat silently for a few more hours, both lost in their own thoughts. As they rose to return to the castle, Remus broke the silence.

"An exciting evening, to say the least." Both guys laughed and continued up to the castle to sleep. 


	35. Flowers

A/N: The not so long awaited continuation of the date! Ha, it's short though. Bit of information to tide you over while I write the real fluff. Angie  
Sirius was completely at ease at dinner. He and Draco were getting along quite well, which was nice to see. Ginny and Hermione couldn't be having a better time. Hermione's mind, however, kept drifting back to the flowers. He had never brought her flowers before. She realized that Ginny had just asked her a question.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Gin. What did you say? I was drifting." Hermione smiled warmly, and Ginny laughed.  
  
"That's nothing new, 'Mione. Thinking about an Arithmancy problem? That was your favorite subject, wasn't it?" Ginny grinned. It was Hermione's turn to laugh.  
  
"No... I mean, it was, but I was thinking about something else." Hermione managed a casual smile, hoping that Ginny wouldn't ask what. Ginny decided to spare her friend for now.  
  
"We'll talk later, 'Mione. Do you even have any idea what we're talking about?" Ginny laughed. Hermione grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Umm, no. I stopped listening a while ago. Sorry." Hermione admitted. Ginny laughed.  
  
"We all noticed. Anyways, isn't this place amazing? The food, the flowers, everything. Hey, you're the know it all, 'Mione, what do these flowers stand for?" Ginny was teasing, but to her surprise, Hermione looked thoughtfully at the flowers.  
  
"Well, let's see if I can remember, shall we?" Hermione smiled. Ginny, Draco, and Sirius looked at her curiously. Sirius and Draco had, of course, chosen the flowers for their meaning, but it would be interesting to see if she could figure out what they were for. Hermione gingerly touched a few of the flowers, her fingers resting on a beautiful white carnation.  
  
"The carnation is to represent pure love. The gardenia stands for a secret love. This one, the calla lily, means magnificent beauty, if I remember correctly. The gladiolus traditionally meant strength of character. The lily of the valley usually is for a return of happiness." Hermione smiled, glad that she remembered it. Ginny looked at her in shock.  
  
"How on earth did you know that?" Ginny demanded. Hermione blushed.  
  
"I read about it a while ago. Flowers were used as love letters in the medieval times, and yeah." Hermione's voice dropped off. Sirius knew that this was the perfect time.  
  
"The only flower meanings I ever learned were the lily and the rose. Lily, Amy, and Michelle made all of us guys learn them." Sirius leaned back slightly, and Hermione nearly choked. Ginny didn't see it though.  
  
"Tell us the rose meanings, Sirius. 'Mione, do you know them too?" Ginny was eager, and Hermione was too. The only difference was that Hermione was anxious for a chance to talk to Ginny, and Ginny was eager to hear if Sirius was bluffing or not. Hermione nodded.  
  
"The red rose, the most common one, is for love. The dark red one is for bashfulness. Burgundy means unconscious love. Pink stands for perfect happiness. White stands for purity, and red and white together represents unity. Two roses intertwined is supposed to signify an engagement. Oh, and yellow stands for everlasting love. I think there are more colors and meanings, but those were the ones Lily taught us." Sirius smiled. 


	36. Dinner and a Show

Hermione looked at Sirius in shock. Her mind was racing. The yellow rose he had given her, and his obvious knowledge of what it stood for. She just couldn't put everything together without coming to the conclusion that he was in love with her. And that in itself was enough to keep her mind busy for months. Sirius Black, in love with her? How could it be? Hermione decided that it couldn't. 

Ginny finally noticed that Hermione was getting desperate. She took the hint, much to Hermione's relief, and stood up.

"Excuse me for a moment. Hermione, come with me, will you?" Ginny smiled, and Hermione followed her to the restroom. Draco and Sirius exchanged an amused look about the habits of girls going to bathrooms in groups. Hermione leaned against the wall, almost hyperventilating. 

"Oh my gosh..." Hermione kept repeating that over and over until Ginny finally got her attention.

"Hermione Granger, what on earth is going on? You're panicking over an innocent conversation!" Ginny just couldn't imagine what would be so obviously upsetting to her friend about flower meanings.

"Ginny, you don't understand. I don't understand either, actually. He gave me a yellow rose today. I thought it was innocent, you know? Just a flower that he thought I might like. But he knew! He knew what it meant! I just can't understand it." Hermione shook her head. Ginny made a noise of disgust.

"You know, Hermione, for a woman as incredibly smart as you are, you are so naïve! Is it really that hard to believe that he might be in love with you? We can all see it. He's crazy about you. I'm not surprised. Draco isn't. Remus has known it was coming. Why on earth should you be so surprised?" Ginny smiled affectionately. 

"I'm not naïve!" Hermione couldn't grasp the rest of what Ginny had said, so she tried to defend herself. Ginny laughed warmly.

"If you say so. Just ask him about it some time, ok?" Before Hermione could respond, Ginny walked out the door and back to the table. Hermione resisted the temptation to start screaming at the top of her lungs. Instead, she took a deep breath, and then followed Ginny's path back to the table. Sirius had an indistinguishable look in his eyes when he looked at her. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. God, was he handsome.

Hermione managed to get through dinner with a decent amount of conversation on her part. Only Ginny really knew what was on her mind. Sirius could guess, and he was pretty close to right, but Ginny knew for sure. Draco had no idea that she was even upset, let alone what it was about. Sirius glanced up at the clock, and he and Draco exchanged a glance. 

"Ladies, we hate to rush you, but we need to get to the theatre soon." Draco smiled apologetically. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other in surprise. 

"The theatre?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "The two of you are willing to go see a play?"

"Not just a play, 'Mione. A musical." Sirius smiled. Hermione's jaw dropped. Ginny looked at the guys in shock. 

"Did you just say you're taking us to a musical? And actually staying?" Ginny just couldn't believe it. The guys started laughing.

"Yes, Gin. And we may even stay awake for it." Draco smiled again. Ginny laughed.

"I'm impressed." Ginny admitted. Hermione's mind, for the first time in her life, was going into overload mode. First the rose, now Sirius was taking her to a Muggle musical, something he vowed he would never do. This was just too much for her to take in at once. 

"Something by Andrew Lloyd Webber. The Phantom of the Opera, right, Draco?" Sirius glanced at him and Draco nodded. 

"Yeah. Sounded like something we might actually be able to stand, yet that you two would love." Ginny's eyes lit up. 

"You're darn right we'd love it! 'Mione has the CD, and we listen to it all the time! I've been dying to see it, though." Ginny couldn't wait. Hermione laughed.

"I love this show. My parents took me to see it when I was little, and I've never forgotten it. Thank you both." Hermione kissed Sirius lightly on the cheek. He scowled slightly, wanting more, but knowing he had to wait.

The theatre was close to the restaurant, so they decided to walk instead of Apparating. Hermione hesitated, and then reached out for Sirius's hand. He smiled at her when she took it, and she smiled back up at him. She felt her heart pounding. What was it about him tonight that was doing this to her?

When they got to her seats, the guys sat on the ends, leaving Ginny and Hermione able to talk to each other. This time, it was Sirius who reached for Hermione's hand. Hermione felt her heart flutter. He was just so irresistible.

Much as Hermione loved the show, she couldn't wait for it to end. And finally, it did. Hermione remembered very little about the return journey to Hogwarts. Ginny and Draco had gone to his flat in London. All she remembered was sitting out on the lawn with Sirius when the rain started. Started isn't the right term for it. The thunderstorm was upon them before either of them knew what was going on. 

Hermione tried not to panic. She prided herself on her good sense, and she definitely did not think that her fear of thunderstorms qualified as good sense. Much as she adored Sirius, she hoped that he would never find out about this phobia. Alas, that was not to happen. 

Sirius, ever the sweetheart, noticed the slight jump that Hermione gave at the first bolt of lightning. He put it down to the startled reaction that most people, including himself, would have at the start of an unexpected thunderstorm. But then he realized that she was shaking ever so slightly. It wasn't just the surprise. 

Sirius tried to figure out a way to get her to admit to the fear without flat out saying something. He knew that she would be embarrassed, and maybe even ashamed, of what was, in his opinion, a perfectly reasonable fear. As they started in out of the rain, Sirius noticed a spider. He shuddered involuntarily. He hated spiders. That thought led to the next, and he had an idea.

"I hate spiders..." Sirius shook his head. Hermione looked up at him, her fears momentarily forgotten. She grinned. 

"Don't tell me you're afraid of an innocent little animal. You're as bad as Ron." Hermione's voice was full of affection and teasing. Sirius laughed.

"Afraid? Me? Never. Terrified is more like it." Sirius smiled. Hermione laughed. 

"I know the feeling. I mean, I'm scared of something so silly." Hermione confided. Sirius feigned innocence. 

"Really? What? You know my main fear." Sirius stopped in the middle of the stairs, blocking her way.

"It's nothing, really." Hermione tried to avoid the question. Sirius shook his head.

"I'm not letting you past until you tell me." Sirius crossed his arms to emphasize his comment. Hermione groaned, and tried to walk past him, but he caught her every time. Not that she minded, of course. After all, it meant more time in his arms every time she was caught. Finally, though, she relented. 

"Thunderstorms. I know there's nothing to be afraid of, but that really doesn't help any." Hermione looked away, blushing. She was worried about his reaction. To her surprise, he put his hand gently on her shoulder. 

"It doesn't help me that spiders are tiny and the majority of them can't even bite, but I still hate them." Sirius's voice was soft and very comforting. Hermione found herself wishing she could spend the evening wrapped in his arms, just listening to him talk. 

"True. But a lot of people are afraid of spiders." Hermione bit her lip. 

"And a lot of people are afraid of thunderstorms. We're even. Now, as my right, I get to protect you tonight. No arguing, it's my right. And duty. But more my right. You know I'm a scholar of the Arthurian legends. Chivalry and all that. What kind of knight in shining armor would I be if I left my lady alone tonight?" Sirius managed to keep a straight face during this monologue, but Hermione laughed. 

"Sirius, I'm fine, really." Hermione mentally cursed herself for saying that. Sirius was relentless, though.

"Fine. But I'm not. I mean, what happens if I go upstairs, and see another spider?" Sirius forced a dramatic shudder, and Hermione laughed again. She just couldn't help it when she was with him.

"Poor baby. You'd need someone to protect you." Hermione cooed. Sirius nodded.

"Exactly." Sirius was certain that this would work. To his shock, Hermione had other plans. 

"Peeves!" Hermione yelled. Sirius's eyes widened in horror. 

"What are you planning?!" Sirius couldn't believe that she would do what he thought she was going to. Hermione laughed. 

"Would you prefer Sir Cadogan? He owes me a favor, you know." Hermione smirked. Sirius groaned.

"I'd rather deal with Peeves than with Sir Cadogan. But I'd prefer you. Come on, please? We'll go down to the kitchens and get food, take it back upstairs, since I know your dislike for giving the house elves more work. Pretty pretty please with sugar on top?" Sirius pulled off the perfect pout, puppy dog eyes and all. Hermione hesitated. 

"Oh, very well..." Hermione did her best to pretend resigned to the idea, but Sirius knew otherwise. He laughed. 

"You know you want to." Hermione laughed, and nodded.

"I do." Sirius suddenly got dead serious. The laughter was gone from his eyes and he had a thoughtful look in them. 

"What are you thinking?" Hermione brushed a stray piece of hair out of his eyes, nervous. 

"I was just thinking about how much I'd love to hear those words from you in a different scenario." Sirius bent down and barely brushed his lips over hers. Hermione was too startled to respond. By the time she got her thoughts together, Sirius took her hand.

"Come on, I'm hungry." He led her down to the kitchens, where they got snacks and went back up to his rooms. Hermione stifled a giggle, thinking about when Lockhart taught at Hogwarts, and how many times she had imagined what his room would have in it. Whatever it was like, it was certainly different from Sirius's room. 

As disorganized as he was in his teaching, his rooms were meticulous. Nothing was out of place. Hermione had a feeling that it was somehow connected with his stay at Azkaban. On one wall was a bookshelf, which was covered in books. She glanced at them, but didn't recognize any of the titles right away. 

Sirius put on some soft music, and took her hand. She smiled at him, and put her arms around his neck. They stayed like that, dancing slowly, for an interminable amount of time. Hermione smiled again. Sirius had an intense look in his eyes, but it wasn't one that she had ever seen before. Usually, his intense looks were for playfulness, anger, or seriousness. But this wasn't. There was something else in it.

She couldn't help wondering what it was all about. Too many coincidences were happening for her taste. For, Hermione still believed that everything happening that evening were coincidences. She laughed softly when she realized that the storm had passed. 

"Thank you." Hermione kissed him softly.

"For what?" Sirius looked slightly confused.

"For everything. For dinner, for the play, for this..." Hermione's eyes watered slightly, and she told herself that she wasn't allowed to cry. Sirius smiled and kissed her gently. 

"What can I say? You have no idea how amazing you are, 'Mione." Sirius hesitated, and decided that this was as good a time as any. "I'm in love with you." 

Hermione looked up at him, unsure of what to say. Her defenses fell, and she did start crying. Sirius winced, not knowing that they were tears of joy. She kissed him. 

"I love you too, Sirius." 

A/N: Ok! I have met the demands for fluff! Back to angst... Angie


	37. Guys Gone Wild

A/N: So that went over well. Too well. You guys remind me way too much of that children's story "If You Give a Mouse a Cookie". I finally give you fluff and you demand more… Sheesh. Anyways, this chapter is compliments of a conversation between my older brother and his friend. Very amusing to listen to, since I knew both sides of it, so I just had to put it here. Sorry it's a bit short. Just a filler while I work on some more serious plot ideas. By the way, Uberscully, the Draco/Ginny PoV will go into the other fic that I'm working on right now. It's a companion fic to this story, based on Ginny, though. It starts in her 5th year, and I should release the first chapter soon for anyone who is interested. Angie

The next day was a Hogsmeade day. Ginny and Hermione had plans to go shopping for god knows what, and the guys decided to go have some fun on their own. Being Saturday, Draco had the day off. He met up with Ron, Remus, and Sirius in the village. Remus and Ron were drilling Sirius about his date, but he really wasn't saying much. When Draco showed up, they had fresh meat. 

"Hey Draco! What exactly happened last night? Where'd you go? What did you do? Sirius is being a jerk and won't tell us a damn thing." Remus glared at Sirius, who grinned. Draco shrugged.

"Don't ask me." Draco was determined to tell them nothing about his evening with Ginny. It was absolutely amazing in every way, and therefore, he didn't want to share it. Ron actually didn't want to know. 

"Thank you. I wanted to hear about 'Mione, since Bill told me that she looked gorgeous, but not about Gin. She's my sister!" Ron shuddered. He had heard way too much from Harry.

"They were both stunning. I doubt I've ever seen 'Mione look that beautiful. And Ginny..." Draco went silent, at a loss for words. On multiple occasions the night before, he had tried to express his feelings for Ginny, and had failed each and every time. He would get his thoughts together about what he wanted to say, but as soon as he opened his mouth, she would smile. The words flew out of his mind before he could say anything to her. 

"Amazing? She was. And 'Mione..." It was Sirius's turn to drop into silence. Ron and Remus looked at each other and smirked.

"So what did the two of you do last night?" Draco wanted desperately to change the subject in any way possible. Sirius grinned. 

"Yeah, tell me you guys didn't just sit around, ok? Please?" Sirius gave them a pleading look. To his surprise, both of them looked indignant.

"Well, aren't you Mr. High and Mighty!" Remus glared at him. 

"Do you honestly think that without you around, we would have nothing to do?!" Ron scowled. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"That's no where close to what I said." Sirius reminded them. Remus softened a bit. Ron scowled again, but did the same. 

"You implied it." Ron's voice still had an edge to it.

"If you say so." Sirius was in too good of a mood from the night before to be willing to argue.

"Anyways, what did you do then?" Draco was extremely curious.

"Man, you guys missed out on a great party." Remus shook his head.

"Oh yeah you did. You should have seen the girl I was dancing with. Remember her, Remus?" Ron had picked up on the idea instantly.

"Oh hell yeah I do. Damn, she was hot." Remus whistled. Sirius and Draco were looking at them with awe in their eyes.

"So you guys actually went to a party last night? Man, I thought you'd..." Sirius broke off, not wanting to insult his friends.

"We'd what? Sit around, wondering what the hell to do, and watch the grass grow?" Remus couldn't help that comment.

"In not so many words, yes." Sirius grinned sheepishly. Remus laughed. 

"Too bad. We probably had more fun than you did." Ron grinned.

"Exciting as hell. Ron was dancing with one of the hottest girls there." Remus added.

"Not to mention the girls hanging around Remus. We had our pick of any girls there." Ron just couldn't let it go.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Sirius shook his head.

"You should be." Ron seemed smug.

"You guys really missed out." Remus wanted this conversation to end before they asked too many questions.

"I need a drink." Ron agreed with Remus on that fact. 

"Me too." Draco talked for the first time in a while. 

"Three Broomsticks?" Sirius was in agreement with them. 

"Yeah, let's go." Ron started to lead the way to the tavern, and they all followed. To their surprise, Ginny and Hermione were there as well. 


	38. Scam of the Century

A/N: Nothing major to say here, so I'm not talking. Ha! Angie

Hermione glanced up and smiled when she saw the guys. Ginny followed her glance and smiled warmly. After all, what girl wouldn't smile at the four handsome guys approaching them? They had drinks in front of them, but Sirius noted that they were low. 

"Good afternoon, ladies." Remus smiled. 

"May we join you?" Draco used his drawl to sound incredibly sexy. Ginny felt her heart flutter. She nodded.

"Of course. Although, I must warn you, I was using this afternoon away from my boyfriend as a chance to meet up with my secret lover." Ginny seemed to have inherited Fred and George's sense of humor, but it didn't normally show itself. Draco grinned.

"And that would be...?" He cocked an eyebrow. Ginny kept a serious face.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ginny smirked. 

"Ehh, before a fight breaks out here, what can we get everyone to drink? Sirius, I'm including you in this "we"." Remus glanced at his friend. Sirius nodded. They took the drink orders, and went to the bar, talking quietly. Ron and Draco joined Hermione and Ginny at the table, leaving seats for Sirius and Remus. 

"Have fun shopping?" Ron nodded towards the stacks of packages that were lying by the chairs of each girl. Hermione laughed. 

"We did. Many many interesting shops and it was great." Hermione smiled up at Sirius when he put her drink in front of her. "Thanks." 

"So what were you four up to?" Ginny asked. 

"Getting into trouble. Listening to Remus and Ron talk about some party last night." Sirius took his seat next to 'Mione. Ron and Remus looked at each other nervously. Ginny smirked.

"Oh really? What party was this? Where? Who was there?" She knew full well that there was no party and wanted to see what they would claim. To her amusement, they actually tried to redeem themselves. Ron shot a pleading look at his sister, who nodded slightly. Unless things got out of hand, she had no intention of calling it. She just wanted to make them sweat a little. What little sister would pass up the chance? 

"You know, it was just some party. Everyone was there." Ron muttered. 

"Not everyone, darling brother. We weren't." Ginny countered. 

"Everyone that matters, then." Ron retorted. Ginny grinned.

"If you say so, hon." Ginny ruffled his hair, much to Ron's annoyance. After all, there were some beautiful women in here right now. Hermione smiled affectionately. She had always loved Ron as a brother and a best friend. Her smile became sad when she thought about all of the times that she, Ron, and Harry had spent together. 

Sirius watched, unable to do or say anything, as Hermione wiped a small tear away. She smiled brightly, determined not to let anyone see her pain. She missed Harry. She really missed Harry. Sirius looked away, allowing her to think that no one had seen. After all, Hermione prided herself on being so strong about everything. It was the least he could do. Well, not exactly. Sirius had some plans. 

Sirius glanced at Remus, who nodded slightly. The nod was imperceptible to everyone but Sirius. He had trained himself to pick up on the slightest nuances of behavior, especially in those he cared about. They were about to pull off the greatest scam since their Hogwarts days, and it just had to work. 

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Sirius asked casually. 

"Unfortunately, I have to get back. I have work tonight." Draco scowled. He wasn't quite used to the idea of the spoiled Malfoy actually working for a living. Ginny looked suddenly sad. 

"Do you have any time left?" She asked hopefully. 

"Only about an hour..." Draco sounded regretful. Ginny took his hand.

"I'll see you guys later. Come with me, Draco." With that, Ginny and Draco left. Ron scowled. Much as he wanted Ginny to be happy, he was having a hard time with accepting her as a grown up woman. Remus laughed.

"Get over it, Ron. Come on, let's leave 'Mione and Sirius alone. I'm waiting for him to start glaring at me and hinting at it." Remus grinned at his friend. Sirius laughed.

"Hey now, I was being good, and you know it." Sirius pouted. Hermione smiled. 

"Yeah, but I can always tell what you're thinking, Padfoot." Remus winked. Sirius laughed again. It was less in amusement than it was for the fact that their plan was going off so well. The entire exchange had been carefully scripted. This included what they were planning to say later. 

"I'm waiting for Hermione to comment on this." Ron grinned at her. Hermione laughed.

"If you say so, Ron. By the way, Ginny messed up your hair pretty well. Might want to check that one out." Just as Hermione had figured, Ron panicked. She stuck out her tongue at him, and he did the same. 

"Wow, Padfoot, these two actually make us seem mature." Remus shook his head.

"Scary, isn't it?" Sirius laughed. Ron and Hermione scowled.

"I'm not immature." Hermione glared at Sirius and Remus. 

"I believe you. It's Remus you have to convince!" Sirius countered. Remus grinned.

"Convince me of what, my dear 'Mione?" Remus couldn't resist the perfect opportunity to tease both Sirius and Hermione at the same time. The script had been put on hold for a bit until they could separate. 

"I'm not responding, Remus. I know you'll try to trap me." Hermione was, unfortunately, too smart to fall into Remus's trap. Sirius grinned.

"Ha. See? She's smart." Sirius smirked at his friend. Remus laughed. 

"We're going, we're going. Come on, Ron." The two of them left the tavern. 

"Ok, 'Mione, now that we have some actual time alone, there was something I wanted to talk to you about." Sirius took a deep breath. It was now or never. They had to pull this scam off. 


	39. Shattered China

A/N: Having proved how much of an evil genius I am, I have decided to be nice for once. I know, it's rare. Angie

Hermione's heart was pounding. Sirius wanted to talk. He wasn't joking around for once. What on earth was going on here? For his part, Sirius was surprisingly calm. He knew what he wanted to say, and how. He had already pulled off a third of this scam, and Remus had the other part under control. Now all he needed was 'Mione. 

"I was talking to a friend of mine last week, and he asked about you. I told him a lot, but we kind of ran out of time for talking. He wants to meet you." Sirius gave the calculated smile at Hermione. Not too sweet, not too cold. Just perfect. Hermione gave a small sigh of relief. She had been worried it was something else. 

"Sure! I'd love to." Hermione's voice was bright, and Sirius was slightly taken aback. He had known that it wouldn't be hard, but this was on the verge of ridiculously easy. 

"Really? Cool. That works. There's a catch, though. He doesn't want me there. I guess he thinks I'll influence both of you in some way, and he wants to talk just to you." Sirius smiled apologetically. Hermione looked slightly nervous at that.

"Umm, really? Sirius, I..." Hermione fell into silence. Sirius winced slightly at the pleading look that she gave him. He reminded himself why he was doing this, and forced himself to continue.

"'Mione, darling, it'll be fine. I promise. He has a cabin out in the woods, and wants you to meet him there. Just for 2 days. He wants to get to know you. He and I have been close for years, and yeah. According to him, I talk about you a lot." Sirius admitted. Hermione laughed warmly. 

"Ok. I can do this. What's he like?" Hermione was determined to know as much about this mystery guy as possible. 

"Ahh, that was the other request he had. I am not to tell you a word about him." Sirius mentally cursed himself for doing this to Hermione, but he had to. Hermione nodded nervously. 

Time passed quickly to that weekend and Hermione apparated to the cabin in the woods. She knocked on the door, and, receiving no answer, opened it. To her discomfort, no one was there yet. She sighed and went to put on a pot of tea. She was nervous. Her hands were shaking, but she managed to pour the tea. As she did so, she heard two doors open at the same time. 

She glanced quickly around the kitchen and saw that there were two doors into it. Hermione held on to the pot of tea in case she needed to scald someone with the water. At almost the same instant, the two doors to the kitchen opened. Hermione gasped and dropped the pot of tea, shards of china scattering across the floor. 

A/N: Sorry to disappoint. I know that a few of you were hoping for an engagement, but be patient! I have other plans for right now. And I promise no cliffie on the next chapter. I just had to post this one before I got out of school today, or there would be no post all weekend. Hope you'll forgive me. Angie


	40. Cooking Adventures

A/N: *hides from all of the unhappy reviewers * Sorry! I had to post that or you guys wouldn't get any posts all weekend. Besides, I'm being nice with this plot so be patient with me, ok? *grins * Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Becca, thanks for all of the help. Can you believe that this is chapter 40 already? I can't. Angie  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm going to bloody kill Remus..." Ron glared across the kitchen at Harry. Harry looked just as furious as Ron did. For her part, Hermione felt only slightly uncomfortable. Not. She was currently contemplating slow painful deaths for Sirius. And yes, she meant multiple deaths. She would kill him one way, use necromancy to raise him, and kill him again and again until her anger wore off. How dare he trick her into this?   
  
  
"I'm leaving." Hermione's voice cut through the tense silence. She brushed past Ron towards the front door, and found it locked. She swore under her breath, and tried a spell to unlock it. It didn't work. Not a single one of the spells she had ever read about would get them out of this cabin. Hermione picked up a crystal vase and threw it against the wall in frustration.   
  
  
Ron watched the scene and actually started laughing. Hermione and Harry were both looking at him like he was crazy. Harry's hatred for both of them was slowly dwindling, but it was still immense. Hermione, however, was too angry with Sirius to be mad at anyone else.   
  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry snarled.

  
"Oh come on, you two. Just look around you. It's bloody brilliant." Ron wiped a few tears from his  
eyes, gasping for breath.

  
  
"What is? The fact that we're all stuck in this cabin for god knows how long?" Hermione snapped. She had no patience left.  
  
  
"'Mione, what did Sirius tell you about this? I know we all had to have come willingly." Ron calmed down a bit and wanted to know what exactly had happened.  
  
  
"He told me a friend of his wanted to talk to me." Hermione glared at both guys, as if it were their  
fault that she was here.  
  
  
"Harry? Remus or Sirius talk to you?" Ron was positive that he knew the answer.  
  
  
"Sirius. He told me there was a beautiful girl I should talk to." Harry admitted. Ron nodded. He was right.  
  
  
"And I was told that there were a few people coming, one of whom was an incredibly beautiful woman that I should spend some time with. Remus told me that one. Harry, did you want to talk to Hermione?" Ron glanced over at his former friend.  
  
  
"Err, yeah, I might have mentioned it at some point." Harry tried to remember when that may have been, but he knew it must have happened.  
  
  
"Then technically Sirius and Remus never lied to any of us." Ron knew that that comment was sure to bring controversy.  
  
  
"But they were deceptive, it was..." Hermione fell into silence. She mentally cursed herself for the  
situation. She too started to laugh suddenly. Harry was the only one who didn't find this even remotely funny. After all, Hermione and Ron were still close friends. He was the outsider who was going to have to spend time with two people who hated him. 

He didn't quite understand why they hated him, either. He knew that he had messed up badly when Hermione was upset and he didn't do anything for her, but he didn't quite understand Ron's anger. After all, wasn't it Ron who had helped Ginny out of her marriage to him, Harry? Shouldn't he be mad at Ron, not the other way around?  
  
  
Before Harry could point this out, an owl came flying in through a small unseen door in the side of the wall. It was about the size of a dog door, but it was much too high for one. Hermione recognized it as a Hogwarts owl. She sighed and took the letter from it, offering an owl treat in  
exchange. The owl took it, hooted happily, and flew off again. Hermione opened the envelope and spread the contents on the table. There were 2 pages, one written in Sirius's hand and the other in Remus's hand.  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and 'Mione,  
  
  
I'm sorry about the semi-deceptive way that this came about. I was getting extremely sick of being put in the middle. 'Mione has mentioned on numerous occasions how much she misses the friendship, and so has Ron. Harry has mentioned it almost constantly. The three of you were inseparable at Hogwarts. That should never have changed.   
  
  
Yes, we did lock the doors and windows with spells. Sorry, 'Mione, but there's no spell that can release you unless we agree to it. Both Remus and I must make the decision together. However, the spells wear out in a week. There is enough food in the kitchen to last 10 people a month. That is no issue.   
  
  
Now, about getting out of there. You can either wait the week out and be released then, or you can agree to our terms. We'll be checking in every once in a while to see your progress. When the three of you can get along for a full day, we'll let you out. Be sincere about it, ok?   
  
  
Sirius  
  
  
  
  
Hello everyone.   
  
  
Being himself, Sirius forgot to mention a few things. One, Ginny is taking over the Charms class during your absence, Hermione. Rest assured that the class is in good hands. Sirius and I will both be giving assistance on the lesson plans. We have discussed this arrangement with Dumbledore, and he agrees.   
  


  
Provisions have been made for almost anything that you could desire. If there is anything that we have forgotten, please, send Hedwig and alert us. Until we meet again, please, don't kill each other.   
  
  
Remus  
  
  
P.S. This was Sirius's idea, I just helped. Remember that for when you are released.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione shook her head, furious, yet laughing. Leave it to those two to force the three of them to become friends again. No one else had the gall to do such a thing. She sighed, suddenly hungry.   
  
  
"I'm going to check out this so called food stock. See if there's anything edible in there." Hermione hesitated. "Would anyone else like anything?"   
  
  
"Are you up for making dinner or do you want me to?" Ron volunteered.  
  
  
"I'll make it." Hermione admitted to herself that it was sweet of Ron to offer, but she was going to prove once and for all that she could cook. After all, they had never given her a chance. They always assumed that she had to be bad at something, and since nothing else came up, cooking must have been it. They didn't know how wrong they were. Ron shrugged.   
  
  
"'Mione, would you mind if I came and talked to you for a bit? Ron, do you mind?" Harry knew that he was treading on eggshells, but he needed to try. Ron shook his head.  
  
  
"I'm going exploring this place. Might find something cool. Have fun, and call me for dinner, k?" Ron had no interest in being around for the conversation between the two of them. He knew better. Besides, Ron had no real grudge against Harry except for his apparent lack of concern about Hermione.   
  
  
Hermione made a noncommittal gesture and walked into the kitchen. Harry looked to Ron for an  
interpretation, but Ron had already left. Harry took a deep breath and followed Hermione into the kitchen. When he got there, Hermione was already flipping through a cookbook, trying to find a good recipe.  
  
  
"Harry, check and see if we have any peanut oil, will you?" Hermione didn't glance up. She had a menu in mind, and wanted everything to go well. Harry went over to the cupboard and started looking through it. Suddenly, a small chalkboard caught his eye. He looked closer, and saw a note attached to the cabinet door next to it.   
  
  


  
Ron, Harry, 'Mione,   
  
  
This chalkboard is enchanted so that anything you write upon it will be delivered to you, whether it be food or otherwise.   
  
  
Remus  
  
  
  
  


  
"I'm not finding any, but this note says that if we write it on this chalkboard, it'll be delivered."  
Harry gestured towards the board. Hermione came over, looked at it for a second, and wrote peanut oil on it. Sure enough, a bottle of peanut oil appeared on the counter next to it.   
  
  
"Impressive." Hermione seemed determined to force Harry to make the first move towards a real  
conversation. Harry had figured this, and decided that it was time to at least try.  
  
  
"'Mione, please talk to me." Harry hated seeming desperate, but quite frankly, he was. He had been absolutely miserable without his two best friends to talk to.   
  
  
"About what, Harry?" Hermione kept her voice neutral.   
  
  
"Anything. Umm, so you and Sirius are dating?" Harry asked nervously. Hermione nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going. Harry took a deep breath.  
  
  
"For 3 months now." Hermione didn't turn around to face him.   
  
  
"That's cool. He's a great guy." Harry fell into silence again. "Uhh, listen, 'Mione, I really hope  
this isn't the case since Sirius is my godfather and all, but he's treating you right, isn't he? I mean,  
you know what I mean, don't you?" Harry looked at her desperately. Hermione turned around, stunned.  
  
  
"Harry, you have no idea... He is the sweetest, the funniest, the most amazing in every way, man that I have ever met. I've never been treated this amazingly in all of my life." Hermione's voice was dreamy, and Harry grinned.  
  
  
"Doesn't take much to impress you, does it, 'Mione?" Harry couldn't resist teasing her. To his  
astonishment, she started laughing.  
  
  
"Not when it comes to men. You have no idea about some of the men I've dated, Harry." Hermione giggled.  
  
  
"Maybe not, but you will tell me some time. Can I take you out for a drink some time soon so we can really talk? I'll handle my godfather and convince him that I'm no competition." Harry silently prayed that Hermione would agree. She hesitated.  
  
  
"Harry, I..." Suddenly, Hermione hugged Harry, nearly knocking him over. She was crying.   
  
  
"'Mione! What's wrong?!" Harry proved that he had no idea about girls what so ever. Hermione laughed to herself, before pulling away.   
  
  
"You can't even imagine how badly I've missed you, Harry. I've needed my best friend around." Hermione wiped her tears away.   
  
  
"I've missed you too, Hermione. I can't even say enough to tell you how guilty I feel about what  
happened. I'll make it up to you. Somehow." Harry's voice was soft and grave. Hermione shook her head.  
  
  
"Just be there for me when I need you, and everything's forgiven." Hermione's voice was equally  
as serious. Harry nodded.   
  
  
"Always." Harry hugged her gently. "Now, what exactly is going on between you and Sirius? I mean, are you in love with him? Come on, fill me in. I've been out of the loop for a while." Hermione laughed.

"I'm sure Sirius tells you just about everything, Harry." Harry grinned mysteriously.

"Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. Besides, I want your side of this, ok?" Harry took a seat at the table, and Hermione laughed again.

"If you say so, Harry." Hermione then spent well over an hour gushing about her and Sirius. Harry was loving it. He had never seen her look so happy, and he couldn't help smiling. One down, one to go. He had a sinking feeling, though, that Ron wasn't going to be nearly as easy to repair a friendship with. 

"Uhh, 'Mione, is it just me, or does something not smell quite right?" Harry gestured towards the stove. Hermione turned around and gasped. She pulled the lasagna out of the oven, and nearly screamed. It was black and as hard as a rock. Harry grinned.   
  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione slumped down into the chair. Harry went over to inspect.   
  
  
"Well, let's throw some cheese on it, put it in front of Ron, and if he doesn't die from it, we can eat it." Harry managed to keep a straight face during the suggestion. He glanced at Hermione, and both of them collapsed into laughter.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: My muses told me that I needed to bring Harry back. So I did. I might not be able to post again for a while. About a week, actually. My 18th birthday is on Wednesday, so my week is only slightly packed. I'll do my best, though. Angie


	41. Wizard's Chess

A/N: Ok, a new chapter at last. And yes, the explanation of Hermione's depression and following suicide attempt will be posted soon. Not yet, though. I promise it is coming though. Angie

Dinner consisted of Frosted Flakes and fruit, as the lasagna proved inedible. Following dinner, Hermione excused herself, and went into her room to write a letter to Sirius. Having actually talked to Harry now, she was much less angry with Sirius and Remus. There was an awkward pause between Ron and Harry when she left. 

"Err..." Harry searched for something to say. 

"Still an Auror?" Ron felt a bit bad for what Harry had gone through with Ginny, but not too much. After all, Ginny was really and truly in love with Draco, and would have married him already, if it weren't for Harry alerting the Weasleys. 

"Uh, yeah, not too much business right now, though. How's your job at Hogwarts going?" Harry couldn't help feeling uncomfortable. Ron shrugged.

"It's interesting. Sirius is really great to work with." Ron hesitated. Harry grinned.

"I've been hearing nothing but praise of my godfather today." Both guys laughed. Ron had experienced Hermione's gushing on countless occasions.

"I can bet. She's so hopelessly in love with him. It's really funny to watch." Ron grinned. 

"I'd love to see it." Harry admitted. Ron hesitated again.

"Yeah, you'll have to come visit some time. Oh man, there's something else you need to see, Harry." Ron shook his head. Harry sat up.

"What? Tell me. Who is it about?" Ron couldn't help being reminded of Sirius right now. Of all of the guys he had ever met, Sirius and Harry were the worst gossips ever. 

"Professor Trelawney is getting married." Ron declined to mention whom she was marrying, but that information was more than enough to send both of them into fits of laughter.

"Are you bloody serious?!" Harry gasped when he could stop laughing for a moment. Ron nodded. Neither of them noticed Hermione, who was standing in the doorway, watching them. She had a soft smile on her face. She could never admit it, but she had really needed these two. 

"Yeah. The wedding is this summer. Can you imagine?" Ron doubled over with laughter again. 

"All those bracelets she wears... I don't want to know how much jewelry she'll be wearing for the wedding!" Harry was on the floor, laughing. 

"Oh me neither..." Ron shuddered.

"So seriously, who is she marrying?" Harry wanted to know what crazy idiot would ever marry Sybil Trelawney.

"Oh man, that's the best part. You're never gonna believe this one, Harry." Ron shook his head.

"So tell me already." Harry was getting impatient. "Does he work at Hogwarts? It is a he, right?"

"We'll go with it. Not he, not she, it. And yes, it works at Hogwarts." Ron grinned mysteriously, knowing that Harry would have a hard time with guessing. 

"Hagrid? No, it wouldn't be him. Dumbledore? McGonnagall? Man, I'd love to see that one. Oh bloody hell, don't tell me its Remus..." Harry gave Ron a desperate look. Ron gagged.

"Thank god, no. He has more sense than that! None of the people you mentioned, Harry." Ron shuddered thinking about Remus and Sybil together.

"Err, hang on..." Harry proceeded to name everyone at Hogwarts that he could think of, except for two.

"That only leaves Filch and Snape. But neither of them..." Harry stopped short. His jaw dropped.

"Neither of them what, Harry?" Ron looked at him innocently. Harry was in shock.

"Are you bloody serious?! One of them!?" Harry couldn't help feeling like he was in an episode of that Muggle show, The Twilight Zone. 

"Yup. Her name will be changing to Professor Sybil Trelawney Snape this August 2nd." Harry nearly choked. Then, he started laughing again. Ron grinned and laughed too. Within 5 minutes, tears were streaming down both of their faces. Hermione smiled at them affectionately. Before they saw her, however, she ducked back into her room. 

"Oh man, that's bloody classic." Harry managed to choke out. Ron nodded. 

"You should have been there for Dumbledore's announcement. Just his face... Reminded me a bit of Crabbe actually. I know that's an insult to Dumbledore, but how would you react?" Ron grinned. He hesitated.

"I can't even imagine." Harry fell silent for a moment. Ron suddenly got serious.

"Listen, Harry, about the whole thing with my sister..." Ron said slowly. He wanted things out in the open, but he was still terrified of what was to be said. Harry seemed to feel the same way.

"Ron, I don't blame you. Let's get that clear right away, ok?" Harry was equally as grave. Ron nodded.

"But I did object at your wedding." Ron couldn't help feeling guilty. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, you did. But it was her decision. I mean, if she had really wanted the marriage, which she obviously did not, she would have ignored you." Harry pointed out. Ron  seemed unwilling to accept that. 

"Oh come on, Harry. You know Ginny. She does what others tell her to do. If I hadn't said something, you'd be happily married to her." Ron's voice was laden with guilt. 

"Married, yes. Happy, that's doubtful. I know Ginny well enough to know that she would feel obligated to act like the perfect wife. But Ron, the girl can't act." Harry reminded his friend. Ron laughed.

"You're right, she can't." Much as Ron liked to believe that his sister was perfect, it was true. Ginny couldn't act if her life depended on it. Ron glanced over at the table next to them and saw that there was a Wizard's Chess set on it. Remus and Sirius seemed to have thought of everything. He and Harry exchanged a glance and moved over to the table to play. 

"Hey Ron, seriously, I don't blame you at all, ok?" Harry spoke up after about 20 minutes of an uncomfortable silence. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Ron was too intent on the game to talk much. Harry fell silent again. 

"Ron, what exactly happened with 'Mione?" Harry wasn't ready to ask Hermione herself about the suicide attempt, but he had to know something. Ron looked up, the game forgotten.

"I don't know what caused it, Harry. I don't think we were the cause, but we certainly didn't help it at all. She slit her wrists, and it was only the fact that Malfoy found her that saved her life." Ron had a serious look in his eyes again. 

"Malfoy found her...?" Harry was in shock. It was about to become even harder for him to hate Draco. Ron nodded. 

"Malfoy found her. That's why she feels so obligated to him. As do I, for that matter." Ron muttered. Harry nodded.

"So do you think she'd tell me what happened if I asked?" Harry asked cautiously. 

"No idea. I asked her once, and she promised to tell me when she was ready. She might tell you the same thing." Ron shrugged. They had no more chance for conversation because Hermione had just walked out to join them. 

"Anyone up for ice cream? I can manage sundaes without issues." She smiled brightly. Harry looked up eagerly. 

"I like ice cream... Hot fudge sundaes, mmm..." Harry licked his lips. Hermione laughed.

"Hot fudge for Harry, what do you want, Ron?" Hermione smiled at her friend. 

"Hot fudge is good..." Ron couldn't help imitating Harry, and licking his own lips. Hermione laughed again.

"You two are never going to grow up, are you? Hot fudge sundaes it is." Hermione left and returned a few minutes later with three of the largest hot fudge sundaes ever. The rest of the evening consisted of eating ice cream and, for Ron and Harry, at least, playing Wizard's Chess. Hermione amused herself with telling them both how they could have made a better move. Things were back to normal. 


	42. Men In The Kitchen

A/N: I can't apologize enough for how long this chapter has taken. For once, it was not from lack of ideas. It was from lack of access to a computer! And parents think that a week and a half long trip into the desert of California is a treat! I finally commandeered my dad's laptop for the first time this trip, and I'm typing fast to get this up before he gets mad that I'm sitting in the hotel room instead of out exploring. Angie

After Hermione's disaster with cooking the previous evening, it was only logical that when Harry woke up first, he decided to make breakfast. After all, how hard could cooking be? Harry had no experience in the kitchen except for flipping bacon, but pancakes were relatively easy, weren't they? There was no need to wake Hermione or Ron up for help. He'd surprise them. 

Harry looked around for pancake mix, and didn't find any. Instead of using the magical board to order some, he decided to make his own. He flipped through some cookbooks until he found a recipe for pancakes. As he stood there scowling at the foreign terms, he heard a noise behind him. Harry looked up and grinned.

"Yo, come help me with this. I'm clueless with cooking." Harry gestured towards the open cookbook. Sirius looked at him like he was crazy.

"Uh, Harry, you honestly think I'm any better?" Sirius shook his head. Harry laughed.

"Between the two of us, things might be edible. You should have seen 'Mione's dinner last night. We can do better than that. Actually, go look in the trash." Sirius looked once more at Harry, silently questioning his godson's sanity, and glanced in the trash. He shuddered at the sight of the black mess still in the pan. 

"Yeah, you're right. Anything we make is going to be better than that." Sirius rolled up his sleeves to work. Harry grinned to himself and couldn't resist teasing Sirius. After all, the uncomfortable position that Harry had been in the night before was due to Sirius. 

"No kidding. And to think, Sirius, you're going to marry her..." Harry didn't look up. Sirius jerked his head up sharply.

"Who said anything about marriage?" Sirius was sweating by this point. He did love Hermione, more than anything in the world, but marriage? He was terrified. His experience with married people, except for James and Lily of course, had been terrible. He had seen too many people ruin their lives with marriage to be considering it at this point. 

"Aww come on, Sirius. You're in love with her, that's obvious. Marriage is eventual." Harry couldn't fathom why Sirius would be avoiding marriage, especially to a woman like Hermione. Sirius shook his head.

"You don't understand, Harry. Can we just get this cooking over with?" Sirius was starting to get desperate. Harry wasn't going to let it go, though. 

"Not until you explain. She's not the type who's willing to be a permanent girlfriend, Sirius. Hermione needs, and deserves, marriage." Harry was beginning to get mad at his godfather. After all, Hermione came before Sirius. Hermione's happiness was just slightly more important to Harry than Sirius's happiness. Sirius sighed.

"I know she does. And it's killing me, Harry. Worse than Azkaban. Frankly, I can't understand why she's with me, let alone claiming to be in love with me. I mean, with my past, I'm not exactly the most cheerful person to be around sometimes." Sirius shook his head; unable to believe the fact that here he was, telling his godson everything. He hadn't even told Remus this. For his part, Harry was stunned to hear that Hermione had admitted to being in love with Sirius, let alone that she told him. He knew better than to interrupt, though.

"And my parents... Much as I loved my father, he wasn't the easiest person to be around sometimes. My parents only stayed together for me. My mother is an amazing person, though. I take after her. You'll have to meet her sometime, Harry. She's still as wild as ever." Sirius smiled. Harry was trying desperately to figure out where exactly this was going. He had never heard Sirius mention his parents before. 

"Anyways, my parents fought a lot. So did my friends parents back home. There were really only two couples that I was ever around for more than 10 minutes at a time who didn't fight. James's parents, your grandparents, that is, and James and Lily, of course. Other than those two, I've never seen a marriage that was happy." Sirius's voice was soft. Harry winced. He had long since gotten over the true pain of his parents not being there, but every once in a while, he still felt like screaming about how unfair it was. 

"So basically, I'm not sure what a real marriage is like, and how to make her happy. I'm terrified of the idea, but I'm also terrified of losing 'Mione. She's become my life..." Sirius trailed off. Harry nodded slowly. 

"She's amazing. I want to see her happy, Sirius. I was talking to her last night, and you were brought up. By me, I think. Anyways, she was absolutely glowing when she was telling me about some of your dates and everything." Harry smiled. Sirius cheered up almost instantly. 

"I guess I just have that affect on women." Sirius grinned. Harry laughed. 

"Quit bragging already, and lets make breakfast. 'Mione and Ron will be up soon." Harry glanced at the doorway. Sirius glanced up at the mention of Hermione, and grinned, imagining her reaction at seeing him. This was going to be fun. 

"Remus will be here in about 2 minutes. He'll help too." Harry nodded. He seemed to think that having Remus there to help cook would actually help matters. Little did he know that 2 guys in the kitchen was bad enough, let alone adding another one. Not to say that men can't cook. Much the opposite. Many men are wonderful cooks, and even wonderful chefs. It's just that men tend to have set ideas on things, and the field of cooking is no different. Putting that many men in one small kitchen is a bad idea. 

Sure enough, Remus came in. The two guys looked at him thankfully, both for different reasons, though. Sirius was glad that Harry would know better than to ask more questions about marriage in front of Remus, and Harry was glad that Remus could help cook. After all, it had been almost an hour since he had set his mind to making breakfast, and that was a long time for any guy to wait to eat. 

"Morning. What's going on?" Remus looked from Harry to Sirius and back again. 

"We're making breakfast. Come help." Sirius gestured towards the open cookbook. Remus looked at them both warily.

"Uh, I don't cook." Remus said slowly. Sirius grinned.

"Neither do we. So come help already." Sirius grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him towards the counter. 20 minutes later, a heated debate had ensued about which was flour and which was sugar. Then Harry found a small box with the words Arm and Hammer on it. 

"No, guys, this is flour. See? It looks like it." Sirius and Remus looked at the box Harry was holding. Behind them, they heard a groan. Ron had woken up. 

"Harry, that's baking powder. Sirius, you have the flour, Remus, that's sugar." Ron shook his head in disbelief. He may not know much about cooking, but he at least knew the difference between flour and sugar. The other three looked at each other for a moment.

"You're hired." Harry told Ron.

"Get in here and help." Sirius was less polite. 

"We're desperate." Remus pleaded. Ron groaned again.

"That's all I know, though!" Ron moaned. He was none too eager to cook this early in the morning. After all, it wasn't even noon yet. 

"But it's more than we knew. Come on already." Harry pulled Ron in alongside the three of them. 

No one knew how it began, or how it escalated, but soon the four guys were engaged in an all out food fight. Screw eating it, it was more fun to throw the ingredients. They were all lost in the excitement until they heard footsteps. Hermione opened the kitchen door and looked from one guy to the next, disbelief in her eyes.

"I'm going back to bed." Hermione turned on her heel and walked out again. The kitchen was covered in food, and the guys were too. A few steps away from the door, Hermione burst into laughter. As much as she hated the mess, she had to admit that it was funny. She opened the door again, and grinned. 

Harry's glasses were so coated in egg that it was a miracle he could see enough to aim. His hair was even more unruly than normal, and the excess flour in it served as a sort of gel to make the spikes of his hair stiff. His shirt was slightly torn, and his neat black pants were now white. 

Sirius was even worse than his godson. It seemed that one of the guys, most likely Remus, had decided that Sirius's outfit wasn't quite perfect without a smearing of strawberries. Smearing was an understatement. He was covered from head to toe in berries. The white flour coating it made the look complete. 

Remus looked as though he had gone for a swim in chocolate sauce. His hair was almost as spiky as Harry's, and it was stickier, Sirius had done a great job of revenge for the berry thing. The most amusing part about Remus, however, was the little dollop of whipped cream on his head. There was even a little cherry sitting on top of the whipped cream. 

Ron got out the easiest of anyone. He had used the refrigerator door as a shield. The door bore witness to the horror that would have been Ron. Eggs splattered the door. It seemed as though Harry had gone on the offensive against his friend. He had taken the whipped cream from Sirius and sprayed the entire bottle at Ron, only getting a little bit actually on him. And then came the soda. A 2 liter bottle worth was pooled on the ground in front of the refrigerator. After all, shake one of those things up, and you've got a great weapon. 

As for the kitchen, let's just say that the guys missed each other more often than they got a hit in. If the guys were that bad, the kitchen would have been an absolute mess. Hermione continued to laugh. She had tears streaming down her face. 

"Hold still, I need the camera. If any one of you washes up, there will be hell to pay. I mean it!" Hermione called over her shoulder as she ran for her camera. She returned a moment later with her camera, and proceeded to take a full roll of pictures. The guys were too busy laughing at the sight of each other to care. 

"Ok, done. Now you guys can clean up. And clean up the kitchen too, while you're at it." Hermione couldn't help the bossy tone in her voice. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yes mother. Must we wash between our ears too?" Ron's voice was affectionately sarcastic. Hermione started laughing.

"If you want any breakfast, yes. And I'm checking, too. Oh, Sirius, we're going to my parent's house tonight." Hermione called to him as he was walking towards the back of the house where he kept extra clothes. During the summer, Remus and Sirius stayed here. They had some memorable times here. Sirius froze, swearing under his breath. Hermione walked towards him, and shut the door behind her, shutting them both into his room. She muttered a quick cleansing charm, and he was instantly clean. 

Hermione kissed him softly. Sirius smiled and put his arms around her. After a few moments, Hermione spoke.

"Sirius, it won't be that bad. Please, just relax. Promise me you'll come tonight. They're dying to meet you." Hermione looked up at him pleadingly. Sirius hesitated.

"On one condition, 'Mione. I want you to meet my mother some time." Sirius figured that it was only fair that if he had to meet her parents, she had to come with him to his mother's house sometime. Hermione gulped slightly. She had heard nothing about his mother, and had no idea what to expect. 

"Umm..." Hermione was obviously nervous. Sirius looked at her slowly. 

"You'll love her, 'Mione. Absolutely love her. And she'll adore you. You're the type of woman she said I was allowed to bring home. She's made strict rules about that sort of thing, actually. Not about whom I was allowed to date, but who I was allowed to bring to see her." Despite the fact that Sirius was trying to calm her down, Hermione was getting more and more nervous by the second.

Of course Sirius would end it if his mother disapproved. She knew that much about his relationship with his mother to know that. What if she didn't like Hermione? What would she do? Hermione couldn't bear that thought.

"When?" Hermione looked up at Sirius nervously. 

"Today. Tonight, actually. Maybe after your parents' house." Sirius looked at her hopefully. Hermione hesitated and nodded. How bad could it be? At least they would get it all over with in one night. 

"Thank you... There's nothing to worry about, 'Mione. If my dad was still alive, there would be, but he's not. And my mother is a sweetheart. You'll love her." Sirius truly believed what he was saying. His tone, more than his words, served to comfort Hermione. Sirius kissed her softly. 


	43. Meet The Parents

A/N: This chapter begins the explanation of Hermione's depression. It is my interpretation of Hermione's character, so please, no flames. I know it's a sensitive spot for many, myself included. But it is crucial to the development of this story as I had planned it, and I will proceed as planned. I do not portray Hermione as having a happy childhood, and this chapter may be a bit confusing, but it will all be explained soon. I promise. Read with caution, I'm dealing with enough right now and I don't need flames. With that request, enjoy the chapter. Angie

Hermione bit her lip nervously. She had been dreading returning to her parents' house for a while now, and while having Sirius there would be a comfort in some ways, it would also make matters much worse. She knew instinctively that her parents would not like him, would not approve, but she wasn't going to give him up just yet. 

Besides the hell that she was about to go through with her parents, she was also meeting Sirius's mother this evening. That was enough to make any girl nervous. Hermione could only hope that Mrs. Black liked her. Sirius had done his best all afternoon to assure her that his mother would adore her. Even Remus had vouched for that fact. 

Hermione opened the door tentatively. She smiled, trying to look comfortable with all of this. Sirius grimaced slightly, knowing full well that Hermione was upset by this. Her mother came into the room, and smiled. It wasn't a warm smile; in fact it was icy and probably just for show because the door was still open. Hermione gulped slightly. 

"Hello, mother. This is Sirius. Sirius, this is my mother." Hermione smiled. Her mother nodded slightly at Sirius.

"It's nice to meet you. Hermione's told me a lot about you." Sirius tried to act natural, but that was easier said than done around this woman. Harry had told him that Mrs. Granger was very quiet, but Sirius was now getting the idea that it was not from shyness, but from lack of affection for her daughter. He could only hope that Mr. Granger was a bit more pleasant to be around, or this would be one hell of an evening. 

"A pleasure, I'm sure." Mrs. Granger's voice made it clear that it was not a pleasure to have him there, and even less of one to have her daughter there. Sirius fell silent. Hermione tried to smile bravely. 

"It smells wonderful in here, Mother. Sirius, my mother is an amazing cook. That was one of my favorite things about being at home. She always makes the best food." Hermione's comment managed to brighten her mother up slightly. 

"Thank you, Hermione. A shame though, that you didn't inherit that from me." Hermione winced slightly at her mother's words. Sirius was startled.

"I guess that's a lost cause, though." Hermione was doing her best to keep cheerful. Mr. Granger came out and hugged Hermione. Sirius relaxed a bit. At least her father seemed cool. 

"Hermione, my dear. How nice of you to finally come. We really haven't heard from you in a long time. You really are hopeless at correspondence." Mr. Granger's words were teasing enough, but his voice had an edge to it that stunned Sirius. How on earth could Hermione put up with this and not say a thing? 

"I've been really busy with the school work, Father." Hermione's voice was soft, and Sirius detected a note of pain in it. It was all he could do not to get mad at how she was being treated. He was about to say something when Hermione gave him a pleading look. 

"Ahh, yes. A teacher must be busy. You know, your mother and I always hoped that you would carry on the family business." Mr. Granger's voice had a hint of disapproval to it. Hermione smiled weakly.

"And maybe someday you'll have a granddaughter or grandson who you can teach everything to and leave the business to, Father." That seemed to soothe Mr. Granger a bit. Sirius, on the other hand, looked up sharply. Man, was this a rough day. First he had Harry quizzing him about marriage, and now Hermione said something about kids. This wasn't going quite the way Sirius had planned. 

"Perhaps you're right, my dear. Now, I hear that you are a professor at Hogwarts as well. Which course?" Mr. Granger looked straight at Sirius. Sirius smiled. This was something he could handle, or so he hoped.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, sir. I've been teaching the course for seven years now." Sirius was proud of that fact. It actually seemed to endear him a bit to Mrs. Granger.

"Seven years? That's quite a while. Hermione, it seems that you've finally found someone who can hold a job. Quite an improvement." Mrs. Granger stated. Sirius managed not to show his annoyance at that comment, but he also made a mental note to ask Ron and Harry about Hermione's past guys. 

"Now, is it true that you spent years in prison?" Sirius scowled inwardly. Hermione felt like slamming her head repeatedly into a brick wall.

"Yes, sir." Sirius gritted his teeth. This was not going well at all.

"And you claim to be innocent?" Mr. Granger wasn't going to let this go.

"I was innocent. I spent time in Azkaban, the toughest wizard's prison, and escaped. The court later found me innocent and cleared all charges against my name. I went on to get a job at Hogwarts, where I still work." There was a slight defensive note to Sirius's tone, but the Grangers seemed not to notice it. 

"If you were innocent, why did you break out of prison? Why didn't you just appeal the case?" Mr. Granger just didn't get it. 

"Father, the court system isn't like ours." Hermione said softly. 

"There were witnesses who told what they thought they saw. That alone was enough to convict me, let alone the fact that my best friend and one of the most respected men alive believed I was guilty." Sirius was determined to make sure that they understood that he really was innocent.

"So Hermione has told us." Mrs. Granger's icy tone had returned. 

"Now, you are Harry Potter's godfather, are you not?" Mr. Granger, having been shot down on the subject of Sirius's prison record, was now determined to find another reason not to like Sirius. After all, disliking him was very hard to do. 

"Lily and James Potter were two of my closest friends at school, and they asked me to serve as Harry's godfather, yes." Sirius was wishing that this would just end and they could go to his mother's, where he was certain of a more welcome reception. 

"So you'd be old enough to be Hermione's father." Mr. Granger pointed out. Hermione was staring at the table and at the steak knife in front of her. It was too tempting. Sirius felt like he was going through the Spanish Inquisition. What was that Monty Python line? Never expect the Spanish Inquisition! Well, he certainly wasn't expecting this.

After Sirius debated that with Mr. Granger, they moved on to other topics, each one more aggravating than the one before it. Both Mr. and Mrs. Granger kept commenting on things that Hermione could do better, or should do better, or wasn't perfect at. Sirius had the sinking feeling that she had gone through this all of her life. No wonder the poor girl had to be good at everything.

Finally, the evening came to a close. Hermione had fallen into dead silence about midway through the meal. Sirius couldn't help wishing that he could do something for her. He did manage, however, to deflect most of the criticism off of her and onto himself. All in all, it was an absolutely miserable evening. At one point, Sirius was almost missing the dementors. 

As they walked down the street after dinner, Sirius put his arm gently around Hermione's shoulders. She started crying softly. Sirius sighed and kissed her. 

"I'm sorry about that... They're just..." Hermione fell silent, knowing that there was nothing she could say. 

"its fine, 'Mione. I just can't believe they put you through that." Sirius shook his head.

"Me? They put you through hell..." Hermione wiped her tears away. Sirius smiled.

"Ahh, I'm used to that, remember? I'm a Marauder at heart, and used to comments like that." Sirius grinned. Hermione laughed softly. 

"I know. But still." She stopped crying and kissed him gently. Sirius held her close for a few minutes, savoring the silence. Then he spoke up.

"Hermione, I didn't tell my mother we were coming tonight, so if you're not up for it, I understand. We can make it another time. But she really might cheer you up." Sirius held his breath. He hadn't seen his mother in months, and he missed her a lot. He wanted desperately for the two most important people in his life to meet. Hermione shook her head.

"I'd love to meet her, Sirius." Hermione sounded more cheerful and excited about it then she really was, but Sirius accepted it. She was terrified of meeting her, but Hermione knew that it had to happen sooner or later, and you never know, Sirius may be right. She might actually be cheered up by his mother. 

"You're certain?" Sirius looked Hermione straight in the eyes. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Ok then. Come on." 

Sirius and Hermione apparated to a very nice looking cottage in rural England. Without knocking, Sirius just walked in, bringing Hermione with him.

"Mum! I'm home, and I brought company." Sirius called into the house. Hermione was slightly taken aback. She would never have the gall to do something like this at her parent's house, but of course, this was Sirius. He'd do things that most people wouldn't anyways. 

"Sirius Black! Thank you ever so much for the warning. I don't have anything in the house. It had better be Remus or Harry, otherwise you're in trouble and you have to run to the store. I mean it, too!" From the sound of her, Kelly Black was a strong woman, especially for her age. Sirius grinned down at Hermione. 

"Oh lay off, Mum. When's the last time I actually told you I was coming home for a bit? Come to think of it, when's the last time I actually came home?" Sirius tossed his cloak on the nearest chair, and took Hermione's for her, and actually hung it up. Hermione was impressed. Kelly came down the stairs, and Hermione was stunned again. Sirius's mother didn't look a day older than 40. She was a beautiful woman, even now. Hermione couldn't help wondering what she looked like when she was younger. 

Sirius had obviously inherited much from his mother. They had the same piercing eyes and the same smile. Hermione felt an instant liking for the woman. She smiled nervously. Kelly looked straight at Hermione using those piercing eyes to judge her. Finally, Kelly smiled warmly. 

"You must be Hermione. Sirius has told me all about you. You didn't mention that she was so beautiful though, Sirius." Kelly glanced scoldingly at Sirius, who threw up his hands in mock defeat. "Hermione, my dear, Sirius did tell me that you were stunningly gorgeous, but he has a way of downplaying these things." Hermione blushed slightly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Black. I..." Hermione was never quite sure what she was about to say, because his mother interrupted her.

"Sorry to interrupt, my dear, but call me Kelly. Please. Now, Sirius, I meant it. You're going out to the store to get stuff. I told you that if it weren't Harry or Remus, you'd have to, and since it's Hermione, I'm actually making you do it." Kelly put her hands on her hips, and glared at her son. Sirius laughed, kissed Kelly on the cheek, and grinned. 

"Yes, Mother. Don't tell her too many stories, ok? Please?" Sirius pleaded. He grinned, saluted, and left. Hermione laughed. 

"Stories?" Hermione grinned. Kelly smiled mischievously. 

"Too many is a very subjective phrase." Kelly pointed out. Hermione laughed.

"Come sit, please. I can't tell you what a pleasure this is. I swear, I have never met a single one of Sirius's girlfriends before this." Kelly busied herself with clearing off a spot to sit while what she just said sunk in for Hermione. "Now, tell me everything. Sirius vowed once never to say he was in love with more than one woman in his entire life. Please tell me he's told you he loves you." 

Hermione's blush said more than enough. Kelly grinned. Hermione couldn't help feeling very comfortable with her. Even so, she wasn't quite ready to tell a woman that she just met a few minutes ago about her relationship with the woman's son. Kelly sensed that, and moved on. 

"I won't ask anymore. But please, do me a favor?" Kelly asked pleadingly. Hermione gulped slightly. "Nothing difficult, I promise." Kelly smiled reassuringly. Hermione nodded.

"Of course." Hermione was wondering what on earth she had managed to get herself into.

"When Sirius gets back, pretend we've been planning the wedding and you've chosen baby names. I want to see his reaction." Kelly had the same maniacal gleam in her eyes that Sirius got when he was about to pull a prank. Hermione started laughing.

"Gladly. I'd like to see it too. How about Quentin, Mark, Vivica, and Julie?" Hermione grinned, knowing full well that Sirius would cringe at all four of the names. Kelly laughed gleefully. 

"Oh I love it. You know, I blame myself for the wild streak in that boy. He wouldn't have become quite such a prankster if I hadn't encouraged him..." Kelly trailed off, reminiscing. Hermione smiled.

"How so, if you don't mind me asking?" Hermione asked shyly. Kelly grinned.

"He was about 3 years old when he started his mischief. I grew up in a very free household with 5 older brothers. I was the youngest. My brothers were just like Sirius. Matt, especially. Matt was wild. Very wild. He taught me everything he knew about causing trouble. Well, Sirius naturally tried to pull pranks as a toddler. What child doesn't? His father wanted to strangle me for it, but I started returning the favor. Soon, it became an all out prank war. It still continues, actually." Kelly smiled. Hermione couldn't help thinking about how different Sirius's childhood had been from her own. 

"What has he done most recently?" Hermione asked.

"Ooh, that's why I need your help. Last time he came home, Sirius brought Remus along. The two of them had me completely convinced that Sirius was having an affair with some woman named Professor Trelawney." Hermione's jaw dropped, and she started laughing.

"Do you know who she is?" Hermione gasped. Kelly grinned. 

"No. I wrote to Harry to ask, and all he told me in reply was that she was really a teacher at Hogwarts, but if Sirius was with her, he would knock some sense into him. Anyways, who on earth is she?" Kelly looked so innocently naïve about Sybil Trelawney that Hermione knew she was telling the truth. Hermione grinned.

"I think you'll be happier not knowing, but I'll tell you anyways." Hermione proceeded to tell everything that she knew about Professor Trelawney. Kelly was doubled over with laughter by the end of it. 

"I can actually picture Sirius dating a girl like that just to get back at me for something. Thank God the boy had some sense and chose you." Kelly smiled affectionately at Hermione. She absolutely adored her and could see why her son was in love with her. For her part, Hermione adored Kelly. She was so unlike Hermione's own family, that it was a welcome change. She could easily see why Sirius was the way he was. 

Sirius apparated into the kitchen and started getting things ready just the way his mother liked them. No pranks tonight. After all, Hermione was there, and he had played the last prank. The rules clearly stated that he had to wait and see what his mother had in store before he could act again. But oh boy did he have a plan. Kelly and Hermione exchanged a look, and pretended that they didn't notice Sirius had gotten back.

"Hermione, my dear, have you chosen your wedding gown? You'd look stunning in a princess style dress. And your hair. It's so long that you could do almost anything with it. I think white roses in it would look stunning." Kelly gushed. In the kitchen, Sirius choked. 

"Oh, I love roses! I saw this one dress and it looked so perfect for me. You're right; the princess cut is highly flattering. I'm just waiting for Sirius to say something. You know it's eventual." Sirius leaned back against the wall, gasping for breath. He had a terrible fear of commitment, and it was kicking in. 

"I'll speak with him. He won't refuse his darling mother. Now that we have that settled, what names have you come up with for children? I'm expecting grandchildren, and soon. And lots of them, of course." Kelly managed to sound completely serious about it. Hermione was fighting laughter. Sirius was pale and shaking at this next comment. Marriage would be rough enough, but kids? Sirius started wondering if even Hermione was worth that much.

"Ooh, I agree. I just love children. I'm thinking a dozen children. Mark, Quentin, Vivica, Julie, Andrea, Angie, Sarah, Meghan, Jordan, Eric, Robert, and Chris." Hermione kept her voice natural, and Sirius choked.

"Oh honey, I love the names, but really, what about naming one of the boys after Sirius?" Kelly winked. Hermione grinned, picking up on the hint.

"Silly me, of course. I don't like the name Chris quite as much as the others." Sirius was hyperventilating. Kelly grinned, deciding to let her son off by this point.

"Welcome home, Sirius." She called. Sirius couldn't say a word. Hermione started laughing.

"I can't believe you told her you were with Sybil!" Hermione scolded. Sirius finally realized that this was her revenge on him. He came out of the kitchen, glaring at both girls. 

"Not funny. Not funny at all." He growled. 

"Oh honey, at least it's better than my changing your room on you." Kelly reminded him. Sirius lightened up and started laughing. 

"Yeah, that was cruel." Sirius shook his head. 

"What happened?" Hermione's natural curiosity was piqued. 

"In the middle of the night, Mum came in and redid my bedroom. I was 5 years old. I woke up the next morning, and thought I was outside. She had painted it exactly like our backyard. I started crying. That was not fun." Sirius glared at Kelly, who laughed. 

"Go get the food, and make some tea." Kelly commanded. Sirius scowled.

"Yes ma'am." Sirius bowed.

"Good boy." Kelly patted his head. 

The evening continued like this until Kelly Black decided that it was time for bed. She invited Sirius and Hermione to stay, which they had to decline because of classes the next morning. All in all, Sirius had been right. Kelly had managed to cheer Hermione up, and it had been a fun evening. 

The two of them left with the invitation to return whenever they wanted and as often as they wanted. They would, of course, take her up on that offer many times in the future. 


	44. An Overdue Explanation

A/N: This chapter is even longer than the previous one, and it's way overdue. Enjoy! Angie

Hogwarts students with Charms that next day walked in to a very unusual site. They were informed that Professor Granger was ill and unable to teach, and therefore Professor Dumbledore himself would be filling in. Whispers abounded about Professor Granger and what could possibly be wrong. Ginny herself gasped, but then figured that Hermione was still with Harry and Ron. 

It wasn't until after class, when Ginny saw Ron and Harry together, that Ginny realized that something was wrong. 

"Ron, where's 'Mione?" Ginny demanded.

"What the heck? Bloody hell, Gin, she's not with us. You're her assistant, remember? I work with Sirius." Ron growled. Ginny sighed in exasperation. 

"I know that! But she wasn't there today. I thought she was still with you guys at the cottage, but you're both here, and she isn't." Ginny glared at Ron. Ron shrugged. Ginny was pointedly ignoring Harry. 

"Ask Sirius." Harry said quietly. "They had plans for last night, he might know something." Ginny looked at him for the first time. She was very quiet for a second, and then smiled.

"You're right, I'll go talk to him." Ginny walked towards Sirius's office. 

"Not without us, you aren't!" Ron yelled after her as he and Harry ran to catch up. "She's our friend too, Gin." Ginny nodded, and knocked at Sirius's door. 

"Yeah, come in." Sirius called distractedly. He was sitting at his desk correcting papers. His hair was slightly messy, and he didn't pay much attention when the three walked in. Remus was lounging on the couch, also correcting assignments. Hermione was nowhere in sight. 

"Sirius, have you talked to 'Mione today?" Ron asked. Sirius glanced up. 

"No, not since last night. Why?" Sirius really wasn't paying any attention.

"She didn't come to class today and none of us have seen her. Remus, have you talked to her?" Ginny asked hopefully. Remus shook his head.

"Nope. I rarely see her until dinner most days." Remus put his stuff down, looking up. "She's probably in her room." Ginny nodded.

"I'll go find out..." Ginny said softly. Remus and Sirius both stood up.

"We'll all go." Sirius announced. His voice invited no questions. He was starting to worry about her. They all walked to Hermione's room, but the pace was far from leisurely. Each seemed likely to break into a sprint at any time. Sirius knocked.

"'Mione?" He called. There was no answer. Sirius tried again. Still nothing. Scenes from dinner the previous night with Hermione's parents kept playing in his mind, and Sirius was starting to get desperate to talk to her. He ran a hand through his hair. Ginny looked up sharply. She muttered a quick apology to Hermione and unlocked the door, walking in and calling to her friend. There was still no sound.

"She may be sleeping. One of you guys go check." Ginny gestured towards Hermione's room. The other four guys stepped back a bit, knowing that Sirius would kill them if they made a move towards the door. Sirius smirked slightly and went to check. She wasn't there. 

Meanwhile, Ginny ruffled through some papers on Hermione's desk, hoping for a clue as to her whereabouts. Suddenly, she gasped. There was an envelope on the desk addressed to Hermione, and it was in Mrs. Granger's handwriting. 

"This can't be good..." Ginny picked it up, but it was empty. Hermione obviously had the letter with her, wherever she was. Harry suddenly had an idea. 

"I know where she is." He said softly. Sirius turned sharply to look at him.

"Where?" Sirius demanded. "And how would you know?" 

"I know because I've found her there on many occasions when she was upset, and come on already." Harry sprinted down the stairs and outside, leading everyone to a small grove. Hermione was there with her back turned to the group. Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder, and Harry understood. He and everyone else stayed back a bit while Sirius went and sat down next to Hermione. She was staring down at her wrists.

Hermione never let her wrists show, and it was now evident why. She had 6 or 7 scars across each one where she had slit her wrists over the years. For once, she let the robe sleeves fall and her scars to show. Sirius winced when he saw them.

"Hi Sirius..." Hermione didn't even look up. Sirius smiled slightly. In Hermione's hands were about 10 pages of a letter. "Oh come on already..." She called over her shoulder at everyone else. Ron shook his head in amazement.

"We were quiet, though." Ron argued.

"I know, but I also knew you were here." Hermione's voice was soft and full of pain. Ginny sat down next to her and hugged her close. Hermione started crying softly. Ginny took the letter from her and looked at Hermione questioningly. Hermione nodded slowly. Ginny took a deep breath and began to read aloud. 

Hermione,

You really could be beautiful, you know, if you did something about that hair. And have you put on a bit of weight? Honestly, dear, a woman of your age should be more conscious of her appearance. You're not getting any younger and you have nothing else to recommend you to guys. If you were a bit smarter, or more talented, or... Well, let's not dwell on that.

Dinner was eventful to say the least. Speaking of men, your choice in dates was less than appealing last night. Now, I know that it might be a bit difficult for you to find someone better, but I talked with Robbie this morning. He has said that he would be willing to marry you if you agreed to his demands. 

They're quite reasonable, I assure you. All he wants is a wife who will only speak when spoken to, who won't form her own opinions, will defer to him in all ways, and will learn manners. That shouldn't be too hard, even for you. He graciously volunteered to give you some time to meet his demands. You won't get a better offer than that. It's more than you deserve anyways. 

About your choice of careers. It is far from admirable, as your father and I pointed out last night. I don't care about this noble belief that you are helping people. You're not. Now, I understand that with your grades, you had no other choice. They were too poor for you to do anything with your life. 

Your father has pointed out that perhaps this is just a phase that you are going through. Dating men like the one you are, teaching, dressing the way you do... It's all a rebellion. I certainly hope that he is right. After all, you could be doing so much better with your life. 

I certainly hope that you will grow up soon and realize that you are ruining your life and our reputation. You would have been much better off doing as we told you and not going to that wizarding school in the first place. They ruined you. Until you change a few things about your life, you are no longer my daughter. 

With love,

Mother

Her father's letter was about the same, only in less complimentary terms, if that's possible. Hermione was shaking badly by the end of them. Sirius hugged her tightly. She leaned back on him for support. Harry's eyes were burning with anger and hatred. Sirius was fuming. He had thought the night before had been bad. He couldn't even imagine how Hermione was feeling.

Ron was shaking almost as badly as Hermione, although his was from anger instead of pain. Ginny just looked at her friend sadly, desperate to do or say anything to help. Remus was pacing the grove angrily. They all waited for Hermione to speak. 

Instead of talking, Hermione pulled away from Sirius. For a good 5 minutes, she sat there, staring at the scars on her wrists. She started tracing them absentmindedly. Sirius tensed dramatically. Ron couldn't tear his eyes away from her fingers and the scars. 

"Hermione..." Harry broke the silence. He couldn't sit there and watch her any longer without saying anything.

"How long has it been like this? With how they treat you, I mean." Ron asked softly. 

"My whole life." Hermione whispered. Sirius flinched. If it had been just recent, it would have been easier for him to deal with. As it was, a hatred almost as intense as the one he had felt for Peter Pettigrew was now boiling up inside him. Harry clenched his fists.

"Why did you never tell us this?! We would have done something! You never said anything at school to us about it!" Harry couldn't keep his rage inside. Hermione looked up, tears in her eyes.

"What was I supposed to say, Harry? Oh, yeah, by the way, Harry could you take some time off of Quidditch to talk to me for a minute? I got a letter from my parents and I want to kill myself. Right! Or, wait, hey Ron, you know how your parents actually love you and pay attention to you? Well, mine aren't like that. In fact, I've dealt with abuse, both physical and verbal for my entire life!" Hermione was near hysterical.

"Or how about this one. Ginny, I'll help you with your assignments if you'll cheer me up after a letter from my parents. They have nothing good to say about me, and it's killing me. I have no sister to turn to, and you're my best friend. Oh, no, I've got it. Professor Lupin, while you're giving Harry anti-dementor lessons, do you think you could help me out too? Except it's not dementors I'm fighting. And it's not hearing my parents dying that's bothering me. It's fighting my own lack of self-esteem. It's hearing my parents and their criticisms resounding in my head every second of my day." 

"Or maybe that's not quite the way to go about it. How's this sound? Sirius, you're Harry's godfather, and Harry's one of my best friends, but I can't turn to him or anyone else, so do you think you could talk to my dad for a minute? After all, you're a convicted felon, so hey, scare him a bit and maybe he'll leave me alone. Think about it guys!" Ginny put her arm around Hermione, and Hermione pushed it off. She stood up, furious and sobbing.

"None of you would have understood then! None of you would now either!" Hermione screamed. Sirius was too stunned to say anything. Harry was looking at her in shock. Ginny bit her lip. Ron's jaw dropped. None of them had ever seen her this angry before. Only Remus seemed somewhat calm.

"Then explain, Hermione. We can't understand unless you tell us what's happened." Remus told her gently. Hermione leaned against a tree, crying. After what seemed like an eternity to everyone involved, Hermione calmed down a little bit. What she had said had stung everyone there, mainly because she was right. None of them would have understood. 

"I..." Hermione looked helplessly around at everyone. She nodded mutely. "I guess I do owe all of you a bit of an explanation, don't I...? It may take a while, though." 

"We have time." Harry said firmly. Hermione didn't seem convinced.

"Harry, you have Quidditch practice soon." Hermione pointed out. Harry had joined the Ministry's Quidditch team, and his practice started in an hour.

"I'll skip it." Harry's voice was steely and yet somewhat gentle and reassuring.

"Remus, Sirius, classes?" Hermione asked quietly. 

"They can have a day off." Remus told her. 

"Ahh, I didn't have anything for them to do anyways. Snape will gladly fill in and give them hell. Make them easier to deal with tomorrow." Sirius actually managed to get Hermione to smile slightly with that. 

"Gin, you and Draco have a date in a few minutes..." Hermione added. Ginny shook her head.

"Draco will understand. You're very important to him, you know that, 'Mione. You mean a lot to all of us..." Ginny hugged her friend. Hermione smiled weakly. 

"And you know my plans for the day. They're nonexistent, 'Mione. Unless you refuse to tell us, that is. Then I will follow you around bugging the hell out of you until you either curse me or tell me. And if you curse me, I'll get someone else to follow you. I mean it, too." Ron crossed his arms over his chest. Hermione looked around at the group, realizing that they all meant to drop everything for her. 

"Before you start, I know that Draco wants to hear everything too, if you'll let him. If not, I'll reschedule the date and be back right away." Ginny picked up her discarded cloak to go to his place. 

"Let him come. He knows a lot of the story anyways." Hermione said softly. That came as a surprise to everyone there. 

"He does?" Ginny asked incredulously. Hermione nodded.

"He found me one day in our 5th year when I was crying after a letter from home, and we talked for a while. He understood pretty well, actually. Because of his father, and all." Hermione sat back down, but still far away from everyone. Ginny nodded, disapparated, and returned a moment later with Draco. Draco and Hermione's eyes met, and he gave her a questioning look. Hermione handed him the letter.

"Just to get you up to speed with the afternoon..." Hermione's voice was returning to normal, but there was still intense pain in it. Draco nodded slightly, and read the letter. His eyes darkened quickly. 

"They're still putting you through this bullshit?" Draco demanded. Hermione nodded. 

"Everyone knows." Hermione said softly. 

"Good. Maybe they can help too." Draco growled. 

"I agreed to tell them everything. There are some things you haven't heard either, Draco." Hermione was looking down at her hands, tracing the lines gently. Draco sat down next to Ginny. Remus was the only one standing. He leant against the tree casually. 

"This isn't going to be easy for me to tell you, so please... Just let me say everything, don't interrupt. It may be a bit confusing; I'll try not to jump around too much. I'll explain afterwards, ok?" Hermione didn't wait for their response.

"One of the first things I remember about my life was when I was three. I was in ballet at the time. We were doing the Nutcracker. It was so exciting. I was one of the Sugar Plum Fairies. I was one of the youngest dancers in the performance. After the play, I remember watching all of the other girls and their parents. Their dads would come running up, and pick up their baby girl, hugging her tight, telling her how wonderful she had been. Their moms would be right there too, lots of hugs, lots of kisses, smiling faces..." Hermione smiled softly, thinking about it. Suddenly her face got tense again.

"The first performance, my parents weren't there. We had another show though, so I knew they would come to that. The problem was, it was after the first show that we had the parents party. I wanted desperately for my parents to be there for it. I kept hoping that maybe they would come. They didn't. I watched all of the other girls having so much fun with their families, and my parents couldn't take the time to come." Hermione turned away from everyone for a moment. Sirius didn't take his eyes off of her. Ginny bit her lip again.

"They did come for the second show, though. I held my arms out for my dad when he came backstage after the show, but he didn't hug me or pick me up or anything. I got a very platonic kiss from my mother, but that was it. No good job, no oh you were wonderful sweetheart, nothing. In fact, it was exactly the opposite. The entire way home, my parents told me what I could have done better, and how the other girls looked so much better than I did. My dad even told me that if I wanted to dance any longer, I'd have to lose weight." Hermione's voice was soft. Sirius shook his head in disbelief. Ron's jaw dropped again. Remus dug his fingernails into his hands to keep from saying anything. Harry rested his head in his hands. Draco kept his eyes on Hermione. Ginny fought tears of her own.

"Things didn't get bad though until I got to be about 8 years old. Things didn't go too well for my dad, and he started to drink. Whenever he would drink, he would hit me. It was at about that time that I watched a movie where the girl slit her wrists to ease the pain. I tried it once. And it worked pretty well. I found my mother's cover up, and realized that if I rubbed it over the scars, they wouldn't show. It was less for my parent's sake than it was to keep people from asking questions at school. I would wait for a cut to heal, and then I would re-cut it. It kept the scars down." Hermione wouldn't look at anyone. She kept her eyes on the ground, and her fingers were still tracing the scars over and over. Sirius watched her with love and anguish in his eyes. It was killing him to watch her and not be able to say or do anything to help. 

"I wasn't really suicidal; I just wanted a way to keep it from hurting too much. I had spent my life trying to be perfect, learning everything I could, trying desperately to do something right so that my parents would love me." Ron couldn't understand what Hermione had gone through. His parents had always been so affectionate and accepting that he couldn't fathom parents like Hermione's.

"Things started to seem hopeless until I got that letter for Hogwarts. I realized that I would be away for the majority of the year, every year. That was the greatest thing possible for me. And then I met Ron and Harry." Hermione smiled softly for the first time in a while.  

"When we became friends, I thought that I had finally found people who liked me for me. It confused me a bit to realize that they didn't want me to be perfect. I didn't have to do anything special to make them like me. I just had to be myself. That wasn't easy to get used to." Hermione's eyes met theirs briefly before she looked down again. Ron and Harry could sense what was coming. 

"But in our third year, when we fought for that long, I first realized what it was to want to kill myself. You two meant everything to me, and still do. I went to Hagrid's a lot then. Helping Buckbeak let me get my mind off of my own troubles, and Hagrid wouldn't ask any questions." Ron winced. He couldn't help feeling guilty for what had happened. Harry looked down, ashamed yet again that a broomstick had come between their friendship. 

"And then our 4th year, when I met Viktor, everything seemed right for once. A guy thought I was beautiful. I know that may not mean much to you guys, but Ginny understands. It's a major confidence boost, and I needed it." Hermione caught Ginny's eye, and both girls smiled slightly. Ginny did indeed know exactly what Hermione meant.

"School was a break for me, actually. I was away from my parents, and I had my friends. It was heaven. I wasn't eager to return because of schoolwork, contrary to popular belief. I needed to get away. I watched everyone else with letters from their families, though. Every time my parents wrote to me, I would pretend to read it aloud, but I was making it all up. I wasn't about to let anyone know what was wrong." Hermione's voice started to shake again.  

"Unfortunately, that didn't quite work with Draco. He came across me here one day after a letter from my parents, and I couldn't think fast enough to make up a lie, so I told him what was going on. That helped a lot, actually. I had someone to talk to about my problems." Draco smiled bitterly, remembering exactly how much he had told Hermione about his own problems to get her to open up to him. It wasn't exactly trust at first conversation, but he was human enough to worry about her. 

"Things with my parents kept escalating. And then I lost touch with everyone I cared about. Then one day I went home for dinner. I had gotten a letter from my father, asking me to come. I was nervous, but I went. My mother was nowhere around. He... He tried to kiss me. I ran out of the house, but I had no one to turn to. I didn't know where to go, what to do. My mind wasn't functioning. I was crying too hard, and I was scared. I was really scared." Hermione was shaking badly. Sirius's eyes blazed with fury. In fact, every guy listening was furious. Harry glared off into the distance, imagining slow and painful deaths for Mr. Granger.  

"I went home, and started drinking. I was thinking over everything that had happened in my life. I couldn't handle it, so I drank. I'd never had any alcohol before that night, but I drank anyways. I drank a lot. The alcohol alone should have killed me, but I went further. I took half a bottle of Advil and slit my wrists. I guess I passed out, and I really don't know what happened, but I woke up in the hospital, and Draco was there." Hermione smiled gratefully up at Draco, who nodded slightly.  

"He stayed with me until I came out of critical condition. Ron and Ginny came a lot too. But some of the people most important to me never came. Harry, I know you were busy, and I don't blame you. Really. My parents never wrote, called, or came." Hermione's voice broke and she looked down. It took her a minute to talk again. Sirius glared at Harry, who was kicking himself for what he had done. He hadn't realized that it wasn't an attention ploy of Hermione's. He also knew that even if it had been, he should have been there.  

"It was while I was in the hospital that I decided to get certification to become a teacher. Actually, Fred convinced me, of all people. It was one day when he was on break from work while George was working. He and I started talking and he reminded me how I helped him study for the NEWTS and he said that if it weren't for me, he never would have passed. He mentioned that I would make a great teacher, and that decided me. I didn't talk to my parents again until just recently. I hoped that maybe things would be different, but they weren't." Hermione finished. 

She looked away, wondering what everyone's reactions would be. Hermione had a sinking fear that they might not like her anymore. She was terrified of losing Sirius over it. After all, she had been through a lot, and what sort of guy would still love her after hearing about it? Certainly not a guy like Sirius, who could have his choice of just about any woman in the world. 

Ron was staring at Hermione, dumbstruck. He couldn't imagine what she had gone through that she wasn't telling. He knew that it had to be a shortened version that she had just told. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He kept wishing that he could do something, but knew that he couldn't. 

Ginny hugged her arms tight as if she was cold. She was trying to figure out what Hermione's reaction would be to a hug from her friend. Finally, she decided to just go for it. Hermione smiled up at her, and Ginny smiled back. 

Remus looked at Hermione with a mixture of pity and respect in his eyes. For a young woman to have gone through all of that and still be everything that Hermione was was absolutely amazing to him. He knew that if he had gone through a tenth of what she had, he would not be even partially sane. 

Harry still had his head in his hands. He kept remembering every time that Hermione had been there for him, and every time that he had let her down. He vowed silently, for the second time that week, to never let her down again. He would be there for her no matter what. 

Draco was the calmest of the group. He had, after all, heard the majority of the story before. Even so, it still tore him up to hear what she had gone through. He too respected Hermione for the person she had become despite the hell she had gone through over the years. And perhaps Draco knew the most about what it was like to go through that. After all, he had dealt with his father. 

Sirius had perfected the art over the years of acting normal when his mind was racing. He was still trying to absorb everything that Hermione had just said. He took a deep breath, thinking. He came to the decision that he would die to protect Hermione from ever being hurt again. He knew that would mean spending the rest of his life with her, but suddenly, that didn't sound so terrifying. 

Having realized that Hermione had gone through hell with her parents and didn't have the greatest concept of marriage either, Sirius was a lot more comfortable with the idea. He still had a lot to get used to, though. And then there was the issue of the proposal. That would take a lot of thought, too. 

"'Mione, I..." Ron started to say something and then broke off. He knew that there was nothing to say. Hermione smiled bravely. 

"I need tea. I'm going back up to my office. Everyone is welcome to come, if they'd like." Without looking back, Hermione walked up to the castle and up to her room. Sirius followed slowly. Remus shot everyone else a look warning them to wait a few minutes. 

When he got up to her room, Sirius found the door open. Evidently, she had meant the invitation. Sirius slipped inside and shut the door. Hermione didn't look up.

"Sirius, I love you. And I know that you deserve better than someone like me. So I understand that you want this to end, and I won't..." Sirius looked at Hermione in complete shock. 

"What?! What in bloody hell are you talking about, 'Mione?!" Sirius was too stunned to be tactful.

"Well, I know that you could do better. And I was hoping that this could last a little longer, because I've never been happier than when I'm with you. But I know that you need someone without a past like mine..." Hermione was doing her best to keep from crying, didn't want to make things hard for Sirius. Sirius shook his head.

"Hermione, I told you I love you. I meant it, too. I still mean it. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met in my life. I'm not in love with you for your looks, though God knows that would be enough in itself." Sirius ran his eyes up and down for a second, and then continued.

"I'm not in love with you for everything you've ever done for me, though again, that would be enough as well. I'm not in love with you for your mask of invulnerability. In fact, I've been trying to break through that ever since I met you. I knew that you had felt way too much pain in your life, and I wanted to be there to help. I still do." Sirius's voice was soft, and he put his hand gently on Hermione's shoulder.  

"I'm in love with you for who you are, and your past is a part of that. I don't want to lose you. Ever. Nothing's changed because of what you told me, 'Mione. Or, if it has, it's just that I'm even more desperate to protect you and make you smile. Let me, Hermione... Please..." Sirius turned Hermione gently around so he could see her reaction. Hermione was crying gently. Sirius wiped the tears away. 

"I love you too." She whispered. Sirius smiled slightly. "Sirius, I was so scared when I was telling everything. I thought that if people knew about my past, I would lose them. They'd turn away from me, and I'd be alone again..." Sirius hugged her.

"You have no faith in the people who care about you. We'll have to change that. I give you my word that you haven't lost a single one of the people who you told your past to. In fact, I'd bet that most of them had the same reaction that I did." Sirius told her gently. Hermione smiled through her tears.

"I hope you're right." She said softly. 

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter was so incredibly long, but I made a promise to Becca that I would not do a cliffhanger for this, so I didn't. There was no non-cliffhanger place to stop it before now, though. Angie


	45. Plans and Tea

A/N: I know this chapter is extremely short, especially compared to the previous few, and I'm sorry, but this is just an introduction to what happens next. And believe me, it's going to be one long chapter. Angie

Hermione looked up when she heard the knock at the door. Sirius let her go. Ron, Remus, Harry, Ginny, and Draco were there, albeit Ginny and Draco were far away from Harry. Remus glanced at Sirius, wondering if they had been too quick to come up. He couldn't keep them away much longer, and truth be told, Remus was worried about Hermione too. Sirius nodded slightly, and Remus caught the hint that he and Sirius had a lot to talk about. 

"'Mione, you promised tea..." Ginny prompted softly. She had no idea what else to say, but that would have to do for now. Hermione laughed.

"I did, didn't I? I have nothing to go with it though. Sirius, Remus, you two have spent enough time in the kitchens over the years, go find something." Hermione smiled at the two guys, who grinned. 

"We have, we have." Remus nodded. Sirius scowled.

"Ahh, thanks. First I get sent to the store last night by my Mum, now this. Is that all I'm good for? Wait, don't answer that." Sirius added quickly, sensing the look in everyone's eyes. Remus laughed.

"Come on, Padfoot, I'm hungry." Remus walked out the door, and Sirius followed. As soon as they were out of earshot, Remus stopped, turning to his old friend. "Talk." Sirius shook his head, and kept walking. 

"What do you expect me to say? Especially in a place like here at school, with anyone around to hear, when I don't have enough time to even begin. Tonight." Tonight started a full moon, and Sirius planned to join his friend. The wolfsbane potion had improved enough to make it so that Remus could listen and understand and remember anything that someone told him while he was a wolf. Remus nodded.

"Tonight it is. Hey Sirius, I had an idea on how to cheer Hermione up. Do you remember that singing contest we had back at school?" Remus mused. Sirius burst out laughing.

"God, yes. How could I forget?" Sirius laughed. Remus grinned.

"Bet we could get Sevvy in on it. Actually, we could probably get all of the teachers to join in. It might be fun." Remus added. Sirius nodded.

"Hell yeah. You and I will have to pull out that old song. Outfits the same, of course. Bring Amy. She'd love it." Sirius was already planning everything. Remus nodded and then suddenly stopped dead.

"You're joking. Please tell me you're joking about the song and the outfits." Remus demanded. Sirius shook his head.

"Nope, dead serious. Friday night. It's a Hogsmeade weekend, perfect opportunity." Sirius grabbed stuff for food and started back to the room. Meanwhile, Hermione was in the little kitchen area of her chambers, making tea. Harry was with her.

"Hermione, you could have told us. We'd do anything for you. I'd do anything for you. You're my best friend in the world. I..." Harry broke off, seeing the look Hermione gave him.

"Harry, you wouldn't have done anything. Much as I adore you, I know the truth. And frankly, I don't want to talk about it. Sorry..." Hermione smiled wryly at her friend. He grinned.

"Fair enough. I won't mention it again. But I really am here for you if you need me." Harry reminded her. Hermione nodded. 

"Go to practice, Harry. I know you want to, and I'm fine, really. I promise. I have Sirius… and everyone..." Hermione added as an afterthought. Harry laughed.

"You just want Sirius here, don't you?" Harry accused. Hermione nodded. 

"Exactly. But they're worried about me, so I'll put up with it." Hermione smiled. Harry grinned and hugged her. 

"I'll see you later, 'Mione." Harry kissed her cheek and disapparated. Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus had returned. They were in the midst of telling everyone the plan for Friday when Hermione came out to join them. They filled her in too, and she shook her head, laughing. 

They had gotten a hold of Professor Dumbledore, who completely agreed with them that Hermione needed cheering up. He had heard everything that morning about her depression, He took over and prepared everything for the competition, and even arranged for a prize for the winner. 


	46. The Invitation

A/N: This is not the much looked forward to singing contest chapter. Sorry! That's next chapter. I was writing it and realized that this was necessary first. Besides, that chapter is a special bonus when I get 200 reviews. We're not far off! Enjoy this chapter in the mean time. Happy 13th birthday to Bridget! This is for you, hon. Angie

Hermione awoke on Thursday morning to the soft yet incessant tapping of an owl at the window. She glanced at the owl, not recognizing it. However, she got up and opened the window. The owl flitted in and dropped a letter to her, flying out again. Hermione looked at the letter, puzzled. She had never seen this writing before. She pursed her lips and opened the envelope. A single sheet of parchment fell out.

Dear Hermione,

  
Sirius has told me that you do not have any classes on Thursday afternoons. I was hoping that you might consider stopping by for tea this afternoon. If it is too much of an inconvenience, however, we can make it another time. I would love to get to know you, though. Don't bring Sirius. He's too much of a nuisance. 

Kelly Black

Hermione read the letter over many times, trying to make sure that she was reading it correctly. She smiled to herself. An afternoon with Kelly would be fun. She scribbled out a thank you; I shall come, letter, and sent it along with one of the school owls before joining the staff at breakfast. 

"Morning. You're in a good mood." Sirius commented. Hermione smiled.

"Yes I am." Hermione wasn't planning to say any more.

"That's rare, 'Mione. What's going on? I haven't seen you this happy since you got the O.W.L.S. results." Ron grinned. Hermione laughed.

"I wasn't happy, I was mad!" Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, she didn't get extra credit on it, remember Ron? She was moody for weeks." Ginny smirked. 

"Yeah, I try to forget about that... I'm the one she took it out on." Ron grinned over at his friend. Hermione laughed.

"Poor baby." Hermione cooed. Ron laughed. 

"So really, you're in a good mood. What's going on?" Ron ruffled her hair affectionately.

"I have plans for today." Hermione smiled, refusing to say any more about it.

After teaching all of her classes for the day, Hermione took a deep breath and returned to her rooms. She started to pick out another outfit to wear, and then common sense took over. Kelly didn't seem like the type to judge based on clothes. So, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and smiled into the mirror. She apparated to the house. Hermione knocked softly on the door.

"Come in, come in! I'm in the kitchen!" Kelly's voice rang out. Hermione pushed the door open, smiling to herself. Kelly came out of the kitchen and hugged Hermione.

"Hi. Thank you so much for having me..." Hermione began. Kelly waved the words away impatiently.

"Oh hush, dear. You're always welcome here. My son, on the other hand..." Kelly grimaced. Hermione raised an eyebrow, meaning to ask Sirius what on earth he had done this time. Kelly smiled warmly. "But do come in. I'm just making the tea." 

"Wonderful. May I help?" Hermione asked eagerly. 

"If you want to help, you can come sit in the kitchen and talk to me. That's more of a help than you can imagine, dear. It does get lonely living on your own. Of course, Eric helps with that." Hermione may have imagined it, but she would swear that she had just seen Kelly blushing. 

"Who is Eric?" Hermione's curiosity was piqued. She was now certain of the redness creeping up in Kelly's cheeks. Kelly shook her head.

"No one, dear. A friend." Kelly busied herself with the tea.

"Uh-huh. I believe that." Hermione said sarcastically. She would never have dared speaking to her own mother like this, but Kelly was more like a close friend than a mother figure. She could easily see why Sirius was the way that he was. Kelly laughed.

"He's a neighbor of mine, and he spends a lot of time here." Kelly told her brusquely. Hermione agreed to let it slide there. She'd find out more later, most likely from Sirius. "Now, tell me about your childhood, your likes, dislikes, everything." Kelly settled herself into a chair and gestured for Hermione to do the same. 

Hermione opened her mouth to tell her usual "I grew up in a typical home" lie, but to her surprise, the real story came pouring out. She found herself telling Kelly everything. It was just too easy to talk to her. An hour and 2 boxes of tissues later, Kelly was hugging a crying Hermione. 

"Oh my poor darling... It's over now. You have me. I told you you're welcome here any time, and you are. I'll drop everything for you, sweetheart. Shh, baby, it's ok..." Kelly soothed. Hermione wiped her tears away. She smiled weakly. 

"I'm sorry. You've been so kind to me, and now this..." Hermione tried to apologize. Kelly's eyes flashed with anger.

"You poor girl. You really have been mistreated if you believe that someone could get angry with you for this. Now, dry your eyes like a good girl." Kelly offered up the last of the tissues. Hermione nodded. 

"I guess I'm just used to apologizing for everything." Hermione said softly. 

"We'll break you of that habit. You don't believe that you're beautiful, do you?" Kelly asked. Hermione looked up sharply. She clearly wasn't expecting that question.

"I'm not beautiful, and I don't see how that has anything to do with..." Hermione began.

"Of course you don't, dear. Do you trust me?" Kelly stood up, offering her hand to Hermione. Hermione shook her head, trying to clear it.

"Do I trust you? Of course I trust you. But..." Hermione still didn't understand.

"No buts about it. Come on." Kelly grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her upright. "I'm going to tell you a story of my own. When I was about 14, I had no self-esteem, let alone confidence in myself. I had older brothers. Too many of them, if you ask me. Anyways, with their teasing, I didn't think too highly of myself." Hermione nodded, understanding.

"One day, my older brother Jack found me crying in my bedroom. He came over, hugged me, and dried my eyes. Then he did something that totally amazed me. He told me I was beautiful. I didn't believe him at all. To prove it, he called his girlfriend over. I absolutely adored his girlfriend. Anastasia, Annie, was so beautiful in my eyes. She was the most popular girl in town." 

"I had always wanted her approval, so I was willing to go along with anything. She took me up to my room again, and shut and locked the door. She used me as a Barbie doll for hours on end, or so it felt. When she was finished, she let me look in the mirror. It was on that day that I first realized how pretty I was. No matter how nice it is to hear it from someone, especially a man, it doesn't sink in until you realize it for yourself." Hermione silently took all of this in.

"Ever since that day, I've been the woman I still am. I would tease my brothers right back instead of crying over what they said. It takes a lot to truly hurt me now. I'm hoping that it will work at least a shred as well for you as it did for me." Kelly finished. Hermione gulped.

"I wouldn't know the first thing about makeup though. Or how to do my hair, or anything. I know enough to look decent, but I could never be beautiful." Hermione whispered. Kelly shook her head firmly.

"And there is where you are wrong, my dear. You are beautiful." Kelly sat her down and got right to work. 2 hours later, Hermione was admiring herself in the mirror. She truly did look like a beauty. She hugged Kelly tightly. 

"Thank you so much!" Hermione gushed. Kelly smiled.

"You're welcome, my dear. Now let's get back to our tea." Kelly led the way downstairs again. Halfway down the stairs, Hermione froze. The front door was opening. 

"Mother! Sorry there's no warning, again. I had a rough day, though. Moony's with me." Sirius called. Hermione was partially hidden by the door. She was gasping for breath. Kelly looked up at Hermione and smiled reassuringly. 

"Hi Remus. Come in. Sirius, I never expect warning from you." Kelly hugged her son and his friend. 

"Kelly, it's so good to see you. It's been way too long." Ever the charmer, Remus smiled warmly at her. Kelly laughed.

"And they call my son the charmer. It has been too long, Remus." Kelly told him. Sirius was pacing the floor. Hermione was silently retreating up the stairs. She was too unlike herself to want to be anywhere around Sirius or Remus. 

"Its days like these that I wonder why I became a teacher. The students wouldn't be quiet, no one had their homework done, the lecture failed..." Sirius trailed off, too angry to speak. Remus gave Kelly an apologetic look. He caught a glimpse of the hem of Hermione's robe, and looked up that way.

"Are we interrupting? I see you have another guest..." Remus made a move towards the door, as if to leave. Kelly grabbed his arm.

"I have a friend over. She'll be down in a moment for tea." Kelly made sure that her voice carried up to Hermione, who froze in terror. She didn't want the guys to see her like this. 

"Oops. Should we leave, Mum?" Sirius grimaced. He felt guilty enough about showing up with no warning.

"Don't be silly, Sirius. Of course you're not to leave now." Kelly sat them both down at the table. Remus smiled. While Sirius hadn't put things together, Remus had. He had a sharp feeling that it was Hermione here. Meanwhile, Hermione was composing herself to make her entrance. 

With one last deep breath, Hermione descended the stairs. Sirius had his back to her, but Remus looked at her in awe. Sirius was too busy complaining about his day to notice. Hermione smiled faintly. After what seemed like an eternity, Sirius noticed the look in his friend's eyes. He turned and stared at Hermione, completely speechless. Kelly grinned at Hermione, whose smile grew a bit braver. 

Kelly had taken small sections of her hair, twisted it back, and pinned it, leaving the back to curl naturally. Her eye shadow was done with the palest shade of blue, setting off her eyes even more than normal. A faint touch of lip-gloss and mascara were all that was needed to transform Hermione into a complete beauty. 

"I'm impressed, Hermione. I've known Siri for years, yet I've never seen the man speechless. Can you do it more often?" Remus teased, winking at her. Hermione laughed shyly. She was still unused to the look in Sirius's eyes. It was a mixture of awe, love, possession, and lust. 

"Sirius Black, remember your manners. You know the rules here. You play the host when you come." Kelly's voice cut into his silence. Sirius started, as if awakening from a pleasant dream.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry. 'Mione, you look beautiful." He smiled easily, amazed at what he thought was a calm voice. It wasn't. No one was fooled into thinking that he could be casual about this. Sirius stood up, and put together tea and cakes for everyone. This gave him time to compose himself a bit better. In theory, at least. Hermione smiled again. 

"Thank you. Sirius, can we go talk for a minute?" Hermione's voice was soft. Sirius gulped slightly and nodded. 

"I'm going to take her out back to see the gardens, Mum." Sirius took Hermione by the hand and led her outside. Remus and Kelly exchanged a glance, and grinned. Outside, Sirius ran his hand though his shaggy hair, trying to think clearly. Hermione put her hand gently on Sirius's shoulder. 

"Is everything alright?" She asked nervously. Sirius turned around, put his arms around her, and kissed her. 

"It just got better, that's for sure. God, you look beautiful, 'Mione." Sirius smiled. Hermione blushed. 

"Thank you... Was your day really that bad?" Hermione brushed his hair out of his eyes. Sirius nodded, throwing that evil strand of hair right back into his eyes. 

"A complete nightmare. But it's over, and they'll all have pop tests tomorrow. We'll see how they like that." Sirius grinned feverishly. Hermione laughed.

"Doubt they'll do that again any time soon." Sirius nodded. 

"I hope not. I hate grading them." Sirius laughed. Hermione grinned. 

"But that means you can spend more time with me." She reminded him. Sirius pouted. 

"There should be a way for me to do that without working, 'Mione." Sirius said softly. Hermione looked into his eyes, and felt like she was going to drown in them. She smiled faintly.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" She asked softly. Sirius ran his hand through his hair again, a sure sign that he was nervous. 

"You know that I love you, 'Mione..." Sirius was talking quickly, getting more nervous by the second. Hermione's response didn't help him any. 

"I do..." Her voice was barely over a whisper. Sirius stopped dead for a second. His eyes and face were unreadable.

"You have no idea how much I would like to hear those words from you in a slightly different scenario, Hermione." Sirius's voice was low, hoarse, and sexy. Hermione's breath caught for a moment. 

"Sirius..." She breathed. Before either of them could say another word, however, Remus started calling to them from the kitchen. 

"Sirius Black, I would highly recommend getting in here now!" Remus yelled. Sirius started swearing under his breath. Hermione was furious. Sirius kissed her quickly, apologetically. 

"We'll talk later, ok sweetheart?" Sirius pleaded. Hermione nodded, and followed him inside. Remus and Kelly were still seated at the kitchen table, but there was now another man with them. Kelly was blushing like a 14-year-old schoolgirl on her first date. Sirius looked from Kelly to the man, shock in his eyes. 

"You must be Eric. I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you." Hermione said smoothly. Kelly relaxed a bit. Sirius was speechless for the second time in one day. It was truly a miracle. Or, Remus thought so at least. 

"Eric Wood. A pleasure. Kelly's told me a lot about you, Hermione." Eric had an easy charm about him to rival even Sirius. Hermione liked him instantly. 

"Eric, this is my son, Sirius. Siri, Eric is a good friend of mine..." Kelly began. 

"How good of friends? What type? When did you meet? How?" Sirius rattled off questions like a machine gun. Kelly and Eric both looked slightly uncomfortable.

"We're just friends, Sirius. He's a neighbor, and we talk a lot. We met 3 years ago, because he lives next door." Kelly silently pleaded with Sirius to stop for now and let them talk later. Sirius sighed and gave in. 

The rest of the evening passed amiably. Sirius relaxed enough to have a decent conversation with Eric, but his mind was still on Hermione and their conversation. He was still silently cursing Remus for interrupting them, but he couldn't help being thankful to Remus as well. That's life for you, though. At last, they realized that it was high time for them to leave. After all, the next day was the singing contest. Sirius grinned to himself. He hugged his mother quickly, and waited for Remus and Hermione. Remus hugged Kelly, and shook hands with Eric. Hermione bent down to hug Kelly.

"Tomorrow we're having a singing contest at Hogwarts for the staff. Care to come watch your son embarrass himself?" Hermione whispered. Kelly's eyes lit up. 

"Tomorrow it is." Kelly answered just as softly. Then, louder, she spoke again. "Hermione, it was wonderful spending the day with you. Come again soon, will you my dear?" Kelly kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Thank you so much. It was fun. And yes, I will see you soon." Hermione responded. The girls' eyes met and they grinned. Kelly liked having a partner in crime at last, and Hermione was having fun teasing Sirius. All in all, it worked out perfectly. 


	47. Follow Me

A/N: As you may have noticed, this chapter is obscenely long. It's mostly song lyrics. But enjoy anyways! Woohoo! 201 reviews! This chapter will be formatted slightly differently than normal, based on the fact that multiple people will be singing the same parts. Angie

Friday morning dawned, and Sirius was already in the Great Hall. He had been up all night getting things ready for the upcoming singing competition. As a true friend, Remus had also forgone sleep to help. At last, the entire staff was assembled in the Great Hall. A few special guests were also invited. Unbeknownst to Sirius, his mother had indeed come. To the chagrin of Mr. Filch, Fred and George Weasley were also among those making an appearance. 

Professor Dumbledore came in, smiling broadly. He had heard of the Gryffindor's competition in the Marauder's 6th year, but he hadn't been in attendance. That was one thing that he still sorely regretted. He had heard from Lily that it was a sight to remember. He also remembered hearing something about Sirius and Remus doing a song together, and the screams from the female population shattering the chandelier in the common room. He shrugged and took the stage. 

"Welcome everyone. It's so nice to see so many of you here for this. Now, I wasn't at the original competition, so I will hand the stage over to Sirius Black, who was the organizer of both that one and this." Dumbledore nodded to Sirius, who jumped up onto the stage, ignoring the fact that Remus had put stairs there. He grinned, and then saw Lucius Malfoy. He gulped slightly, and then smirked. What Dumbledore did not know was that it wasn't just the Gryffindors who had done the original competition. Select Slytherins, Lucius and Severus included, were also invited. 

"Hi. For those of you who don't know what this is all about, I'll explain. First, thanks for coming. The rules of this competition are simple. Professor Dumbledore will be the announcer. Submit your song title and who is singing to him. Dedications will be announced. At the end of the competition, there will be a vote on the best performance. The winner will receive a gift certificate to The Three Broomsticks." Sirius told them. He was scanning the crowd, but Kelly ducked behind Hagrid, so he didn't see her.

"I've already had a request for who is going first, so I'll give it over to Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Ron Weasley, singing Uncle Kracker's Follow Me. Oh, yeah, two more things. First, changing lyrics is alright, if it's a message to someone. But make it sound good, ok? Also, you can sing more than once." Sirius hopped down again and took his seat between Remus and Hermione. Hermione smirked at the song, knowing it all too well. The three guys went up on stage to sing. 

Harry: You don't know how you met me,

You don't know why,

You can't turn around and say goodbye,

Ron: All you know is when I'm with you, 

I make you free.

And swim through your veins,

Like a fish in the sea. I'm singing,

All: Follow me, everything is alright.

I'll be the one to tuck you in at night.

And if you,

Want to leave, I can guarantee,

You won't find nobody else like me. 

Draco: I'm not worried bout the ring you wear,

Cause as long as no one knows, then nobody can care. 

Harry: You're feeling guilty,

And I'm well aware,

Ron: Bout you don't look ashamed, 

And baby I'm not scared.

I'm singing,

All: Follow me, everything is alright.

I'll be the one to tuck you in at night.

And if you,

Want to leave, I can guarantee,

You won't find nobody else like me.

Harry: Won't give you money, 

I can't give you the sky,

Ron: You're better off if you don't ask why.

Draco: I'm not the reason that you go astray and,

We'll be alright if you don't ask me to stay. 

All: Follow me, everything is alright.

I'll be the one to tuck you in at night.

And if you,

Want to leave, I can guarantee,

You won't find nobody else like me.

Harry: You don't know how you met me,

You don't know why,

You can't turn around and say goodbye,

Ron: All you know is when I'm with you, 

I make you free.

And swim through your veins,

Like a fish in the sea. I'm singing,

All: Follow me, everything is alright.

I'll be the one to tuck you in at night.

And if you,

Want to leave, I can guarantee,

You won't find nobody else like me. 

The three guys stopped, grinning. Hermione and Ginny were cheering loudest of all. Ginny knew that the song was somewhat directed at her, and she felt a bit guilty, but as long as they hadn't announced the dedication, she was alright with that. Draco sat down next to her, smiling. Lucius, on the other hand, was fuming that his son would sing with Harry and Ron.

"Next up is Lucius Malfoy, singing Life In The Fast Lane, by the Eagles." Dumbledore read. Draco buried his head in his hands. Not only was he wishing that his father wasn't there, he was silently begging for Lucius to do almost any song but this one. Lucius ignored his son and went onstage. 

Lucius: He was a hard-headed man  
He was brutally handsome, and she was terminally pretty  
She held him up, and he held her for ransom in the heart  
of the cold, cold city  
He had a nasty reputation as a cruel dude  
They said he was ruthless, they said he was crude  
They had one thing in common, they were  
good in bed  
She'd say, 'Faster, faster. The lights are turnin' red."  
Life in the fast lane  
Surely make you lose your mind, mm  
Are you with me so far?  
Eager for action and hot for the game  
The coming attraction, the drop of a name  
They knew all the right people, they took  
all the right pills  
They threw outrageous parties, they paid heavily bills.  
There were lines on the mirror, lines on her face  
She pretended not to notice, she was caught up  
in the race  
Out every evening, until it was light  
He was too tired to make it, she was too tired  
to fight about it  
Life in the fast lane  
Surely make you lose your mind  
Life in the fast lane, everything all the time  
Life in the fast lane, uh huh  
Blowin' and burnin', blinded by thirst  
They didn't see the stop sign,  
took a turn for the worst.  
She said, "Listen, baby. You can hear the engine  
ring. We've been up and down this highway;  
haven't seen a god dam thing."  
He said, "Call the doctor. I think I'm gonna crash."  
"The doctor say he's comin', but you gotta pay him cash."  
They went rushin' down that freeway, messed around  
and got lost  
They didn't know they were just dyin' to get off  
And it was life in the fast lane  
Life in the fast lane

Draco had his head buried. Ginny was patting him softly on the back. Lucius shot his son a smug look, and returned to his seat near Snape. Sirius looked pityingly at Draco. Pansy Parkinson, who was a guest of Professor Snape, moved closer to Draco. 

"Oh, you poor sweetheart, Draco. I would just die if my father sang that." Pansy cooed. Ginny shot her a look of pure venom. Pansy's crush on Draco hadn't died down at all. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. The crowd all looked up at him.

"Next we have Minerva McGonagall singing S Club 7's Never Had A Dream Come True." Eyes flicked to the normally reserved teacher, who was blushing faintly. Sirius raised an eyebrow, exchanging a glance with Remus, who shrugged. Minerva walked slowly up onto the stage. 

"Anyone know who this is for?" Remus asked quietly. His question was met with shrugs and the shaking of heads. Remus nodded. "Thought so." 

Minerva: Oooh, Oooh. 

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind.

One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time.

There's no use looking back or wonderin, 

How love is a strange and funny thing,

Oh, this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go.

I never had a dream come true,

Til the day that I found you,

Even though I pretend that I've moved on,

You'll always be my baby.

I never found the words to say,

You're the one I think about each day,

And I know no matter where life takes me to,

A part of me will always be with you.

Yeah.

Somewhere in my memory,

I've lost all sense of time.

And tomorrow could never be,

Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind.

There's no use looking back or wondering,

How it should've been now or might've been,

Oh, this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go.

I never had a dream come true,

Til the day that I found you,

Even though I pretend that I've moved on,

You'll always be my baby.

I never found the words to say,

You're the one I think about each day,

And I know no matter where life takes me to,

A part of me will always be...

You'll always be the dream that fills my head,

Yes you will. Say you will. You know you will, baby.

You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget.

There's no use looking back or wonderin, 

'Cause love is a strange and funny thing,

No matter how I try and try,

I just can't say goodbye.

No. No. No. No.

I never had a dream come true,

Til the day that I found you,

Even though I pretend that I've moved on,

You'll always be my baby.

I never found the words to say,

You're the one I think about each day,

And I know no matter where life takes me to,

A part of me will always be...

A part of me will always be with you.

Oooh...

Her voice was strangely nice. She would never have become a pop star, but it didn't grate on the ears the way that Lucius's voice did. Pansy was still cooing over Draco, who seemed to be getting even more annoyed by the second. Minerva was blushing even worse, and to their surprise, a red tinge was visible past Hagrid's beard. Dumbledore took the stage once more.

"Thank you, Minerva. Now we have a former student, Miss Pansy Parkinson, singing I Can Love You Better, by the Dixie Chicks. This is dedicated to Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore announced. Ginny had to be restrained by Ron and Hermione to keep from strangling Pansy on the spot. She was fuming, though. Hermione whispered something in her ear, and Ginny calmed down a bit. 

Up on stage, Pansy smiled at Draco, and glared at Ginny. Ginny met her eyes with a glare of her own. Pansy simpered slightly. She was wearing a revealing shirt and a tight skirt. Hermione still hadn't quite forgiven Pansy for flirting with Sirius earlier that day. But she and Ginny had a plan that would make Pansy regret everything. 

Pansy: She's got you wrapped up in her satin and lace,

Tied around her little finger.

She's got you thinking you could never escape,

Don't you know your heart's in danger?

There's a devil in that angel's face,

If you could only see the love that you're wasting.

I can love you better than that.

I know how to make you forget her.

All I'm askin is for one little chance.

Cause baby I can love you, baby I can love you better

I'm gonna break the spell she's got on you.

You're gonna wake up to find,

I'm your desire, my intentions are true.

Hey babe I know in time,

You're gonna see what you mean to me,

So open up your eyes, 

Cause seeing is believing. 

I can love you better than that.

I know how to make you forget her.

All I'm askin is for one little chance.

Cause baby I can love you, baby I can love you better

I can love you better than that.

I know how to make you forget her.

All I'm askin is for one little chance.

Cause baby I can love you, baby I can love you better

I can love you better than that.

I know how to make you forget her.

All I'm askin is for one little chance.

Cause baby I can love you, baby I can love you better

I can love you better than that.

I know how to make you forget her.

All I'm askin is for one little chance.

Cause baby I can love you, baby I can love you better

I can love you better than that.

I know how to make you forget her.

All I'm askin is for one little chance.

Cause baby I can love you, baby I can love you better

Pansy smirked at Ginny, daring her to comment. Ginny just gave her an innocent look. Fred and George looked terrified.

"Oh bloody hell. Gin's got the twin's look..." Ron muttered. Ginny laughed.

"I'm scared." Fred said.

"Me too." George whimpered. Ginny laughed again, ruffling his hair. 

"You should be." That was all the girls would say on the matter. Professor Dumbledore looked around at everyone. 

"Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger will be singing next, performing a song by 702, entitled Where My Girl's At. They say that it needs no dedication." Professor Dumbledore sighed. He could see a song war coming up. Pansy paled. Sirius and Draco sat up, bored after the song before. They could tell that things were about to get interesting. 

Ginny had a cold look in her eyes, and Hermione's face was unreadable as they walked up onstage. Pansy made the wise decision to move far away from Draco. It didn't seem to calm Ginny down at all. In fact, her eyes narrowed. Fred and George gulped. They hadn't seen their little sister this furious in years. In fact, they had never seen her this mad before. 

Ginny: See, he's my property,

And any girl that touch,

I might just call your bluff,

Cause I don't give a ****,

Who oh oh are you to call my cell,

Oh I'm gunna wish you well,

Cause every girl that tries has failed.

Both: Where my girl's at, 

From the front to back, 

Well is you feeling that? 

Put one hand up,

Can you repeat that? 

Tryin to take my man see I don't need that,

So don't play yourself.

Where my girl's at, 

From the front to back, 

Well is you feeling that? 

Put one hand up,

Can you repeat that? 

Tryin to take my man see I don't need that,

So don't play yourself.

Hermione: Hey hey hey hey,

Don't you violate me,

Cause I'm gunna make you hate me,

If you decide to mess with mine,

Shrunk you down to size,

Make you realize,

You done messed up this time.

Both: Where my girl's at, 

From the front to back, 

Well is you feeling that? 

Put one hand up,

Can you repeat that? 

Tryin to take my man see I don't need that,

So don't play yourself.

Where my girl's at, 

From the front to back, 

Well is you feeling that? 

Put one hand up,

Can you repeat that? 

Tryin to take my man see I don't need that,

So don't play yourself.

Ginny; You must learn the rules,

Hermione: Don't come close to,

Anything that belongs to me.

Ginny: He is mine. My property.

So you must leave.

Yeah.

Both: Where my girl's at, 

From the front to back, 

Well is you feeling that? 

Put one hand up,

Can you repeat that? 

Tryin to take my man see I don't need that,

So don't play yourself.

Where my girl's at, 

From the front to back, 

Well is you feeling that? 

Put one hand up,

Can you repeat that? 

Tryin to take my man see I don't need that,

So don't play yourself.

Pansy obviously got the message behind the song, because she avoided even glancing over at Draco or Sirius. For good measure, she avoided Remus as well. After all, Amy was there. She didn't believe that Hermione or Ginny would ever do anything to her, but she decided not to take that chance.

The girls returned to their seats, innocent smiles on their faces. Draco raised his eyebrow, looking at Ginny. She smiled sweetly. Sirius grinned.

"No dedication needed? Nicely done." Remus teased. Hermione blushed suddenly. She hadn't intended to sing at all. But Ginny had needed her too badly. She just nodded meekly. Before Sirius could comment, Dumbledore was onstage again. 

An, umm, interesting song from the lovely Charms ladies. Next up, we have Sybil Trelawney singing Britney Spears' Sometimes." Dumbledore told them. Groans issued forth from the mouths of every guy there, Snape included. Sybil walked up on stage and whispered something in the ear of Dumbledore. 

"She would like to dedicate this song to Severus." Dumbledore added. Sirius buried his head in his hands, whimpering. Remus wasn't much better. Amy was as pale as a ghost. 

"Oh dear god..." Remus murmured. Sirius looked up.

"Yeah?" He asked. Remus glared at him.

"You're not a god." Remus muttered. 

"Who says?" Sirius grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes, laughing. "I am, Aren't I, 'Mione?" 

"In your own mind, sweetheart." Hermione cooed. Sirius sulked. Sybil looked ready to begin.

"We're doomed." Remus told them.

"She can't be that bad... Can she?" Ron asked nervously. Remus and Sirius merely nodded.

Sybil: You tell me you're in love with me,

That you can't take your pretty eyes away from me,

It's not that I don't wanna stay,

But every time you come too close I move away...

"She's not the only one..." Sirius muttered.

Sybil: I wanna believe in everything that you say,

Cause it sounds so good,

But if you really want me, move slow.

There's things about me you just have to know…

Sometimes I run,

Times I hide,

Sometimes I'm scared of you.

"Aren't we all?" Remus asked softly.

Sybil: But all I really want is to hold you tight,

Treat you right; be with you day and night,

Baby all I need is time.

"And a brain..." Fred added.

Sybil: I don't wanna be so shy, uh-uh.

Every time that I'm alone I wonder why.

Hope that you will wait for me,

You'll see that, you're the only one for me.

"That would be because he's the only one crazy enough..." Amy pointed out. Sirius stifled a laugh.

Sybil: I wanna believe in everything that you say, 

Cause it sounds so good,

But if you really want me, move slow.

There's things about me you just have to know…

Sometimes I run,

Times I hide,

Sometimes I'm scared of you.

But all I really want is to hold you tight,

Treat you right; be with you day and night,

All I really want is to hold you tight,

Treat you right; be with you day and night,

Baby all I need is time.

Just hang around and you'll see,

There's nowhere I'd rather be,

If you love me, trust in me,

The way that I trust in you.

"I don't trust either of them..." Sirius muttered. Remus snorted.

Sybil: Sometimes I run,

Times I hide,

Sometimes I'm scared of you.

But all I really want is to hold you tight,

Treat you right; be with you day and night,

Sometimes I run,

Times I hide,

Sometimes I'm scared of you.

But all I really want is to hold you tight,

Treat you right; be with you day and night,

All I really want is to hold you tight,

Be with you day and night,

Sometimes I run,

Times I hide,

Sometimes I'm scared of you.

But all I really want is to hold you tight,

Treat you right; be with you day and night.

Sybil finally finished, a smug look in her eyes. Her singing voice was even worse than her speaking voice. Ron was silently wondering if he would ever get over the scars of hearing her sing. Thankfully, Dumbledore seemed to have the same reaction.

"Ahh, yes, thank you Sybil. I think we all need a bit of a break. Return in 10 minutes, perhaps?" Dumbledore smiled. Sirius sighed, relieved. 

"Thank god..." Remus muttered. Sirius perked up.

"Welcome!" Sirius told him.

"Padfoot, your girlfriend didn't even call you a god." Remus pointed out. Sirius scowled. 

"Yeah, she's real devoted..." Sirius muttered. 

"I am too! You're just not a god." Hermione defended herself.

"You're devoted? Prove it." Sirius folded his arms over his chest, leaning back against a wall. 

"Prove it? How?" Hermione asked nervously. 

"Sing something with me." Sirius told her. Hermione paled. 

"No way... I'm not singing something with all of these people here." Hermione acted like a skittish deer caught in the headlights of a semi truck. Sirius shook his head, not understanding.

"But you already sang with Ginny. What's the difference?" Sirius was confused. 

"Ginny needed me. I didn't mean to sing that. She just needed me." Hermione murmured. 

"And what's to say that I don't need you?" Sirius countered. Hermione laughed.

"Because it's you, hon. You love the attention." Hermione reminded him. Sirius grinned. 

"True, true. But please? Come on, you know you want to. You can choose any song you want." Sirius pleaded. Hermione hesitated. 

"I don't know, Sirius..." Sirius knew that it was time for the kill.

"Not only that, you can name any song and I'll sing it on my own." Sirius offered. 

"Any song? Barney, Man I Feel Like A Woman, It's A Small World? Any of those?" Hermione asked shrewdly. Sirius winced, then nodded.

"All three, if that's what it takes." Sirius said through gritted teeth. 

"Wow, you really are desperate, aren't you? Fine." Hermione conceded. As soon as the words left her mouth, she was thankful for them. Sirius's eyes lit up, and he looked way too cute to resist. 

"Really? Thank you so much, 'Mione... I mean, uh, yeah, old Marauder trick, get anyone to agree to anything..." Sirius tried to play it off, but Hermione started laughing.

"Nice try, sweetheart." Hermione ruffled his hair gently. Sirius laughed. 

"It was worth a try. So what song, 'Mione?" 

"You'll see. As for the song you're doing, make it a song that says how you feel about me." Hermione told him. 

"Hope I'm not interrupting. Sirius, Remus tells me that the two of you are doing a certain song together?" Amy asked hopefully. Sirius grinned mischievously. 

"We are. And yes, same outfits." Sirius told his friend. Amy's jaw dropped.

"Sirius Black, if you're teasing, I'll..." Amy couldn't control her near swoon. Hermione raised an eyebrow. 

"You'll see, 'Mione." Sirius told her. Hermione nodded. She was certainly curious, but she wanted to be surprised. And something about the look in Amy's eyes convinced Hermione that she would be happy about the surprise. 

"All I'm going to say, 'Mione, is that you'll love it." Amy confided. Sirius glared at her. 

"Amy! Hush. She's not allowed to know yet." Sirius clamped his hand over Amy's mouth. Hermione's curiosity was skyrocketing now. Dumbledore cleared his throat to announce the song. 

"Next up is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, singing..." 

A/N: Don't you wish you knew? At the request of a friend, I'm breaking this up a bit. At the end of the competition, I'll be asking you guys to vote on the winner, so start thinking about it. Angie


	48. You May Be Right

A/N: The continuation of the great song competition. I have to thank Becca Black. She was kind enough to help out as wardrobe consultant for this chapter. Therefore, she is hired forever. I came up with the basic ideas, but she took them to another level. Thank you so much, Becca! Oh, if you haven't already, go read her story What Wood You Do? It's a Katie/Oliver fic and it's pure fluff. One of my favorites! This is going to be a bit longer of an announcement than normal, based on a review I received. This is MY story. No offense to any of you, but I'm really writing this for myself. The characters follow my bidding. I love reviews, you know I do. I admire the reader who will leave a constructively critical review. Those really help me. But what I don't admire is the fact that someone will call me a terrible writer just because the plot didn't go the way they wanted. Don't like it? Read something else, or write your own fic. I don't need reviews like that. This chapter took longer to post than normal strictly because that review made me not want to post myself on here any more. For all of you who have stories up, you know what I mean. Posting a chapter is like posting a piece of yourself up for everyone to see. Furthermore, it's just plain cowardly to leave that sort of review and not give the author a chance to defend themselves. And because I had no way to reach the reviewer, I'm making everyone suffer through this. My apology. I just had to get it out, and let everyone know what that meant to me. On the flip side, other reviews can make me smile, no matter what is going on in my life. There have been days when I have come downstairs to my computer, sobbing. I'll open my e-mail and see a new review, and it calms me down like nothing else could. So thank you. And enjoy the story. By the way, my Summer break has begun, and therefore I'll have more time to write. Enjoy the chapter. Angie  
  
"Next up are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin singing Billy Joel's You May Be Right." Dumbledore announced. Sirius and Remus had disappeared momentarily. Hermione raised an eyebrow. She didn't know the song, but she had a feeling that this was about to get good. Amy grinned at her.  
  
"You're going to love this, 'Mione." Before Hermione could respond, she felt her breath catch in her chest. The guys had just walked out on stage. To her surprise, and definite liking, they had changed outfits. Remus was dressed in tight jeans and a white t-shirt. Sirius was also in tight jeans, but his t-shirt was black. And tight. Every girl in the room was staring wide-eyed at the two men. After a quick smirk from Sirius, they began.  
  
Remus: Friday night I crashed your party, Saturday I said I'm sorry, Sunday came and trashed me out again, I was only having fun, Wasn't hurting anyone, And we all enjoyed the weekend for a change.  
  
Sirius: I was stranded in the combat zone, I walked through Bedford Sty alone, Even rode my motorcycle in the rain. And you told me not to drive, But I made it home alive, And you say that only proves that I'm insane.  
  
Both: You may be right, I may be crazy. Oh, but it just might be a lunatic you're looking for. Turn out the light, Don't try to save me, You may be wrong for all I know, But you may be right.  
  
Remus: Well remember how I found you there, Alone in your electric chair, I told you dirty jokes until you smiled,  
  
Sirius: You were lonely for a man, I said take me as I am, Cause you might enjoy some madness for a while,  
  
Remus: Now think of all the years you've tried to, Find someone to satisfy you, I might be as crazy as you say,  
  
Sirius: If I'm crazy then it's true, That it's all because of you, And you wouldn't want me any other way,  
  
Both: You may be right, I may be crazy. Oh, but it just might be a lunatic you're looking for. Turn out the light, Don't try to save me, You may be wrong for all I know, But you may be right. You may be right, I may be crazy. Oh, but it just might be a lunatic you're looking for. Turn out the light, Don't try to save me, You may be wrong for all I know, But you may be right. You may be wrong but you may be right, You may be wrong but you may be right, You may be wrong but you may be right, You may be wrong but you may be right.  
  
The catcalls resounded throughout the hall. Hermione got suddenly possessive of Sirius. Next to her, Amy laughed.  
  
"Last time I saw those two perform that song, a certain chandelier crashed to the ground from screams." Amy confided. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Did they look that good then?" She asked. Amy shook her head.  
  
"Not even close. Some things get better with age, and I'd have to say that those two fall under that category. Don't get too jealous, Hermione. Sirius is yours." Amy hugged her quickly.  
  
"Do you really think so?" Hermione asked nervously. Amy nodded.  
  
"I'm one of his oldest friends. I know so." Amy reassured her. Hermione smiled. Sirius took his seat by them again. He hadn't changed back yet.  
  
"What'd you think?" He asked.  
  
"Better last time." Amy teased.  
  
"Yeah right. I saw you drooling over Remus." Sirius argued.  
  
"I was, I was. But you were better last time." Amy admitted. Sirius scowled.  
  
"You're not nice. Why am I friends with you?" Sirius demanded. Amy laughed.  
  
"The question should be why I'm friends with you, Siri." Amy reminded him. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Well now, we all know the answer to that." Sirius leaned back in his chair.  
  
"We do?" Amy looked at him quizzically.  
  
"It's because I'm irresistible." Sirius smiled easily. Amy burst out laughing.  
  
"If you say so." Amy gasped.  
  
"I think it's more to get time with Remus." Hermione added. Sirius glared at her.  
  
"Hey now, that's not nice to tell me my best friend is only around me to spend time with my other best friend..." Sirius pouted.  
  
"And how nice would it be for me to tell you that your mother is here, and was here for your song?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not at all nice. Not a funny joke. Not at all." Sirius sat up, nervously looking around.  
  
"Who said anything about it being a joke, Siri?" Amy cut in. She knew, of course, that Kelly was there.  
  
"It has to be." Sirius was beginning to get desperate.  
  
"It's not." Kelly Black put her hands on her son's shoulders. Sirius paled.  
  
"Hi Mum." He muttered.  
  
"Impressive song. Is that how you always got girlfriends back in school?" Kelly teased.  
  
"Among other things, Kelly." Remus decided to help his friend out.  
  
"Other things? Like?" Kelly demanded. Sirius mumbled something. He was saved by Dumbledore.  
  
"Next up are Fred and George Weasley, singing Blink 182's What's My Age Again?" Dumbledore told everyone. Almost everyone in the audience, Peeves aside, groaned, knowing that any song the twins would do would have to be bad. The twins grinned, and jumped up onto the stage. Ginny tried to sink lower in her seat, hoping that no one would realize she was related to them. Unfortunately for her, everyone knew they were related.  
  
Fred: I took her out, It was a Friday night, I wore cologne, To get the feeling right,  
  
George: We started making out, And she took off my pants, But then I turned on the TV, And that's about the time she walked away from me.  
  
Both: Nobody likes you when you're 28, And are still more amused by TV shows, What the hell is ADD? My friends say I should act my age. What's my age again? What's my age again?  
  
Fred: Then later on, On the drive home, I called her mom, From a pay phone.  
  
George; I said I was the cops, And your husband's in jail, This state looks down on sodomy, And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me,  
  
Both: Nobody likes you when you're 28, And are still more amused by prank phone calls, What the hell is call id? My friends say I should act my age. What's my age again? What's my age again? And that's about the time she walked away from me, Nobody likes you when you're 28, And you still act like you're in your 1st year, What the hell is wrong with me? My friends say I should act my age. What's my age again? What's my age again?  
  
Fred: That's about the time that she broke up with me,  
  
George: Nobody should take themselves so seriously, With many years ahead to fall in line,  
  
Fred: Why would you wish that on me?  
  
Both: I never want to act my age. What's my age again? What's my age again? What's my age again?  
  
With a quick bow, the twins returned to their seats. Ron and Ginny were both blushing as red as their hair. Hermione was shaking her head, laughing. Sirius and Remus were grinning.  
  
"Sounds like us, Padfoot." Remus commented.  
  
"It does, it does." Sirius laughed. Fred's eyes lit up.  
  
"Really? Man, you two are my idols. We never managed to beat your legacy, but we certainly tried." Fred told them. Sirius smiled.  
  
"Thanks." He didn't have the chance to say anything else, for Dumbledore was back up on the stage.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is short, and my apologies. JKR just really depressed me, and I was busy. I had to post this chapter just to let you know a few things. I will be writing this as if book 5 had never been released. I know that Sirius was killed, but for me to give up this story would be unfair to him. Don't bother telling me that he's dead, I know. But I disagree with what she did, and therefore, I'm continuing this story. Don't give up on me yet; I'll make it worth your time. I get a new computer tomorrow, so I decided to just post this as is. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Thanks for staying with me. Angie 


	49. One Jump Ahead

A/N: I know it took me way too long to update, but I can explain. I got a job over the summer. Blech. I was working 15 hour days. Not much time to write, eh? And then I moved to Florida for college. Hehe. But now I'm here. Now, about the actual story. Things were brought up, such as Lucius' return. It shall all be explained. Patience. And this chapter better be worth it... It's the last of the contest. Oh yeah, at the request of one of my fans, I have started the next chapter as well, so you should be getting some chapters up almost at the same time. Also, there were a few song requests made, and this chapter just seemed to drag on, driving me crazy. Therefore, I shortened the song list by over half, just wanting to end the competition and get back to the good stuff. So if you asked for a song and I didn't put it in, I'm sorry. But songs will come into play later on, and I have plans for a few of the requests. Bear with me. Angie  
  
"Thanks." He didn't have the chance to say anything else, for Dumbledore was back up on the stage.  
  
"And next up are." Dumbledore glanced down at the parchment in surprise, and then back up again. "Argus Filch and Peeves, singing One Jump Ahead, from Disney's Aladdin." Dumbledore sat down with a very confused look in his eyes, as Filch slowly climbed the stairs, and Peeves glided on stage.  
  
"What the hell.?" Came the surprised voice of Fred Weasley.  
  
"Oh good god, this is going to be great!" George put in. Everyone else in the audience was struck dumb by the choice. Peeves cackled evilly, his singing voice even more obnoxious than when he speaks.  
  
Peeves: Gotta keep, One jump ahead of the bread line One swing ahead of the sword I steal only what I can't afford That's everything One jump ahead of the lawmen That's all, and that's no joke These guys don't appreciate I'm broke  
  
Filch: Riffraff! Street Rat! Scoundrel! Take that!  
  
Peeves: Just a little snack, guys.  
  
Filch: Rip him open, take it back, guys!  
  
Peeves: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts, You're my only friend, Abu!  
  
Filch: Who? Oh it's sad Aladdin's hit the bottom He's become a one-man rise in crime I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em  
  
Peeves: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat Tell you all about it when I got the time! One jump ahead of the slowpokes One skip ahead of my doom Next time gonna use a nom de plume One jump ahead of the hitmen One hit ahead of the flock I think I'll take a stroll around the block  
  
Filch: Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!  
  
Peeves: Let's not be too hasty.  
  
Filch: Still I think he's rather tasty.  
  
Peeves: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, Otherwise we'd get along!  
  
Filch: Wrong!  
  
Peeves: One jump ahead of the hoof beats  
  
Filch: Vandal!  
  
Peeves: One hop ahead of the hump  
  
Filch: Street rat!  
  
Peeves: One trick ahead of disaster  
  
Filch: Scoundrel!  
  
Peeves: They're quick, but I'm much faster  
  
Filch: Take that!  
  
Peeves; Here goes, better throw my hand in Wish me happy landin' All I gotta do is jump  
  
At this, Peeves dove through the crowd, grinning like a maniac. He flew through the wall at the back, not to be seen again for the rest of the day. Filch hobbled back down the stairs to the silence of the crowd. Sirius and Remus exchanged an amused look, but the look that Filch shot them kept either one from clapping. Dumbledore looked around, slightly confused still, before resuming his post on the stage.  
  
"And next up we have Sirius Black, singing Brand New Man, by Brooks and Dunn." Dumbledore announced. Hermione glanced over at Sirius, but all she saw was an empty chair. She raised an eyebrow, sitting back in her chair to watch. Her jaw dropped in shock as she looked at the man walking out onto the stage. Beside her, she heard a gasp from Amy.  
  
Sirius smirked to himself, tipping his cowboy hat to Hermione with a wink. He knew he looked good in all black. The jeans, leather boots, and t-shirt combination was sure to drive any woman wild, and he knew it. Hermione quickly forgot where they were, eyes transfixed on him. Kelly coughed, shaking her head at her son.  
  
Remus sighed, shaking his head as well. He couldn't help but love Sirius. His best friend for years, and they felt like brothers. He glanced over at Amy with a smirk similar to Sirius'.  
  
Sirius: I saw the light; I've been baptized  
  
By the fire in your touch and the flame in your eyes.  
  
I'm born to love again; I'm a brand new man.  
  
Well, the whole school's talkin'  
  
'bout the line I'm walkin'  
  
That leads right to your door.  
  
Oh, how I used to roam,  
  
I was a rollin' stone.  
  
I used to have a wild side;  
  
They say a country mile wide,  
  
I'd burn those beer joints down.  
  
That's all changed now.  
  
You turned my life around.  
  
I saw the light; I've been baptized  
  
By the fire in your touch and the flame in your eyes.  
  
I'm born to love again; I'm a brand new man.  
  
I used to love'em and leave'em;  
  
Oh, I'd brag about my freedom, how no one could tie me down.  
  
Then I met you; now my heart beats true.  
  
Baby, you and me together feels more like forever  
  
Than anything I've ever known.  
  
We're right on track; I ain't lookin' back.  
  
I saw the light; I've been baptized  
  
By the fire in your touch and the flame in your eyes.  
  
I'm born to love again; I'm a brand new man.  
  
I saw the light; I've been baptized  
  
By the fire in your touch and the flame in your eyes.  
  
I'm born to love again; I'm a brand new man.  
  
I saw the light; I've been baptized  
  
By the fire in your touch and the flame in your eyes.  
  
I'm born to love again; I'm a brand new man.  
  
I'm born to love again; I'm a brand new man.  
  
Hermione blushed faintly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She couldn't help but smile as he sat back down next to her, not having bothered to change. He kissed her cheek quickly with a grin. No words needed to be spoken, which was just as well, as Dumbledore was back up again. Sirius glanced over at Remus, who laughed softly, shaking his head. Sirius grinned again.  
  
"Now we have Draco Malfoy, with Only The Good Die Young, by Billy Joel." Dumbledore shook his head a bit, highly amused with how this competition was going. Draco smirked, hopping up onto the stage with a grin. Ginny blushed faintly.  
  
Draco: Come out Virginia, don't let me wait  
  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
  
But sooner or later it comes down to fate  
  
I might as well be the one  
  
They showed you a statue and told you to pray  
  
They built you a temple and locked you away  
  
But they never told you the price that you pay  
  
For things that you might have done...  
  
Only the good die young  
  
You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd  
  
We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud  
  
We might be laughing a bit too loud  
  
But that never hurt no one  
  
Come on Virginia show me a sign  
  
Send up a signal I'll throw you the line  
  
The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind  
  
Never lets in the sun  
  
And only the good die young  
  
You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation  
  
You got a brand new soul  
  
And a cross of gold  
  
But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information  
  
You didn't count on me  
  
When you were counting on your rosary  
  
They say there's a heaven for those who will wait  
  
Some say it's better but I say it ain't  
  
I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints  
  
Sinners are much more fun...  
  
And only the good die young  
  
You say your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation  
  
She never cared for me  
  
But did she ever say a prayer for me?  
  
Ginny was blushing the same color of her hair by the time the song ended. Sirius laughed softly, shaking his head. He hated to admit it, but Draco was smooth. Very smooth. Hermione grinned over at Draco as he sat down, a satisfied smirk on his face. Dumbledore laughed, taking the stage again.  
  
"Very well, and next up we have Hermione singing Right Kind Of Wrong, by LeAnn Rimes." Sirius looked over at Hermione in surprise, a bit startled that she was singing a solo. Hermione just gave him an innocent smile, before stepping up onto the stage.  
  
Hermione; I know all about,  
  
Yea about your reputation  
  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
  
Every time that I'm with you, ah  
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
  
Say my name and I can fight it any more  
  
Oh I know, I should go  
  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
  
Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do  
  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
  
Well I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
It might be a mistake  
  
A mistake I'm makin'  
  
But what your givin I am happy to be takin  
  
'Cause all that will make me feel  
  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms  
  
They say your somethin I should do without  
  
They don't know what goes on  
  
When the lights go out  
  
There's no way to explain  
  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
  
Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey  
  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
  
Well I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
  
'Cause every time I run your the one I run to  
  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
  
I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah  
  
I know all about,  
  
Yea about your reputation  
  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
  
Every time that I'm with you, ah  
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
  
Say my name and I can fight it any more  
  
Oh I know, I should go  
  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
  
Hey-yeah  
  
Lovin you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
By the time the song ended, Sirius was shaking his head with a grin. Kelly rolled her eyes, smiling. She couldn't help but love Hermione, especially the way that she seemed so ready to tease Sirius. Remus gave Sirius a calculated glance.  
  
"She's right, you know. You are bad for her. Bad influence." His voice cut in gently. Sirius laughed, smiling.  
  
"Aye, I am. Perhaps the worst influence in her life." Sirius admitted, kissing Hermione quickly when she sits down. "Very impressive, 'Mione." She blushed faintly.  
  
"Thanks." Behind her, Harry shook his head, laughing. Ron just smirked. Hermione turned to glare at both of them. "Oh shut up." Dumbledore came to Hermione's rescue by clearing his throat.  
  
"And next up are Minerva, Sybil, and Irma singing "Come See About Me", formerly by the Supremes." Dumbledore sat back down with a faint glint of amusement in his eyes. Sirius and Remus exchanged a grin.  
  
Minerva: I've been crying  
  
'Cause I'm lonely (for you)  
  
Smiles have all turned to tears  
  
But tears won't wash away the fears  
  
That you're never ever gonna return  
  
To ease the fire that within me burns  
  
All: It keeps me crying baby for you  
  
Keeps me sighin' baby for you  
  
So won't you hurry ?  
  
Come on boy, see about me  
  
(Come see about me)  
  
See about you baby  
  
Sybil: I've given up my friends just for you  
  
My friends are gone  
  
And you have too  
  
No peace shall I find  
  
Until you come back  
  
And be mine  
  
No matter what you do or say  
  
I'm gonna love you anyway  
  
All: Keep on crying baby for you  
  
I'm gonna keep sighin' baby for you  
  
So come on hurry  
  
Come on and see about me  
  
(Come see about me)  
  
See about you baby  
  
Irma: Sometime's up  
  
Sometime's down  
  
My life's so uncertain  
  
With you not around  
  
From my arms you maybe out of reach  
  
But my heart says you're here to keep  
  
All: Keeps me crying baby for you  
  
Keep on, keep on crying baby for you  
  
So won't you hurry  
  
Come on boy, see about me (Come see about me)  
  
See about you baby (Come see about me)  
  
You know I'm so lonely (Come see about me)  
  
I love you only (Come see about me)  
  
See about your baby (Come see about me)  
  
Hurry, hurry  
  
Sirius stayed respectfully silent for a moment, fighting back the laughter. Fred and George, however, weren't so kind.  
  
"I have a problem with that. See, for her to give up her friends, she had to have some in the first place." Fred pointed out. Sirius had to choke back his laughter even more, shaking his head. Remus grinned.  
  
"The boy has a point." Remus said thoughtfully. "After all, she never seemed to have any at school."  
  
"People paid to stay away from her!" Sirius finally spoke up, panting for breath due to the difficulty of keeping back laughter. Amy scowled, swatting at both Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Be nice! Both of you!" She scolded, only making Sirius and Remus laugh.  
  
"Amelia Marie Carrier, when on earth have you known me to be nice?!" Sirius demanded, eyes dancing with amusement.  
  
"This is all too true, you're always a jerk. I pity your girlfriend." Amy managed to smile innocently, and Sirius feigned hurt.  
  
"Now that's just low." Sirius sulked. Amy smirked again.  
  
"I swear, I don't know what the girl sees in you, Sirius. You're not handsome, no charm, you find yourself far more amusing than anyone else does." Amy giggled softly, managing to keep a straight face. "It must be for the sex, as there could be no other explanation."  
  
Hermione choked, blushing bright red. Sirius had fallen backwards in his chair, laughing. Fred and George lit up, grinning. Harry and Ron were too busy laughing to say anything in Hermione's defense. Meanwhile, Remus had his eyes closed, body shaking in silent laughter.  
  
"Though, that doesn't explain it either, for from what I remember, it wasn't anything great." Amy looked thoughtful, and Sirius only laughed harder.  
  
"That's because it didn't exist between us, Amy!" He finally panted, wiping tears of mirth away. Amy laughed, grinning.  
  
"Oh yeah, that explains that." She laughed, shaking her head. Hermione was still blushing, though not quite as badly as before.  
  
"Sirius." Hermione cut in gently, biting her lip slightly. Sirius hopped up, offering her a hand up.  
  
"Don't worry, I remember. C'mon, gorgeous." Sirius smiled at her, before leading her up to the stage which was currently occupied by Dumbledore.  
  
"Last but not least is Sirius Black and Hermione Granger, singing All I Ask Of You, from The Phantom Of The Opera." Dumbledore smiled as he resumed his seat one more time.  
  
Sirius; No more talk of darkness,  
  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
  
I am here, nothing can harm you,  
  
My words will warm and calm you.  
  
Let me be your freedom,  
  
Let daylight dry your tears.  
  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
  
To guard you and to guide you.  
  
Hermione: Say you love me,  
  
Every waking moment,  
  
Turn my head with talk of summertime.  
  
Say you need me with you,  
  
Now and always,  
  
Promise me that all you say is true,  
  
That's all I ask of you.  
  
Sirius; Let me be your shelter,  
  
Let me be your light.  
  
You're safe.  
  
No one will find you,  
  
Your fears are far behind you.  
  
Hermione: All I want is freedom,  
  
A world with no more night.  
  
And you, always beside me.  
  
To hold me and to hide me.  
  
Sirius; Then say you'll share with me,  
  
One love, one lifetime.  
  
Let me lead you from your solitude.  
  
Say you need me with you,  
  
Here beside you,  
  
Anywhere you go, let me go too.  
  
Mione, that's all I ask of you.  
  
Hermione: Say you'll share with me,  
  
One love, one lifetime.  
  
Say the word and I will follow you,  
  
Both: Share each day with me,  
  
Each night, each morning.  
  
Hermione; Say you love me,  
  
Sirius; You know I do.  
  
Both: Love me,  
  
That's all I ask of you.  
  
Anywhere you go,  
  
Let me go too.  
  
Love me,  
  
That's all I ask of you.  
  
Say you'll share with me,  
  
One love, one lifetime.  
  
Say the word and I will follow you,  
  
Share each day with me,  
  
Each night, each morning.  
  
Amy smiled softly, shaking her head. She hated to admit it, but Sirius could be sweet when he chose to be. Remus smirked lightly, leaning back in his chair. Ron and Harry exchanged a glance, rolling their eyes, though they were grinning as well. Sirius and Hermione sat back down, Hermione smiling happily.  
  
"And that concludes the competition. Our judges will vote, and the results will be announced tomorrow." Dumbledore announced, standing up from his chair one last time. Hermione bit her lip, laughing softly at herself.  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually anxious to hear who wins." She admitted, blushing faintly.  
  
"No competition, it'll be something with me." Sirius teased, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"And they say the boy isn't modest." Amy laughed, grinning. Sirius laughed, shaking his head.  
  
"I may claim to be a lot of things, but I have never in my life claimed to be modest!" Sirius sulked slightly. Kelly laughed, sitting down with the group.  
  
"I can attest to that one." She ruffled her son's hair affectionately. Sirius tilted his head back to look up at her with a laugh.  
  
"Aye, so true." Remus shook his head, a faint grin crossing his lips. Hermione laughed softly, before glancing over at the time. She nearly choked.  
  
"It's 3 am! I don't even have the lessons ready for Monday." She jumped up, giving a highly confused Sirius a light kiss, before heading off to her rooms. Sirius rolled his eyes, an affectionate smile crossing his lips.  
  
A/N: Stopping there, just to get this posted. I'm not announcing the winner, because it's up to you to decide on the winner. After I finish the next chapter, and post it, I'll tally your votes, and write in the winner. You can e-mail them to me at madameducttape@yahoo.com , message them to me on AIM at RememberPadfoot, or send them in reviews. Thanks! Angie 


	50. Thunderstorms and Charms

A/N: Here it is! Chapter 50! I want to thank everyone for bearing with me for so long. I can't believe it. Never in my life did I imagine that not only would I write 50 chapters of a fic, but I'd want to continue, and people would want me to continue. Now, as to how long this chapter took me, my apologies. My laptop met with a. sticky end. Apparently orange juice and laptops do not mix. It has died, and there will be a service held for it soon. Along with it died my chapter, what I hadn't sent to my betas. Oh! That reminds me. Thank you so so so much to all of my betas. I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate everything you've all done for me. This chapter is for you. On to the chapter! Angie  
  
Sirius Black woke up to hear the raging thunderstorm, and stood up quickly. He knew how Hermione felt about storms, and this one was worse than normal. He scowled slightly, dressing almost instantly. He glanced around for a shirt, growling when he couldn't find one quickly. Not bothering, he pushed open the door, heading to her room.  
  
Knocking sharply, Sirius received no answer. He frowned a bit, before knocking again. A few minutes later, Sirius sighed, concluding that either she didn't want to see him or wasn't there. He scowled slightly, deciding that while he was up, he might as well get some food.  
  
Sighing again, Sirius headed down to the kitchens, stopping outside the Great Hall when he heard crying from within. Running a hand through his hair, he glanced at the door. Figuring that, as a teacher, it was his duty to investigate, he pushed open the door, glancing around. He didn't see anything at first, though he glanced up at the ceiling to see it a strange magenta.  
  
Staring up at the ceiling in surprise, he jumped when he heard the door slam behind him. He sighed, annoyed with himself for being so tense. Hearing a soft gasp from the other side of the hall, Sirius walked over, tilting his head, prepared for almost anything.  
  
What he wasn't prepared for, however, was to see Hermione lying on her back on one of the benches, wand pointed up at the ceiling, changing it colors. Tears were streaming down her face. Eyes wide with worry, Sirius knelt down next to her.  
  
"Mione." His voice was soft, affectionate. She jumped a bit, just staring at him for a moment, tears still flowing freely. She set her wand down, the look in her eyes one of a guilty child caught with their hand in the forbidden cookie jar.  
  
"Sirius." She spoke after a long time, one slender hand reaching slowly for his. Sirius smiled softly, taking her hand.  
  
"Aye, I'm here, love." Sirius smiled again, kissing the back of her hand gently.  
  
"I need you, Sirius." Her voice was still soft, scared. Sirius sighed again, standing up and scooping her up into his arms, sitting back down.  
  
"I'm here, darling. I'm not leaving. You're safe." His voice was gentle, loving, reassuring.  
  
"I love you, Sirius." Curling up into his chest, Hermione closed her eyes, the tears slowly stopping. Smiling gently down at her for a moment, Sirius started to sing softly.  
  
Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses  
Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night  
Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before  
Close your eyes; let your spirit start to soar  
And you'll live as you've never lived before.  
Softly, deftly music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it secretly possess you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness which you know you can not fight  
The darkness of the music of the night  
Let your mind start a journey though a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be  
Only then can you belong to me  
Floating, falling sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night  
You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night  
  
Hermione smiled softly, hearing him sing. She sighed, wiping a few tears away. Sirius shook his head, wiping the tears away himself. Kissing her forehead gently as the song ended, Sirius hugged her tightly. Hermione leaned up to kiss him gently, her eyes reflecting pure love. He smiled, kissing her forehead again.  
  
"I went to your room to find you, love. But you weren't there..." Hermione smiled faintly, blushing a bit.  
  
"Aye, I came down here when the storm started. I've been amusing myself with the ceiling..." Sirius glanced up with a grin.  
  
"I'd noticed... Now come with me... Change it back, love, and we'll go up to my room." Hermione blushed again, before changing the ceiling back to normal. She tried to stand, but Sirius' grip was too strong.  
  
Raising a questioning eyebrow at him, Hermione struggled, but Sirius shook his head. He stood up, still holding her, apparently intending to carry her all of the way upstairs. She giggled softly.  
  
"Aye, exactly what it looks like, my beautiful Juliet. Carrying you up to my bedroom." He tossed her a saucy grin, and she giggled once more.  
  
Sirius grinned again, leaning down to kiss her quickly, before heading up towards his own room. Thankfully, they met no one, for it would be awfully hard to explain exactly why Sirius was carrying Hermione like a bride. Sirius set her down once they were inside, kissing her quickly.  
  
"I used to be afraid of storms, you know." Sirius said thoughtfully. Hermione looked at Sirius in shock and disbelief.  
  
"You were?" Her voice was laden with disbelief. Sirius nodded.  
  
"Aye, I was. And then my cousin Andromeda got me over it, the same way I'll get you over it."  
  
"Oh really? And how is that, may I ask?" Sirius laughed softly at her expression. Kissing her gently, he smiled.  
  
"Make it fun, of course. Though, my plans differ a bit from what she and I did, thankfully." Sirius shuddered slightly, before conjuring a blanket, marshmallows, graham crackers, and of course, chocolate. Hermione raised her eyebrow again, and Sirius grinned, conjuring a pair of roasting sticks.  
  
"Oh come on, don't tell me you've never had S'mores before..." He teased. Hermione laughed softly.  
  
"Aye, I've had them before, I wasn't sure that you had, though, Siri." She kissed his cheek lightly as she took a stick and a marshmallow from him.  
  
Hermione giggled softly after making and eating her first Smore. Glancing down at the chocolate, she muttered a spell, softening it a bit. While Sirius was distracted, she smeared some of it on his cheek.  
  
Sirius gasped in mock horror, diving for the chocolate and painting it on her face like war paint. Giggling again, Hermione swiped some of it on his shoulder, before putting a handprint right in the middle of his chest. Diving for her, Sirius pinned her hands above her head, a mischievous glint to his eyes. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Hermione awoke to soft kisses planted on her bare shoulder. A soft smile crossed her lips as she opened her eyes. Seeing her wake caused a similar smile to touch his lips.  
  
"Morning, beautiful." He muttered, still kissing at her shoulder. She laughed softly, remembering the events of the night before. It had been her first time, and she was thrilled that it had been with Sirius, the man of her dreams. Yawning sleepily, Hermione laughed softly at herself. Sirius smiled a bit more.  
  
"Mmm, morning." She said quietly, cuddling against him. Sirius pulled her closer, leaning down to kiss her lips. She laughed softly, returning the kiss, before gently pushing him away. "Breakfast." She whispered. Sirius started laughing, shaking his head, before getting up.  
  
"And they say I'm the one who's always hungry..." He teased. Hermione stuck her tongue out, before dressing quickly, glancing shyly at him. Sirius laughed again, pulling her into a kiss.  
  
"Breakfast." She repeated, a bit firmer this time. Sirius shook his head with another laugh, before holding the door open for her. A few minutes later, they were seated at the staff table in the Great Hall. Sirius seemed slightly confused when an owl dropped a letter to him, and Hermione tensed a bit. The writing was quite obviously female, and it wasn't from his mother. She was far from thrilled about this already, especially because the letter was addressed to "Dearest Sirius". Not a good sign.  
  
Sirius, however, didn't seem to notice that fact, and ripped open the letter, reading it eagerly. Hermione licked her lips, and forced herself to eat her breakfast, ignoring Sirius and the letter. That became incredibly difficult to do, however, when she saw Remus watching Sirius like a hawk. Apparently he knew the writing, and wanted to know the contents of the letter.  
  
As eager as Remus seemed to know what this woman had to say to Sirius, he kept his eyes down on his plate when Sirius looked up. He seemed torn between wanting to know, and dreading it. That seemed a bit strange to Hermione.  
  
"It's from Marie." Sirius finally announced, having seen the strange looks he was receiving from everyone. Remus' behavior got just a bit stranger, when he suddenly stood up.  
  
"I. have a few things to prepare before class." He said vaguely, before starting out of the Great Hall quickly. Hermione and Ginny exchanged confused looks, and Ron watched him leave.  
  
"What's gotten into him?" Ron asked. Sirius sighed, scowling a bit.  
  
"That would be one hell of a long story." Sirius muttered.  
  
"We've got time." Ron said simply.  
  
"Alright, but not here." Sirius said, glancing up. He stood, pocketing the letter, and starting for the door. Sure enough, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione followed him, though Hermione was wary. Sirius led them up to his chambers, and to Hermione's relief, the evidence of last night had been removed.  
  
"This letter is from Marie, my adopted sister. No, Mione, don't give me that look. I know I never mentioned her, and that's because of how you saw Moony react right then. Marie's two years younger than me, and came to live with us when she was 5. She was one of our neighbors, and her family was murdered. So my mother, being who she is, took Marie in. I was thrilled by it. Marie was sweet, funny, caring. Great. We got to Hogwarts, and in my 3rd year, she joined us. Sort of the Marauder Mascot. We all cared about her, though apparently, in different ways. Jamie loved to be around her, saw her as a little sister, which was only natural, with how close he and I were. Peter saw her as a friend. I saw her as a sister and playmate, of course. And then there was Moony. She meant everything in the world to him. More than the Marauders. But, being two years apart in classes, that made things difficult. They managed, though. And when we graduated, Marie was wearing an engagement ring. 7 months passed, and Marie stopped sending letters to Rem. Her letters to me got colder and colder. Then one day, Rem got a letter from her. In it was the engagement ring, with a short note, saying it'd never work out between them. They haven't talked since, and they've never gotten over each other. He tenses like that whenever her name is mentioned, even now." Sirius said softly. He didn't know what had happened between them, but he still felt guilty for not having done anything years ago. He shook his head, shaking the guilt off. Hermione bit her lip.  
  
"That explains a lot about his personality..." She said softly. Sirius nodded.  
  
"Anyways, this is from Marie. Basically says she's doing fine in Florida, and that she wants to meet you, 'Mione." Sirius said with a shrug. The letter from his sister was no big deal. Amy nodded with a smile.  
  
"Aye, I'd like that." She said. Sirius smiled a bit.  
  
"Alright, cool. And I actually have class to get ready for. C'mon, Ron, you know what we're doing today." He said as he kissed Hermione's cheek, and started for the door. Hermione laughed, heading to her own class, though her mind remained on Sirius, and the previous night. Finally, her classes were finished. She went quickly up to Sirius' chambers, figuring he'd be there. She paused outside the door, however, hearing someone else in there. Shrugging, she figured she was imagining it, and knocked on the door.  
  
Sirius opened the door, laughter in his eyes, which died the instant he saw her. She, however, was stunned. Sirius was in just his boxers, which had obviously been hastily pulled on. And behind him, was a barely dressed Amy. 


	51. Mistakes Made

A/N: While I don't want this to seem bitchy or ungrateful, this is something that I feel must be said. I know that people are highly upset with what happened last chapter, and I apologize for that. I honestly gave this chapter and where this story was going a lot of thought. That's one of the reasons it took me so long to post this. I was considering going with a more popular approach, backtracking what I wrote, and going with what the fans wanted. But this story was originally written for myself, and I can't lose sight of that. I'm sorry if I upset anyone, because I do owe you all so much for your support. I couldn't have done this without you. However, in the end, I will be my last remaining fan. With that said, thank you all SO much for getting me over 300 reviews! Absolutely incredible! I've also recently started a joint account with a close friend of mine, and the two of us have a couple of fics up right now. The account is KSDSARK . Hope you check it out and enjoy! Oh, and for my fans who need Sirius and Hermione fluff, I have a new fic in the works, which I have faithfully promised to never give serious angst to. Dunno how I'll manage that, but I will. Somehow. And I want to say thank you so so so so so much to Blitz, who helped me not only make the decision on this chapter, but also helped me write it. Thank you so much, Blitz. With love, Angie  
  
Sirius opened the door, laughter in his eyes, which died the instant he saw her. She, however, was stunned. Sirius was in just his boxers, which had obviously been hastily pulled on. And behind him, was a barely dressed Amy.  
  
"Mione, this isn't what it looks like." Sirius pleaded, his eyes begging for her to believe him. Hermione shook her head, willing herself not to cry.  
  
"I thought you loved me." She whispered, starting to shake with a mixture of anger and hurt. Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but Amy cut him off.  
  
"Love? Oh how sweet and naïve. Did you honestly think he loved you? Foolish girl. You know who he is. The great Sirius Black. Surely you knew that you're too plain and. Ugh, the thought of it makes me sick. Sirius in love with you." Amy may have seemed haughty, but her tone dropped to silence as soon as she saw who was now standing behind Hermione.  
  
"Moony." Sirius said flatly.  
  
"I believe that nickname is reserved for friends only." Remus replied coolly. If possible, Sirius went even paler. The possible consequences were finally sinking in for him, and he couldn't believe his own stupidity. Hermione looked up at him, pain in her eyes, before turning her back to him. Forcing herself to keep composure and dignity, she walked away, not looking back. Once safely inside her room, the tears began to flow.  
  
Back outside Sirius' room, the tension was thick. For her part, Amy didn't actually feel remorse; merely regret that she hadn't managed this before. She loved Remus, that was true. However, this morning had shown her that she'd never have him. Despite all of her efforts, the man was still in love with Marie.  
  
"Remus, darling, it was all Sirius' idea. He forced." Amy fell silent again, seeing the glare from him.  
  
"I don't think that speaking any more is wise, Amy." Despite his anger, Remus managed to remain cold, almost calm.  
  
"And I don't think telling me what to do is wise, Remus." She countered, smirking slightly. "Especially not after calling me Marie this morning." Remus took a slow breath, his eyes moving between Sirius and Amy. He knew what she was referring to. This morning, after seeing the letter from Marie, Remus had gone straight to Amy's place, hoping for a distraction. That hadn't worked too well, obviously. Probably part of the reason why Amy had gone to Sirius.  
  
"I made a mistake, yes. Though apparently I'm not the only one. I know forgiveness is in short supply, and I'm not requesting any. Nor am I offering it." He said coolly.  
  
"Is that supposed to be a surprise? You've never offered it." Sirius snapped, glaring at Remus.  
  
"Indeed?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh will you two grow up and stop fighting?" Amy asked, stepping between the two of them.  
  
"This is no longer any of your concern, Miss Carrier." Remus said coldly, nodding to her.  
  
"Amy, leave." Sirius snapped.  
  
"Neither of you have any right to talk to me that way!" She yelled, glaring at the two men.  
  
"If you have an issue with it, then walk away." Remus' voice had only become icier. Amy stared at both of them for a moment, before turning on her heel, storming off. "I never offer forgiveness?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow again.  
  
"No, you're too god damned high and mighty. Too bloody perfect. You never make mistakes, do you?" Sirius growled.  
  
"Haven't I? One's certainly coming to mind right now... Accepting an apology made years ago, by someone who called himself my friend." Remus stated. "I do make mistakes, though I also make a point of not making the same one twice." With that, Remus turned, starting for the stairs towards his own chambers. Sirius slammed the door to his room, though Remus didn't react to the noise.  
  
Up in her own chambers, Hermione was curled up in her bed, clinging to her pillow. Ginny knocked at the door, coming to ask a question about the class the next day.  
  
"Go away, I don't want to talk to anyone!" Hermione snapped. Ginny raised an eyebrow, gently opening the door, closing it silently behind her.  
  
"Mione? She asked, frowning. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" Ginny asked, starting for the door to Hermione's bedroom. A stupid question, perhaps, but Ginny was worried.  
  
"He slept with Amy." Hermione said softly. Ginny was now in the doorway, able to see the tears running down her friend's cheeks.  
  
"Wait, what? Sirius?" Ginny asked, her eyes widening. Hermione just nodded. "Oh my god." Ginny said softly.  
  
"Sirius slept with Amy." Hermione whispered, burying her face in her pillow. Ginny crossed the room, sitting down on her friend's bed, one hand resting gently on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Mione, I'm so sorry." Ginny said, her voice just as soft as she leaned down to hug her friend.  
  
"She was right." Hermione said, pushing Ginny away. "Amy was right, as was my dad. Sirius is too good for me."  
  
"I don't EVER want to hear those words from you again!" Ginny snapped. Hermione sat up, clearly startled by the outburst. "No one is too good for you, Mione." Ginny said, her voice gentler than before. "You want to know the truth? Sirius isn't good enough for you. He doesn't deserve you. Don't believe me? Ask Ron, ask Harry, ask anyone, Mione."  
  
"I love him." Hermione whispered. "I love him so much, so desperately."  
  
"I know, darling." Ginny said just as softly, hugging her friend to her, an intense hatred for Sirius burning in Ginny's heart. 


	52. The Marauders and Marie

A/N: Would just like to say a few things. My apologies for the hideous length of time that this chapter required. However, it took quite a bit of thought and planning on my part to make this chapter reasonable. This required the planning that many people put into their entire fic, as you may see later on in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Also, I have never once called this fic canon in any fashion. And I never will. laughs softly I change things to suit my plot. Don't like that? Not really my problem. I'd also like to thank everyone for their continued support. My fanfic days are quickly drawing to a close. This fic is the only one of mine that will be completed. My apologies if that comes as a disappointment to anyone. But I sincerely hope I'm able to finish this fic in a way that will be satisfactory to everyone. No, this is not the final chapter. I have 8 more planned after this one. With that said, on to the chapter.

Hermione took a deep breath, watching her reflection in the mirror, looking for obvious signs of weakness. She'd resolved to go down to dinner and act like nothing was wrong, an act that was made both easier and harder by the fact that Sirius didn't arrive for dinner.  
  
Giving Remus a slightly confused glance, earning a shrug in response, Hermione took her seat next to Ron, with Ginny on her other side.  
  
"Hey Mione, got an owl from Harry today." Ron said softly, watching her nervously. "He was saying he's not doing much tonight, that he wants you and me to come over. You know, just the three of us. Play some chess, talk... Just like the old days." Hermione couldn't help but smile weakly as she heard the pleading tone to her best friend's voice.  
  
"Ron... I'm fine." She whispered, sounding far from convincing, and she knew it. Ron laughed softly, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe I'm not. I heard what happened, and I'm having some difficulties keeping myself from going up to his rooms and hexing the hell out of him." Ron smiled slightly, causing an answering smile from Hermione, though her reply never came. Attention shifted to Professor Dumbledore as he stood to address the hall.  
  
"Yesterday I received a letter from a friend in a matter of utmost urgency. This matter required immediate attention from an expert, and so Professor Black has, at my request, gone to handle this. As you are all aware, I'm sure, exams begin in one week. As such, Professor Black will not be returning this school year. Do not think, however, that you are being let off without an exam for your Defense courses. Professor Ron Weasley will continue teaching this next week, as well as administer the exam." There were a few loud groans at Dumbledore's announcement, but most of the school absorbed the news in silence.  
  
A quick glance at Ron told Hermione that he was as startled by this news as she was. Remus was staring down at his plate, suddenly losing any appetite he may have had.  
  
"Coward." He growled softly, making Hermione look up, startled once more. Remus offered her an apologetic smile, before continuing. "Dumbledore could have sent anyone. Sirius asked to go." He muttered, and Hermione nodded with a soft sigh.  
  
"That's good though, isn't it?" She asked, her tone somewhat hopeful. Remus just offered a non-committal shrug, before returning to staring down at his plate. Hermione sighed softly, no longer able to hold the charade of eating. Pushing her plate away, she stood, noticing how Ron, Ginny, and Remus all looked at her as she did.  
  
"I..." She hesitated, before sighing softly. "I'm just going for a walk." She said, her voice barely audible. Remus remained silent for a moment, before speaking, his voice as soft as hers.  
  
"Would you like some company?" He offered. Hermione smiled weakly, nodding to him.  
  
"That'd be nice." She replied, her voice still soft. Ron started to stand, but Ginny grabbed his arm, pulling him back down, allowing Remus and Hermione to leave the Great Hall alone.  
  
The pair walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, each too lost in their own thoughts to speak. Hermione, however, couldn't handle her thoughts for too long, eventually leaning against a tree with her eyes closed, silent tears running down her face. Remus halted, running a hand through his hair, a bitter smile crossing his lips. He couldn't handle women and tears. He'd never been able to, come to think of it.  
  
"Hermione..." He started, suddenly hating the silence. She didn't respond, the silent sobs wracking her form. Remus sighed softly, falling silent once more, just watching her. The silence continued for quite a while longer before Hermione brushed her tears away, looking up at Remus with desperation in her eyes.  
  
"I thought he loved me..." She whispered. Remus shook his head, his expression hardening.  
  
"Mione, he loved you more than life itself. He still does." Remus said, his tone slightly cold. "He's just an idiot about it. I'm not sure what exactly went on between Amy and Sirius, but I have a damn good idea that she taunted him about losing his Marauder touch. The boy put the Marauders, and his name, over everything. Pride nearly lost him his friends in our 6th year..." Remus fell silent for a moment, before speaking again, his voice laden with pain. "And nearly lost him his sister, Marie, 5th year. Lost her for good a few years later when he sided with me over her, wanting to keep the Marauders together... And yet he didn't learn, apparently."  
  
"Tell me about Sirius, about the Marauders..." Hermione whispered, and Remus ran a hand through his hair again, before nodding. Pausing to collect his thoughts, Remus let out a soft laugh before starting to talk.  
  
"My parents... My mother insisted on making a bit of a fuss over taking me to the train on my first year. My father didn't seem thrilled. Though, he never really seemed enthusiastic about anything that had to do with me. I remember I was reading, following orders not to speak to anyone unless spoken to, and even then, avoid conversation. Don't really remember much, but I tripped... Ended up at the feet of James and Sirius, who were, of course, arguing. Not quite sure what I was expecting, but I certainly wasn't expecting Sirius to reach down, offer me a hand up, and introduce himself." Remus stared down at one of his hands, silent for a moment. Hermione bit her lip, watching him silently.  
  
"Dad pulled me away pretty quickly, so I went to find an empty compartment. It didn't stay empty for long. Within just a few minutes, Sirius and James were sitting with me. Sirius... When he was with James, he was fairly different from when they were separated. Separate, I was able to reason with them. But together?" He laughed softly, shaking his head, before continuing.  
  
"Together, they were the terror of the school. The two of them had been friends for years before coming to school, and I have to admit, I was jealous of that fact. Growing up as a werewolf, I didn't have too many close friends. None, in fact. I had some fairly mixed feelings when they adopted me, as they put it. The two of them were like brothers, and as badly as I wanted to be a part of that, I knew I shouldn't be. Of course, they wouldn't accept any arguments. I don't know if you've ever tried to debate with him and get your way, but..." He paused again, looking thoughtful.  
  
"But then again, he usually gave in to his girlfriends..." Shrugging, he returned to his story. "It didn't take them that long to figure out about my condition. Not nearly as long as I'd hoped it would. I'm still not certain how they managed to become Animagi... Imagine it, first years at Hogwarts, starting research on one of the highest levels of Transfiguration known to wizards." Hermione couldn't resist a smile when she detected a hint of awe and pride in Remus' voice.  
  
"Of course, I didn't know about that then. Didn't know about it for a few years. Our first year passed relatively easily. Peter joined our group some time in the winter. Followed Sirius and James after they defended him from Lucius one day. We... Well, they, pulled some fairly minor pranks that year, nothing too intense, thankfully. Our second year started out fairly calm, though Sirius was starting to get a following of girls. James did too, come to think of it. But he just wanted Lily." Remus smiled slightly, shaking his head at the memory.  
  
"Then came Christmas. That must have been the first time I really became aware of Marie." He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he spoke again, his voice was calmer, more detached. "I knew Sirius had an adopted sister, knew she was a couple of years younger, but I hadn't really bothered to find out much about her. She sent him a picture of her playing with a husky puppy for Christmas. I stared at that picture for hours... Couldn't wait to meet her. As for Sirius, he... He was pretty protective of her, and for good reason. But at the same time that he was swearing that she'd never date until she was married, he had already dated half of the girls in our year. That was the year he and James joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I was thrilled, meant the common room was slightly quieter at times." He smirked slightly. Pausing, he looked thoughtful, before laughing softly.  
  
"Though, it also meant that any second they spent in the common room, they were discussing Quidditch. Perhaps discussing isn't the right word. Arguing about. This year, the pranks were a bit more adventurous, and I think that was the year when Snape really started to hate the Marauders. The way Sirius likes to tell it, it's because a girl liked Sirius, when Snape liked her." Shrugging slightly, Remus glanced to Hermione, wishing he could read her blank expression.  
  
"I don't remember much about that summer, I spent most of it in my room, reading. I suppose some things never change. Marie joined us on our third year. I can remember Sirius whining. Marie wasn't interested in dinner just yet, and it was only her second day or so, so Sirius was incredibly protective of her." Remus' eyes darkened as he stared down at his hands. Hermione had noticed the hesitation before he said Marie's name. Could it be that Remus wasn't over his old girlfriend? Well, Sirius had basically said as much... After another few minutes of pause, he resumed his story.  
  
"Sirius was getting frustrated, you know how he is about food. He was even worse back then. Claimed he was dying of starvation, but couldn't leave his baby sister alone in the big scary castle." Remus laughed softly, shaking his head slightly. "I walked in at the right time, or the wrong time, depending on how you look at it. Next thing I knew, he left me in charge of her, and bounded off to dinner. Keep in mind that it was mid afternoon, so no normal person was hungry just yet. But she and I started on a walk soon after Sirius left." Remus stood silently once more, a slight smile on his lips.  
  
"She was... incredible. We talked about a hundred things, mainly things to do with Sirius and James. She... She wasn't like any other girl I'd ever met." A dry laugh issued from Remus' lips. "Of course, every other girl I'd ever met was hopelessly in love with Sirius, James, or both. She wasn't. Thankfully. She was... surprisingly down to earth. She reminded me of Sirius in many ways, they both have the same intense way of life. It was a lot more subtle in her, however." Remus didn't go on further, apparently not able to handle this as well as he thought he'd be able to. Hermione finally spoke up, her voice soft.  
  
"Remus.. You don't have to continue." She whispered. Remus seemed not to hear her, or he chose to ignore her, she was never quite certain.  
  
"I think that was when I first realized something about her. See, I knew Pad and Prongs had told Marie I was a werewolf. I'd told them they could, they pointed out it'd be impossible to keep it from her. And back then... Back then I thought it'd never matter to her. I remember Pad telling me about the night the two of them told her. Apparently she just stared at the two of them, silent. She used to do that a lot, it'd keep people talking longer, not wanting that stare on them. Powerful tool she had. But Pad asked her what she thought. Marie just shrugged, saying that wasn't something that mattered to her. Evidently that changed." His voice grew a lot more bitter at that comment.  
  
"But I recognized the fact that she could easily become a 5th Marauder, in thought if not in deed. We never officially declared her one to the rest of the school, we all valued her reputation a bit too much for that, I think. But at the same time, we had no real issues about letting her join our pranks, letting her help plan some of them. It really rather helped that no one would ever think her a part of her brother's games. After all, if she was still so sweet and innocent after living with him for years, why would she change at school?" Hermione nodded slightly, acknowledging that way of thinking. But something told her Marie wasn't quite the sweet and innocent type. No one could be after spending time with Sirius.  
  
"One of the conversations we had that day really stuck in my mind for quite some time. We talked about Sirius and James, how Sirius would date just about any girl, and how James was just looking for Lily. She went fairly silent for a moment, before looking up at me, and asking if I dated. I wasn't exactly certain how to respond to that, just told her I don't date. Didn't date. She nodded, and the conversation ended there, as Sirius and James caught up with us."  
  
"I don't remember much from our 4th year, except that I was steadily falling for her. I could handle that most of the time, except when it was close to the full moon. I couldn't escape it then. It was a couple of days before a full moon, in early spring, when Marie and I were alone in the common room. I was watching her read, as I'd done a hundred times before. Suddenly she stood, looking to the portrait door, then back to me. I'd managed to look away in time, but I'm still not sure, she may have seen me watching." Remus smiled slightly, shaking his head a bit.  
  
"She asked me if I cared to join her on a walk outside. I literally jumped at the chance, shoving stuff into my book bag, before following her to the portrait door and outside. Neither of us had seen the other three at all that day, not since breakfast at least. We started talking, I asked her how classes were going. She mentioned again that she wasn't doing so well in Defense. So I offered to tutor her, an offer I'd made a couple of times before. I kind of figured she'd refuse like she had before, but to my surprise, she... said yes." He shook his head with a sudden laugh.  
  
"Didn't get to say anything more at that point. Next thing I knew, I was on my back, a big, black, shaggy dog on my chest. Only took me a second or two to recognize who it was, to be honest. And it wasn't his scent that first convinced me. It was his eyes... I'd spent more than enough time with him when he was playing pranks or planning something, or just plain laughing, to know that look. I asked him about Pete and James... I had heard the three of them talking about it on and off, about becoming Animagi. I just... never believed they'd ever do it. But they did..." He trailed off for a moment, before shaking his head.  
  
"Marie started backing away, thinking she didn't belong in the group with us. I wasn't allowing that, so she came back... Sirius transformed back into human form, while the other two remained animals. He's the one I asked about how it felt, if it hurt... He admitted that it did, but... Well, you've read all about it, I'm sure." He added, smiling. Hermione laughed slightly, nodding her agreement. She understood.  
  
"That night was... incredible. Being able to run with a pack, being with friends... One of the most free feelings I've ever had in my life. Part of me was wishing Marie was there, though. By right, she was as much a part of the group as any of us were. But... It was too dangerous for her. Far too dangerous." He sighed, shaking his head. "But Moony wanted her there nonetheless."  
  
"Our fifth year was rather eventful. Well, between Marie and I, at least. That was when we started dating. She was so incredibly beautiful. And that day we were hiding from Sirius and James. The two of them had made threats that she'd be hit with snowballs if she set foot outside of her dorms. But they were outside, so we decided to venture down to the Great Hall for something warm to drink. I..." He faltered, suddenly looking unsure of himself, before starting to laugh.  
  
"To be honest, I remember nothing about that day. Except that for once in my life, I gave into temptation. No warning at all, I kissed her. I couldn't help but think that she'd slap me for it, but she didn't. True, she looked incredibly startled, but once she figured out what had just happened, she kissed me." Hermione smiled softly, unable to miss the change in Remus' eyes as he said this. Now she was sure of it, Remus wasn't over his first love.  
  
"By the time our 7th year came, none of us was looking forward to graduation, me least of all. It meant leaving Marie... Leaving my home. So when we were out doing some Christmas shopping, I started looking in the jewelry store for an engagement ring." He shook his head, breaking off his words. He couldn't continue that story. Not yet. Another soft laugh came from his lips, though.  
  
"And then came our graduation. I remember the speech like I'd heard it a million times before." He smiled slowly, shaking his head.  
  
"James was supposed to speak, so he stood up, heading to the podium. He and Sirius had pulled some strings so the Marauders were all seated together. 'My name is James Potter, and for the last year, I've had the honor of being Head Boy here at Hogwarts. Last month, when Professor Dumbledore told me he wanted me to speak at Graduation, I was thrilled. I sat down with Lily right away, and the two of us started working on my speech. Then a few days ago, it occurred to me that the speech was... Well, to put it frankly, it was boring. So I decided I'd write something new... But then it hit me. I'm terrible at public speaking. So I figured I could ask someone to speak for me. Then the choices came... I could ask Lily, the Head Girl. But she already gets to talk. I could ask Remus Lupin, a Prefect, and one of my closest friends.' James paused, looking to me, a smile crossing his lips.  
  
"'Mate, you're my best friend, but... I decided to do something people wouldn't expect. So I asked another one of my best friends to take over for me. Padfoot?' He glanced to Sirius now, who jogged lightly up the steps, hugging James quickly, before moving to the podium.  
  
"'Hi everyone. Sirius Black, more commonly known as Padfoot. First I want to say, to every professor who's ever even heard of me, and is sitting over there terrified of what I'm about to say, I promise to be good.' He said, tossing a smile towards the teachers, a few of whom let out nervous laughs. '7 years ago, I received a letter from Hogwarts, telling me I'd been accepted to attend. The first thing I did when I read it, was race over to my best friend James' house to see if he'd gotten the letter too. He had. A few months later, we were on the train to Hogwarts to start our first year here. We'd heard rumors from James' older cousin that the Professors were the coolest people ever, and that Headmaster Dumbledore was one of the best men ever to live. Apparently they weren't rumors, as they were all proved true. Not too far into our first year, James and I took two new people into our friendship. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. I believe it was Professor McGonagall who gave us our title. The Marauders. We wreaked havoc that year, playing incredible pranks. James fell in love with Lily around then, though she kept turning him down. Second year was fairly more productive, our pranks got more fun. Third year only got better, as my sister Marie had come to Hogwarts.' He glanced over at Marie, offering her a smile, which she returned.  
  
"'Third years through 6th passed fairly uneventfully, though the four of us had now earned a reputation as pranksters. James was still chasing after Lily, having no success what so ever, much to the amusement of most of the school, professors included. It was in our 5th year, I think, that we started being called gods around here. A high compliment, that's for sure. But even then, we wanted out of Hogwarts. We'd sit around, talking for hours about what life after school'd be like. No parents hounding us constantly to see that we were making the best of our lives. No professors lecturing us about pulling pranks. No more detention, that most evil of things. God only knows how many detentions I've sat through... Hundreds.' Most of the people in the audience laughed.  
  
"'Seventh year came more quickly than any of us figured it would. In December, things really started to change for us. Lily finally went on a date with James, and they've been together ever since. Remus and my sister Marie started dating, and earlier this year, they got engaged. As for me, I had my first actual girlfriend. By girlfriend, I mean someone I dated for more than 2 weeks. We were growing up... Graduation was only months away, and suddenly, we weren't looking forward to it quite so much. Graduation would mean stepping out of the safety of childhood, going in to the real world, having to be adults. And that's a scary idea... Hogwarts has been my home for the past 7 years. It was where I wanted to be during the summers, and where I was happiest. I made some lifelong friends here, ones I'll never forget, no matter what happens after today. You know, it's kind of funny that I'm standing up here, talking about maturity. As Marie put it the other day, I walked into this school with the maturity level of a 6 year old, and I'm walking out of it with the maturity level of a 4 year old. What changed is that I finally found friends who understood me as I was, and let me be myself. Friends who, just a couple of hours ago, were sitting up with me in our dorm. We were talking about how hard it'd be to leave Hogwarts behind. As Rem said it, this place holds all my best memories with you guys. My best mates. My best home. But now it's time for us to leave that home behind, become what we're supposed to be, who we're supposed to be. I'm going to miss Hogwarts. I'll miss the professors, my classmates, the ghosts... I'll even miss detention, believe it or not. But most of all, I'll miss Peter's constant worrying over our pranks. James' incredibly stubborn sense of self confidence. And Remus' lectures about doing our homework, and trying to make us feel guilty for the pranks. Mates, let me just say one last thing. Wormtail, you don't need the three of us to be happy, you're a great guy who has a bright future. Prongs, whatever happens, don't forget that day before our first year. And Moony, thank you. You, more than anyone else, are the reason why I am who I am today.' With that, Sirius stepped down, his eyes on his three best friends, a smile on his lips." Remus shook his head slightly.  
  
"I don't think Sirius realized just how powerful his speech had been. Bloody brilliant, to be honest. The Marauders really were the gods of the school... I heard later from plenty of classmates that they walked away from Sirius' speech thinking they were a part of the friendship, and from Lily's speech thinking the world was ours to take, ours to control... A perfect complement." Even Hermione was smiling now, a hint of longing in her eyes. She missed Sirius...  
  
"But all of that was torn away from us." Remus' voice was soft, hurt. "All of it. We went from gods to... alone. James and Lily died, betrayed by Peter. Marie ended our relationship in her 6th year, saying things wouldn't work. I have a feeling the werewolf bit finally got to her. And Sirius... He didn't know what the hell to do about that. He was caught between his sister and his best friend. Finally he adopted the method he keeps still. Don't say a word about her when I'm around." His voice was downright bitter by now.  
  
"Sirius went to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, and I ended up just the way I should have been. Alone. Marie... I haven't spoken to her in years, haven't heard from her since before her graduation. But back then... Oh god... Everything seemed so perfect, so bright. The Marauders were together, inseparable. James had Lily, I had Marie... Sirius was incredibly happy playing the flirt, acting the part of a god. Can you really blame him for missing those days? I'm not excusing what he did. Let me make that very clear. I'm just saying that I understand." Remus whispered.  
  
Hermione bit down on her lip, allowing silence to reign for a few minutes. She didn't know what to say, even though she wanted desperately to speak. She just... couldn't. She hadn't imagined hearing so much about the past would affect her, but it did. And yes, she understood too.  
  
"But why Amy?" She asked softly.  
  
"Amy was a part of those days. Amy was one of his fan club. She fawned all over him back then, and I'm certain she was doing it again now." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, before a voice made him jump.  
  
"Moony!" Sirius called, starting across the grounds for the two of them. They both had their back to Sirius, not needing to turn to know who it was.  
  
"I thought I mentioned that nickname was only for friends." Remus replied coldly.  
  
"Yeah, well, I happen to think I'm a friend." Sirius snapped.  
  
"I don't." Remus kept his tone cold. Hermione remained silent, not trusting herself with words.  
  
"Maybe this was a bad idea..." A barely audible female voice cut in. Remus froze, his eyes wide.  
  
"Marie..." Remus said softly.A/N: Alright, I promise to do my best at getting the next chapter up soon. Bloody hell, this one was difficult to write. And I've been reconsidering a bit. I'd miss fanfics far too much to quit. But we'll see. Don't lose hope yet. And reviews... Reviews are always begged for, now more than ever. Tell me what you thought! Thanks!!! Ang 


	53. Reunion

A/N: Here. Fluff. shudders Fluff bunny wouldn't leave me alone, and I have a friend who's been begging for fluff for quite some time now. So fluff. Enjoy. Ang  
  
"Maybe this was a bad idea..." A barely audible female voice cut in. Remus froze, his eyes wide.  
  
"Marie..." Remus said softly.  
  
Hermione looked up at Remus, absentmindedly biting her bottom lip gently as she watched her friend's expressions. Sirius had brought Marie to Hogwarts?  
  
"Marie, stop it." Sirius snapped. "I didn't just spend the entire day convincing you to come with me, to have you back..." Sirius fell oddly silent, though his mouth was still moving. A slight smirk crossed Marie's lips as she placed her wand back into her pocket. Sirius began to sulk, though he didn't seem all that surprised by the silencing charm. To be expected, he supposed. Hermione couldn't resist a slight giggle. She liked Marie already. Even Remus seemed to smile a bit.  
  
"That's better." Marie said simply. Hermione turned to look at the other woman. A lean woman was standing with Sirius, her left hand resting gently on his arm. Sirius was scowling a bit, though he didn't meet Hermione's eyes. Marie did, however, and Hermione was struck by a sudden thought of how similar those dark eyes were to Sirius'. Remus had told her they looked alike, even though she was adopted, but Hermione didn't believe it until now.  
  
She had raven black hair that reached halfway down her back, though it was currently pulled back into a ponytail. A slightly nervous smile played at Marie's lips. Despite the fact that Hermione hadn't said a word, Marie knew full well who she was. Sirius had talked far too often of her in his letters for Marie not to know.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you..." Marie said softly, glancing from Hermione to Remus and back again. "Sirius stopped by to talk today, and he asked me to return with him." Pausing, she turned to her brother once more. "Sirius, didn't you have somewhere to be?" Sirius hesitated, running a hand through his shaggy locks, before nodding, motioning for Marie to remove the silencing charm. She performed the counter spell, and Sirius kissed her cheek gently, before jogging off.  
  
"He volunteered to do some babysitting today." Marie explained, the slight smile returning to her lips. Hermione couldn't hold back a slight gasp of astonishment.  
  
"You're allowing him alone with children?" She demanded, wide-eyed. Marie laughed softly, nodding.  
  
"I'm sure in all of the stories he's told you, he's neglected to mention that during the summers, he and James were two of the most sought-after babysitters in town." Marie sounded remotely amused as she said this. Hermione stood silently for half a moment, thinking about this, before beginning to laugh.  
  
"Well, I suppose that shouldn't surprise me..." She admitted. "He's playful enough that the kids would feel perfectly comfortable with him."  
  
"Your own children?" Remus finally spoke again, glancing to Marie.  
  
"My daughter, yes." Marie said softly. "Eris." A bitter smile crossed Remus' lips.  
  
"Does she live up to her reputation, I hope?" He asked, unable to hide the bitterness from his tone.  
  
"She was raised on stories of the Marauders." Marie replied. Remus nodded shortly, one hand in his pocket.  
  
"Your husband approved of that?" He raised an eyebrow, and Marie began to frown.  
  
"I've... Rem, I..." She halted, running one hand over her ponytail, a habit she picked up from Sirius. Sighing, she shook her head. "Remy..." He flinched outright at hearing her old nickname for him.  
  
"Marie, I don't care." He said softly, and started the walk back towards the castle. Marie reached out, grabbing his arm gently.  
  
"Don't you dare walk away right now. Give me a minute to explain, you're not the only one that this is hurting." She snapped, her tone slightly colder than before. Remus stood, silently staring at her, willing her to continue. Marie took a deep breath.  
  
"An old friend's daughter was pregnant, didn't want the child. I was there at the birth, took the child, and have raised her as my own ever since." Marie explained, the typical warmth returning to her voice. Remus' stare continued, though the expression in his eyes had turned from impatience to shock.  
  
"You... You've never married, then?" Remus demanded quietly. Marie shook her head a bit.  
  
"How could I?" She asked quietly. Hermione had by now decided it was a good time for her to leave, and so, she started down towards Hogsmeade, not entirely certain herself where she was headed.  
  
Remus shook his head impatiently, more to clear it than anything. "Marie, don't tell me..." He stopped, his look of shock returning to his eyes. "Marie..." He said softly.  
  
"You remember that day, Rem?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. Remus didn't need to ask what day, he knew. His hand moved up, resting gently on her cheek, caressing slightly. Marie closed her eyes a bit, the familiar touch being very overwhelming to her.  
  
"You told me you could never love anyone else." His tone was one of amazement as he watched her.  
  
"Never." She replied quietly, her eyes opening to meet his.  
  
"And you... You still love me?" It was almost painful for him to keep the desperation and hope out of his tone, but Marie could read the emotions in his eyes nonetheless. Continuing to meet his eyes, Marie nodded slowly.  
  
"Gods, Marie... We've been apart for... for so long..." His tone held an obvious note of desperation by now.  
  
"We have." She bit down on her bottom lip gently once more, and out of habit, he reached up to pull it gently out of her mouth. Stopping before he did, however, he let his eyes roam from hers, taking in the familiar sight. Hesitating slightly, he leaned in, kissing her gently. Neither of them could help the overwhelming sense that something major was happening right now, something neither of them could explain.  
  
Pulling back from the kiss, Marie let out a slightly nervous laugh, one hand moving up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. A sudden grin crossed Remus' lips, before confusion returned to his eyes.  
  
"This is crazy." He stated blankly.  
  
"Did you expect anything else?" She asked, her tone amused once more. Shaking his head, Remus offered Marie a slight smile.  
  
"No." He admitted. He moved his hand up, running his fingers gently through her silky hair. "You're beautiful, you know that?" He asked, smiling once more when Marie began to blush.  
  
"Haven't heard that in years..." She replied quietly. A suddenly amused grin appeared on Remus' face.  
  
"No other man in your life, then?" He asked, and she shook her head.  
  
"None. Never got over you, Rem." She said softly.  
  
"I tried... Gods know I tried... But I couldn't get you out of my mind. Nearly got me murdered a few times." He continued to grin. She giggled, tilting her head a bit in question.  
  
"So we both kept our word from that day..." She said softly, and he nodded.  
  
"I told you I'd wait an eternity for you, Marie." He fell silent again, staring at Marie with a mixture of shock and amazement in his eyes. "This... This is crazy..."  
  
"Well of course it is." She replied, smirking slightly. Remus shook his head slightly, continuing to watch Marie's every move. She sighed softly, her tone losing it's playfulness. "Remy..." She whispered, and Remus shook his head once more.  
  
"Marie, I love you." He said firmly.  
  
"We haven't seen each other since that summer, Rem. We haven't written in almost as long. It can't be just how it was when we were young." She sounded slightly desperate, and Remus silenced her with a kiss.  
  
"No, it can't. I know this, Marie... But give me a chance... I know there was a time when it didn't matter to..." He fell silent at the confused look in Marie's eyes.  
  
"When what didn't matter?" She demanded.  
  
"That I'm..." He trailed off, confusion settling in his own eyes.  
  
"That you're a werewolf?" She sounded stunned. "Rem, you honestly think that's ever mattered to me?"  
  
"Well, that's why you broke off the engagement, wasn't it?" He asked, frowning.  
  
"I broke off the engagement because you hadn't written in 6 months..." She said softly. Remus shook his head, continuing to frown.  
  
"Marie, I wrote every day..." He was sounding downright confused by now.  
  
"I never got the letters, Rem." Her voice remained quiet, though firm. "I thought you'd found someone else, that what we had... It was all just a game for at school." Remus stared at her in shock.  
  
"A game? Marie, I..." He broke off, shaking his head. "Damn it, Marie... I love you, I've always loved you... This was no game." He said softly. Marie sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"You have to understand how it looked to me, Remy. No letters, no word from you..." Marie sounded pleading. Remus sighed, nodding.  
  
"I know, I know... It just hurt..."  
  
"It hurt me too."  
  
"Could we move on?" Remus sounded desperate.  
  
"Oh gods, Remy... It's been years... We can't just ignore it... I've changed, and I know you have too. We have so much to learn about each other..." Marie was frowning again.  
  
"Then let's learn." He said quickly.  
  
"Rem, I have a daughter!" Marie's frown increased. "That can't be ignored, she's 5 years old..."  
  
"Give me a chance, Marie." His voice was soft, convincing. She hesitated a bit, meeting his eyes. Suddenly, she laughed softly, shaking her head.  
  
"I could never deny you anything... It seems I still can't." Remus couldn't decide whether Marie sounded annoyed or amused. Hopefully amused.  
  
"Tell me about Eris?" He asked hopefully, and Marie nodded a bit.  
  
"She's... She's beautiful, Rem. Blonde hair, blue eyes. She learned a while ago that her big eyes could get her anything. But she knows better than to use it often, except with Sirius." Marie sounded proud, a soft smile on her lips. "She loves Pad..."  
  
"Yeah, Sirius is good with kids..." Remus said, nodding.  
  
"Pad's even better." She said softly, and dawning showed in Remus' eyes.  
  
"She's not upset by an Animagus transformation?" He asked, frowning.  
  
"She's used to it from me." Marie said simply. Remus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"From you? You... you learned..." He stared at her in shock. Marie nodded, laughing softly.  
  
"I learned." She agreed, smiling.  
  
"Show me." He begged. She blushed a bit, before performing the transformation into her Animagus form: a beautiful Siberian Husky. Remus drew in his breath sharply, watching her. A husky... Bloody hell, Moony would love her... Remus shook his head sharply, frowning. Moony would never be given the chance to see her. Moony and Padfoot had spent the full moons together since Sirius' release. He appreciated the companionship, but even with the potion, it was far too dangerous for Marie to join them.  
  
Sighing, Remus dropped to his knees, running his hand over the silky fur. Marie was almost pure white, just a bit of the grey in her fur. Even as a husky, he found her stunningly beautiful. Perhaps it was even because she was a husky... Moony'd see her as a mate... He shook his head again. It was too close to the full moon for him to think clearly.  
  
Marie began licking at his hand, causing Remus to laugh. The rough tongue felt ticklish against his skin. Marie barked happily, her tail wagging. She'd always loved his laugh, loved making him laugh. Pulling back, she nuzzled his neck gently, affectionately. Remus moved his arms around the dog's body, holding her close. After a moment, Remus felt her change back to her human form.  
  
"You're beautiful." Remus said simply. Marie smiled softly, resting her head gently on his shoulder. Remus moved his hand back into his pocket, playing with something for a moment. Marie cuddled close, before sitting up suddenly as she felt him slide something onto her ring finger. Looking down in shock, her eyes moved quickly back up to his.  
  
"Remy..." She said softly. A slight smile crossed his lips as he played with the engagement ring he'd placed on Marie's finger.  
  
"It's where it belongs, you know that as well as I do." He replied, his voice just as soft.  
  
"Remy, I..." She fell silent, looking at him in shock.  
  
"Marie, darling... We should have been married years ago. I lost you once because of a mistake, and I swear I won't do it again. We're meant to be together." He said softly, before kissing her gently.  
  
"We... Rem..." She fell silent once more.  
  
"Say yes, Marie. Say you love me, say you'll be my wife." He begged. Laughing softly, she nodded, slipping her arms lightly around his neck.  
  
"Gods, I love you, Rem... Even though you're the most insane man I've ever met." Her tone turned highly amused and playful. Remus grinned broadly.  
  
"Must be the werewolf bit." He teased, growling playfully, kissing her collarbone.  
  
"You need to meet Eris..." Marie added, frowning a bit.  
  
"I'll be on my best behavior." He promised, smirking a bit. "Does bribery work?"  
  
"Bring a Barbie, take her out for ice cream, she'll love you forever." Marie smirked as well. Remus laughed a bit.  
  
"Damn, are you that easy too?" He asked hopefully. Marie laughed, shaking her head.  
  
"Oh no, Remy. You'll need some real work to keep my affections." She teased.  
  
"What, add in a walk by the lake every once in a while?" He asked, smirking.  
  
"Add in telling me I'm beautiful, and that you love me... Then I'll be happy." She smirked as well. Gasping in surprise, Marie felt herself pressed against the tree behind her. Remus grinned mischeviously, before kissing her passionately. Finally, he pulled back a bit, leaving Marie breathless.  
  
"You're stunning, my love. Stunningly beautiful, gorgeous... No one could compare to you. And I love you. Love you more than my own life." He said softly, brushing her hair away from her eyes.  
  
"I love you too, now go patch things up with my brother." She replied, pushing him away gently. Remus started laughing, shaking his head.  
  
"But..." He whined a bit.  
  
"No whining, no buts. Siri and Eris'll be at my mother's house, Eris'll be taking a nap. It's the perfect time..." She kissed him gently. "Now, where would I find Hermione?" Remus began to laugh.  
  
"I should have known..." He muttered, shaking his head.  
  
"That I'd try to meet the woman my brother's so hopelessly in love with?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"That you'd try to mend things for him." He replied. Marie shook her head, frowning.  
  
"I'm not siding with my brother this time, Rem." She said softly. "He messed up worse than ever before, and I'm not defending him. I'd..." She sighed, shaking her head. "I've heard a lot about Hermione, and from what I've heard, she could use a female friend pretty badly." Remus nodded, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"She really could." Remus admitted.  
  
"Then it's settled. Where would I find her?" She asked.  
  
"Try down in Hogsmeade." He said, frowning a bit. "I don't know where else to tell you." Marie nodded, kissing him gently, before starting across the lawns for Hogsmeade. 


	54. Wake up and smell the butterbeer

Despite the fact that Remus hadn't known where else to suggest that Marie look for Hermione, his first guess had been correct. Marie headed straight for the Shrieking Shack, having heard often enough about the first encounter there. She was right in her intuition. Hermione was sitting on one of the steps inside the shack, her eyes downcast. Without a word, Marie sat down next to Hermione. The two girls observed a surprisingly comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Hermione spoke.

"I suppose you're going to tell me it wasn't his fault." Hermione said softly.

"Not at all." Marie replied, shaking her head.

"You aren't?" Hermione looked up, frowning a bit.

"My brother has a tendancy to make some very foolish choices." Marie grimaced a bit. "Very foolish."

"So I noticed." Hermione replied bitterly. Marie smiled weakly, glancing down at her hands as if looking for inspiration of some sort. Surprisingly enough, Hermione was the one to break the uncomfortable silence. "Marie, I... I know it's none of my business, but... I heard that he..." She trailed off, frowning. Marie looked up again, nodding.

"His 6th year he almost lost me for good. Is that what you were asking about?" Marie asked, watching Hermione nod. "I'm almost surprised you don't know the story..." Marie frowned a bit.

"Well, no matter. When I was in my 4th year, Remus and I were already dating. It was their 6th year, of course. Well, Snape had taken a liking to me. He didn't seem to accept the fact that Remus and I were together. One day, he cornered me in the hall, and tried to 'reason' with me, as he called it. He kissed me, I slapped him, he grabbed my wrist so hard that he left bruises. Sirius saw the marks, and demanded to know what happened. I made the mistake of telling him."

"Sirius was surprisingly calm. I'd expected anger, but he was... cold. I found out why the next day, of course. That night had been a full moon, and Sirius had told Snape how to get to Rem." Marie shuddered, shaking her head a bit. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"That's why it all happened?" Hermione asked softly.

"It all happened because Snape had hurt me, and Sirius thought it justified that Remus have the chance to exact revenge. I understand Sirius' reasoning of course, but that made it no less of a betrayal for either Remus or myself. Had... Had James not saved Snape, Remus would surely have killed him. He would have found out why eventually, and whether he wanted to or not, he would have resented both Sirius and myself for what had happened." Marie shivered again.

"And to make matters worse, Sirius let it slip to Snape that I wasn't Sirius' real sister. Merely adopted. Dumbledore forbade Snape to tell the school about Remus being a werewolf, but overlooked my own secret. It... it may not seem like much, but I loved Sirius like a brother. I still do. All I felt that I had back then was my brother. But to know that I no longer had that... It hurt worse than I could say."

"James and Remus stood by my decision to cut ties with Sirius. Both were utterly disgusted with him. I particularly remember James telling me that I deserved more from a brother than Sirius. That I was now his honorary sister." Marie laughed softly. "I'd been his honorary sister since the day I came to live with the Blacks."

Hermione nodded, something of a frown on her lips. No wonder Sirius flinched so badly whenever the Snape incident was mentioned. He'd betrayed two of the people closest to him, and as a result, lost everything. The frown only intensified when she realized that she'd just been thinking of wanting to be with him, hug him, as if she could make up for all of the pain that he'd been through.

"It took a while, but finally James and Remus accepted Sirius back into the group. Sirius hadn't begged, surprisingly enough. He just went from class to class, silent, sitting away from his friends. He was like a ghost, a shell of himself. He didn't talk with anyone, he barely ate..." Marie shivered at the memory. "He was haunted." Hermione drew her cloak tighter around her shoulders, staring down at her hands as she listened.

"As bad as it hurt me to see him like that, I neither forgave or forgot for quite some time. I spent that summer with a friend, Andrea. But when Remus asked me to marry him, I knew something had to change. I couldn't marry Remus without making peace with Sirius, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let Remus go." Marie smiled weakly, sighing again. "So I was left with little choice."

"I went to talk to him one day, and neither of us knew what to say. I'd found him out by his favorite tree, just sitting there. He was watching the lake. He did that quite often, really. I sat down next to him, not really looking at him. He looked up at me, and when I met his eyes, I saw more emotion in them than I'd ever seen before." She smiled softly, her eyes misting with the memory.

"The look between us must have said enough." She whispered. "Next thing I knew, he had his arms around me in a hug, clinging to me. And for my part? I was crying into his shoulder as I'd done a hundred times before. Nothing needed to be said. That night there was a heck of a celebration in their dorm room, celebrating Sirius and my speaking again as much as the engagement. Things were how they were meant to be."

"That emotion in his eyes... I've only seen it as strong one other time. When he told me about being with you, and how he feels about you." Marie said gently.

Marie looked towards the door, and then back to Hermione. She sensed the other girl needed some time to think, and so she stood. "I'll be upstairs in the bedroom if you need me. I have a few memories to relive up there." She said softly, starting up the stairs. She was right. Hermione was quite thankful for the time alone. Shivering, Hermione pulled the cloak tighter around her shoulders. She missed Sirius right now, more than ever before. She loved him, wanted him there.

After what seemed like an eternity of thought, she stood up, following Marie up to the bedroom. Glancing at Marie, she saw another wistful look in the other woman's eyes. Marie shook it off, sighing as she turned back to Hermione.

"Lots of memories in this room." She explained with a smile, running a hand through her hair the way Hermione had seen Sirius do a million times before. Aye, there was a definite personality resemblance between brother and sister. "Remus took me here for a date after I was in the hospital for a Quidditch accident. The room was... stunning." She smiled slowly, before shaking her head again, looking up.

"What do you say we go to the Three Broomsticks, get some butterbeers, and get to know each other a bit?" Hermione offered, smiling. Marie laughed, nodding.

"Aye, because even if you murder Sirius and don't become my sister in law someday, I hear you're friends with Remus. We should at the very least be on friendly terms, yes?" Marie asked, her tone amused. Hermione laughed as well, nodding.

As the girls headed down to the Three Broomsticks, Remus was just arriving at Kelly's home. Kelly frowned slightly when she saw him, but she let him in anyways.

"Hi Kelly." He said, frowning as well. "I heard Sirius would be here?" Kelly shook her head at the question.

"He was... He went out for a walk, though. I'd try down by the park." She suggested, offering Remus a smile. Remus nodded with a sigh.

"Thanks..." With a smile for Kelly, he started down towards the park. Sure enough, Sirius was sitting on the back of one of the park benches, his feet on the bench itself. He was staring out at the lake, a moody look in his eyes.

"Got off babysitting for being moody?" Remus asked casually. Sirius nearly jumped, though he didn't turn his head.

"Eris is asleep." Sirius replied calmly. Remus nodded, moving to sit next to Sirius. "Coming to lecture?" Sirius asked, his eyes finally moving to meet his best friend's. Remus shook his head, a ghost of a smile crossing his lips.

"Coming to say thank you." He said simply. Sirius' eyebrows rose as he stared at his friend in shock.

"Coming to say thank you? I thought that's what you said... My time in Azkaban must have effected my mental capacity more than I thought." Sirius' tone was only half joking. Remus laughed, putting his arm around Sirius' shoulders the way he'd done hundreds of times before.

"No, Pad... I'm coming to say thank you. Thank you for bringing Marie back to me... And in a way, thank you for fucking things up so badly that I am available now that Marie's back." Remus said seriously, a slight frown on his lips.

"Aye..." Sirius said dully. "I fucked up. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love her, mate. I'd do anything for her, yet I fucked up." Sirius growled, shaking his head. Remus sighed, shaking his head.

"Mione and I talked for a while, mate. You're not the only one who's in love. She'd take you back if she knew you wouldn't hurt her again." Remus said softly. Sirius shook his head, his eyes closing.

"No, mate... I can't promise her I won't mess up again. I can't promise I won't hurt her again. My record is downright terrible when it comes to hurting those I love, and you know it." Sirius' voice was as soft as Remus', yet there was a definite tone of pain to his voice. Remus sighed again,

"Yeah, frankly your record does suck, Pad." Remus admitted, before falling silent. Sirius laughed bitterly, running a hand through his own hair in annoyance.

"You know what Jamie would have said to that, don't you?" Sirius asked, the tone of bitterness still evident in his voice. A wry smile crossed Remus' lips as he adopted the tone James Potter used to use when discussing Quidditch.

"Record? Record's not what matters. What matters is what they do with the rest of the season. You know that, mates! Wake up and smell the butterbeer!" Remus started to laugh, shaking his head. Sirius smiled a bit, running his hand through his hair again.

"So what matters is what I do from here on out." Sirius said softly, and Remus nodded.

"You love her, Pad?" Remus asked seriously. Without hesitation, Sirius met his old friend's eyes, and nodded.

"I do." He replied quietly. Remus watched him for a moment, before nodding.

"Then I'll help." Remus volunteered, his own voice just as soft. Another slow smile crossed Sirius' lips.

"You'll help?" Sirius tried to hide the hopeful note from his tone, but Remus caught it anyways.

"I'll help." Remus nodded, before frowning a bit. "Pad, you'll never prove to her that you're willing to change if you try one of your typically flashy things. That may have worked on the whores you dated in school, but Hermione's not like that. She's sensible... and she's scared." Sirius nodded, sighing softly.

"No, mate. She's not like that. She's so far above anyone I've ever met, except Marie and my mother. She deserves better than me, and I know that. But I can't let her go." Sirius stood, shoving his hands into the pockets of his robes. "Nothing flashy. Just me." Remus smiled affectionately, standing as well. The two friends hugged for a moment as Remus figured out how to reply to that comment.

"Padfoot... I know you've messed up before. I know you and I have fought before. But at heart, you're trying to do the right thing. Always have been that way. Just keep that in mind, mate." Sirius listened, before nodding, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah." He said simply. "Guess I should go talk to her..."


	55. Arguements and Anger

Sirius had said he'd go speak with Hermione right away, but he couldn't bring himself to do so just yet. He still needed some time to think. As it ended up, it was late evening by the time he reached her door. A soft knock, and he stood waiting, nervously running his fingers through his hair. Hermione opened the door to him, her smile quickly fading when she saw him.

"Sirius." She said softly, coldly. Shaking her head, she moved to slam the door, though he stepped in the way too quickly. As a result, he nearly had the wind knocked out of him, but he did succeed in keeping the door open.

"Hermione, please." Sirius spoke just as softly, his eyes pleading with her to listen to him. She met his gaze for a few moments before sighing softly, stepping backwards to allow him entrance. Sirius smiled weakly, stepping into the room, his eyes never leaving the woman he loves, the woman in front of him.

"I..." Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair again. He wasn't certain what he'd expected from Hermione, but it certainly wasn't the icy glare he was currently getting from her.

"What, Sirius?" She demanded, the iciness carrying into her tone. Sirius looked up with a frown, his hand moving down to his side once more.

"Come for a walk with me?" He asked, his tone a lot more certain than when he'd first spoken. That seemed to catch Hermione off guard, as the glare softened a bit. "I know I have no right to ask, Mione." He added quickly, frowning. "But please." Hermione glared at him once more before brushing past him into the hallway.

"Make it quick." She snapped. Sirius stood in the doorway of her room in a slight shock that she had agreed to come. He hadn't really thought this far ahead in his plans, he didn't think he would make it. Sighing, and trying to hide the small smile fighting to escape his lips, he closed her door softly. He thought about holding her hand and leading the way, but decided not to be too bold.

"Err, right..." He said uncomfortably, silently telling himself not to smile. Suddenly, he had an idea. "I can't promise it'll be quick..." He started, but Hermione cut him off.

"Good, because you don't keep your promises." She snapped. Sirius flinched visibly, his tone sobering up and his voice softening.

"You're right, I don't." He said quietly. That seemed to get through to Hermione in some way, as her tone softened a bit, as did her eyes.

"Let's go then." She replied, her voice just as soft. Sirius had intended to go down towards the lake to talk, but Hermione, it seemed, had other plans. She shook her head, walking into the Great Hall instead. Sirius frowned slightly but followed her into the room. She headed straight for her favorite bench, sitting down, her eyes dropping to her hands.

"Hermione, I..." He started, though he fell silent when he saw the tears running down her face. He sighed, one hand moving forward to brush the tears away. He stopped halfway, however, his hand running through his hair instead. It was instinct for him to want to help her, but he knew he couldn't right now. He'd only end up hurting her more.

"Why?" She asked simply, not bothering to brush her tears away. Sirius opened his mouth to speak, before hesitating for a moment. Finally, he nodded to himself, determined to tell her the truth, no matter how bad it made him look. He could have told her it had just happened, which it did. But that wasn't the whole truth.

"I... I know this is going to sound very stupid, because it is. That time I spent in Azkaban really messed me up." He said softly. Hermione frowned a bit, seeing the hollow look in his eyes as he spoke. "I went from having everything I had ever wanted... A sister, Jamie, Rem, Peter... I still thought there'd be a way to get Rem and Marie back together. Lily and Jamie were so in love, so happy together. I had my choice of any girls I wanted. The Marauders were inseperable."

"When Jamie and Lily died, I kind of lost it. It felt so incredibly hollow inside. Knowing I'd been wrong about Rem, wrong about Peter... James and Lily were dead. I really didn't have anything left. And going to Azkaban..." He broke off for a moment, shaking his head. When he spoke again, his tone was more firm.

"I'm not trying to make excuses, and I won't. I'm just..." He trailed off again, giving her a bitter smile. "Breaking old habits."

"What, of blaming others?" She snapped, folding her arms across her chest. Sirius stared at her, startled for a moment, before his expression hardened.

"You know, you're really making this difficult..." He snarled.

"I am?!" She demanded, an intense hatred forming in her eyes. "I'm making this difficult? Sirius Black, I'm not the one who slept with someone else, not 24 hours after telling someone I love them more than life itself! 24 hours after..." She slammed her hands down on the table, the pain helping to calm her anger. "Sirius, don't you dare tell me I'm making this difficult..."

"That's not what I meant..." Sirius said hastily, trying to backtrack and dig his way out of this hole.

"That's not what you meant? You don't love me?" She demanded, her eyes blazing with fury. Sirius was finally realizing just how much trouble he'd gotten himself into.

"No, I do love you..." He fidgeted slightly, knowing what was coming.

"Then why did you sleep with Amy?!" She stood, glaring at him. Her breathing was a bit heavier than normal, and Sirius moved his hand to his wand just in case he needed to throw up a blocking shield of some sort. He knew Hermione wouldn't intentionally hurt someone, but right about now, he thought her capable of anything.

His first reaction was to respond with anger, but luckily, sense took over before he spoke. After a few deep breaths, he ran his hand through his hair, and began to speak.

"Hermione, I love you. No, let me speak." He put his hand up to block her words, as she'd started to say something in response. "I love you. I know I fucked up, I know I don't deserve you. But I'm going to ask something of you anyways." Hermione was so stunned that she just stared at him, allowing him to continue. "Give me your friendship. We had at least that much before I messed things up."

Hermione remained silent for a few moments, watching him carefully as if considering his words. After a moment, she nodded slightly, pulling her robes tighter around her body.

"Fine. If you let me go." She said softly. Sirius nodded.

"Fine." He said softly, watching as Hermione stalked out of the door. Sighing, Sirius considered his options, before heading out for the lake. Stripping off his robes, shirt, and shoes, Sirius dove in. Nothing like a midnight swim in cold water to calm his nerves.


	56. No Words

A/N: I am so sorry about the incredibly long wait on this story. It wasn't intentional, and trust that I'm working hard on the rest of it. Well, more of it. I have plenty of ideas, its just the problem of putting them down in type. Again, I'm sorry for the wait. Enjoy the chapter, and please review!

No words can heal a broken heart… The dream is gone, but somewhere there's hope.

Hermione was curled up on her bed the next morning when there her alarm went off. She'd been up all night, sobbing. She felt as though she could never cry again, but invariably, every time she thought of Sirius, the tears would flow again. More than a few times throughout the night, she'd been physically sick at the thought of their relationship. No, she didn't regret it.

She didn't regret any of it, simply the fact that it was over. She felt foolish for trusting him, though. He'd treated her like a goddess, treated her like she was his entire world. And in return, she'd made him her world. She laughed bitterly to herself. That had turned out well.

She couldn't help but wonder if the two of them had seen the relationship in different ways. No, she didn't want to think about that. She'd think about that tomorrow. How Scarlett O'Hara of her.

As for Sirius, he'd been up all night as well. He was dead tired when he stumbled into his room. He knew he needed a shower rather desperately. That was an unpleasant side effect of transforming to Padfoot and running through the Forbidden Forest all night long. But at least he was too tired to think.

Sirius glanced to his bed, wanting nothing more than to crawl into it and sleep for a year, but he shook his head to clear it. This mess was of his own doing, and he'd be damned if he took the easy way out. Growling to himself, he headed for the bathroom, trying to make himself look more presentable. That was going to take some work.

A little over an hour later, Professor Sirius Black was lounging in a chair behind his desk when the students started filing in. A quick look to Ron told Sirius all he needed to know. The younger of the two men hated Sirius with a passion, and frankly, Sirius couldn't blame him. However, Ron seemed determined to act professionally when they had students to teach. Thank god the exams were next week.

For her part, Ginny was surprised to see Hermione show up for class. But show up she did. Ginny shook her head in slight amazement at how well Hermione did throughout the class at acting like things were fine. Better than fine. Hermione was bubbly, bright, and cheerful. More than one 7th year walked out of class that day talking about how stunningly beautiful their professor was.

As fate would have it, they were still discussing it that evening when they went to Defense Against The Dark Arts with Sirius. Sirius didn't respond to the conversations, but they certainly weren't lost on him. He had long suspected that the more troubled Hermione was inside, the harder she tried to prove that everything was perfectly normal. He smiled bitterly to himself. He could have done without proof of that, all things considered.

None of the Hogwarts professors were sorry to see the classes end for the day. Rumors, most likely fueled by Sybill Trelawney, were already circling around the staff. Everyone knew that Sirius and Hermione had split up.

Hermione had been looking forward to a nice, calm, quiet dinner. Those hopes were dashed within seconds of walking into the Great Hall. Ginny watched in horror as Snape and Trelawney cornered Hermione, evidently planning to ask about the rumors. Elbowing Ron in the ribs, Ginny silently asked her brother for ideas on how to help their friend. The help came instead from Sirius.

He'd come walking through the door only a few moments after Hermione, his mind on other things. Though, when he saw Snape, Trelawney, and Hermione together, he knew what was going on. Ginny's eyes widened. This could only spell trouble for someone.

"Severus. This is none of your business." Hermione hissed. "And even if it were, this is NOT the place to be discussing it." Snape started to reply, but Sirius cut him off.

"Sev, Sybill… Just the people I was looking for." Sirius said, a calm smile on his lips. Snape looked over to Sirius, a flash of anger in Snape's eyes.

"What do you want, Black?" Severus snapped.

"Don't kill me." Sirius muttered almost inaudibly to Hermione as he kissed her cheek. "Hey gorgeous." He added, loud enough for the other two to hear him. "Now now… Be nice, Snape. I came on friendly terms." Sirius smiled again.

"Friendly? When have you ever known what that word means?" Snape asked coldly. Sirius' smile turned slightly icier in response.

"Not since… When was it? Our… Oh, that's right. I remember what came between us. Actually, she's the reason I wanted to speak with you." Sirius kept his tone even. A hint of emotion of some sort flicked through Snape's eyes. Hermione was too shocked at Sirius' kiss to pay too much attention to what was going on, but Sybill's beady eyes were darting between the two men, trying to decipher their words.

"What is the little bitch doing these days?" Snape asked, a malicious smile crossing his lips when he saw Sirius tense.

"Planning a wedding," came Remus' cool reply. He placed his hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"How… quaint." Snape hissed. "Isn't this just a flash from the old days. Black losing his temper, and Lupin trying to keep him calm. What's missing?" Snape paused, seeming to be lost in thought. "Oh, that's right. Potter." Sirius' eyes flashed in anger at Snape's words, but he kept his cool, a cold smile crossing his lips.

"Let's get to the point. I'm hungry." Sirius said calmly. "I'm giving an engagement party for Marie and Remus. All Hogwarts staff are invited. Even you, Snape."

"Why on earth would I agree to come, Black?" Snape snapped.

"Ooh, Sevvie, please… Let's go!" Sybill cooed, her eyes lit up. "I just love parties…"

"Because your fiancé wants to go. And do you really trust her alone with Sirius and me?" Remus asked, a hint of amusement in his tone. Snape knew he was beaten, but he still glared coldly at Sirius. Sirius leaned in towards Snape, his voice soft enough that only the two of them knew what was said. Snape's eyes flared in anger.

When Sirius drew back, his eyes met Snape's for one brief, chilling moment. Hermione had regained her senses by now, and she shivered. She had seen Sirius angry, but this time was different. He looked capable of murder. No. He didn't look capable of murder. He looked like he was about to maim Snape, and that only Remus' steadying hand on his shoulder kept him calm.

Without a word, Snape turned and stalked off towards the staff table. Sybill murmured apologies for him before rushing off after him. Sirius turned to Hermione and Remus, a cool, calm smile on his lips. The rage in his eyes had disappeared. He was himself once again.

"Let's get dinner to go." Remus said softly. "Hermione, will you join us?" She nodded slowly.

A few minutes later, they found themselves up in Remus' quarters, the table covered in food and drink. Finally, Remus turned to Sirius. Sirius was still pacing in anger. Remus watched his friend for a moment, before flicking his wand. Sirius yelped in surprise as he was drenched with icy water.

Sirius transformed into Padfoot, leaping for Remus, tackling him to the ground. Padfoot barked with pride, standing on Remus' chest. He started to shake the water off, much to Remus' annoyance.

"Get off me, you mangy mutt!" Remus yelled, laughing as he tried to push the big black dog off of him. Padfoot rolled off, transforming back to human again. Sirius grinned at his friend.

"You know better than to try that, mate." Sirius yawned, still grinning. He whined in annoyance. "When's the full moon? I haven't had someone to wrestle with in forever…"

"Ask your sister." Remus grinned slowly. Sirius' eyes flicked to his friend, a sudden interest in his expression.

"My sister? What does she have to do with this?" Sirius asked slowly.

"She learned, Pad." Remus said softly. Sirius' jaw dropped. "You know as well as anyone that she always said she would. She used to say she wanted to run with us on the full moon just once… And she will."

"But Moony… It's Marie! She's too…" Sirius broke off, pacing again. Hermione remained silent, feeling rather out of place with the two of them. She had no idea why she had been invited, or why she had come.

"Padfoot. She joins us." Remus said sternly. Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair. Remus' tone and expression softened, and he put his hand on Sirius' shoulder once more. "Mate, I know you love her. I know you want to protect her. I need you to keep in mind that I love her too, and that I'd give my life for her. She'll come to no harm with you and I, you know that."

Sirius remained silent for a few moments before nodding. Remus smiled slowly, relaxing. Hermione watched in slight amazement. She was honestly impressed to see how easily Remus handled Sirius. If only she could get a few pointers... But that didn't matter so much now, since she and Sirius had ended the relationship. Remus looked over to Hermione, smiling guiltily.

"Hey Pad?" Remus looked over to Sirius. "Go get Marie, she should be here tonight." Sirius nodded, heading out the door towards the grounds and Hogsmeade. Remus turned to Hermione again.

"That'll get rid of him for a bit." Remus grinned. Hermione laughed slightly nervously. "Don't worry; I just wanted to point something out." Remus added quickly. He moved to the table, pouring drinks for both of them, handing one to Hermione. "I know Sirius hurt you. Frankly, I wouldn't blame you for murdering him right about now." Hermione laughed slightly, shaking her head and taking a sip of her drink.

"I… I don't want to kill him. I don't even want him to suffer." She sighed, sitting down on the couch, her head in her hands. Remus moved over, frowning uncertainly. Tears were running down Hermione's face. "I just… I just don't want it to hurt like this."

"Let me offer some advice?" Remus asked gently. Hermione nodded silently. "There's a week of classes left. Keep up appearances with Sirius that yes, you broke up, but it was on friendly enough terms. Get through the week, and then you have all summer to calm down and recover. Please trust me; it'll only cause more problems if you let yourself show how angry with him you are."

Hermione sighed softly, nodding as she did. She hated knowing that she had to be civil and friendly to Sirius, but she knew that she had to do it. Otherwise, one or both could end up losing their jobs. She certainly didn't want that. Remus smiled in relief. Well, that was one less thing to worry about. Now… What the hell was Sirius going on about when he mentioned an engagement party?

Classes passed pretty quickly, and before anyone knew it, it was mid summer. Remus' advice had certainly worked well. Sirius and Hermione had started out acting like they were on friendly terms, and by now, they were friends for real. Hermione was dating again, while Sirius was remaining steadfastly single, much to the amazement of everyone around him.

The engagement party was being held at Sirius' house, out on the lawn. Guests were starting to arrive. Ron and Harry had been helping Sirius all day with getting things ready, and they were exhausted. Marie, Remus, and Eris were there as well, Marie and Eris helping to make the food, while Remus had helped set up the tables. Sirius grumbled to himself. He'd been searching for something, and he wasn't finding it.

"Harry!" He yelled, looking around for his godson. "Come up to the attic with me." The two of them raced upstairs, and Sirius began searching through the trunks. He had his back to Harry, who was also looking for the photo album. Sirius hadn't been up here since he went to Azkaban, and the dust showed it. Sirius tensed visibly when he heard Harry running his fingers over the guitar.

"I didn't know you played, Sirius." Harry said, turning to look at his godfather. Sirius stood slowly, taking the guitar, playing the first few bars of a song that Harry didn't recognize. Sirius closed his eyes, focusing on the music. His playing was flawless. Suddenly, he stopped, abruptly putting the guitar back into its case.

"I don't." Sirius said shortly. Harry raised a brow, nodding, deciding not to ask. Sirius found the photo album and handed it to Harry. "Take that to Marie. I'll be down in a minute." Harry nodded, running a hand through his hair and heading downstairs once more.

Sirius picked up the guitar again, sitting down on the trunk nearest to him. He closed his eyes, playing the notes again. He was playing George Strait's Check Yes or No. It was the last song he'd played on that guitar, and one of the most frequently played songs ever. Sirius was shaking slightly with the memories tied to that guitar and the song.

Each of the Marauders was addicted to music, but none so much as Sirius. All through their years at school, he had tried to form a band. For a brief time, he had been successful. But eventually, he gave up on the dream of the band. Instead, he worked as a dj, choosing music for all of the school events.

Over the years, many songs had come to be important to the Marauders, as theme songs of a sort. Each guy had their own song that they seemed to always be humming, and Check Yes or No was James Potter's song. He dedicated it to Lily when they first started dating, and Sirius had played the song at their wedding. He could still hear the way Jamie used to sing it…

Suddenly, Sirius opened his eyes. Either his memory had gotten better, or… He'd never been able to remember James' voice that clearly before. Sirius turned towards the door, blinking slowly at what he saw. Either he was imagining things, or James Potter was standing in that doorway. James had stopped singing, a slightly twisted grin on his lips. Sirius continued to stare, blinking silently.

"I think Azkaban finally caught up to me. I've gone crazy. Next thing you know, I'll be wearing a wig and singing Spice Girls." Sirius said slowly, his tone a mixture of amazement and amusement. It was James' turn to blink in confusion. He shrugged, grinning.

"I don't know who that is, Pad, but I'm sure that if we get you drunk enough, you'll do anything." James grinned, leaning against the frame of the door. Sirius grinned weakly as well.

"I could use a drink right now. Am I going crazy?" Sirius asked, blinking again, trying to clear his eyes.

"It's a long story." James said softly, his tone more serious. "But I promise you, you're not going crazy. I'm back, and so is Lily." Sirius' head shot up and he stared hard at his friend.

"Lily too?" Sirius' expression was unreadable.

"Pad, mate, I know you never liked her…" James cut in, his tone an attempt to pacify his friend.

"Jamie, shut up for a second." Sirius grinned. "I've been dying to talk to her about something. Something you may like to hear too." James raised an eyebrow, looking somewhat cautious.

"Padfoot… Sirius… Mate…" James was obviously unsure about all of this. Sirius was already halfway down the steps when he turned back, racing up again.

"Who else knows?" Sirius asked, tilting his head slightly. James laughed.

"As far as I know, most people. Dumbledore, Marie, and… Pretty brunette…" James frowned, trying to remember the name.

"Hermione." Sirius said softly. James nodded.

"That's the one. The three of them brought us back. Moony knows, Harry just found out… He's with Lily. Holy hell, mate. He looks exactly like I did at that age!" James shook his head in amazement. Sirius just laughed.

"He acts it too, Prongs." Sirius said, laughing still. "I swear he's as crazy as you and I ever were. He and Ron could pass for Marauders any day of the week. And Hermione… She'd take Marie's place." James laughed, shaking his head.

"Great… History repeats itself." James groaned, rolling his eyes. Sirius grinned, just staring at his friend for a few minutes. Suddenly, Sirius hugged him, grinning.

"God it's good to have you back, mate." With that, Sirius disappeared down the stairs, closely followed by James. Harry was unsure how to handle having his parents suddenly back, and that showed. Hermione sighed softly to herself, heading over to Harry's side.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. I know we met earlier today, but…" Hermione smiled warmly at Lily. Lily returned the smile, hugging Hermione.

"But I was distracted. I'm sorry. Lily Potter. It's so nice to meet you." Lily smiled again, looking between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry noticed the look, smiling guiltily.

"I'm sorry… mum… This is Ron Weasly. He and Hermione have been my best friends since our first year at Hogwarts." Harry explained. Lily's smile warmed even further. Harry gave Hermione a hug in greeting, kissing her cheek as he did. Collin, Hermione's latest date, came rushing over to her. He put his arms around Hermione, glaring at Harry. Sirius, having just come down the stairs, raised a brow when he saw Collin's behavior.

"Possessive son of a bitch." Sirius muttered, earning a grin from James.

"Yeah, I noticed that. He can't leave her side without thinking she's cheating on him with some guy or another. I have no clue how she deals with it." James shook his head. Sirius smiled grimly.

"Her last boyfriend didn't show her enough attention, so she went for a guy who will give her more attention than she can stand. She'll figure out a decent balance someday. That's what seems to always happen." Sirius shrugged, his tone kept even. James shrugged as well.

"Yeah, you're right. Always happens that way." James cast a curious glance at Sirius, but shrugged it off. He'd noticed something in Sirius' tone, but then again… He'd been dead for years. Who was he to say what Sirius was thinking?

"So have you met Marie's little one?" Sirius asked, uncaring of the fact that he had obviously changed the subject. James raised a brow, but again he shrugged it off.

"She has a… a daughter, right?" James asked, earning a nod from Sirius. "Adopted, I hear." Sirius flinched visibly, grabbing James' arm and pulling him back into the house.

"Jamie, never mention that again." Instead of being angry, Sirius' voice was tired, worn out. Confusion flickered across James' eyes, and Sirius sighed. "Eris knows she's adopted, and knows who her biological… mother… is." Sirius spat out the words, shaking his head. "Amy made damn sure of that."

"Amy? Eris is Amy's daughter?" James asked, blinking in shock. Sirius simply nodded. "Holy hell…" James breathed, shaking his head. Sirius smiled wryly.

"Yeah. Amy got pregnant off of a one night stand, and Marie agreed to take the child." Sirius said softly. James shook his head again.

"Holy hell." James repeated. "And Eris knows, you say?" Sirius nodded again.

"Amy made sure of that. You know her too well to doubt that." Sirius said, smiling without amusement. James smirked lightly, looking to his friend.

"Amy and a one night stand, huh? You sure the girl isn't yours?" James was startled to see the flinch Sirius produced at the words. "Mate?" James asked, his tone more cautious. Sirius shook his head, smiling grimly.

"One night stands with Amy are dangerous." Sirius said simply. James laughed, nodding.

"God yeah, too bad we didn't figure that out in school, eh?" James clapped Sirius' shoulder as the two of them headed out towards the rest of the group.

"Would have saved me a lot of trouble." Sirius agreed, handing James a soda as he grabbed one for himself.

"You would have found trouble even without Amy." Remus said, joining them. Sirius fought a laugh for a brief moment, before nodding, agreeing.

"It's me. Trouble should be my middle name." Sirius grinned. James smirked, withdrawing a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He took one, offering the pack to Sirius. Sirius shook his head, smiling weakly.

"I gave it up, Prongs." Sirius said. James stared at Sirius in shock, the unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Christ Pad… Next thing I know, you'll be telling me you gave up drinking too." James shook his head, lighting the cigarette. Sirius laughed a little.

"Well, I did. Sure, I drink on occasions, but absolutely nothing compared to how you and I used to be." Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"Even I drink more than Pad does these days." Remus added. James shuddered, choosing to smoke instead of responding. He had known his friends would change a little since he was gone, but this was unheard of. Sirius was the party animal. Even when the boys were toddlers, Sirius was the wild one. Now he was almost… almost mature and responsible. It was too much to handle at once.

Hermione looked over at Sirius, James, and Remus, a faint smile on her lips. She had to admit that Sirius seemed happy… She had been rather startled when Marie had asked her two weeks earlier to be a part of the resurrection. After all, she had no experience. Well, true, she was the Hogwarts professor of Charms, but that's not the point. What had been tough was keeping the news from everyone else.

Marie had rightly guessed that if Sirius, Harry, and Remus were told ahead of time what they were attempting, and it failed, the three of them would be heartbroken. Better to not say a word until it was done, and get in trouble for silence, than to deal with three heartbroken whiny men.

But now, Sirius and Remus were reunited with their best friend. Remus was laughing more than Hermione had ever seen, and Sirius… Sirius had a spark in his eyes that she was certain wasn't there before. As for Harry, well, he was just basking in the glow of having his parents around for once.

Hermione was jerked out of her reverie by a sharp voice near her ear. Apparently Collin had noticed Hermione's inattention, and he was annoyed. Hermione smiled apologetically, taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" She asked, her tone meek.

"I was saying we're leaving." Collin said softly. Hermione looked startled.

"Collin, I can't leave yet." She replied, frowning. Ron moved closer to Hermione, having seen what was going on. Collin reached forward, gripping Hermione's wrist rather tightly. She flinched, but otherwise didn't react.

"We're leaving because I say we're leaving." Collin snapped, tightening his hold on Hermione. She let out a slight whimper of pain. Sirius looked up, frowning sharply. The other two Marauders looked over as well, looking back to Sirius for direction.

"I'd suggest you step back." Sirius drawled, walking slowly over towards Collin and Hermione. Collin glared at Sirius, twisting Hermione's wrist, making her cry out once more. Harry and Ron both started for Collin, but Sirius waved them off, still advancing towards Collin.

"Or what?" Collin hissed. "You don't stand a chance. You're too old to fight, and she'll never take you back." Sirius' eyes flared in anger, but he kept his tone even. James looked to Remus, confusion in his eyes. Remus shook his head impatiently. Now wasn't the time for questions.

"Too old to fight? How old are you, Collin? 24? 25? I've been fighting longer than you've been alive, and trust me, I'm not too old. As for the other part, well, that's not important right now." By now, Sirius had reached Collin. He gently pulled Hermione away, now that Collin was distracted by the fight at hand. Nodding to Remus to take care of Hermione, Sirius shoved his hands into his pants pockets. "Are you sure you really want to try this?" Sirius asked, his tone amused.

Collin didn't reply, merely punched Sirius in the jaw. Sirius raised a brow in surprise, his hand moving up to wipe the small drizzle of blood from his cheek. Nodding slightly, he turned to the rest of the party.

"Ladies? My apologies." With that, Sirius turned back to Collin. "Unfortunately, I'm not in the mood to do much teaching, or I'd show you how to fight. As it is…" Sirius trailed off, shrugging. Remus gently steered Hermione into the kitchen, getting a pack of ice to put on her wrist. Hermione sat down at the table, her eyes downcast. Remus handed her the ice, and let her sit in silence.

About 5 minutes later, Sirius walked in, glancing to Remus. Remus nodded slightly, and started for the door. Sirius waited while Remus left, before leaning against the counter, watching Hermione. Hermione finally looked up, though she didn't meet his eyes. Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Tell me this was the first time." Sirius said softly, his tone pleading. Hermione remained silent, biting her lip gently. Sirius dropped to his knees in front of her, two fingers resting under her chin as he tilted her head, forcing her to look at him. "Hermione, tell me honestly if this has happened before with Collin."

"Yes." She whispered, closing her eyes. Sirius sat back on his heels, running a hand through his hair.

"Then I was too gentle." He said softly. Hermione frowned slightly, opening her eyes to look at Sirius, confusion in her eyes. Sirius smiled bitterly. "I didn't kill him. Didn't even hurt him too badly, to be honest. Not my style these days to fight."

"I'm glad of that. The last thing you need is assault charges." She was smiling weakly. Sirius laughed, shaking his head.

"Those I could fight. It's rather easy to win when you know what you're fighting for and fighting against." Sirius pointed out, smiling lightly. Hermione tilted her head, looking slightly confused. Sirius rested his arms on his knees, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Well, take my days at Hogwarts, for example. The Marauders. We were determined to have a cause, to make us more of the knights in shining armor than just pranksters. Only thing was, we had no idea what our cause was." Hermione smiled slightly, running a hand through her hair as she listened to Sirius.

"We finally all chose, of course. Our main causes were the greater good of Gryffindor, and the entertainment of everyone around us, except the Slytherins. We all had our personal causes, too." Sirius paused, and Hermione looked up.

"What was yours?" She asked softly.

"Mine? Mine changed from day to day, to be honest. But the ones that stayed constant were to protect Marie, keep the Marauders together, and have fun." He shrugged lightly.

"And to play Lancelot every time a damsel in distress calls," came a female voice from the doorway. Sirius didn't look back, a slow grin crossing his lips.

"God knows I saved you a million times, Des. You're late." Sirius stood, moving towards the woman and embracing her, kissing her cheek. Desi laughed, returning the hug.

"I had work, and you know that. Yes, you did save me, and I made up for it." Desi retorted, smirking. Sirius laughed, shaking his head.

"In more ways than one." Sirius agreed.

"Now, what has my baby girl done to get herself into trouble this time?" Desi asked. Sirius gave her a confused look.

"It's a long story, Aunt Desi." Hermione whispered. Sirius stepped back, looking between Hermione and Desi, his confusion only intensifying. How did these two women know each other? Aunt? He shook his head, staring at them. Sure, they did look a little bit alike… He'd known Desi since summer camp when he was 7 years old. How could he have failed to notice they were family?

"Don't look so stunned, Sirius." Desi said dryly, ruffling Sirius' hair affectionately. "You know full well you and I are old enough to have children Hermione's age." She continued, not noticing the slight flinch from Sirius. "Now darling, what happened?" Desi asked, turning to Hermione again.

Hermione explained the Collin situation briefly, omitting any reference to dating Sirius previously. Desi shook her head, frowning softly.

"You're not having much luck with men these days, are you?" Desi asked sympathetically. Sirius smiled slightly bitterly. Hermione glanced to Sirius for the briefest moment, but it was enough. Desi turned, looking to Sirius in surprise.

"You two work together, don't you?" She asked slowly. Sirius nodded a bit. "You're the fellow teacher she was dating…" Trailing off, Desi slapped Sirius, hard. Sirius' eyes flashed in anger, and he glared at her.

"You'd think you'd be used to that by now, Sirius." She snapped coldly.

"You're the only one stupid enough to try it." Sirius hissed, continuing to glare at her.

"Well maybe if Clara had, things would have been different between you two. But as it was, she left you for Jon. Best thing she ever did." Desi's eyes glittered with triumph as she saw all color drain from Sirius' face. Sirius nodded slightly to Desi, and without a word, he stalked out of the house, silently rejoining James and Remus.

James raised an eyebrow, seeing the look in his friend's eyes. Sirius shook his head, growling slightly and running his hand through his shaggy black hair.

"Gods, how did we ever put up with that woman?" He growled. James and Remus exchanged a confused look.

"Pad? We're not quite sure…" Remus began, but Sirius cut him off.

"Desi." He snapped. "How did we ever consider her a friend?" James frowned slightly.

"Pad, what's got you into this mood?" James asked, still frowning. Sirius growled again, pacing angrily.

"She brought up Clara." He snarled. Remus flinched, and James' frown deepened. Remus reached over, grabbing James' pack of cigarettes, and tossing them to Sirius. Sirius caught the pack, frowning lightly, before making his decision. He took one out, sighing.

"You know I hate smoking, Pad, but you need it." Remus said lightly. Sirius nodded, lighting up and inhaling deeply. Blowing the smoke out, Sirius closed his eyes, tilting his head back. Finally, he nodded slightly, relaxing.

"You're right." Sirius said simply. Remus smiled affectionately, nodding.

"Well, since you're calmer, gonna tell me what happened with Clara?" James asked, lighting his own cigarette. Sirius took another long inhale, before nodding once more.

"Jamie, you of all people know how I felt about Clara." Sirius began, earning a nod of agreement from James. "When you…" Sirius sighed, shaking his head, glancing around. "This isn't the place for this talk." Without another word, Sirius headed over to Marie, saying something quietly to her. Marie nodded, kissing her brother's cheek. Sirius smiled weakly, starting inside. James and Remus glanced to each other, shrugging slightly before following Sirius. Sirius headed towards his den, grabbing a bottle of rum and a few glasses.

Sirius poured the drinks in silence, handing them to his friends. Remus accepted his with a nod of thanks, and a slight smile. Sirius closed the door before taking a seat, motioning for his friends to do the same. Shooting Remus an apologetic smile, Sirius began.

"Sorry Moony, but you know most of this story already. Jamie knows none of it." Sirius explained, and Remus shrugged. "When you were murdered, Jamie, everyone thought I was guilty. Even Marie and my mother thought it. Peter and I met up, and I would have killed him. But instead, he did something far more brilliant than I ever thought him capable of doing." Sirius went on to explain everything up until his imprisonment in Azkaban. James listened in a stunned silence.

"This is where Moony's knowledge ends." Sirius said softly. Remus nodded, frowning a bit. "Clara seemed to be the only one to think I was innocent. She was the devoted girlfriend, as always. For years, she came to visit me once a week. I'd been in there 5 years by the time I started to truly give up. My best friend was dead, my girlfriend was being destroyed more and more every time she came to visit me, my other best friend thought me guilty of betrayal and murder… Everyone I truly loved was lost to me, or being destroyed by me." Sirius took a long drink.

"So I made my decision. I loved Clara far too much to let her keep doing this to herself, so one day, I ended it. I let her go. About a year later, I heard that she was marrying Jon." Sirius shook his head, staring moodily into the bottom of his now empty glass. James set his own untouched glass onto the table, standing up as he did.

"And then what, mate? I don't know any of the rest of this." James pointed out, refilling Sirius' glass for him. Sirius laughed bitterly, nodding a little.

"I know, Jamie. I spent 13 long years in Azkaban, before I finally escaped. I came to kill Peter, and met up with Moony and Harry. They wouldn't let me kill him, and then Peter escaped from us. I was on the run, until Peter was found again, and my name was cleared. By now, Harry had grown up quite a bit. He convinced me to use my law skills to fight for Peter." James' eyes flashed in anger, and he leapt from his chair.

"Harry did what! I'm going to thrash him…" James growled, but Sirius shook his head, smiling weakly.

"No you aren't, Jamie. Harry pointed out that I'd suffered for years, and knew exactly what Azkaban does to a person. He told me that I knew better than anyone in the world just how much Peter deserved to live in misery and torment. To live with the knowledge that he betrayed us all and murdered you and Lily." Sirius smiled grimly.

"The court looked at the case, and saw that I of all people should have the most right to decide his fate, and the fact that Harry was behind it all really convinced them. Peter was to spend the rest of his life behind bars in Azkaban. He's there still." Sirius finished, frowning slightly. James' eyes glittered.

"You're telling me that the bastard is still alive?" James demanded. Sirius nodded slightly. "We're going to visit him tomorrow. The three of us." James said firmly. Remus and Sirius glanced to each other, before nodding.

"If that's what you'd like, Prongs." Remus said softly.

"It is." James said, nodding. He wasn't taking no for an answer in this case. "Now, what else do I need to know?" Remus sighed, looking to Sirius. Sirius nodded slightly. He'd finish the story.

"Even after getting Peter into Azkaban, there were still…" He trailed off, looking for the right words.

"What Pad is trying to say is that even with Peter in prison, the idiots of the wizarding community still considered Sirius a betrayer and a murderer." Remus said grimly. Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, that. So I made the decision to put some of my Hogwarts years to use. Look around you, Jamie." Sirius said softly. James looked around, frowning slightly, before it suddenly clicked. He continued to look around, his mouth slightly open.

"Sirius… How…" James shook his head to clear it, his gaze returning to his friend. "You went Muggle. Completely and totally Muggle. There's not a sign in this house of you being a wizard, is there?" Sirius shook his head with a slow grin.

"Not a one." Sirius agreed.

"So…" James' eyes glittered. "So if you're a Muggle to all appearances, you'd have to have some form of transportation." Sirius nodded.

"A motorbike and a hot car." Sirius grinned. "Well, two bikes, technically. Harry keeps his here too."

"My son rides?" James demanded, jaw dropping again. Sirius' grin widened.

"Yes, mate. You should race him, take my bike." Sirius withdrew the keys from his pocket, tossing them to James, who caught them deftly.

"You've got to be kidding me, Siri." James eyed his friend carefully. Sirius shrugged, laughing.

"I'm not quite as obsessive about the bike as I used to be, I swear." Sirius laughed. Remus smiled slightly.

"Christ, Pad…" James breathed. "This is just so… My son? Harry?"

"He's older than you remember, Jamie. The boy is a Quidditch player, he's graduated from…" Sirius trailed off, frowning lightly. James was staring moodily down at his hands. Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Go talk to Harry yourself." Remus said softly. James shook his head firmly.

"No. He's with his friends." James said stubbornly. Sirius grinned a bit.

"His friends? Mate. He's with his mother." Sirius grinned still.

"There's no reason why he can't be friends with his mother." James snapped. Sirius' grin widened a bit.

"There's also no reason why you can't join your wife and your son to talk." Sirius pointed out. James stood, mouth slightly open as he tried to think of another excuse. Finally, he glared at Sirius and started for the door.

"What… What if they're talking about something they don't want me there for?" James demanded, still trying to find a way out of this. Sirius rolled his eyes, and Remus shook his head with an affectionate smile.

"Jamie, quit stalling, you never did manage it well against me." Sirius teased, pushing his friend gently towards the door. James whined a little, but eventually he obeyed, nervously setting out to find Harry and Lily. Sirius leaned in the doorway, resting his head against the door frame. Remus smiled slightly, placing his hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"You alright, mate?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded a bit, his smile wavering.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't really know why, but it just stings a little, to see Harry so happy with them, you know?" Sirius turned, looking hopefully at Remus. Remus nodded his understanding.

"You've spent 10 years now as the only guardian he's known. You and me. Now suddenly, his parents are back, and you almost feel replaced." Remus replied softly. Sirius' smile grew.

"Exactly. And I know that's stupid of me, since I'm not being replaced, and I'll forever be the one he looks to when he needs someone. Jamie and Lily will never take that. Harry spent too much time without them, and then too much time with me." Sirius rushed on. "But all the same, for the next few months, he'll want to spend every waking minute with them. And with Eris too, she'll…" Sirius trailed off suddenly, but Remus frowned anyways.

"What about Eris, Sirius?" Remus asked, his tone concerned. Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Spoke before I thought, Moony." Sirius said simply. Remus shook his head, frowning sternly. Sirius laughed a little. "You won't let me leave it at that, will you?" He asked, his tone almost hopeful.

"No." Remus' tone was stern. Sirius nodded a little.

"Well, with Eris, too. I'm godfather to both Harry and Eris, you know. But because Marie wasn't married, and Jamie and Lily were dead, I've been a father to both of them. Suddenly though, Jamie's back, and you and Marie are getting married. I'm fading back to godfather again, and I know it won't be the same. Don't you dare take that wrong." Sirius said suddenly. Remus shook his head, smiling.

"No, Sirius. I think I understand what you're saying. I want you to know, though, that I don't want your relationship with Marie or Eris to change at all just because I'm back in Marie's life." Remus spoke softly, meeting Sirius' eyes. "You know full well that I never wanted to come between you and Marie in even the tiniest bit. Pad, I know better than anyone how she feels about you, and how much she really needs you. As for Eris, I've seen that too. She worships you, and for good reason."

"Harry is a different story, though." Remus admitted. Sirius laughed a little. "Harry was what, 13? He'd never remembered anything other than the Dursleys, and that hellhole they called a home. The night in the Shack, you and he formed a bond that's stayed. You're not _just _a godfather when it comes to Harry. Look around you, mate. For years, Harry lived here with you. When did he move out, a few months ago? And that's only to be closer to Quidditch that he did so. You've risked your life, time and again, to make certain that he has the best life he could have."

"You've gone against your every instinct to give the boy what he wants, when he wants it. You've given up things that honestly, no one ever thought you would give up. Christ, Pad. You lived on RATS for him. His own parents were never there. For 23 years, he hasn't known his parents. For 10, he's known you and I. I've been a friend, someone he can turn to when he needs to hear about Lily. Your stories tend to revolve around James." Remus grinned a little, and Sirius laughed.

"They do, don't they?" Sirius admitted.

"You, mate. You've been his entire world. That isn't going to really change, you know. He'll have some fun, explaining to his parents what he's been up to, and showing off. But the moment he needs someone to talk to, you're it. The second he's really having Quidditch issues, he'll run to you. Girls, sports, friends, you name it. You've gone through it all with him. He won't turn to people who were never there, no matter what their reason was." Remus said firmly. Sirius nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"I knew I was being stupid for even thinking it." Sirius said softly.

"Nah, you're just being typical Pad." Remus teased. Sirius laughed, sulking a little.

"Speaking before I think, getting us all into trouble?" Sirius asked, grinning. Remus shook his head, his tone more solemn.

"Caring more about everyone around you, and their problems, than about your own." Remus replied gently. Sirius grimaced, drinking down his soda.

"Yeah, well…" Whatever Sirius was going to say was lost forever, as Marie had just walked into the room, a concentrated look on her face. She smiled brightly when she saw the boys, though.

"I was just looking for you two. Sirius darling, be a doll and fetch me a drink?" Marie asked cheerfully. Sirius nodded, heading off to get her usual for her. Marie turned to Remus, a more sober expression on her face. "Clara's here." She said softly.

"Christ…" Remus swore quietly. "Has he seen her once since they broke up?" Marie shook her head a little.

"No, he hasn't. And honestly, I don't know how he'll do with Clara and Hermione both here. James doesn't know about Hermione, does he?" Marie asked. Remus frowned a bit.

"Not that I know of. Why do you ask that?" Remus was still frowning. Marie waved her hand slightly.

"He's teasing Harry about Hermione being perfect for Harry's wife." Marie replied quickly. "It's nothing important, but Sirius is going to need his friends around him tonight. Maybe James should be told." Remus nodded in agreement. Sirius returned right then, Marie's drink in his hand.

"Sirius? There are a few more guests here." Marie said softly, biting her lip gently. Sirius looked to her, his gaze sharpening when he saw her nervous habit.

"Who's here, Marie?" He asked, his tone guarded.

"Well, you know… Some old friends from our Hogwarts days." Marie replied.

"C'mon, Pad. Let's go check it out." Remus said lightly. Sirius nodded. Remus set his hand on Sirius' shoulder, able to feel the tension rippling through every muscle in Sirius' body. This couldn't be good. Marie caught Remus' eye as he and Sirius started outside, and she mouthed the words, Without Jon!

Sirius headed out towards the party, Remus at his side. Sirius played the perfect host, getting drinks for his guests, and being chatty with friends both young and old. However, his eye caught Clara's, and he stopped suddenly. His grandmother frowned with concern when Sirius dropped off into silence, mid sentence.

"An old friend, dearest?" She asked, eyeing Sirius. Sirius nodded, looking back to his grandmother with an easy smile.

"Someone I haven't seen in years, Grandmother. Excuse me." Sirius kissed her cheek, and started off towards Clara. She saw him at that same moment, and her eyes lit up. Next thing anyone knew, Clara had run to Sirius, throwing herself into his arms. Sirius inhaled sharply in surprise, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. She pulled him down to her, kissing him passionately.

Sirius was too shocked to respond in any fashion, but the kiss wasn't missed by everyone standing nearby. Remus swore softly under his breath, his eyes darting to Hermione. He knew in an instant that she'd seen, even though she was talking calmly to Ron, acting like nothing was happening. James moved over towards Remus, running a hand through his messy black hair.

"What do we do?" Remus asked softly. James shrugged helplessly.

"Do we need to do anything?" James asked, earning an immediate frown from Remus.

"Yes, Prongs. Clara's married. Sirius is confused, you can tell that as easily as I can." Remus hesitated, his frown increasing. "Besides, there are other reasons why this is a bad idea." James nodded, realizing yet again how little he knew about his friends these days.

"Come on, let's take care of this." James replied quietly. Remus nodded, frowning, before grinning slightly.

"He'd kill me for interrupting, but you've been dead, you don't know what he's been through lately. He wouldn't think twice about it with you, you're his best friend." Remus pointed out. James turned slowly, staring at Remus in shock.

"You just sounded like Pad there, you know that?" James demanded. Remus laughed, nodding in agreement.

"He and I lived together for a little while, James. We spent a lot of time talking. You'd be surprised how much it affected each of us. He's changed, mate. For the better, I think. But the point is, he's going to need your approval on the changes." Remus told his friend sternly. James affected an insulted expression, before realizing that that Remus wasn't joking around. James nodded solemnly, agreeing.

"I'll try, Moony." He promised. Suddenly, James grinned, and Remus shook his head, recognizing the glint in his friend's eyes. That look could only mean one thing. Trouble. "Go stand by Marie, you'll be given partial blame if you're with me. Tell her whats happening, you know how she is about Clara." James said softly, pushing Remus lightly towards Marie.

"Hey Pad!" James yelled, heading over towards Sirius. "Is it true?" Sirius pulled away from Clara, looking to James in confusion. Sirius was still fairly dazed from the kiss. He let her go, a guilty look in his eyes. Clara glared over at James.

"Is what true?" Sirius asked, his tone husky. James rolled his eyes in impatience, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Moony told me you actually got it done." James replied. Sirius still looked confused, before a sudden grin crossed his lips.

"He's right, but I didn't know that he knew." Sirius said, shrugging. A look of disgust crossed Clara's face.

"What are you two talking about?" She demanded. James' eyes widened a bit further. He'd been making it up. Remus had told him nothing.

"Lily should see it too." Sirius pointed out. James' jaw dropped.

"You're not joking, are you?" James asked. There was a hint of awe to his tone. Without a word, Sirius pulled his shirt off, at the same time muttering the same cover up removal spell that Hermione used on her wrists. James stared at Sirius' back in shock.

The conversation had attracted the attention of the people left at the party, Hermione and Harry included. Both of them were startled to see the tattoo on Sirius' left shoulder. There was no real way to describe the picture. It was the Hogwarts crest, with the Gryffindor lions on either side. Inside the crest was a wolf, a stag, and a dog. A sudden smile crossed Lily's face as she saw the tattoo. She moved over to Sirius, admiring the artistry.

"You kept the drawing…" She said softly. Sirius nodded, smiling at her. She reached up, lightly tracing the lines of one of the lions. Written inside the tail of the left lion were the words Moony, Padfoot, Prongs. Inside the right tail were the initials of the three guys. Underneath the crest were the words Live Fast, Love Hard, Die Young. Above the crest was The Marauders.

"What is that?" Harry asked, coming towards Lily and Sirius.

"Your mother drew that for us in our seventh year." James explained, smiling proudly. "We always dared Sirius to get it done as a tattoo, but no one thought he actually would."

"I never understood that. Why didn't you believe me when I said I'd do it someday?" Sirius asked, sounding confused. Neither James nor Remus responded, leaving it to Lily and Marie instead. At the same time, both girls replied.

"Because you're a wimp." They said. Sirius' jaw dropped, and the girls giggled.

"You shouldn't have had it done." Clara said softly. Sirius turned to her, frowning.

"I thought you always liked the picture…" He trailed off, seeing the look in her eyes.

"I could never be with a man who has tattoos." She snapped. Sirius raised an eyebrow, his temper rising.

"Good thing you married Jon, then." He replied coolly. Clara waved her hand in impatience.

"You'll get it removed before the wedding." She said simply. Sirius stared at her in shock.

"Wedding? What wedding?" Sirius demanded. Clara tsked in impatience.

"Our wedding, silly." She said, reaching up to push a strand of hair out of Sirius' eyes. He jerked back as if he'd been burned.

"Hold on, I must have misunderstood…" Sirius stuttered slightly, his breathing coming quicker.

"We should have been married years ago. If not before the… incident… After." Clara's tone was one of pure annoyance. She certainly didn't seem the patient type.

"Clara, you're married. I've changed. There are a million reasons why this won't happen." Sirius shot Remus and James a desperate look. Why weren't they helping him!

"I'll get a divorce, and you haven't changed." Clara argued. Sirius' eyes flashed in anger, and without a word, he walked away towards the house.

"Oh no…" Marie bit her bottom lip with worry.

A/N: Sorry, you'll have to wait for more. Hope you enjoyed it, and that it was worth the wait. Also hope that the next chapter will be up far far sooner than this one was.


	57. Animagus Training

A/N: Long chapter, I know. Sorry about that, I got a little wrapped up in it all. As always, reviews are much appreciated.

Sirius returned outside a few minutes later, silently handing something to Clara, who was busy whining to Marie about Sirius. Clara looked down at the object in her hands, confusion in her eyes.

"What is this?" She demanded.

"It's just me fulfilling a years old promise." He replied.

"What one?" Clara snapped. "You made me a lot of promises, you know." Sirius raised a brow, frowning a little.

"What ones have I not kept?" He asked, his tone confused.

"Well…" Clara hesitated, trying to think of one. Just as Sirius was beginning to get comfortable and starting to smirk, Clara spoke up again. "You said you'd marry me if I slept with you."

"Clara, if I…" Sirius was cut off by Marie's hand over his mouth. As she silenced him, Lily, Remus, and James were preparing to do the same.

"Sirius!" Marie exclaimed.

"Pad, don't be stupid." Remus warned.

"Not a good plan, mate." James added.

"Not in front of your niece!" Lily glared at Sirius. Sirius just began to laugh. Marie pulled her hand back, trusting Sirius to be good. James grabbed Sirius' arm, pulling him off to the side.

"What were you going to say?" James asked eagerly. Sirius' eyes glinted with mischief.

"I was just going to point out that if I married every girl I'd ever slept with, I'd have been married a couple hundred times over." Sirius replied. James started laughing.

"Oh gawd, Pad… She'd have murdered you!" James gasped. Sirius nodded, laughing as well.

"I know. I think that was the point." Sirius admitted.

"Alex!" Clara called. Sirius and James ignored her, though she evoked confusion in most everyone else. "Alex!" She yelled again.

"He doesn't respond to that any more." Marie told her coolly.

"What do you mean?" Clara demanded.

"I mean, everyone else in this world has the sense to call him what he prefers." Marie replied. Remus took a step backwards, letting the two of them argue this out. Lily stepped forward, taking Remus' place.

"He always liked being called Alex." Clara argued.

"Oh really? Why is he not paying any attention to you, then?" Lily asked shrewdly.

"He hasn't heard it in a while. He'll get used to it once we're married." Clara replied firmly. She really believed that the two of them were getting married. Marie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Do me a favor? Shut up about that. Sirius won't marry you, so get over him." Lily snapped.

"He deserves better than some common bitch like you." Marie added.

Despite the fact that none of the guys had heard the start of the argument, they all saw the result. Clara slapped Marie across the face, the noise alerting the men to the fight. Before any of them could react, Lily dove into the fight, scratching at Clara's face.

Sirius grabbed Clara, pulling her against his chest and restraining her. Remus did the same with Marie, and James was holding Lily back. Marie calmed down the fastest, leaving her breathing heavily in Remus' arms. She rested her head back against his chest, closing her eyes. Lily, too, calmed down fairly quickly. She was itching to hurt Clara badly, but she knew she wouldn't be allowed to touch her again.

Clara was a different story, however. She wasn't going to calm down. As she could no longer reach Lily or Marie, she took her anger out on Sirius. She kicked, bit, and clawed at him. Within a few moments, small trickles of blood were running down his chest from her nails.

"Let go of me!" She screamed. Sirius stood his ground, refusing to loosen his grip until he was certain she was calming down.

"Just relax. Clara, calm down. It's alright." Sirius tried to soothe her, but only managed to anger her even more.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Clara yelled, trying to inflict as much physical and emotional pain as she could. Sirius didn't blink, completely unaffected by her words.

"Clara, I'll let you go if you just calm down." He repeated. Clara stopped suddenly, staring up at him in shock.

"You don't love me any more." It was more of a statement than a question, and Sirius nodded in reply.

"You're right." He said softly.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

"Clara, you shouldn't have come back into my life. Before today, I'd given up true love because I still loved you and felt loyal to you. Today, however, I saw you again. Reality and memories were brought together, and frankly, I think I spent all of Azkaban letting my mind run wild and making you into a saint." He explained.

"What are you saying?" Clara demanded.

"I'm saying I don't love you any more." He replied firmly. Clara began to claw at him again, furious and sobbing.

"You can't do this to me! I'm a pureblood! No man can resist me!" Clara screamed. Sirius raised a brow.

"Gods, Clara, you're not helping your case." He drawled, his patience gone by now. Even though the individual scratches didn't hurt, even he had to admit that she was ripping half the skin off of his chest, and that hurt like hell.

"I hate you!" She screamed once more, pulling away from him and disapparating, despite the fact that there were Muggles around. Sirius stood there for a moment, staring at the spot, before starting to laugh hysterically. Slowly, Sirius turned to James and Remus, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Tell me honestly, was Clara always like that?" He asked. James shifted uncomfortably, and Remus searched for the right words. Typically, it was Marie to speak up.

"Yes." She replied firmly. Lily frowned slightly.

"Well, yes and no, Sirius. She… She's always been very possessive of you, no one can deny that. She never liked any other woman having a moment of your time, no matter who the woman was. That's why she and Marie never got along very well." Lily was attempting to pacify Marie while not annoying Sirius. It wasn't easy to do.

"Let Marie tell it." Sirius' voice was even, but cold. Lily fell silent. Marie's eyes flashed with anger.

"Clara came up to me the night of your first date, and told me that you were hers. That I was to spend no time with you, no matter what. That little bitch tried to tell me that I wasn't good enough to be around my own brother." She snapped. Sirius' eyes widened in shock.

"Oh god…" He muttered. "I'm sorry, Marie."

"Aye, well, it's a good thing I ignored her, isn't it?" Marie asked, her tone softened. Sirius laughed, nodding.

"Yeah, it is." He agreed. Marie smiled warmly at her brother. She was about to say something more, but right then, Eris began to cry. She had been playing with a few friends in the tree house in the back, and apparently she had fallen. Sirius was at Eris' side instantly, with Marie and Remus right behind him.

Sirius dropped to his knees next to his niece, his eyes quickly scanning to see what had happened. Eris had a badly skinned knee, and a few bruises, but no other obvious injury.

"Come here, sweetheart." Sirius told her, and Eris crawled into his lap, clinging to him and crying. Some of the blood from her knee was getting onto Sirius' clothes, but he didn't notice, nor would he have cared if he did. "Let's go inside and get that cleaned up for you."

"It hurts…" She whimpered, tears still streaming down her face.

"Yeah, I bet it does." Sirius agreed, picking her up and starting for the door. He shot Marie a look to tell her that he had this under control, and that she should go back to her friends. She smiled in return, appreciating the opportunity. Remus, however, followed Sirius and Eris inside. James, seeing his friends together without him, also came into the kitchen.

Sirius set Eris down on the counter, and started to clean her cuts the Muggle way. Eris was sobbing through all of it, and Sirius looked a little confused. She was never quite like this when she got hurt, even when she was hurt far worse than this.

"What's wrong, doll?" Sirius asked her. Eris refused to answer for a moment, only serving to confuse Sirius even more.

"Marauders don't cry." She finally whispered. Right then, it dawned on Sirius. Eris had been raised on stories of the Marauders all of her life, and idolized them. She barely believed him to be one of the Marauders, but suddenly, she was with the whole group. Minus Peter, of course. But Eris hadn't heard about Peter. She knew who James was, despite not being told. She spent her entire life wanting to be like them, and now she considered herself weak for doing what she thought they wouldn't do.

"Wanna bet?" Both Sirius and James asked at the same time, grinning. Eris looked up, her crying stopped for the moment. She nodded slowly.

"Eris, I could tell you a million stories of your uncle getting hurt." James added, glancing to Sirius. "Or any of us being hurt."

"Take me, for example." Sirius ran a hand through his hair, laughing. He hopped up onto the counter next to his niece, rolling up his left pant leg to show a long scar on his shin. "See that?" He asked.

"Oww." Eris frowned. Sirius nodded, laughing.

"Oww is right. That would be from playing with Jamie." Sirius explained. "See, when we were just a little bit older than you are, maybe 7, we were playing outside. Jamie had this really awesome fort at his house, and we were over there all the time. Your mum was there too."

"We were playing Knights and Dragons. Marie, your mum, was the princess." James took over the story, not missing a beat. The two of them were good at that. Eris listened, wide eyed. "Sirius was the evil scary dragon. And trust me, he was scary." James' eyes were dancing with amusement. Eris giggled a little.

"I bet." She said, nodding solemnly. Sirius pouted, acting hurt. Eris only giggled more.

"So Jamie had to save Marie from me. We had these cool fake swords, the ones you and Michael play with, actually. Jamie hit me with his sword, to slay the dragon and rescue the beautiful princess. The only problem was, I was a little too close to the edge. I lost my balance and fell."

"Sirius managed to fall onto the one sharp stick in my entire back yard. And Eris, you should have heard him howl." James smirked. Eris looked to Sirius, to see if this was true. Sirius laughed.

"Doll, I cried more in 10 minutes that day than you've cried in your entire life." Sirius nodded. Eris seemed to consider this for a few moments, before nodding. She could accept that. Reaching up, Sirius brushed away the rest of Eris' tears, kissing her forehead as he did.

"Ready to go back out and play?" James asked. Eris nodded, hopping down from the counter.

"Thank you!" She called, racing out the door. Sirius laughed softly to himself, an affectionate smile on his lips.

"You really love her." James said softly. Sirius nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"More than anything." Sirius agreed.

"You sure she isn't yours?" James asked again. Sirius frowned gently.

"I wish to god she was, mate. But she isn't." Sirius' voice was soft, a hint of disappointment and hurt in his tone. "So instead of being her father, I'll have to make do with her uncle and godfather." Suddenly, Sirius grinned at James. "And I swear, if she gives me one tenth of the problems that your son gave me…"

"I heard that!" Harry yelled from the other room.

"You were supposed to!" Sirius yelled back. Harry laughed, walking into the kitchen.

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" Harry asked. Sirius raised a brow, and even Remus looked highly amused.

"What did you do?" James asked, looking between his friends and his son.

"He turned me into a saint." Sirius whined.

"That was for your own good." Harry argued.

"Wait, what happened?" James demanded, looking confused.

"Harry and his friends decided in their 5th year that I'd had enough drinking and smoking for my lifetime." Sirius growled. "Since Harry was living with me over the summers, and knew full well how protective I am, he decided to take matters into his own hands."

"Why does this not sound good?" James asked slowly.

"He and his friends got together, and met at our place over the summer. I walked in from work to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting around, cigarettes lit, and alcohol bottles all over the floor, some empty and some full. I was… furious, to say the least." Sirius remarked dryly.

"Sirius wanted to kill me, but I pointed out that it was hardly fair to expect me to follow rules that he wouldn't follow himself." Harry smirked.

"So we made a deal that neither one of us would smoke or drink." Sirius muttered.

"Who is Hermione?" James asked suddenly. "I mean, I've met her. She's the pretty brunette, right? What I mean is, who is she to all of you?" Harry and Remus exchanged an uncomfortable glance. Sirius growled, rolling his eyes when he saw the glance.

"What they're trying to find the words to say is that she and Harry have been best friends since first year. Last year, she came to Hogwarts to teach, and in December, she and I started dating. End of the term, I slept with Amy, and Hermione found out. That ended that, and these two have no clue how to explain that to you." Sirius' tone was short, tense, and annoyed.

"Well… That… explains a lot, then." James let his mind run over all of the events of the day, and it all seemed to click into place. "You still love her."

"More than anything." Sirius acknowledged with a bitter laugh.

"So we just need to get you two back together." James said cheerfully.

"It's not that simple, Jamie!" Sirius snapped.

"Get over your pride, Sirius." Harry spoke softly. "She still cares about you." Sirius glared around at his friends.

"Drop it, now." He hissed, his voice deadly.

"Hey Sirius, you know Fauna Williams, right?" Harry asked, his tone more cheerful. Sirius nodded shortly.

"Pretty blonde, graduated this year. Yeah, I know her." Sirius frowned slightly. "Why?"

"I have a date with her in a couple hours." Harry grinned. Sirius raised a brow, frowning disapprovingly.

"She's 18?" He asked. Harry nodded.

"As of 2 days ago." Harry's grin widened. Sirius shook his head, laughing.

"Alright, alright, I can't say a word." Sirius laughed. The two of them had an agreement that Harry could date who he chose, without a word from Sirius, as long as she was legally an adult.

"But the point of that is that…" Harry shifted, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I'd considered bringing her back here to meet you, but I don't know…"

"You don't know since your mother and I will be here?" James asked, his tone amused.

"Yeah, I don't know how mum would handle that…" Harry grimaced. James and Sirius exchanged a look, laughing.

"Harry, bring her over. We'll keep Lil under control. She'd be more difficult if she didn't get to meet Fauna." Sirius told his godson. Harry nodded.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to go talk to mum…" Harry frowned a little, starting out for the yard again. It felt strange to use the words mum and dad, and not mean people who were long dead.

"How the hell did he get a date with Fauna?" Sirius and Remus both asked, the second Harry was out of ear shot.

"Is she that gorgeous?" James asked, smirking.

"Yes." The two replied at once. All three just started laughing.

Harry arrived outside to find Lily, Marie, and Hermione talking together. Smiling to himself, he headed over to the trio. Lily smiled warmly at her son.

"Harry, we were just talking about you." Lily told him.

"That can't be good." Harry smiled easily. Hermione laughed nervously.

"It's nothing bad." She reassured her friend.

"Ok, good. What's up?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm just asking them questions about what you've been up to. Girls, school, all of that." Lily explained, smiling.

"Your mother just asked me why we never dated, Harry." Hermione said softly.

"That's an easy answer." Harry started to laugh.

"It is?" Hermione asked, her tone slightly shocked.

"Course it is." Harry nodded. Lily and Marie exchanged a look.

"Harry, dear, didn't your godfather teach you a little bit of tact?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Hey, let me finish." Harry whined. "What I wanted to say was, she and Ron dated for a few years, and then every time one of us was single, the other one wasn't. Of course, then she started dating Sirius…"

"Wait, you dated Sirius?" Lily asked, raising a brow. Hermione blushed.

"Yes." She said softly. "We dated for about 6 months."

"That's a long term relationship for that boy." Lily sounded faintly impressed.

"It should have lasted longer." Harry muttered.

"Well, why didn't it?" Lily asked.

"Sirius slept with Amy." Hermione's tone was surprisingly calm and matter of fact. Lily looked startled, before nodding.

"Aye, well, he should be shot for that." Lily's tone turned icy. "Goddess knows that little bitch has caused enough problems."

"Anyways…" Harry cut in, not wanting to cause tension. "We're all trying to get them back together."

"Oooh, perfect." Lily's eyes lit up. "He has so much to offer a girl."

"He's sweet, charming, great sense of humor…" Marie agreed.

"And the boy can kiss." Lily added. Harry, Marie, and Hermione all looked at her, stunned. Lily gulped slightly. "Not that… I would know… I was…" She trailed off.

"Sirius Alexander Black! Get out here now!" Marie yelled. Inside the house, the three guys looked at each other.

"What'd you do this time, Pad?" James asked, grinning.

"Hell if I know." Sirius laughed as all three headed outside. "Alright, what am I in trouble for this time?" Sirius asked, his tone amused.

"It's my fault." Lily admitted. Sirius turned to her, looking confused. "I mentioned that summer before our 5th year."

"Uh oh." Sirius gulped. "Jamie…" His tone was suddenly pacifying. James crossed his arms over his chest, starting to look annoyed.

"What don't I want to hear, Sirius?" James demanded.

"Sirius and I sort of…" Lily looked to Sirius for help.

"Summer before our 5th year, Lily and I dated for a bit…" Sirius supplied, shifting uncomfortably. James looked between the two of them in shock, before starting to laugh.

"Pad, I should kill you for that…" James gasped through his laughter. "But gods, we both knew that one of us would be best man at the other's wedding to our ex girlfriend."

"You two traded girlfriends often enough." Marie smirked.

"Remus, I truly hope you've been the biggest influence on my son. If he's anything like his father and his godfather, we're all doomed." Lily shook her head, laughing softly.

"I've tried, Lil." Remus laughed. "I haven't succeeded all that well, but I've tried."

All through the laughing, Hermione was watching Sirius silently, thoughtfully. After another moment, she nodded slightly to herself. Her mind was made up. She'd ask him when she got the next chance.

"Speaking of girlfriends…" Harry piped up. "I need to get going, or Fauna will be furious."

With Harry's departure, the party began to wind down. James and Lily had made plans to stay at Sirius' place, so they were inside. Eris was tired by now, so Marie and Remus took her home.

Eventually, it was down to just Sirius and Hermione outside. It was uncomfortable, to say the least.

"Sirius?" She asked softly. Sirius looked up from what he was doing, setting the cd down.

"Yeah?" He tilted his head slightly.

"I… I wanted to say thank you." Hermione bit down on her bottom lip. "About Collin, I mean."

"Don't mention it." He replied simply.

"No, it's a big deal. Really, it is." Hermione insisted. Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Wait… Let me finish." Hermione noticed that Sirius had been about to interrupt her. Sirius nodded slightly. "I'll drop it, I promise. I just wanted to know, is there any way that you'd help me with my Animagus training?"

"I…" He hesitated, before nodding slightly. "Sure. When would you like to start?"

"Whenever." She shrugged a little.

"I'm free all week. Dumbledore wants to see me at some point, but that shouldn't take long." Sirius shifted uncomfortably. What had he just agreed to?

"The term doesn't start for another three weeks, right?" She asked. Sirius nodded.

"Right." Sirius smirked a little. He knew that she knew full well when the term started, probably down to the minute.

"Tomorrow, then?" Hermione tried to keep the hopeful tone out of her voice, but Sirius caught it anyways.

"Sure. Jamie'll be around, he knows it as well as I do." Sirius leaned back against the table. "Between the two of us, we should be able to help you out."

"Thank you. Well, I should probably be going…" She bit down on her lower lip. Sirius shook his head suddenly.

"Not home. 'Mione, I don't really have the right to say this, but I know guys like Collin. I'd feel a lot better about it if you stayed here tonight. Or with Ron or Desi or someone. Just not at home, alone. I mean, Jamie and Lil are here tonight, and Harry will be home in a few hours." Sirius spoke quickly. Hermione hesitated, before smiling slightly.

"Alright, then. It probably would be best, wouldn't it?" She agreed.

The evening passed pleasantly and quickly. Hermione was amazed at how easy it was to spend time with the three of them. She fit in rather well, all things considered. It was around 1 am that Harry called, to let everyone know that he wouldn't actually be home tonight.

"He's as bad as we were, Jamie." Sirius smirked.

"Worse." James argued, laughing.

"Probably." Sirius agreed.

"At least he called." Hermione pointed out, amused.

"Better than what you two did that week." Lily muttered.

"What week?" James asked, confused.

"Your bachelor party, darling." Lily reminded him. Sirius and James exchanged glances, and both started laughing.

"Oh, that." Sirius nodded.

"They didn't write for a full week. No one had heard from any of the four." Lily explained to Hermione. "So where were you boys?"

"Nowhere." Sirius and James answered in chorus.

"And what were you doing there?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." They both replied.

"That's the answer we got from all four of them, no matter who asked." Lily rolled her eyes, smiling affectionately.

"It may be better that we don't know." Hermione giggled. Lily laughed, nodding.

"Most likely." Lily agreed. Sirius and James just grinned.

It was mid afternoon the next day, and James, Sirius, and Hermione had been working all day. Hermione was in pain, and Sirius was doubly so. While Hermione's pain was physical, Sirius was forced to watch her go through it, over and over again. Hermione had yet to make the transformation, much to the frustration of James. She'd done all of the book work, and she was ready to make the first transformation, but she wasn't managing it.

"Hermione, just relax. You can't do it when you're tense." James repeated for the seventeenth time. Sirius had his back to the two of them, his hands resting on a table.

"Jamie, take a break. I'll handle it for a while." Sirius said softly. James started to argue, but thought better of it.

"Alright." James nodded. "I'll go see what Lily's up to."

"You're handling this the wrong way, 'Mione." Sirius' voice was even quieter, his back still to her.

"Well then tell me how to do it!" Hermione snapped, tense and tired.

"I can't." Sirius' entire body was tense.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice full of confusion.

"The transformation isn't about knowing the spell, or being smart enough. Ask any Animagus, and the first thing they will tell you is that it's about passion." Sirius explained, finally turning to look at her.

"I'm confused." She frowned gently.

"I know. What I mean is, before you'll be able to transform successfully, there are some things you need to experience. Don't take this the wrong way, 'Mione." Sirius said quickly. "But you've spent your entire life trying to be the best, the smartest. You need to live, to fall in love, to know what passion truly is. Passion so intense, about anything, that it consumes you. Obsess over something. Give in to your instincts."

"And why can't you help me with this?" She asked, still frowning. Sirius took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair.

"Because that's the job of a boyfriend." He replied finally. Hermione stepped towards him, meeting his eyes. She kept eye contact the entire way across the room, finally stopping within his reach.

"I repeat. Why can't you help me with this?" Her voice was soft, nervous, but firm. Sirius' jaw dropped slightly.

"Because, I…" He stammered. "You deserve better."

"Isn't that for me to decide?"

"Amy…" His breathing was slightly more ragged.

"You won't repeat that." Hermione's reserve was hardening.

"'Mione, I…" He stammered again.

"Sirius. Do you love me?" She asked firmly.

"More than anything." He replied.

"Then what's the problem?" She asked, a slight smirk on her lips. He stared at her for a moment, unsure of how to respond.

"There isn't one." He said finally, a slow grin crossing his lips. Hermione smiled softly, slipping her arms gently around his neck and pulling him down to her for a kiss. Hermione finally pulled back, giggling breathlessly.

"You made this so easy for me, Sirius." She giggled. Sirius raised a brow, looking confused.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked warily.

"I've spent a month now figuring out how to get back together. Yesterday I decided that I'd do anything." She said softly, blushing a little. "But you offered me the perfect opportunity just now."

"Yeah, well, it was planned." He teased, relaxing again. Hermione laughed, swatting at his arm.

"Oh yeah right. Brat." She muttered. Sirius laughed, kissing her again.

"Pad!" James called from upstairs. "We're all going out for food."

"Have fun." Sirius called back, wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"Aren't you coming?" James' tone was confused.

"More important things to do!" Sirius responded.

"More important than food!" James was downright shocked.

"Yes, now go away!" Sirius laughed. Hermione giggled, blushing when Lily, James and Harry all walked into the room, confused.

"That explains it." James nodded. "Yes, more important than food. We'll see you later, then." With that, James and Lily left.

"Fuck this up again, Sirius, and I'll kill you." Harry warned softly, before following his parents. Hermione rolled her eyes, her tone affectionate.

"You won't, will you?" She asked. Sirius shook his head, kissing her lightly, quickly.

"I don't plan to." He said, smiling gently. She smiled as well, leaning up to kiss him, her fingers running gently through his hair.

"Good." She whispered against his lips. Sirius just smiled, returning the kiss.

"Now, what was this about passion?" Hermione asked, her tone amused.

"Right, that." Sirius' eyes were dancing with amusement. "It seems to me that I told you you'd need to fall in love and learn how to live."

"You also told me it was my boyfriend's job to help with that." She added, smirking.

"That I did. So, we'll start tonight. We have a lot of work to do, you know. Someone needs to teach you that there's life outside of the library." Sirius teased. She laughed.

"And you think you can manage?" She asked, arching her brow.

"Oh, I think I could find a way." He nodded.

"We'll see about…" Her words were cut off as she felt herself pressed against the wall, his body against hers, and his lips on hers. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck once more. He pulled away after a moment, smirking. She whimpered unconsciously, pouting.

"That shows promise." His voice was soft and husky. "It shouldn't take too much work."

"That's not even remotely fair." She whimpered.

"Ahh, but darling, part of learning this is that you'll learn how to torture me in return." Sirius pointed out, grinning slightly.

"You'll love that." She argued, and he laughed.

"Most likely, yes." He agreed.

He moved to kiss her again, but stopped when he heard the doorbell. Swearing under his breath, he gave Hermione an apologetic look. He let her go, heading to the door and opening it. Marie, Desi, Remus, and Eris were there. Sirius laughed, opening the door wider.

"Jamie, Lil, and Harry will be back soon, I think." Sirius told them, starting for the living room, where Hermione was. In the few moments since Sirius let her go, Hermione had fixed her hair, and made herself look a bit more presentable. She smiled shyly, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. Remus may have missed the signs, but Marie and Desi knew instantly that something was up.

"Alright." Desi nodded. "So Sirius, I was wondering, what was that thing you handed Clara yesterday?" Sirius looked confused for a moment, before laughing uncomfortably.

"It was nothing, really… Just something silly…" Sirius shifted, looking embarrassed.

"So there should be no reason not to tell us." Desi cut in.

"I… I'll let you know when Jamie's here. He'll want to know too." Sirius said quickly. Damn these women.

"Fine." Desi nodded. "I can wait that long."

"Hey Pad, did Harry ever bring Fauna over here?" Remus asked, changing the subject. Sirius shook his head, taking a seat on one of the couches, his arm resting on the back of the couch.

"No, he was out until breakfast this morning." Sirius smirked.

"Lily couldn't have liked that." Marie laughed, sitting down on another couch. No one missed it when Hermione moved across the room to sit down next to Sirius, not seeming to mind that his arm was practically around her. Even Remus knew now that something was going on.

"So what's going on today?" Sirius asked, offering Hermione a quick smile.

"Well, Lily, Desi, and I are going shopping. Hermione, I'd like you to join us, if you're interested." Marie offered. "We have stuff to plan for the wedding."

"I'd like that." Hermione smiled warmly.

"So I figured we'd leave Eris with you boys. Think you can stay out of trouble until dinner?" Marie asked, her tone affectionate as she looked between Sirius and Remus.

"We may." Sirius nodded. "You'll be back for dinner, then?"

"You have plans?" Marie raised a brow. Sirius nodded again.

"A date." He replied simply. A look of confusion crossed Hermione's face, before she understood.

"Oh?" Marie's tone was amused. "With who?"

"Why do you care?" Sirius asked, equally amused.

"I'm your sister. It's my job to be a nosy brat and know everything about your love life." She paused, smirking. "Not like there's ever much to know, of course."

"Like you're one to talk, little miss I only dated one guy in my entire life." Sirius teased.

"It's not my fault I fell in love." She retorted, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Yes it is." He argued, grinning.

"Technically, wouldn't it be my fault?" Remus asked.

"Well, yeah…" Sirius nodded. "I guess it is." Sirius looked up as an owl swooped in the open window, dropping a letter on his lap. The envelope had originally been addressed to Sirius, but it was now crossed out, with Everyone written under it. Sirius grinned slightly. Ripping it open, he read the letter aloud.

Dear Sirius, and everyone else,

Certain changes will be made at Hogwarts this year that will need to be discussed. As you may or may not be aware, Professor Trelawney will be taking a leave of absence for a few years, if not longer. This leaves us in the interesting position of being without a Divination professor. Sirius, I am expecting your recommendations.

I will be calling a staff meeting next Monday at 7 pm, at the Three Broomsticks. I look forward to seeing you there. Marie, that includes you, dear.

Albus

Sirius glanced up, looking uncomfortable again.

"So Pad, why is he expecting your recommendations, above everyone?" Remus asked, his tone confused.

"Right. That. Well, you know that I was supposed to meet with him this morning. It seems he thinks I would make a decent deputy headmaster." Sirius ran a hand through his hair.

"You will." Hermione said softly, a proud smile on her lips.

"She's right, you will. Congrats, Pad." Remus smiled warmly. Sirius ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Thanks." He said shortly.

"We should get going, Lily will meet us in Diagon Alley." Marie said softly, standing.

"Let me just go get my purse." Hermione stood as well, smiling a little. She headed off towards the other room. Never one to care much about appearances, Sirius followed after a moment. He leaned in the doorway of the den, smiling as he watched her.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He asked, his voice gentle. She blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." She replied softly. He shook his head, smiling affectionately.

"Don't thank me. It's a fact." He smirked. Hermione laughed, blushing again.

"Whatever you say." She rolled her eyes. Sirius raised a brow, grinning slightly.

"Whatever I say? I like the sound of that." His eyes held a mischievous glint to them.

"Don't get any ideas." She warned, laughing.

"I could tell you the same thing. I know those three women a little too well." Sirius ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head with a laugh. "They're dangerous."

"Sirius?" She asked softly. "Do you think they'll mind?"

"Mind what?" He frowned slightly, confused.

"Mind that we're back together." She bit down on her bottom lip. Sirius looked startled.

"Why would they mind?" He moved over towards her, slipping his arm around her waist.

"James is your best friend…" Hermione wouldn't look up at him. "And I know that you two used to veto girlfriends for the other…" A look of sudden understanding filled Sirius' eyes.

"I think maybe I should explain that, even though it won't make either he or I look good." Sirius frowned slightly. "As teenagers, Jamie and I rarely cared about who we dated. But we always noticed who the other was with. Sometimes it's easier to see things about someone when you're not involved with them. That's how it was with us. So we'd look out for each other.

"We have an old tradition of taking the other's girlfriend out for dinner one night, just to get to know them, right? We'd figure out why they were dating the person, and if we didn't like the reasons, we made sure they broke up. I don't think people ever put together the number of breakups right after one of those nights." Sirius mused, laughing.

"Are you planning to continue that with me?" Hermione asked nervously. Sirius nodded slightly.

"If that's what you want, sure." He shrugged.

"Please." She smiled shyly. Sirius nodded again.

"Alright, then. Tonight?" He asked.

"That soon?" She bit down on her bottom lip.

"It can wait." He shrugged. "Just thought you might want to get it over with." Hermione hesitated, before nodding.

"You're right." She agreed. "But didn't you have something in mind?"

"It can wait." He smiled easily. "Tomorrow night."

"Alright." She nodded.

"Jamie!" Sirius called. James came into the den, raising a brow.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Think we should keep up that tradition?" Sirius smirked a little. James' eyes moved between Hermione and Sirius before he nodded, grinning.

"Hell yeah. When?" James agreed.

"Tonight." Sirius told him.

"Sounds good." James nodded. "Oh, hey, mate… You know Lily will want to do something with you tonight, then."

"Do I have to?" Sirius whined. "Last time she did this to me, I had to watch chick flicks for a full day."

"Yes, you have to." James laughed.

"Hey, I know. You take 'Mione out, I'll take Marie to a movie, and Rem and Lily can hang out." Sirius grinned.

"Not a chance." Lily had walked in for that.

"Hey Lil." Sirius grinned at her.

"I have plans for you and I tonight, Sirius." Lily's voice was sickeningly sweet. Sirius whined again, looking to James for help.

"It was your idea, mate." James pointed out, laughing.

"Sirius? We need to go now." Lily was looking down at her watch.

"Where are we going?" Sirius asked warily.

"To a concert." Lily replied, smiling brightly.

"I don't like the sound of this." Sirius grimaced. James laughed, looking to Hermione.

"The last time she said that to Sirius, they went to a Cher concert." James explained. Hermione giggled a little.

"Give me 5 minutes, and I'll be ready." Sirius told Lily, who nodded. Both James and Lily headed out of the room.

"Have fun…" Hermione smiled nervously.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sirius frowned.

"I'm just a little nervous, that's all." She admitted.

"There's no reason to be. Jamie's a lot like I am, and there's no way he won't like you." Sirius smiled.

"Mmm, I just don't know how to act or anything." She bit down on her bottom lip.

"Be yourself. Jamie's a good judge of character, and the quickest way to annoy him is be fake. Be yourself and have fun, I promise the night will go quickly." Sirius kissed her lightly before smirking. "And if it doesn't, I'll kill him for it."

"Alright." Hermione laughed slightly. He smiled, softly kissing her lips before letting her go.

"I'll see you tonight." He told her, heading out to rejoin Lily for the concert. The two of them disapparated, and James came to find Hermione.

"So, what sort of food do you like?" James asked. Hermione glanced up to him, smiling slightly when she realized that he seemed as unsure of things as she did.

"I'll eat just about anything." She replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well that's easy." James laughed. "You're really close with Harry too, right?"

"We've been best friends since early in our first year." She nodded.

"C'mon, I know a decent place to go hang out." James held the door open for her, offering her a smile. She returned it, and walked down the block with him to the pool hall. "So how exactly did you meet Harry?"

The next couple of hours passed easily as Hermione told stories of the golden trio at Hogwarts. James laughed throughout most of the stories, and it was obvious to anyone who looked that he was immensely proud of Harry. Finally, they were both tired of pool and tired of the atmosphere.

"It's getting late, maybe we should get back." James glanced to her. Hermione nodded slightly.

"Aye, you're probably right." She agreed.

"Think Sirius survived?" James asked, his tone amused.

"I hope so." She replied, laughing softly. "The two of them seem pretty close."

"Yeah, they are. Thank god for that. Pad and I used to wonder how we'd manage if our wives hated each other. I don't think that's anything we need to worry about now." James smiled warmly over at Hermione, who blushed.

"Why would you think that?" She asked nervously.

"If the boy has any sense, he'll marry you." James replied bluntly. "Of course, he's never had any sense, but we can hope for miracles." Hermione blushed even more, remaining silent.

James held open the door to the house for her. Hermione stepped inside, glancing around. Sirius and Lily were there, talking with Fauna and Harry. The pretty brunette was as bubbly as ever, entertaining the others with stories. Sirius looked a little bit bored, and Lily looked a little bit annoyed. Harry, however, was enthralled.

Sirius jumped up when the door opened, and grinned slightly at the two of them. Lily looked up as well, relief spreading across her expression. Fauna looked up, her eyes widening when she saw Hermione. Harry grinned over at his best friend.

"Welcome home." Lily smiled warmly.

"How was the concert?" James asked, kissing Lily's cheek.

"Interesting." Sirius and Lily both began to laugh.

"Hi Fauna." Hermione smiled at the younger girl. "How are you?"

"Hi professor." Fauna looked terrified.

"Relax." Hermione laughed softly. "For one thing, we're not at school. For another, you were graduated from Hogwarts. Call me Hermione."

"'Mione, have fun tonight?" Harry asked, his tone slightly less friendly than normal. Hermione blinked, slightly confused.

"Sure, it was fun." She nodded. Sirius met James' eyes, and the two of them spoke silently for a moment. Suddenly, the two of them grinned. "Do they do that often?" Hermione asked Lily, her voice soft.

"All too often. We have to tell them to speak and use sentences more often than not." Lily nodded, giggling a little.

"How do you stand it?" Hermione frowned a little.

"Oh, we've gotten used to it. You will too." Lily smiled reassuringly.

"I should be getting home." Fauna piped up.

"Yeah, Jamie, did you hear who her parents are?" Sirius asked, suddenly amused.

"No, who?" James raised a brow.

"You remember Nick and Samantha, Ravenclaws in our year?" Sirius questioned. James choked slightly.

"Are you kidding me?" James demanded. "Oh gawd, Harry, don't you dare keep her out past curfew. Nick will kill you."

"We're going." Harry snapped, standing up. Sirius raised a brow, frowning a little. Harry and Fauna disapparated.

"What the hell is up with him?" Sirius asked, confused.

"I don't know…" Hermione frowned.

"He's whining more than he did his fifth year." Sirius muttered.

"He's never been like this with any other girlfriend." Hermione was hurt, and it showed in her tone. Sirius caught the note of pain, and frowned.

"We'll see you both in the morning." James cut in, reaching for Lily's hand. Lily nodded, following James upstairs. Sirius smirked lightly.

"Is he always that obvious?" Hermione asked, amused. Sirius nodded, laughing.

"Aye, he is." Sirius admitted.

"Hey Pad, one last thing." James called from the stairs. "What's the date today?"

"You don't need to know." Sirius called back, grimacing slightly. Hermione raised a brow, looking confused.

"Pad? Answer me." James leaned in the doorway, grinning a little.

"No." Sirius shook his head stubbornly.

"Hermione, what's the date?" James tried another tact. Hermione frowned softly.

"It's Saturday Ju…" That's as far as she got before Sirius kissed her, effectively silencing her.

"He doesn't need to know, sweetheart." Sirius repeated, offering her an affectionate smile.

"July? Pad would only overreact like this for one reason…" James said slowly, before turning on Sirius. "When, Pad?" James demanded.

"Never." Sirius replied, a slight smirk on his lips.

"When, Pad?" James repeated.

"Never." Sirius shook his head, trying not to laugh.

"I'm confused…" Hermione spoke up.

"Pad's birthday is coming up, isn't it?" James asked. Hermione flushed slightly. She had no idea.

"Jamie!" Sirius whined.

"Wait, Pad? When's the last time you acknowledged it?" James demanded.

"Since our 7th year." Sirius replied softly.

"We're changing that." James said simply. "When is it?"

"Saturday." Sirius finally admitted.

"Cool. Ok, that's all I needed to know." With that, James was on his way back upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Sirius frowned, seeing the guilty look in Hermione's eyes.

"Just something I realized." She replied softly.

"Alright, what is that?" He tilted his head.

"The fact that I have to be the worst girlfriend ever." Her tone was bitter. Sirius looked startled and confused.

"You lost me there. What makes you say that?" He frowned.

"Because I know so little about you." She frowned guiltily. Sirius began to laugh softly, shaking his head.

"You know as much about me as anyone does. I'm not the most open person in this world." He told her.

"But I'm the person who should know these things." She argued. Sirius started to reply before he nodded.

"Alright then. What do you want to know?" He asked, watching her.

"Well, I…" She faltered, starting to laugh. "I don't know."

"That's shockingly unhelpful, coming from you." He laughed as well. "How about this? Random questions, whether they have bearing on reality or not. Like, what Disney character are you?" He asked.

"Oh, umm… Probably Belle." She frowned a little. "You?"

"Stitch, of course." Sirius grinned. Hermione laughed softly.

"Why am I not surprised? You told me once that you don't like spiders. Any other fears?" She asked.

"Let's see…" He looked thoughtful. "Green jello."

"Green jello?" She asked, startled and confused. He nodded solemnly.

"I'm ok with any other color. There's just something about that green stuff…" He shuddered, working hard to keep a straight face.

"I'll have to keep that in mind." She nodded, fighting a giggle.

"All jokes aside, there's something I'm terrified of." He spoke softly, brushing his lips against hers.

"What's that?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Losing you." He smiled faintly, nervously. She blinked slightly, watching him. Finally, she smiled softly, leaning up to kiss him.

"You won't." She replied firmly.

"Good." He smiled, kissing her again. "Ok, first celebrity crush?"

"Oh gosh… Harrison Ford in his Han Solo days." She blushed. Sirius grinned.

"Here I was afraid you'd say some boy band member. I can deal with Ford." Sirius teased. Hermione laughed, blushing.

"Well what about you, then?" She demanded. He eyed her thoughtfully.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't remember?" He asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not." She shook her head.

"Damn. Well…" He shifted, stalling. "Audrey Hepburn." He finished, laughing a little.

"Why am I not surprised." Hermione laughed.

"Like you're one to talk. You really do like the bad boys, don't you?" Sirius teased.

"And people wonder why I fell in love with you." She countered. Sirius began to laugh.

"We all wonder if you're delusional." He grinned.

"Most likely." She agreed. "Now, tell me what you wanted to be as a kid."

"Ooh, not answering that." Sirius shook his head, laughing.

"Now I'm curious. Tell me." Hermione whined slightly.

"When I got older, I wanted nothing more than to be a musician. But when I was really little, it was all about being a rodeo clown." He admitted, laughing. "What about you?"

"A ballerina. Why a rodeo clown?" Hermione asked, tilting her head.

"My dad and I went to a rodeo when I was like 4, and I dunno, I just loved the clowns. It would have been the perfect job for me, really. Make people laugh while saving others." He shrugged.

"You don't mention him much." She said softly. Sirius nodded slightly.

"I know." He frowned a little. "Let me guess, you want to know about him."

"If you don't mind telling me…" She replied, biting her lip.

"Where to begin…" He muttered, sitting down on the couch and pulling her down next to him. After a minute, he took a deep breath, nodding. "Alright. My father always wanted the best for me. He kept telling me I had the ability to do anything in the world. He wanted a doctor or a lawyer out of his son." Sirius laughed slightly.

"I wasn't interested in medicine or politics. I wanted to follow my own dreams. He was furious. We'd fight every time I was home, no matter what Marie and my mum tried. So the summer between 6th and 7th years, I moved in with Jamie and his parents. It was easier on everyone that way." Sirius frowned.

"He wasn't at my graduation from Hogwarts. By that time, though, I'd come around to his view, and went on to law school. Granted, I still didn't do what he wanted." Sirius laughed, shaking his head. "Instead of wizard laws, I went to a muggle law school. I worked with wizards who were in trouble with muggle law." He explained.

"I didn't know that…" She frowned slightly. "Harry always made it sound like you were an Auror, teamed with James and Lily."

"Yeah, he would." Sirius nodded. "No, I wasn't. Never wanted to be an Auror, to be honest. It's not my thing. Anyways, he and I didn't talk again. Next thing anyone knew, Jamie and Lily were dead, and I was in Azkaban." Sirius smiled grimly. "3 weeks after I went in, he committed suicide."

"Oh Sirius…" Hermione said softly, biting her lip.

"I didn't hear about it until after my name was cleared and I saw Marie again." He frowned a little. "She and Mum keep trying to convince me that I had nothing to do with it, but they can't manage." His mood remained dark for a moment, before he smiled. "On a lighter note, I think it's my turn to ask a question. Dogs or cats?"

"Cats." She replied, amused. "Never did like dogs very much." Sirius gasped in horror, one hand over his heart.

"How can you say that?" He demanded.

"Will it make it any better if I say I'm learning to love them?" She asked.

"A little." Sirius grumbled.

"Don't ask a question if you don't want to hear the answer, love." She smiled softly. Sirius laughed.

"Alright, alright." He nodded.

"Name a famous person, past or present, that you'd want to meet. Other than Audrey Hepburn, of course." She smirked.

"Aww…" Sirius pouted a little. "Ok, actually that one's easy. Steven Tyler, of Aerosmith. Or, if I have to have an intelligent answer, Thomas Jefferson."

"Those two are sort of opposite ends of the spectrum." Hermione raised a brow.

"Yeah, I know." He laughed. "Jefferson was incredible when it came to law, and Tyler is amazing as a musician."

"That answers my next question too." She replied, smiling.

"Which was?" Sirius asked.

"What type of music you like." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead before replying.

"All." He shrugged. "Aerosmith would be top, of course. I like the Motown classics like the Temptations. My music dreams started because of the Beatles. Lyrical god would be the late Warren Zevon. No guy can say that he hasn't, at one time or another, dreamed of being Elvis. I went through a phase where I'd only listen to country, and I still love Garth Brooks. As a kid, I idolized Joe Jackson. Billy Joel is always good, too. I like show tunes on occasions, and the cd currently in the player is Eminem." Sirius smirked.

"Very versatile." She laughed.

"Oh, and I'm still proud that I didn't have a heart attack and die when Marie dragged me to a Backstreet Boys concert a few years ago." He added, laughing as well.

"I'm impressed." Hermione giggled. "Think you could manage it again?"

"That depends…" He replied cautiously. "Who for?"

"For me." She smiled a little.

"Ahh, that's better." He laughed. "I was wondering when you'd say something about liking a boy band. Backstreet boys, huh? Bet you had, or have, a crush on Carter."

"Yes." She admitted, blushing. Sirius laughed.

"Yeah, I could manage. But the terms will be slightly different." His eyes danced with amusement.

"What would they be?" She asked, tilting her head.

"A few kisses, just to make sure you remember who you're dating." Sirius smiled. She giggled, leaning up to kiss him.

"Like I could forget." She replied.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked, his tone amused.

"Very good." She nodded. She closed her eyes, cuddling against him. "Sirius? I know I don't have the right to ask this, and I won't be upset if you refuse to answer me. But what did you give to Clara earlier?"

"Why wouldn't you have the right to ask that?" He frowned, before shaking his head. "Ask me anything you want, 'Mione. As for that, it was a cd."

"Oh." She replied simply. Sirius laughed a little.

"I promised her back in my 7th year that if I ever had a musical career, and made a cd, she'd be the first one of my friends and family to hear about it." He added. Hermione sat up, looking at him.

"Wait… You gave her a cd that you made?" She demanded. Sirius grinned slightly, nodding. "When?"

"A couple years out of Azkaban. Don't worry, even Harry didn't have a clue. He still doesn't." Sirius said quickly, noting the look in her eyes.

"I'd love to hear it some time." She replied, leaning back in his arms again.

"Then you will." He smiled a little.

"Did you write the songs?" She asked through a yawn. Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, I did. I've written some others since then, too." He told her.

"I'd love to hear them." She repeated.

"You will." He nodded, kissing the side of her head. The last thing that Hermione remembered before she drifted off to sleep was that tomorrow was Harry's birthday.

The next day started out fairly early, much to the annoyance of Sirius and James. Neither of them were morning people. The only redeeming factor to the morning in James' eyes was that Lily was in the kitchen making breakfast. Sirius agreed with this, but had to add that waking up with Hermione in his arms was a nice bonus.

"I'm cold." She murmured, the moment Sirius let go of her. Sirius laughed softly.

"Go find something from my room. Go back to bed too, if you want." He added, kissing her. She nodded slowly, standing up as he headed into the kitchen, joining James and Lily.

"It's early, Lil." James whined. "It's like 9 am…"

"On a Sunday, at that." Sirius nodded. "Heartless."

"Evil." James added.

"It's Harry's birthday." Lily rolled her eyes.

"He didn't come home last night." James argued.

"And he's not here now." Sirius and James had the joint arguing down to an art by now.

"But he will be." Lily countered.

"So you should have woken us up then." Sirius muttered.

"If he has any sense, he'll sleep in today." James mumbled.

"Oh hush." Lily set mugs of coffee down in front of the two guys.

"It's hot…" James whined, having taken a sip of his.

"Good." Lily smirked. "I hope you burn your tongue."

"That won't shut him up. It'll just keep him from doing… other… things…" Sirius trailed off.

"You know that from experience, huh mate?" James grinned. Sirius grinned as well.

"Maybe." Sirius replied.

"James, shut up or you're sleeping on the couch. Sirius, shut up and drink your coffee, or I'll…" She frowned. "I'll do something. I just don't know what."

Sirius muttered something to James, who burst out laughing. There was a loud thud as James' chair fell backwards with him still in it. This, of course, only resulted in the guys laughing even harder. Lily rolled her eyes in a mixture of amusement and annoyance, turning to Hermione who was in the doorway.

"Do you see what you had a hand in bringing back?" Lily asked, her tone affectionate.

"Were they always this bad?" Hermione asked, still blinking a bit of sleep away.

"We most certainly were not." James replied hotly.

"We were worse." Sirius added.

"Much." James agreed, laughing again.

"Skeeter's crush on you." Sirius grinned.

"Trelawney's pronouncements about you." James countered. Sirius shuddered violently.

"Vivian…" Both guys said at the same time, grinning. Hermione looked to Lily for an explanation.

"I know Rita and Sybil, but…" Hermione looked a little confused.

"Rita and Sybil were best friends in school. Like every other girl in Hogwarts, they were in love with the Marauders. Rita let everyone know that James was hers, and she'd fight for him. Sybil was a little worse, though." Lily laughed.

"A little?" Sirius demanded. "Gods, she scarred me for life!"

"But it was funny." James grinned. Sirius glared at his friend.

"Sybil and Sirius were partnered one day for Divination. She decided she 'saw' their future together. She…" Lily trailed off, noting the glare from Sirius.

"Enough of that." He muttered.

"As for Vivian, she was supposedly the prettiest girl at school." Lily added icily.

"Supposedly?" James and Sirius demanded together, exchanging a look.

"She was also the sluttiest." Lily snapped.

"Easy, Lily." Sirius cut in, his tone soothing. "We were first years then. Corruptible innocent boys." Sirius smirked.

"Lured in by the promise of a kiss by a pretty girl." James added.

"Who was a 7th year, at that." Sirius nodded. Lily shook her head, laughing softly.

"I know." She replied, calming down.

"Besides, don't make me bring up Jordan." James grinned. Lily shot her husband a glare.

"Lily had a crush on Jordan for years." Sirius explained, handing Hermione a mug of coffee. She smiled in thanks. "Hey Lily, Jordan's married." Sirius smirked.

"What? To who?" Lily demanded.

"Vivian." Sirius told her. James just started laughing. Lily started to reply angrily before she too started to laugh.

"I imagine they're perfect together." She admitted.

"Vivian's a fashion designer over in New York, and Jordan stays home with the kids." Sirius added.

"She always was the best dressed girl around." Lily nodded. "It's fitting."

"So, why are we up early?" Sirius asked.

"Because James and I are going shopping, and he'd never hush if you weren't awake early too." Lily explained. Sirius' jaw dropped.

"Tell me you're joking…" Sirius whined.

"Not at all." Lily replied, smirking. Sirius began muttering to himself about women. "Be good or you'll have to go shopping with us." Lily warned.

"I'm being good!" Sirius replied indignantly.

"No he isn't, Pad should come too." James cut in, his tone hopeful.

"You'll regret that if she listens to you, mate." Sirius glared at James.

"Sirius, hush. James, come on." Lily snapped, grabbing James' hand and disapparating. Sirius rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"She's… demanding." Hermione frowned softly. Sirius nodded.

"She is, isn't she? He loves it, though." Sirius shrugged. With his friends no longer distracting him, Sirius finally truly looked at her. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, and her hands wrapped around her coffee mug for warmth. What surprised him, though, was what shirt she had grabbed. Hermione was wearing a baseball jersey that Harry had gotten for him years ago, with the name Black on the back.

Sirius grinned slowly, an appreciative look in his eyes. Hermione tilted her head, looking slightly confused. Sirius stood, kissing her softly.

"Looks good on you." He said simply. He'd never be able to explain it, but seeing her wear that jersey had one heck of an affect on him. The confusion in her eyes only intensified.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"Nothing important." He replied, shrugging.

"Mmm, if you say so." She nodded, closing her eyes for a moment. "Did Harry come back last night?"

"Don't think so, no." Sirius shook his head. "Think I should call him?"

"Well…" She hesitated, biting her bottom lip. "In a bit."

"Alright." Sirius shrugged.

"Actually, go ahead. I have a few things to get done before this evening." She replied, kissing him lightly and pulling away. Sirius frowned a little.

"Alright… But you will be at the Burrow tonight, right?" He asked hopefully. Every year, Mrs. Weasley threw a party for Harry's birthday. Hermione nodded, smiling playfully.

"Do you think I'd miss the chance to see Charlie?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah…" Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'll see you later, gorgeous." He kissed her softly before letting her go. Hermione smiled, disapparating. Sirius sighed, falling backwards onto the couch. After a few minutes, he reached for his phone, dialing Harry's number.

"Hey Sirius." Harry said, answering his phone.

"Got plans for the day?" Sirius asked.

"No, why?" Harry sounded curious.

"Let's go do something." Sirius shrugged, sitting up.

"Be there in a minute." Harry replied, hanging up the phone. Within a minute or two, Harry was standing in the living room in front of Sirius.

That evening, people started arriving at the Burrow. Harry and Sirius were surprisingly on time, all things considered. Both guys were laughing and talking animatedly when they arrived. All of Ron's siblings, other than Ginny, were there with their families. Lily was in the kitchen with Molly, and Arthur and James were talking happily.

Other than Ginny, there was one noticeable absence. Hermione wasn't there yet. Sirius frowned slightly, a little confused. Marie and Fred were talking, both keeping their eyes on Sean and Eris. The two kids were eyeing each other warily. They were about the same age, just a few months apart.

"That could be trouble." Sirius said softly, noticing the two of them together.

"Sean's a hellion. Just wait until Bridget joins them, too." Harry agreed.

"We'll all be lucky to survive tonight." Sirius laughed. He was about to say more, but Molly had spotted Harry.

"Harry! It's so good to see you, dear." Molly pulled him into a big hug. Harry laughed nervously, returning the hug.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley. Where's Hermione?" He asked. Molly frowned.

"We all figured she was with you." Molly said. She shot a slight glare at Sirius. "Unless she won't be coming for some reason." Sirius raised a brow, slightly amused.

"She'll be here." Harry replied, slightly uncertain.

"Of course she will be, dear." Molly nodded, her tone slightly reassuring.

"Harry!" Called George. "Get over here!" Harry was happy for the escape, and headed over to George to see the latest inventions.

"Hello Sirius." Molly said, her tone slightly cold.

"Don't give me that look, Molly. Hermione wouldn't stay away from Harry's birthday because of me, even if she hated me." Sirius frowned a little.

"She should hate you." Molly snapped.

"Well she doesn't. I was with her this morning. Now relax, everything'll go just how you planned it." Sirius tried hard to remain patient and civil.

"And where were you two this afternoon?" Molly demanded.

"I took Harry to a baseball game." Sirius shrugged.

"Baseball?" James cut in. "You corrupted my son?"

"I didn't corrupt him, he liked it before he met me." Sirius laughed. "I just made him a major fan."

"So you corrupted him." James grinned.

"Nothing you wouldn't have done." Sirius countered.

"Yeah, well…" James laughed. "How was the game?"

"Typical. Mariners slaughtered the Tigers." Sirius shook his head with a smirk. "That's one thing I never taught Harry. He roots for the Tigers, for some ungodly reason."

"And they are…?" James prompted.

"One of the worst teams ever." Sirius laughed.

"They are not!" Harry called from the other side of the room. Just then, Hermione apparated in. She hugged Harry quickly, wishing him happy birthday, before moving over to Charlie. The two of them talked for a moment before Charlie nodded.

"We'll be back in a few minutes, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione told Molly as she and Charlie started for the door. Sirius frowned in confusion. She'd greeted Harry and Molly, and gone straight to Charlie. She had been joking earlier about coming just to see Charlie, right?

"Feeling a little forgotten, Pad?" James asked softly, his tone amused. Sirius laughed, nodding.

"Yeah." He said, running a hand through his hair. Almost as soon as Hermione had walked out the door, she came back in again, a guilty look in her eyes. She came over to Sirius, kissing him.

"Sorry." She apologized quietly before heading out again with Charlie.

"Much better." Sirius laughed.

"What's she doing?" James asked, looking confused.

"Don't worry." Harry told them, his eyes darting around the Weasleys. "Just be ready to help her out."

"Uhhh…." James looked afraid. Sirius glanced at his friend and burst out laughing.

"I used to say that to him all the time, Harry." Sirius explained, still laughing.

"And every time he told me Don't worry, and then added something else, we ended up in detention for a month, or explaining ourselves to our incredibly annoyed parents." James added.

Harry started to explain, but right then, the door opened again. Hermione and Charlie were back, but this time, Ginny and Draco were with them. Sirius frowned slightly. To be honest, he had been expecting this. But that didn't make it any better.

"Ginny." Percy snapped coldly. "What is he doing here?" Fred and George exchanged a look, neither one knowing what to do. They hated Draco, but they loved their sister.

"You've got guts, Malfoy." Bill spoke up, not unkindly. James' eyes widened.

"A Weasley is dating a Malfoy?" He hissed. Sirius elbowed his friend in the ribs.

"Shut up, Jamie." He muttered. "It's alright."

"And you don't hate the guy?" James demanded, looking to Sirius. Sirius shook his head.

"No, I don't." Sirius replied softly. James looked stunned a moment longer before nodding.

"Hi Ginny, hey Draco." Harry cut in. Ginny was biting her bottom lip, hard. Draco shifted uncomfortably, but smiled faintly at Harry's greeting.

"Hi Harry." Draco replied, his tone friendly. Hermione relaxed slightly. If Harry, her jilted fiancé' didn't mind, how could Ginny's family mind? Charlie spoke up, introducing Draco to the whole family. Arthur sighed with resignation.

"Welcome, Draco." Arthur said, his tone neither friendly nor cold. Percy stood there, still scowling at Ginny and Draco. Fred and George seemed to have reached some sort of agreement, as they nodded to each other.

"Hey Malfoy." Fred said, putting his arm around Draco's shoulders.

"We've decided to help you out." George nodded, moving to the other side of Draco, pushing Ginny out of the way.

"We'll tell you everything you know to survive in this family." Fred added.

"They're as bad as we were." James said softly. Sirius nodded, laughing.

"You have no idea, mate." Sirius agreed. Ginny glanced at Draco and the twins before deciding it wasn't worth it. Instead, she joined Hermione. Within moments, Lissy, Charlie's wife, had joined the two of them

"That can't be good." Charlie frowned, moving next to Sirius.

"Not at all." Sirius nodded slightly. "Very dangerous to get three females together. Let's just hope Lily and Marie…." No sooner had he started the sentence than Lissy called the other two women over. "Uh oh."

"Yikes." Charlie shook his head. "We're all doomed."

"I'm the lucky one." Bill grinned. "Rachel…" He trailed off into a slight whine as Rachel was drawn into the group.

"We're all dead." Sirius muttered.

All that could be heard from the girls was oohs and ahhs, and intense giggling. They seemed to be telling stories, and it wasn't hard to figure out who the stories were about. The only one who didn't seem to be fully enjoying herself was Hermione. Instead, she just looked tired. Sirius frowned to himself, watching her carefully.

After a few minutes, Hermione excused herself from the group and started towards the back door. She shot Sirius a look, pleading for him to come. Without a word, he followed her out the door. Though people noticed this, no one commented on it.

"You ok?" Sirius asked, frowning. Hermione shook her head slightly, leaning against one of the trees, her eyes closing.

"No." She replied softly. "But I have to be."

"Like hell…" He growled. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Cold, tired, dizzy." She smiled weakly. He moved closer to her, taking off his shirt and wrapping it around her instead. Once that was settled, he pulled her against his chest.

"That may help with the cold…" He said gently. "As for the rest, you need sleep."

"I'm Harry's best friend, I should be here." Hermione argued.

"No, doll." Sirius' tone was still soft, but firm. "You should be home in bed. Harry'll understand. Stay here, I'll go talk to him." Sirius was inside before Hermione could argue, and within a few moments, Harry was walking outside with Sirius right behind him.

"Hey, you ok?" Harry asked, frowning and checking her forehead for a fever. Hermione laughed softly.

"I'll be fine, really. Just let me get a few more breaths of fresh air, and I'll be back inside." Hermione lied. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. Go home and sleep. And as for you…" Harry turned to Sirius, grinning. "Go with her, and make sure she's alright."

"Harry, I'll be fine on my own." Hermione argued.

"I'm not sending him for your sake." Harry laughed. "No one here would relax for a second with him worrying about you."

"Probably true." Sirius admitted, laughing as well.

"I'll see you both in a couple of days. Take care of her, Sirius." With that, Harry headed back inside. Hermione smiled weakly, closing her eyes.

"I guess I can't argue with that." She sighed.

"You better not." Sirius replied, wrapping his arms around her and apparating home. He picked her up and carried her to the couch, setting her down gently. "Relax, I'll be back in a minute."

A few minutes later, he came back into the living room with the necessities. He had a blanket and hot chocolate. Hermione was curled up on the couch, shivering slightly. He sighed to himself and sat down next to her. He wrapped the blanket around her and gave her the mug.

"Drink and sleep." He said softly. Hermione started to take a sip, before giving him a questioning look. Sirius laughed a little. "No, I didn't lace it with brandy, or any potions. I will, though, if you'll let me."

"No." She replied firmly. "Just… talk to me." She curled up against him, closing her eyes. Sirius smiled softly.

"About what, doll?" Sirius asked.

"Anything. Tell me stories." She replied, the shivering beginning to stop.

"I can do that." Hermione swore she heard a note of relief in Sirius' tone. This was something that he could do that would make her smile. Sirius kept his tone soft and his stories rather tame. Within a few minutes, she had fallen asleep in his arms, but Sirius kept talking anyways. He didn't want to risk her waking up. Finally deciding it was safe, Sirius trailed off and sat in silence, just watching her.

"Gods, you're beautiful." He whispered softly, kissing the top of her head. "I love you." He could never say how long he sat there, just holding her and watching her, but eventually, he fell asleep.

Sirius woke up mid morning the next day, a slow smile crossing his lips when he felt Hermione still in his arms. He had yet to open his eyes when he heard her giggle softly. So she was awake too, then.

"You look so innocent when you're asleep." She told him affectionately. Sirius laughed, opening his eyes to look at her.

"Looks can be deceiving." He grinned. "How are you feeling, gorgeous?"

"Mmm, much better." She replied, smiling softly.

"Good." He smirked. Next thing she knew, she was laying back on the couch with him above her. He kissed her passionately for a few moments before pulling back and hopping up. "Breakfast time."

"You…" Hermione gasped for breath, trying to think of an insult harsh enough to call him. Sirius just laughed, heading for the kitchen.

"Coming?" He called over his shoulder. Hermione stood, following him towards the kitchen. He laughed when he heard her muttering under her breath about him. She followed him into the kitchen, sitting down grumpily at the table. Sirius laughed, handing her a mug of coffee.

"Love you." He told her, kissing her cheek softly. She smiled gently.

"Love you too." She sipped at her coffee. "But you're still a brat."

"Fair enough." He laughed.

"What are your plans for today?" She asked, watching as he made a simple breakfast for them.

"Nonexistant." He replied with a shrug. "Tomorrow's the meeting, but nothing today."

"Alright. Oh, Sirius? Keep Friday night open?" She smiled a little. Sirius turned, tilting her head as he looked at her.

"Sure, what's going on?" He asked.

"Just thought it'd be nice for us to go out for dinner, just you and me." She replied easily. Sirius raised a brow but nodded.

"Sounds good." He shrugged, returning to making breakfast.

"I probably won't get too much of your time the next day." She added, giggling. Sirius groaned softly.

"Jamie'll make a big deal out of it." He agreed, whining slightly.

"When is his birthday?" Hermione asked curiously. A mischievous grin flitted across Sirius' lips.

"2 weeks and 4 days later." Sirius cackled a little. "I'll get revenge then."

"I almost feel bad for him." Hermione giggled.

"I don't." Sirius laughed. "He knows how much I hate birthdays."

"Any reason why?" She asked, tilting her head. Sirius nodded, laughing.

"They get me into trouble. Every single year, I've been in trouble with a girlfriend, Marie, or my mum, or all three. Usually all three, come to think of it." He smirked.

"How?" She laughed.

"Well, let's see. My 18th birthday, we went out to a strip club. That wasn't really a problem. Actually, that was awesome." Sirius grinned. "The problem was that Peter told Clara."

"Oh no…" Hermione gasped, laughing.

"Yeah. Clara went crying to my mother about it. So not only did my girlfriend absolutely hate me, my mother was furious that she had to deal with Clara." Sirius laughed.

"Well, I can't blame Clara for being upset." Hermione smirked, standing up. "I would have been too."

"It was harmless!" Sirius replied defensively. Hermione smiled innocently at him.

"I would have wanted to go too." She told him sweetly as she walked out of the room. Sirius' jaw dropped.

"Uhh…" He stammered, running a hand through his hair. Clearing his throat, he laughed. He followed her eagerly into the living room, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her fiercely. "That's hot, darling." He said, his voice soft and husky.

"So are you." She countered, giggling a little. Sirius laughed, kissing her again.

"I know." He grinned. "C'mere." He sat down on the couch, pulling her onto his lap. "You know I'm not letting you go all day, right?" He asked.

"I know." She replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

Sirius had to remember to thank Harry when next he saw his godson. It was now Monday evening, and he and Hermione were getting ready to go to the meeting. Harry had kept Lily and James away from the house since the party at the Burrow, giving Sirius and Hermione some time alone.

"I'm sorry, I know, women take forever to get ready." Hermione said breathlessly as she jogged down the steps. Sirius simply smiled.

"I didn't say that at all, did I?" He asked, kissing her softly. Hermione smiled in return.

"No, you didn't." She admitted.

Within a few minutes, they were inside the Three Broomsticks. Sirius and Hermione were two of the first people there. Dumbledore was there already, of course. Sirius frowned to himself when he saw Snape standing near the bar. Sighing, he let go of Hermione and headed over to Snape.

"Severus." Sirius said softly. Snape looked up, his eyes cold.

"What do you want, Black?" Snape demanded.

"I want to say thank you." Sirius replied, swallowing his pride. Snape stared at him for a moment.

"What did you say?" Snape asked, frowning.

"Thank you. I heard about your part in helping." Sirius explained. Snape nodded slightly.

"I didn't do it for you, Black." Snape snapped.

"I know." Sirius nodded. "Thank you all the same."

"Let's begin." Albus spoke up. "I am certain that no one is keen to be here longer than necessary."

"Except Sirius and I." Hagrid cut in, earning a grin from Sirius.

"We'll just stay later than them." Sirius grinned.

"It would not be wise for me to consume alcohol at this stage in my life." Sybil Trelawney announced.

"Ahh, wonderful. That's the perfect place to begin. As some of you know, Professor Trelawney will not be returning to Hogwarts this year." Albus smiled.

"Maternity leave." Trelawney added.

"As such, we are left without a divination professor." Albus explained. Sirius frowned slightly.

"I have foreseen that a female will take over my position." Sybil told them. Sirius resisted the temptation comment on that. Remus, who was sitting next to Hermione, leaned over to her.

"How long before he loses patience and starts pacing?" Remus asked softly, his tone amused. Hermione smiled, eyeing Sirius across the table.

"I give it another five minutes." She replied. In his seat next to Dumbledore, Sirius was already fidgeting. He hated this sort of thing. He was bored, annoyed, and wanted to be anywhere but there.

"I almost feel bad for him." Remus chuckled. "Unfortunately, you're the one who will have to deal with him when this is over."

"Mmm, don't remind me." She giggled slightly.

"A female?" Sirius was heard saying. "Can you be any more specific?"

"Not at this time, no." Trelawney shook her head.

"Who was your partner in Divination in school? I can't remember." Sirius frowned, and Remus shook his head with a smirk. Sirius was playing her.

"You were, at times." Trelawney giggled. Hermione glared slightly across the table at the other woman.

"Well, we all know you did all of the work in that partnership." Sirius smiled easily. "But there was someone else, right? Someone you were with almost constantly."

"Lily Evans." Trelawney nodded.

"Are you suggesting we hire Lily to take over?" Snape asked, raising a brow. Sirius grinned.

"Exactly." Sirius nodded. Hermione was expecting Snape to argue, so she was surprised when Snape nodded as well.

"She would be good." Snape agreed.

"Lily and Severus grew up together, they were best friends." Remus explained quietly, seeing the confusion in Hermione's eyes.

"Would she accept?" Snape asked.

"Only one way to find out." Sirius replied, shrugging.

"Bring her here, Sirius." Albus nodded. Sirius hopped up, happy for a chance to get out of there for a minute. "Bring James, as well."

"I'll see what I can do." Sirius headed towards the door.

"Lucky." Remus muttered. He didn't like these meetings any more than Sirius did.

"I see you two haven't killed each other yet." Sybil said, smirking at Hermione. Hermione flushed slightly.

"Why would we have?" She asked, her tone innocent. Remus frowned. This couldn't be good.

"We all know about Amy, dear. There's no reason to pretend." Professor Sinistra spoke kindly. Hermione's temper flared.

"I'm pretending nothing." Hermione snapped.

"I notice you're sitting with Remus. Have your affections shifted to a different Marauder?" Sybil asked.

"I'm getting married in December." Remus spoke up, frowning.

"Oh." Sinistra looked crestfallen.

"She's with Harry Potter now." Sybil announced. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Where on earth did you hear something to make you think that?" Hermione demanded.

"I saw it in the leaves, dear." Sybil sniffed haughtily. "Something you would not understand."

"No, you're right. I wouldn't understand. Of course, that's probably because it's not true." Hermione replied coolly.

"Surely you're not single." Sinistra frowned.

"No, I'm not." Hermione admitted. Sirius had walked in just then, having heard enough of the conversation to know what was going on.

"Course she isn't." Sirius frowned.

"Well then, who are you with? When can we meet him?" Sinistra asked.

"Yer not back with Ron, are ye?" Hagrid looked almost hopeful.

"What on earth is this fascination with my love life?" Hermione demanded, annoyed.

"You're the youngest and prettiest female at the table." Snape explained, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"They're all jealous." Hagrid added.

"We're not jealous!" Sinistra retorted hotly.

"We're just curious." Madame Hooch agreed. Sirius shot Hermione a questioning look before shrugging. He'd deal with the consequences later. He moved behind her and gently pulled her to her feet. She looked confused, right up until he kissed her passionately. Hermione was blushing bright red by the time Sirius let her go.

"Oh." Sinistra said softly. The kiss had gotten the message across.

"Lily will be here in a couple of minutes." Sirius took his seat next to Dumbledore again, acting as though that hadn't happened. After a moment, Hermione regained her own composure.

"Once we're out of here, I'm not sure whether to kill him or kiss him." Hermione muttered to Remus. Remus laughed a little.

"Kiss him. He just saved you a lot of hell with those women." Remus advised. "Besides, I might actually miss him if you killed him."

"I'll keep that in mind, but no promises." She replied, her tone amused.

"I suppose we should wait the rest of the meeting until Lily joins us." Dumbledore said, frowning a little. "Except, there is one thing that can be said now. Sirius will be taking over as Deputy Headmaster starting now."

"Sirius? Sirius is the new deputy headmaster?" Sinistra demanded, looking from Sirius to Dumbledore. Sirius shifted uncomfortably.

"He's nowhere near the most senior on the staff!" Madame Hooch argued.

"Perhaps not. However, my decision is made, and the board has approved it." Dumbledore's tone brooked no opposition.

"Good luck, Black." Snape finally said. "I, for one, don't envy you."

"Sevvy, dear…" Sybil spoke up.

"No, Sybil. That's not a job I've ever wanted." Snape replied softly. Sybil shut up, looking disappointed.

"Hi." Lily called from the door. She moved over towards the table, smiling brightly. Sirius hopped up, offering her his seat. "Thanks Sirius." She smiled warmly up at him as she sat down. Sirius nodded slightly, grabbing chairs for himself and James from the next table.

James leaned over and told Sirius something, his voice too soft for anyone else to hear. Sirius tensed slightly, his expression unreadable. After a moment, Sirius nodded.

"Is there a problem?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"No emergency." Sirius replied, shrugging lightly. "It can wait until we're finished here."

"Very well." Dumbledore nodded, before turning to the group. "Lily, will you take over as the Divination professor?" He asked bluntly. Lily blinked in shock.

"Well, I…" She stammered, not knowing how to respond. She looked to James, biting her bottom lip. James simply shrugged. "I'd be honored." She finally replied.

"That's settled, then." Dumbledore nodded.

No one complained when the meeting ended half an hour later. Sirius was anxious to get back home, though only James knew why. Sirius headed towards the door, expecting Hermione to come with him. He was understandably surprised, however, when she rested her hand on his arm.

"Sirius? Wait just a moment." She told him softly. Sirius frowned slightly, nodding.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, pulling her gently outside and out of earshot of the rest of the staff.

"Nothing's wrong." She shook her head, smiling. "No, I'm not mad about earlier."

"Good." He replied, laughing and relaxing.

"It's just that I probably won't see you again until Friday evening." She explained, biting her bottom lip slightly. He frowned in confusion.

"Alright… Why?" He asked nervously.

"I have things to do before school starts again, and I think you should have some time alone with James and Lily." She smiled weakly.

"That part doesn't count as a reason." Sirius frowned.

"I'll see you on Friday, Sirius." She replied firmly, leaning up and kissing him. He sighed, returning the kiss.

"There's no way to change your mind?" He asked. She shook her head slightly.

"There isn't. I love you, Sirius." She smiled softly, kissing him again.

"Love you too." He forced a smile, letting her go. With one backward glance, she walked away and disapparated home. Sirius sighed again, running a hand through his hair. Frowning to himself, he apparated home to see Harry sitting on the couch talking to a very beautiful woman of 29.

"Sirius!" Her hazel eyes lit up when she saw Sirius. Sirius smiled weakly as she nearly tackled him with her hug.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He asked, holding her at arm's length to look her over.

"I came to see you. Duh." She giggled.

"Does your father know you're here?" Sirius asked, raising a brow. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, yes… He does." She shifted again. Sirius let her go, nodding.

"I figured as much." He muttered, heading into the kitchen.

"Sirius, it's not like that." She snapped, following him.

"Oh? How is it? Are you pregnant, do you need money?" Sirius demanded, glaring at her.

"Will you shut up and listen?" She returned the glare. The doorbell could be heard over their yells.

"Harry! Get the damn door!" Sirius yelled at his godson.

"I thought you'd be glad to see me." She snapped. "Apparently I was wrong."

"Yes. You were wrong." He responded coldly.

"How was I to know any better? You and I were always close." She hissed.

"That's news to me. Last time I remember seeing you, I was right out of Azkaban, and you were with your darling brother." Sirius growled.

"I was a kid!" She retorted angrily.

"And yet you think you and I were close?" He demanded.

"Well we were, before you turned into an idiot!" She argued.

"Sirius." Harry's voice came from the doorway.

"What?" He snapped, glaring at Harry.

"Shut up for a minute, Hermione's here." Harry replied, his own temper rising.

"Who is that, Sirius? Flavor of the day?" The woman asked coldly. Sirius' eyes flashed in anger.

"Watch your mouth." He snarled.

"Or what, Sirius? I'm not a child any longer." Her tone held a note of challenge. Hermione stood in the doorway behind Harry, biting her lip nervously. Without a word, Sirius turned, heading up the back steps. His bedroom door could be heard slamming a moment later.

"What happened?" Hermione asked softly.

"My cousin is such an irrational, pig headed, selfish, stubborn, childish…" The woman began.

"You don't know him very well, then." Hermione cut in, her voice soft but firm.

"Hermione, this is Margaret, Sirius' cousin. Margaret, this is Hermione, his girlfriend." Harry made the introductions, shifting uncomfortably.

"Otherwise known as the flavor of the day." Hermione added, her tone slightly icy.

"Look, I didn't mean it as an insult." Margaret frowned. "It's just, well, you know the type of girl he usually goes for."

"Things change." Hermione replied. "Excuse me." She brushed past Harry and went upstairs as well. Stopping outside Sirius' door, she took a deep breath and knocked softly. "Sirius? It's me."

The door opened silently, and Hermione stepped inside, closing it behind her. Sirius was lying on his bed, a pillow pulled over his head. She smiled slightly to herself, but stayed at the door.


	58. Ice Cream in Paris

A/N: A friend reminded me of what I did right after book 5 came out, with refusing to write for months. So I decided to post a chapter before book 6, so that if I do that, at least it's not quite as bad… I hope to keep writing soon, of course. Hope you enjoy the chapter! And book 6, of course. Angie

The door opened silently, and Hermione stepped inside, closing it behind her. Sirius was lying on his bed, a pillow pulled over his head. She smiled slightly to herself, but stayed at the door.

"Hi." Sirius' voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Would you rather I leave?" She asked softly. Sirius sat up at that.

"Hell no. I'd rather you joined me." He replied, smiling slightly. She smiled as well, relieved. She moved over to the bed, about to sit down next to him. Instead, he pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her cheek. "I thought you had stuff to do?" He asked softly.

"I do." She replied, laughing slightly.

"Don't get me wrong, I love that you're here." He added quickly. "I'm just curious."

"Well…" She began, blushing. "I got home, and I started working. I want to get things perfect there before we go back to Hogwarts. I just couldn't stop thinking."

"What about?" Sirius asked after she paused for a minute. Her blush intensified. Sirius grinned a little.

"About you." She admitted. He raised a brow, amused.

"What about me?" He asked, kissing her neck gently.

"Do I have to answer that?" She asked, giggling a little.

"Now I'm really curious." Sirius laughed, nodding.

"All sorts of things." She replied vaguely.

"Are any of them to my benefit?" His tone was full of amusement.

"I'll let you decide that. I was thinking about a lot of things. Friday seems so far off, and I hated the thought of not seeing you again until then. And that got me thinking about our past together, and how it never bothered me until now that I wouldn't see you for a few days. I was trying to figure out why, and I just couldn't. And I'm rambling now, aren't I?" She asked, giggling a little.

"Yeah, but I don't mind." He agreed, laughing. "What else?"

"I was also thinking…" She hesitated slightly. "That Clara is a fool." Sirius pulled back, staring at her in confusion.

"Of all of the things I thought you'd say, that wasn't one of them." He frowned a little. "You're going to have to explain that."

"Take off your shirt." She replied simply. Sirius continued to look confused. "Sirius, take off your shirt." Hermione repeated, giggling a little.

"Why am I doing this?" He asked as he let her go and pulled off his t-shirt.

"Because this was one of the things I was thinking about. She hates the tattoo, right?" Hermione tilted her head.

"Right." Sirius nodded, a hint of understanding in his eyes.

"I think it's kind of sexy." She admitted, blushing. Sirius raised a brow, smirking.

"Oh really?" He grinned.

"Oh shut up." She laughed, kissing him.

"That's a good way to make me." He muttered, kissing her back.

A few minutes later, they pulled away, laughing breathlessly. She cuddled against him, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. Sirius twirled a strand of her hair around his fingers, staying silent.

"Love?" He asked after a minute, his tone cautious.

"Mmm?" She opened her eyes, looking up at him with a soft smile.

"Would you think me totally crazy if I suggested you moving in here next summer?" He smiled nervously.

"Yes." She nodded, giggling a little.

"Would you consider it?" He smirked.

"Yes." She replied, after the slightest hesitation. He smiled slowly, kissing her lightly.

"But for now, I have to get my work finished." She sighed softly, pulling away from him.

"If I drop to my knees and beg, can I change your mind and keep you here with me?" Sirius asked, his tone playful. Hermione shot him an appraising look.

"As hot as that would be, darling, no. It wouldn't change my mind." She giggled. "I love you, I'll miss you, and I'll see you Friday afternoon." With that, she was gone. Sirius laughed to himself, falling backwards onto his bed.

"Good god…" He muttered, running a hand through his hair. "What's gotten into me?"

Sirius went downstairs, forcing himself to be civil to his cousin. In the end, he learned that all she wanted was some advice on where in London to get an apartment. She'd spent her life living in New York and attending school over there, so she hadn't a clue about Europe.

With a sigh, Sirius offered to go with her to find an apartment. It was far from topping his list of things he'd like to be doing, but it passed the time, and Harry seemed very taken with the woman.

As it turned out, he ended up very thankful for the distraction. It was pure torture not seeing his girlfriend for days like that, and even he had to admit that his cousin wasn't too bad when you got to know her. At long last, Friday afternoon arrived.

Sirius was pacing impatiently when the owl dropped the note to him. He raised a brow and opened it, not sure this was a good thing.

"Love, meet me in Paris. I'll be at the ice cream shop near the Moulin Rouge. Always yours, Hermione."

Alright, so maybe it was a good thing. Paris was always a good thing, in Sirius' eyes. And did she mention ice cream? This could be very good. Sirius laughed to himself and disapparated, appearing in Paris where Hermione had instructed. It didn't take him long to spot her. He let out a low whistle of approval. Hermione was dressed in a sexy black halter top style dress, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"You look gorgeous." He told her as he approached. She looked up and a smile lit her face. "Absolutely gorgeous." He repeated, kissing her gently.

"I've missed you." She replied with a smile.

"Missed you too. More than I can say." He slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She smiled softly and kissed him.

"I won't ask you to try, then. Hungry?" She asked, changing the subject. Sirius raised a brow but nodded.

"You have some plans for tonight, then." It was less of a question than a statement.

"Of course." She nodded.

"If I ask what they are, will you tell me?" He asked, smirking a little.

"Nope." She giggled. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Soon enough is very relative, love." He responded dryly.

"If we go get ice cream, will you stop asking?" She smiled sweetly.

"Hmm… Pretty girl and ice cream. Yeah, that'll work for a bribe." He laughed.

"How was your cousin?" She tilted her head slightly as they started for the ice cream parlor.

"Harry's in love, if that's what you're asking." Sirius smirked, having seen the curious look in her eyes. Hermione laughed softly.

"I'm not surprised." She admitted. "Do you think it'll last?"

"Absolutely not." Sirius shook his head firmly. "She's too high maintenance for him. It'll last until he sees someone he prefers, and the two of them will part on reasonable terms."

"Mmm, I hope you're right. No offense, but I wasn't really impressed with her." She frowned to herself.

"Can't think why." He remarked dryly. "She did call you flavor of the day, after all."

"What's on your mind?" She asked suddenly, stopping and turning towards him. Sirius looked downright confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I know you a little better than some." She replied, her tone filled with concern. "You're usually sarcastic, yes. But this… You're only like this when something's wrong." She reached up, brushing a strand of hair out of Sirius' eyes. "Talk to me?"

"I…" He hesitated before laughing slightly. "It's nothing important, but if you really want to know… Let's get ice cream and then we'll talk."

"Alright." She agreed, smiling a little. To be honest, she hadn't expected him to give in so easily. Not that she was complaining, of course.

"You look beautiful, by the way." He told her when they sat down. She blushed and laughed.

"You just missed me." She argued, looking down. Sirius laughed softly, nodding.

"Yes, I missed you. But I'm also right." He countered, watching her carefully. She shook her head with a soft laugh.

"Fine, you're right. Now tell me about your week?" She asked, tilting her head a little. Sirius laughed.

"Skillful, love." He smirked before nodding. "Alright, my week. I helped my cousin find a decent apartment, which is harder than it sounds. She's a little too picky. I watched Harry fall for her, much to my and James' amusement. Unfortunately for Harry, he didn't inherit his dad's smooth talking."

"Nor did he learn it from you." She added dryly. Sirius raised a brow, grinning.

"And I don't think that was a compliment." He laughed.

"It wasn't." She agreed, smiling sweetly.

"To me or to Harry?" He asked.

"Both." She replied, carefully taking a bite of her sundae. Sirius shook his head with a slight smile.

"I don't even know what to say to that." He admitted, laughing. Hermione giggled, looking innocent.

"I just meant love, those who do, can't teach." She kept her tone sweet once more and Sirius laughed again.

"Ok, wait. I don't like that either. You and I are both teachers, you know." He reminded her.

"I never once said I was good at Charms." She argued.

"I'm forced to disagree, I find you pretty charming." He flirted, earning an amused smile.

"Tell me what had you moody." She knew the change in subject was obvious, and didn't care. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"Like I said, it was nothing important." He muttered slightly. He looked up and met her eyes though, and realized that he didn't have a way out of this. Nodding, he leaned back. "My cousin spent the week lecturing me on my duty to the family, and my responsibility to make an appearance at the family reunion thing next week."

"Mmm." Hermione replied noncommittally. She knew he wasn't a fan of the Black side of his family, but she couldn't imagine it being that bad. Sirius caught the look and smiled.

"It's a snobby, fancy dinner party where everyone is expected to be sophisticated and charming and intelligent, every second of the evening. Children are to be seen but not heard, music is classical, and everything's boring." He explained before a mischievous grin crossed his lips. "Right up until Annie and I can't take it any longer and cause a scene. Well, that's how it was when we were younger, anyways."

"That part sounds fun." Hermione giggled. "What did you used to do?"

"Annie and I… Andromeda… were always the troublemakers. We learned pretty young that if we convinced other cousins to pull the pranks for us, we couldn't get in real trouble that way. After all, we didn't do anything, just talked." He nodded, smirking. Hermione giggled again, shaking her head.

"Did your parents believe it?" She asked. Sirius laughed again.

"Yeah right." He grinned. "And Annie was a traitor… She'd play the innocent one, say she was tricked into it by her bratty younger cousin. I'd get yelled at, she'd laugh, I'd sulk, she'd cheer me up with a new prank idea, and it started all over again. I never learned, but the parents never did either. If they'd kept us apart when one was being punished, they would have had at least a couple of hours of peace. Personally, I think they liked the excitement."

"Oh, I'm sure." Hermione replied dryly.

"My cousins liked it. Does that count?" Sirius asked, smiling innocently. She laughed, shaking her head.

"You're hopeless." She smiled.

"You love me." He countered.

"Not mutually exclusive." She argued, taking a bite of her ice cream.

"Hopelessly in love?" He asked, tilting his head.

"That's the only way to be." She smiled softly, the slightest of blushes appearing in her cheeks. Sirius raised a brow, smiling as well.

"And here I thought I'd gotten you over blushing with me." He replied quietly.

"Here I thought you loved making me blush." She retorted. He grinned and nodded.

"I do." He said simply. She looked up at that, meeting his eyes and tilting her head slightly. Suddenly, she shook her head as if to clear it and smiled.

"We have about an hour before we have somewhere to be." She told him. He smiled to himself, hearing the hint of confusion in her tone.

"Do I get to know where we have to be?" He asked, not really expecting her to agree. He was right.

"Of course not." She giggled. "It's for me to know and you to find out."

"That hardly seems fair…" He pouted a little.

"And if I say I'll make it up to you?" She asked, smiling innocently. He raised a brow and grinned.

"That sounds very promising." He laughed. "So what now?"

"I don't know Paris very well." She replied, biting her lip slightly as she tried to think.

"Let's explore, then." He grinned, his eyes lighting up a little. She laughed when she saw that, and stood.

"I'm so not surprised." She giggled again. He laughed and stood as well.

"I may have gotten older, but I haven't changed all that much since my school days." He admitted. "I loved exploring then, and I love it now."

"And you haven't finished telling me about your cousin." She added, biting her bottom lip again. She had him cheerful, she probably shouldn't be reminding him of this. Oh well, what's said is said. He nodded slightly.

"I know." He agreed. "You really want to hear this?"

"Of course I do." She replied with a frown. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I gave in and agreed to go." He grimaced again.

"Oh." She said softly. He frowned, noticing the tone.

"Love." He said, equally as quiet. "I want you to come with me, yes, but I'm not expecting it. The Black family is…" He trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"Not a fan of muggle born." She finished for him. He frowned and nodded.

"I don't give a damn about that, you know that. You've already won over the only family members of mine whose opinions I'd even listen to, let alone give any consideration to. Well, other than Annie, and apparently she's heard about you from Marie." He explained. Hermione couldn't help but smile at that.

"Alright." She nodded.

"I just… I'll be moody when I'm there, I won't be able to spend a second of it with you… I'm the black sheep of the family, the one who hasn't been back since Hogwarts. It won't be a fun night. I can't ask you to go through that with me." He finished, looking helpless.

"You don't have to ask." She told him, kissing him softly.

"You'll come with me? Even knowing all of that?" He asked, sounding a bit dazed. Hermione laughed softly, running her fingers through his hair.

"It's my job as a loving girlfriend." She replied, her tone teasing. "Besides, how else will I meet Annie?" Sirius laughed and kissed her again.

"By telling me you want to meet her?" He smirked. "I could arrange it, you know."

"I know." She giggled. "But this could be more interesting."

"Interesting is a very tame word to describe that family." He replied dryly. She laughed softly and reached for his hand. The two walked in silence for a bit before she looked up at him.

"I was jealous, you know." She said softly, her voice barely audible. He stopped, looking at her in confusion.

"Jealous of what?" He asked, tilting his head. She laughed bitterly to herself and shook her head.

"I know it's silly, and ridiculous, and… silly…" She trailed off for a moment. "But the other day, at the party, I was jealous."

"At the party?" He repeated, his confusion growing.

"I mean it, it was ridiculous." She was frowning.

"Tell me anyways." He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. She nodded, but wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Clara." She finally told him. "I know it was silly, but… When you pulled her away from Marie, my mind went a little overactive. Seeing her against you like that drove me crazy. All I could think about was your past with her, and everything I was imagining you doing with her, and I…" She was cut off by him pressing his mouth against hers.

"Love." He said softly, his voice husky. "You want to know the truth about that relationship?"

"I don't have the right to ask." She bit down on her bottom lip again. Sirius raised a brow.

"Like hell you don't." He replied dryly. "Love, ask me anything, any time. But that's not the point right now. Clara and I? There was no real relationship there. She was 2 years below me, and we started dating in my 7th year. Late 7th year, actually. Yes, I loved her, but…" He frowned, looking for the words. "Every guy loved her. She was beautiful, shy, and quiet. She brought out the protective side in everyone, including me. I saw her in much the same way that I saw Marie. She was someone to protect and care about, but nothing more than a friend and sister."

"Oh." Hermione said softly, blinking a little in confusion.

"Maybe this will explain it a little better." Sirius laughed softly, kissing the top of her head. "It wasn't long after Harry was born that Jamie and I were out at the bar, playing pool and hanging out. I'd been with Clara 4 or 5 years at that point, and I knew she wanted marriage. I just wasn't sure. So I asked Jamie how he knew that he'd wanted to marry Lily. He stopped mid shot and looked at me for a minute.

"I'll never forget that look he gave me…" Sirius laughed. "He just stared at me. You've seen how he and I are together, we always joke around. It's very rare that we ever talk about anything adult or serious. Anyways, what he told me was, if I wanted to marry Clara, I wouldn't be asking him that question."

"I'm impressed." She admitted, laughing softly. "Somehow I didn't picture him as the one to say something like that." Sirius laughed too.

"I didn't either." He grinned. "I stared at him for the longest time before laughing and telling him that just for that, I'd make Remus best man at my wedding. Of course, that ended in us arguing the rest of the night over who my best friend was."

"I'm not surprised." She giggled. "That's a little more like what I'd expect from you two."

"I still don't get why people allow he and I to hang out together. Things never end well." He added, looking thoughtful. "I think people just like the excitement."

"Life with you is never boring." She agreed, smirking a little. Sirius laughed and shook his head.

"You're getting too good at those backhanded compliments, you know." He told her.

"Learning from the best, love." She kissed him gently before pulling away. "Still curious about tonight's plans?" She asked, earning a nod.

"Do I get to know?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh, alright…" She gave in, laughing softly. "We're going to a concert."

"Concerts are good… What sort of concert?" He tilted his head, and she smiled innocently.

"A good sort of concert." She replied, still looking innocent.

"What sort of good sort of concert?" He asked with a laugh. She hesitated for the briefest moment, her smile faltering.

"Aerosmith." She said softly. Sirius stopped, staring at her as she bit down on her bottom lip. What if he didn't like it?

"Now I know I'm dreaming." He shook his head.

"Why?" She asked, sounding confused.

"Because this absolutely can't be real." He replied.

"What can't?" She was only getting more confused.

"I'm in Paris with my beautiful girlfriend who looks… amazingly sexy, even more so than she does on a daily basis. She's had me laughing after a nightmare of a week, she's willing to go with me to something I'm dreading, we've had ice cream… And we're going to the ultimate concert? Tell me what part of that isn't a dream." He explained, smiling as she blushed.

"All of it." She kissed him softly, her fingers running through his hair again.

"Then I have to be one of the luckiest guys in the world." He replied, returning the kiss.

"No, if you were that lucky, you'd have Audrey Hepburn as your date tonight." She teased, earning a laugh.

"Ok, agreed, I'll put myself in the top 100 instead of the top 10, then." He conceded, kissing her quickly. "Mainly because you wouldn't believe me if I told you you're more beautiful than she ever was."

"You're crazy." She told him. He nodded and grinned.

"Love does that to a guy." He countered.

"You enjoy making me blush, don't you?" She asked, her face red with the blush. He nodded happily.

"Hell yeah. You're cute when you blush." He smirked, kissing her lightly. She laughed softly and pulled away again.

"Concert." She said simply. He nodded, and they started to walk again.

"I'm noticing a trend, you know." He said, his tone amused.

"What trend?" She tilted her head, looking up at him.

"You start the kisses, and you're the one to pull away first." He grinned. "Leaving me very confused, doll." An innocent smile crossed her lips as she let go of his hand.

"Well, if you'd prefer I don't start it at all…" She mused, and he pulled her to him quickly.

"Don't even think about it." His tone was soft, husky, holding a hint of danger. She blinked in surprise, her breath catching slightly in her throat.

"Or what?" She asked, fighting to keep her voice even.

"Or you'll force me to spend the rest of the night reminding you that you're mine." He smirked before kissing her passionately. The kiss was demanding, powerful, arousing… Completely the opposite of his normal, soft, loving kisses. When he finally pulled back, allowing her the chance to breathe, Hermione whimpered slightly.

"Sirius…" She gasped softly, wanting him to kiss her again. Sirius shook his head, fighting temptation.

"Not here, love." He said softly, his voice still husky. "Tonight." He promised. She nodded slightly, pulling back and out of his arms.

"Alright." She replied shakily before giving him a slight glare. "That wasn't fair, you know."

"I know." He agreed, nodding with a laugh. She smiled affectionately and headed into the concert with him following her happily.


	59. Old Friends

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so bloody long to update this fic. I have an excuse... Lots of them, actually. But mainly, my laptop decided to die. So I bought a new computer, and 3 weeks later, Best Buy finally came through for me and got my files onto a cd. Enjoy, ya'll. Angie

"Jamie, your son is a fool." Sirius laughingly called to his best friend. James perked up, looking over from where he was standing with Lily and Hermione.

"What's he doing?" James yelled back. Lily rolled her eyes affectionately, and Hermione giggled. Everyone was at Kelly's house for Sirius' birthday, and the crowd was a bit more than Hermione was expecting. All of the Weasleys were there, of course, along with countless other people. Luckily, Hermione knew all of them. Unfortunately, people were still arriving.

"Sirius, I'm starting to worry about you. You've known him how long and you're just figuring out he's foolish?" She asked, her tone teasing. Sirius shot her a grin while Harry glared slightly at Hermione. The two of them were walking over towards the other three.

"Known all along, I'm just making sure Jamie realizes it." Sirius countered, kissing Hermione lightly. "Harry's as bad as James was when we were younger."

"As I remember it, Black, you were usually behind that foolishness, and always beside him in it." McGonagall told them in amusement. James yelped at the voice, jumping. A slow grin crossed Sirius' lips as he caught James' eye. James nodded ever so slightly, and the two turned to Professor McGonagall with innocently sweet smiles.

"Professor McGonagall, glad you could make it." Sirius replied cheerily.

"I was just telling my wife how much I've missed…" James began but he was cut off by Lily.

"James Potter, don't you dare drag me into this…" Lily warned, though she was fighting back a laugh.

"Lily, you get your hopes too high." Came Marie's soft laugh. "These boys couldn't keep their girls out of the plots if their lives depended on it."

"Not true." Sirius argued, pouting.

"Sadly, I must agree with your brother, Marie." McGonagall frowned. "I think it was he alone who was behind the action that nearly got he and the rest of the Marauders expelled the night before graduation." At those words, Sirius, James, and Remus started laughing. Sirius looked proud, James looked a little disappointed, and Remus looked disapproving, but they were all laughing. Marie and Lily looked up suddenly.

"We didn't hear about that…" Marie said slowly, frowning slightly.

"James! You were head boy, how would it have looked if you were expelled!" Lily demanded, shaking her head.

"It was completely Padfoot. I swear it." James laughed. "For once I won't try to take credit, Pad was brilliant and acting totally alone." Sirius nodded happily at James' words.

"Didn't tell anyone about your little party that night?" McGonagall raised a brow.

"Sirius, what did you do?" Marie asked, raising a brow. People were starting to gather around the group, putting Sirius at the center of the attention, as usual. Hermione smiled slightly, though she jumped when she felt someone's hand on her waist. She tilted her head back and smiled more warmly when she realized Ron was there.

"Well, we were just heading out for our last night, right? Professor McGonagall was walking in, and asked us where we were going. I think Moony was about to say something…" Sirius looked questioningly over to Remus, who nodded.

"I'd been planning to tell her we were going to meet the girls." Remus agreed mildly.

"But I couldn't resist. I told her we were apparating to Las Vegas for a night of partying." Sirius said innocently. McGonagall was torn between disapproval and amusement.

"That wasn't all you said, Black." She reminded him. Sirius just grinned.

"In retrospect, it probably wasn't wise to say we were going to go find prostitutes and strippers when we were in fact meeting our girlfriends, but oh well. To our credit, we did invite you to join us, Professor." He reminded McGonagall. Lily looked at Sirius in shock while Marie started to laugh.

"Sirius Alexander Black!" Kelly sounded scandalized. Sirius flinched and laughed.

"Also probably wasn't wise to tell that story with my mother around." He added, before turning to face Kelly. "Yes, mother dearest?" He asked, using his sweetest voice.

"Nice try, you're not sweet talking your way out of this." She smirked. "Now, as much as I don't object to hearing Vera and Clara called that… Did you really need to include your sister and Lily?" Kelly asked, her tone amused. Sirius started to laugh.

"Very true…" He nodded. Harry was frowning impatiently, and Sirius caught sight of that. "Oh, right. Jamie, Harry here thinks he and friends were better than you and I ever were at Quidditch." Sirius explained. James gasped in horror.

"No… No no no, my own son didn't say that…" James whimpered.

"Well, we were pretty good." Ron cut in defensively. Hermione simply rolled her eyes in tolerant amusement.

"No one is better than we were." Sirius argued.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen. There is a way to settle this dispute." Albus Dumbledore cut in gently. All four of them fell silent, eyeing Dumbledore with varying degrees of curiousity and concern. "What do you say, Professor Black? Make it a special event at Hogwarts, a welcome back to school type of thing. Young Mr. Potter will gather a Quidditch team composed of his choice of players under the age of thirty, while you do the same with those over the age of thirty. They must all be people you know personally." Dumbledore added.

"Fine." Sirius nodded, looking thoughtful. Dumbledore looked to Harry with a questioning glance, and Harry looked for the briefest moment like he may back out. Then he nodded, his gaze defiant.

"Fine." Harry agreed. "Ron, you'll play Keeper. Draco, Ginny, will you two play Chasers? We'll call up Angelina, Fred and George will be the Beaters. I'll be Seeker." His team nodded in approval, while Sirius and James exchanged a look.

"You're Captain, my friend." Sirius told James softly. James put a hand lightly on Sirius' shoulder before smiling.

"Interesting relationship those two have, isn't it?" Remus asked Hermione softly. She nodded, biting down on her bottom lip.

"I can't figure it out. One moment James will follow Sirius' lead, and then suddenly it reverses." She admitted.

"They know their own strengths and weaknesses. That's a question we were often asked at Hogwarts, who was the leader of the Marauders. There is no true answer to that. We all took charge when our strengths were needed." Remus explained, his voice still low. "Yes, even Peter." He added, noticing the confused look in Hermione's eyes. "Peter wasn't all stupid and evil."

"I never said that." She replied, slightly defensive. Remus just smiled.

"Harry, my boy, are you still certain on your course of action?" Dumbledore could be heard asking Harry nearby. Harry nodded, frowning.

"Yes." Harry replied simply. Dumbledore sighed but nodded in resignation.

"Very well. I came to tell you and Sirius that it is done." Dumbledore was still frowning as Sirius looked up. "You will be needed, of course. But it is no emergency, it can wait until tomorrow." Dumbledore told Sirius. Sirius was about to reply but Harry cut in.

"Like hell it can wait! Sirius, it needs to be done now. He's dying!" Harry said hotly.

"Who's dying?" James asked, looking confused. When neither Sirius nor Harry seemed inclined to answer, James asked again. "Padfoot, who's dying!" He demanded.

"Wormtail." Sirius finally said softly. "Peter is dying in Azkaban." Lily gasped softly, biting her bottom lip.

"Can you do anything for him?" Lily asked softly. Sirius nodded, meeting James' eyes for long moments. Finally, James nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Do it, Pad." James whispered. Sirius nodded just as slightly as James had.

"We need witnesses for the spell." Sirius found it hard to speak, his throat dry.

"Best friends are useful." Dumbledore agreed. "I would suggest Remus and James both coming, for Peter and Sirius. Harry, choose who you'd like."

"You go." Ron said softly, nudging Hermione. "After the Ginny incident, I think you're easily his best friend." Ron's voice was light, but Hermione frowned nonetheless.

"Alright." She agreed reluctantly.

"Has Peter been told?" Sirius asked suddenly, as they were preparing to leave. Dumbledore shook his head.

"He has not." Dumbledore said. Sirius nodded.

"Let me see him alone before he knows anyone else is here." Sirius said softly. No one dared argue, they knew that Sirius wasn't making a request.

All of them apparated to Azkaban, Hermione watching Sirius carefully. She wasn't sure how he would respond to being back here once again. However, she needed have worried. Sirius pushed open the door to the prison, nodding to the Dementors. Hermione couldn't resist the slightest gasp when she felt the iciness wash over her. Remus put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She couldn't tell how long Sirius had been gone, but eventually he returned with a scared and sick looking Peter at his side. Peter was surrounded by Dementors, and placed under multiple restraining charms. Peter looked around and started to shake when he saw James.

"J… Ja…James…" Peter stuttered, looking to Sirius for help. "You! You betrayed me! You told me you were helping me, but you just brought me out here to kill me!" Peter accused. Sirius' eyes flashed in anger and before anyone could stop him, Sirius had Peter slammed up against a wall, one hand resting on Peter's throat while the other held Peter to the wall.

"If that's what you want, fine." Sirius replied, his voice slow and dangerous. "Do you see that, Peter? No one here is trying to stop me. No one will raise a finger to help you if I get it into my head that you deserve death. I meant to ask. How do you like your cell? Were you told that it was the same one where I spent all of those years, plotting your death?"

"Harry… Harry, help me…" Peter pleaded. Hermione shivered involuntarily at Peter's voice. Suddenly, Peter caught sight of her. "Sweet girl, you won't let him hurt me… Save me…" Peter begged, but he was cut off as Sirius' grip on his throat tightened ever so slightly.

"None of them will save you, Peter." Sirius repeated, his voice cold. Suddenly, Sirius let him go and stepped back. "None but me." Sirius said softly, his tone more normal. "You want power? I have it. I have the power to give you a second chance at life. Agree, and you'll return to Hogwarts, under my guardianship. And Harry's. You will be forced to obey anything that either of us tells you. If you don't, or if you set one foot off of Hogwarts' grounds without Harry or I, or someone we designate, I will hunt you down and I swear to you, I will kill you. And you know what, Peter? The Ministry won't even bat an eye. They're the ones giving me permission to do this."

"But… I'll live as a slave…" Peter whimpered.

"Is that better than dying in here?" Remus asked, his tone reserved. Peter blinked for the slightest moment before nodding.

"Alright." Peter agreed defeatedly. "What do I have to do?"

"Hold out your hand." Sirius told him. Peter obeyed, and yelped in pain when Sirius drew a knife and pulled it sharply across the palm of Peter's hand.

"That hurt!" Peter yelled.

"Good." Sirius replied grimly, looking to Harry. "You first. I need to be the one who's guardianship takes priority." Harry started to argue but nodded.

"Fine." He snapped, holding out his hand. The cut that Sirius made on Harry's hand was less deep, and far shorter.

"That's not fair." Peter whined. The grim smile remained on Sirius' lips.

"I play favorites." Sirius snapped, turning back to Peter. "It's not a crime."

"Hermione, my dear, I assume you know the Guardian charm?" Dumbledore asked politely. Hermione nodded mutely. "I will perform it, but you will be needed as Harry's witness." Hermione nodded again, stepping towards Sirius expectantly. Sirius shook his head.

"Oh hell no." He laughed slightly. She smiled weakly and took the knife from his hand. She hadn't really expected him to be willing to perform the cut. Instead, she took a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she cut the palm of her hand shallowly, expertly. Sirius flinched, as did Harry. Both of them knew where she had gotten that expertise, and neither wanted to remember the cuts on her wrists.

Harry stepped forward, offering Hermione a smile. Behind them, Remus drew his own knife, creating a similar shallow cut on his hand. He moved up, and clasped cut hands with Peter. Hermione frowned slightly and offered her hand to Harry. He gripped it, making her gasp slightly. Harry smiled apologetically.

"_Custos tutore eternus." _Dumbledore spoke the words softly and slowly, watching as Harry let go of Hermione's hand, grabbing Peter's instead. Sirius, watching as well, moved behind Hermione and reached for her hand. Taking hold of her wrist, he gently raised her hand as he bound the cut. For the spell to work, the cuts had to heal naturally, without the help of spells. Leaning forward, he kissed the top of her head gently before he let her go and moved next to Peter. Remus repeated the shallow cut next to the other one on his hand and on Peter's.

"Seem a little familiar, mate?" Sirius asked, a wry smile on his lips. He started to move towards James with the knife, when James shook his head.

"Oh hell no, it's my turn." James argued. Sirius laughed and nodded, holding out his hand. Hermione looked a little confused.

"When Jamie and I decided to become blood brothers, we did something rather similar to this. The cut I gave him was a little… deeper… than necessary." Sirius explained, smirking. He didn't flinch in the slightest when the blade was drawn across his hand. James cut himself as well, grabbing Sirius' hand with a slight grin.

Once again, Remus and Peter clasped hands for a moment, before Sirius stepped forward. Sirius and Peter locked eyes, even though Peter tried desperately to look away. Finally, Sirius nodded and offered his hand to Peter. Peter hesitated before agreeing, grabbing Sirius' hand.

"_Custos tutore eternus."_ Dumbledore repeated, his eyes carefully trained on Sirius. As soon as the spell was spoken, the Dementors backed off. The Ministry officials nodded to Dumbledore and left. Sirius didn't let go of Peter right away, keeping Peter's eyes on him.

"A few new rules for you, Peter. Avoid the women. You don't have the right to say a word to Lily unless she approaches you. You are not to resume stalking my sister. Do not approach Ginny, Hermione, my mother… Are you understanding this?" Sirius' voice was soft, firm. Peter nodded slowly.

"Peter, we know all about Vera, and the influence she has had on you." Remus added. Peter flinched but didn't reply.

"I don't know about any of you, but I'm hungry. I'd rather talk about this at the party, where there's food." Sirius drawled slowly. It was then that Hermione remembered once more what it must be doing to him to be back here.

"Starving." James agreed, taking his friend literally. "Let's go." It was James who led the way out the door to the grounds where they could apparate.

"We'll be there in a minute." Hermione called to the rest, pulling Sirius gently to her side. Sirius raised a brow, looking mildly confused. "Come to my place with me, just for a moment." She said softly. He nodded slowly.


	60. Story Time With Sirius

A/N: My deepest, deepest apologies for how bloody long it took me to update. Suffice to say that this chapter has been re-written at least a dozen times thanks to computer errors. Not to mention getting really busy IRL. Oh well. It's here, at long, long last. Another chapter will follow soon. Angie

"Alright." He agreed, not in the mood to argue with anyone, let alone Hermione. A moment later, they had apparated to her house. Sirius smirked ever so slightly, remembering the last time he'd been here. Actually, come to that, it hadn't been long since he had left this house. Hermione caught his train of thought and blushed. She and Sirius had come here after the concert the night before, and neither had ended up getting much sleep at all.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly, biting down on her bottom lip. Sirius nodded slightly, sighing. He started to run a hand through his hair before Hermione stopped him. "Blood." She said simply, and he laughed.

"Oh yeah." He smirked slightly and followed her into the kitchen so she could clean up his hand.

"Sirius? Was Peter really put in your old cell?" She asked, not sure she should. Sirius laughed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah. They figured it made the most sense, you know. Peter obviously didn't like hearing the fact." He smirked a little before tilting his head. "Hey, you don't blame me for doing this, do you?" He asked softly.

"Sirius, Peter was your friend. I'd have done the same for Harry or Ron." She whispered. Sirius sighed and nodded.

"I was there this week, to see him. He looks better now than he did then, but bloody hell. He was white and shaking, curled up in a corner of the cell. I stood there for a good half hour before he finally realized someone was there. As I watched him, it was like I was in two places at once, you know?" He asked, a slightly helpless look in his eyes. "I saw Peter, but at the same time, I saw myself back in that cell. I remembered being in that position many times, before turning to Padfoot. I mean it when I say that being an animagus saved my life in there."

"How so?" She asked, curious. Sirius remained silent for long moments, making Hermione wonder if he'd ever respond. At length, he did.

"Things are simpler in animal form. In human form, I sat and thought about James and Lily. I thought about how it was my decision to change secret keepers, and how Lily had argued. I convinced Jamie to see things my way, and he did. I kept wondering what would have happened if I'd remained the secret keeper. I really did blame myself for their deaths, Mione." He explained hesitantly, choosing his words carefully. "There's a lot of gray areas in human thought. That's not true with animal thought. When I'd transform to Padfoot, I'd realize that it wasn't my fault, no matter how I twisted it. Peter acted alone. He was to blame for the deaths. He, Voldemort, and the death eaters. I couldn't be responsible for Peter's actions. It was only that realization, as Padfoot, that kept me going. That's how I knew I was innocent."

"It wasn't your fault." She told him softly. He looked up, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"I know that now, but bloody hell… Anything was hard to grasp in that cell, let alone a concept like that." He shook his head again. "Well. Right about now I'm thinking you deserve to know the rest of that story, meaning what happened from the time I escaped Azkaban to present. Unfortunately love, I'm only telling this story once, meaning you'll have to hear it with Moony and Jamie and everyone."

"That's fine." Hermione replied. She didn't really care, all things considered. She was curious to know what had happened, but not curious enough to push. He'd tell her, and the rest, when he was ready.

"Let's go." He said quietly. "I may as well talk while I'm still moody enough to be willing." With a slight nod, she took his hand. A few minutes later, they were greeted at the party by Sirius' cousin, Margaret.

"Sirius, mother asked me to tell you she says hello and happy birthday." She said bluntly. Sirius blinked slightly in surprise.

"She isn't coming, then?" Marie asked from where she was standing a few feet away.

"I suspect she and Sirius haven't totally forgiven each other yet." Margaret remarked dryly. Sirius tensed visibly, and Marie looked confused.

"Sirius, you and Annie never fight." Marie said quietly. It clicked right then for Hermione and almost everyone else. So Margaret was Andromeda's daughter. Well then.

"There's an explanation, sis. But it's going to take some time." Sirius responded, his voice equally quiet. Marie caught his eye and nodded. "Anyone who cares to know is welcome to join us. First let me say that the story is far from pleasant, and I won't be softening it for anyone. People here know parts of it, but not the whole." His voice became quiet again. "Jamie, Moony, Lily… Harry… You should hear this."

"What about me?" Peter squeaked, rather annoyed at the fact that he'd been ignored since he had arrived. Sirius shot him a look of pure distaste before he shrugged.

"I don't care." Sirius kept his tone even, though his eyes showed what control that took.

It wasn't long before Sirius was sitting on one of the tables, a crowd gathered around him. Margaret was sitting off to the side on her own, with Peter on the other side of the group. James was on the ground at Lily's feet, with Harry next to him. Eris had gone to take her nap, so Marie and Remus were both free to listen. The two of them were with Kelly, leaving Hermione sitting with Ron. Ginny and Draco had both left earlier. At the back of the group stood Professors' Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"This seems familiar, Pad." James drawled. "A group of people sitting around to hear one of your stories, hanging on your every word."

"There's only one difference, Prongs." Remus agreed. "Usually it was his fan girls listening, not us."

"Yeah, I liked that group better, too." Sirius grinned lightly.

"If you won't talk until then, I'm sure I could convince Rita and Sybill to join us." Remus offered, making Sirius yelp.

"I'll talk, I'll talk!" Sirius said quickly. Pausing for a moment, he nodded. "Alright. I meant it, I'm not sparing anything. That being said, a quick rundown for Jamie and Lily, and anyone else who doesn't know this part of it. After the… murders… I met Hagrid at Godric's Hollow. I learned just barely too late that Peter was one of Voldemort's followers, and I knew why. Vera's brothers were known death eaters. What we all failed to put together was that Vera was one as well. She pressured Peter into it. Am I right?" He asked, looking to Peter.

"I loved her." Peter muttered. Sirius nodded slightly.

"I know, Pete. She was your girlfriend for three or four years at Hogwarts, and we all know you loved her." Sirius replied, his voice gentler and more understanding than anyone expected. Brightening, Sirius smirked. "Besides, when has any guy here not done something incredibly stupid for a girl?" That brought a few laughs, and caused Lily to give James an amused look.

"Some more than others." Lily laughed softly, ruffling James' hair affectionately. James tilted his head back, looking up at his wife with a grin.

"Hey, I got the girl, didn't I?" He pointed out. "Alright, so then what, Pad?"

"Harry went with Hagrid to the Dursleys, I planned to get him later. Granted, things didn't quite go according to plan. I caught up with Peter, and things really didn't go well." Sirius grimaced. "Moving on. Long time in Azkaban, nearly lost my mind, all that. That's not what people want to know. The point is, I escaped. I still don't really know how, but I also haven't stopped to think about it since. I needed somewhere to go, and I didn't have many options. Moony, I knew you blamed me, so that was out. Marie hated me too, as did my mother. I hated to do it, but I had no choice. I ended up at Annie's."

"And you put my sisters and I in danger!" Margaret glared sharply at Sirius, who simply nodded.

"Yes, I did." He admitted. "Though I was told that you girls had no clue I was there until years later."

"Like hell, we were terrified both days you were there." She snapped. Sirius started to laugh.

"Both days? That settles it, you were clueless. Margaret, I was there three weeks." Sirius shook his head. "Not surprised, though. Annie wouldn't tell you how long I was there no matter what."

"Whatever." Margaret rolled her eyes. "If it makes you feel better, fine, we didn't know you were there."

"I left Annie's when she decided I'd at least live." Sirius smiled wryly. "I had two missions, and bloody hell it was tough to decide between them. Kill Peter or make sure Harry was alright. Unfortunately, all I could hear was Lily yelling at me if I chose revenge over her son. The next few days were spent with me near the Dursley's house, keeping an eye on Harry. I have to say, Lily… Your sister scares me." He shuddered, and Lily laughed.

"She scared me too, Sirius." James agreed.

"Enough of that, boys." Lily smirked lightly. "She was my sister, after all." Sirius grinned.

"We know, Lily. You two have a lot in common." Sirius teased. James slid out of the way.

"Hell no am I sitting between you two after that comment." James shook his head.

"We'll be good." Lily shot Sirius a glare as she spoke. Sirius grinned a little before returning to his story.

"Oh, and Harry? Yeah, I fully intended for you to see me as Padfoot that day. I couldn't risk human form, not that you would have had a clue who I was in human form either, of course. The point is, I didn't mean to startle you, though granted that had a good result too." Sirius smirked gently. "Best thing for you was to get on that bus."

"D'you have any idea how much that worried me, Sirius?" Harry demanded. "Between you and Trelawney…"

"She'd worry anyone." James muttered.

"You're not the one she was in love with." Sirius pointed out, shuddering.

"Nah, I had Rita. That was worse." James laughed.

"Don't even start this argument. We've all either heard it a million times before or will hear it a million times to come. Either way… Get on with the story." Lily told them, rolling her eyes. After a moment's consideration, Sirius obeyed.

"I spent my time in hiding after that. I'd stay in the forest during the day, and wander Hogsmeade at night. There were a few people who would leave scraps of food out for me, but not many. Not nearly enough to live on. I made friends with some of the creatures in the forest who would hunt for me. Then Halloween came." Sirius smiled grimly. "That didn't go as planned. I'd hoped the Fat Lady would cut me some slack… I used to be one of her favorites. But hey… We all know how much that woman loves gossip. She'd heard it all. I attacked, trying to get in to get to Wormtail."

"Sirius…" Peter squeaked. Sirius ignored him, as did everyone else.

"A week later, I was there watching the Quidditch game. Christ, Harry… Watching you fall like that…" Sirius shuddered violently before moving on. "A couple more days and I sent Crookshanks with the order for that Firebolt." Sirius laughed. "I spent the whole week hearing Jamie's voice in my head, reliving conversations we'd had about Quidditch and brooms. You'd proved already that you're like him, and I couldn't imagine the suffering of not having a good broom."

"Not that I got it right away…" Harry grumbled.

"I said something for your own protection." Hermione replied hotly. Sirius raised a brow, looking mildly amused. "And you got the silly broom back in time for the game, didn't you?"

"That's not the point." Harry snapped. Hermione bit her lip, falling into silence. Ron moved his arm around her shoulders, giving her a quick half-hug.

"You did the right thing." He told her quietly. Hermione shot him a grateful smile.

"Thanks." She said softly, resting her head on his shoulder. Harry was still sulking, but Sirius ignored it, moving on with the story.

"I'll admit, I don't remember much else of that school year. I was at all the Gryffindor games… But eventually I knew time was running out. Leave it to me to pick the night of a full moon, though." He smiled without humor.

"Nice timing, Pad." James said dryly. The Marauders had lived for the full moons, and frankly, he couldn't believe Sirius had forgotten.

"Crookshanks helped me again, and we all ended up in the Whomping Willow. We got a few things explained, up until Harry said the only thing that could have stopped me that night." Sirius grimaced.

"Harry…" James said warningly. Harry glared slightly at Sirius before looking back to his father.

"I just pointed out that you wouldn't have wanted them to be murderers!" Harry replied defensively. James' gaze softened a little.

"Yeah. You're right." He agreed quietly.

"You… You mean you would have killed me if he hadn't…" Peter's eyes were darting around wildly. Sirius looked calmly towards his old friend and nodded.

"Absolutely." He said simply. Peter's jaw dropped as he fell back into silence. "After that night, I had no choice but to flee." A ghost of a smile crossed Sirius' lips.

"Wait, I don't get it." James frowned. "So by this point, Moony knew you were innocent. Why did you split up?"

"That, uh, would be a sore point, Jamie." Sirius laughed, running a hand through his hair. "I was supposed to be good and go there, but you know me…"

"Lie low at Lupin's." Remus muttered. "Did you not comprehend the lie low part, Pad?"

"I was… When I wasn't performing." Sirius smirked. James started to laugh.

"Oi, Padfoot, you'll never change." James' tone was both affectionate and amused, causing Sirius to nod proudly.

"I went back to New York, hung out with Mark a while. We were at the bar one night when I made a comment that the girl singing was missing something in her voice. Things went downhill, next thing I knew they had me partnered with her." Sirius shrugged.

"So let me get this straight… You're a fugitive from Azkaban, likely hunted by Dementors, and performing in a bar in New York?" Lily demanded. Sirius nodded with a grin. Lily blinked at him for long moments before starting to laugh. "Sirius Black, you are the most hopelessly irresponsible man I've ever met in my life."

"Thanks." Sirius replied cheerfully, as if proud of the title. "And to think you put me in charge of your son." Lily shuddered with a laugh.

"So let's see… I worked there a while, was offered a job at Hogwarts, asked Dumbledore to wait until Harry graduated, and I've been working there ever since." Sirius smiled. "That sums it all up pretty well. Story time over. I'm hungry." With that, Sirius hopped off the table where he had been sitting.

Hermione had watched with an affectionate smile, shaking her head a little as Sirius spoke about his time in New York. Harry, on the other hand, looked mildly annoyed.

"Why?" Harry demanded, glaring a little at Sirius.

"Why what?" Sirius blinked sounding confused.

"You know what. Why did you wait until I graduated?" He snapped. Sirius shrugged lightly.

"I had no interest in starting a career at Hogwarts with being accused of favoritism. Besides…" Sirius grinned. "I'd heard stories about you three." He nodded towards where Ron and Hermione were standing. "There's no way in hell I was getting myself involved in that."

"What kind of stories?" James asked curiously. "Were they as bad as we were?"

"Nah, not nearly on par with us." Sirius shook his head, making James look expectantly to Remus.

"He's right, James." Remus replied gently. James nodded once, a satisfied smirk crossing his lips.

"Good to hear." James grinned.

"Jamie, we, uh, still aren't the legends we used to be around there, mate." Sirius added slowly, a look of almost horror appearing on James' face. Before James could respond, though, Lily did.

"Thank god!" She breathed, causing a laugh from Marie. "Oh come on, you know you used to hate it too. The fan girls, the giggling, the showing off…"

"The Quidditch parties, the concerts, Divination…" Marie argued, drawing a sulk from Lily.

"Fine. Fine! So it wasn't all bad." Lily agreed reluctantly. Sirius was eyeing Lily with amusement.

"Jamie, I think I just figured out why your wife hates me." Sirius said, smirking. "'Mione, 5 minutes where I don't get in trouble for whatever I do?" He asked, turning to his girlfriend. Confused, she nodded her agreement.

"This is gonna be…" James began, cut off by Sirius. To all appearances, the two men were caught up in a passionate kiss. Sure enough, Lily's green eyes flared in anger, both current and remembered. Pulling back after just a moment, Sirius met Lily's eyes dead on.

"Is that really why you hate me?" He asked calmly. Lily looked away, her body shaking with anger.

"Lily?" James asked, his voice soft and holding a hint of disbelief. "Is he right?" Lily wouldn't reply to her husband either, but she did at least meet his eyes, her own filled with something unreadable. Harry, meanwhile, wasn't liking this situation at all. Hermione wasn't too sure how to feel about it either, but part of her was definitely amused.

"James, I..." Lily began softly, her voice hurt.

"Nothing happened." Sirius told the girl firmly. "Ever. Not before you, not after you two started dating. Nothing happened."

"We were just messing around that day, Lily." James assured his wife. "Trying to get a rise out of the class and McGonagall. You know I'd never.. Never cheat on you." By now, James had his arms around his relenting wife.

"I don't want to share you." Lily whispered, her head on James' shoulder.

"I have always been, and will always be, completely yours, Lily." He promised, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. She smiled up at him before pulling away. Sirius was standing nearby, leaning against the wall as he watched the two of them. Raising a brow as Lily walked over to him, he remained where he was.

Lily met Sirius' eyes before heading inside, obviously expecting him to follow. Shrugging once, Sirius did as she asked, and the pair went into the kitchen to talk.


	61. Breaking In An Old Dog

It was a good hour before Sirius and Lily returned, but when they did, the two were more comfortable together than anyone had ever seen them before. Shooting James a grin, Sirius moved behind Hermione, slipping his arms around her waist. She tilted her head back, looking up at him with a smile.

"How'd it go?" She asked softly, leaning back against his chest.

"I'll tell you later, when we're alone." Sirius promised, kissing her cheek lightly. "For now... I'm really hungry." With a laugh, Hermione slipped out of his arms and reached for his hand.

"Come on, then." She replied, pulling him with her as she headed for the food tables. On their way over, though, his cell phone started to ring. Pulling it out of his pocket, he glanced down at the screen before grinning. Flipping it open, he answered.

"Hey beautiful, how's my best girl?" He asked, smirking a little. This caused curious glances from more than a few, and a confused look in Hermione's eyes as Sirius walked away to continue the phone conversation.

"Feeling a little abandoned?" Marie asked quietly from behind Hermione. Hermione turned, offering Marie a weak smile. Marie handed the younger girl a glass of wine before motioning to the bench nearby. Taking their seats, Marie smiled again. "You need to remember that he's not very good at the complete attention thing. He doesn't have any practice. Just give him time."

"I know." Hermione muttered into her wine glass. "He just makes it so damned difficult sometimes!" Marie couldn't help it. She began to laugh at Hermione's outburst, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Oh lord, honey, I know. He's so easy to love, but so hard to like." Marie agreed, her tone affectionate as she watched her older brother pace as he talked to the unknown girl. Hermione couldn't help but laugh, nodding.

"So I've noticed. But... Who's the girl?" Hermione asked, her tone hesitant.

"I'm not certain, but I believe it'd be Natalie. She's the... Well, I guess she'd be 11, now." Marie mused, smiling. "She's the daughter of one of our old school friends, and she shares Sirius' birthday. When Sirius was in New York, he was living with Mark and Mark's daughter, Nat. He helped raise the girl for a few years there."

"She's 11?" Hermione laughed, feeling rather relieved.

"I promise you, that phone call is no threat to your relationship with Sirius." Marie nodded, smiling still. "He sees Natalie the same way he sees Eris, I think. Adopted daughter. Anyway, there's something I'd like to talk to you about, if you don't mind. Well, actually… Lily, too." She said, standing up and looking around for the red head. Seeing Lily, she motioned towards the door, and Lily headed for the kitchen. Marie glanced back to be sure that Hermione was following when she headed for the door herself.

Once the three women were safely inside, Marie surprised both of the others by casting a silencing spell around the room. Lily raised an eyebrow, seeming to ask what on earth this was all about.

"It's Sirius." Marie said simply, conjuring chairs for the three of them. Once everyone was seated, Marie began to explain. "Lily knows what I mean, but Hermione… You never met Sirius before he went to Azkaban. Something in my brother broke in there. In his mind, I mean. He's…" She paused, looking for the right word.

"Different." Lily cut in quietly. "He's not himself anymore. With James and Remus, he's trying so desperately to be the way he was, that it's just awkward sometimes. With Marie and I… He barely talks, unless we start the conversation. It's only with you that he seems close to the way he was." She said, smiling a little at Hermione.

"People change, though." Hermione put in, trying to defend Sirius. Even she knew, though, that the two women were right.

"Hermione, have you ever seen that look in his eyes? Where he seems to be looking past everyone and everything, and what he sees is dark?" Marie asked gently. Hermione bit her lip, nodding a little. She'd seen that look all too often.

"We've been doing some research, and we think we know what's going on with him." Lily said, frowning slightly. "It was the long term exposure to the Dementors, combined with being an Animagus while he was in there. See, Sirius doesn't have those memories back. Watch him sometime when some of us are telling stories about the old days… He seems startled to hear this stuff, because he doesn't remember any of it."

"Is there a way to help him?" Hermione asked quietly, not sure that she wanted to hear the answer. When she saw Lily and Marie exchange a painful glance, she knew that it wasn't going to be good.

"We need your help to do it, Hermione." Marie's voice was nothing more than a whisper, and the pain in her eyes seemed to intensify. "Lily…" She cut herself off, unable to continue. Lily grimaced lightly, but took over.

"We need to break Sirius' mind again." Lily said bluntly. "We need to convince him that he's back in Azkaban, bring up every bad memory he has, and break him. Then we can start the healing process. The problem is, he may very well hate the person who breaks him."

"I'll do it." Hermione said quickly. She didn't so much mind if Sirius hated her, so long as she could save him.

"No, Hermione." Marie cut in quietly again. "You can't. It needs to be me. I need you, Lily, James, and Remus to pull him back from the edge once it's done. We can't tell Sirius, or it won't work. But I wanted you, at least, to know what we were doing. In the end, it's your call. We can leave him how he is… Or we can try."

"There is a risk, of course." Lily added. "This may not work, and it may kill him. Or ruin his mind forever. But there's still a chance for him, if we can pull this off." Taking a deep breath, Hermione considered what the women were saying. Lily and Marie both remained silent, letting the younger woman think and consider what was being said.

"When do we start?" Hermione finally asked, her voice a little dull.

"We start now." Marie replied, standing up. Before Hermione could really comprehend what was going on, they were all back outside. The crowd had diminished, leaving only the Marauders and family. Sirius was talking casually with James and Remus, Peter skulking nearby. Marie took a deep breath before walking straight up to Sirius. She said something to him, her voice too low for anyone else to hear. Lily, on the other hand, finished clearing out the party guests. Peter and Remus headed inside together at Lily's request, and Sirius' mother took Eris in to play. Finally, it was just Sirius, James, Hermione, Marie, and Lily outside.

Marie was still talking quietly to her brother, her voice low and menacing. Sirius seemed a little taken aback, his concern growing with every second. The other three simply waited, too nervous to say a word. Time passed, and Sirius was growing far more distressed. Finally, after more than an hour, something Marie said finally pushed him over the edge. Before Hermione could blink, Sirius had transformed into Padfoot at his sister's feet. He was growling, pacing, looking far more menacing than Hermione had ever seen him.

She took an involuntary step back, but James put a hand on Hermione's shoulder to keep her in place. Marie stood her ground, her voice coming louder. Suddenly, she was blaming him for James' death, Remus' lost love, Marie's own family's murder… Everything she could come up with, Marie was throwing at her brother.

None of the watchers knew how long it took, but eventually, Sirius was back in human form, writhing on the ground in emotional agony. A screaming fit ensued between the siblings, but the language was French, and Hermione couldn't tell what was being said. From the look being exchanged between the two, she didn't think that she wanted to know anyway. After a minute, Sirius was back in dog form, and off through the woods.

James transformed into Prongs the moment his friend left, and he was off after Sirius. Once the two were out of sight, Marie crumpled to the ground, sobbing. It had been just as hard on her, if not moreso, than it had been on Sirius.

"They won't be back tonight." Lily said simply, kneeling by Marie. "So help me with her, and we'll deal with him when he comes back." Hermione just nodded. Within minutes, they had Marie tucked in bed, sound asleep. It was then that Hermione began to pace, an activity she kept up until morning.

Come morning, she was grateful to hear the front door open. Hermione and Lily were both at the door within a moment, only to see Sirius and James walk in together. Hermione had never seen Sirius look as ragged as he did right now. Notably, though, Marie didn't leave her room to come see her brother. Remus and Peter did join the small group in the hall, though.

"I'm fine." Sirius said simply, his voice hoarse. Lily looked to James for confirmation, and he just nodded. "I'm fine." Sirius repeated, a little more sharply. Hermione didn't say a word, just moved into her lover's arms. His grip tightened around her shoulders, drawing her close. After a moment, without letting her go, Sirius looked around. "Where's Marie?" James and Remus exchanged a glance, frowning a little at their friend's question.

"Sirius, she's…" James began at the same time as Remus.

"Pad, leave her be, alright? That was hard on her." Remus defended his fiancée.

"Damn it, Moony. I'm not going to get mad at her." Sirius sounded amused. "So where is she?"

"Right here." Marie said softly, stepping out from around the corner. Sirius met her eyes, and the two exchanged a long look.

"Thank you." Sirius finally said quietly. "Thank you."

A/N: Ok, I've needed to do this chapter to go where I've wanted to with Sirius… And with Hermione. But it kicked my ass trying to write it. I know almost 4 years without a chapter is ridiculous, and I offer my deepest, most heartfelt apologies for that fact. With that said, I have plans for this story, and I intend to see them through. Don't give up on me yet! More is coming! Angie


	62. New York, New York

Sirius let the rest of the day go by normally, right up until he got a message on his phone. Reading it over quickly, he looked up to Hermione with a grin.

"Hey, 'Mione. Wanna go to New York with me?" He asked with an easy grin. She opened her mouth to reply, but she seemed a little flustered.

"Sirius, I…" She began. "We… School…" She shut her mouth, starting over. "When?" She asked simply.

"How fast can you pack?" Sirius asked, still grinning. Hermione couldn't help it. She started to laugh. "On second thought, don't pack. Let me spoil you and buy you everything you'll need when we get there." He added.

"Can I at least pack an overnight bag?" Hermione asked, laughing. "Please?"

"Five minutes." Sirius agreed, going to get his keys. 5 minutes later, Hermione was ready to go.

"So…" She began, eyeing her boyfriend. "Why exactly are we going to New York?" She asked warily.

"There's a Hogwarts acceptance letter I want to deliver in person." Sirius told her.

"Oh, Natalie?" Hermione asked, smiling. Sirius nodded, wrapping his arms around her. Within moments, they had Apparated to a small, but very nice, apartment in New York City. Hermione looked around in interest, expecting to see other people there. Then she realized that this place looked a good deal like Sirius' house back in England. Turning to him, she smiled. "Yours?" She asked.

"Mine." Sirius confirmed with a nod, pressing a light kiss to her mouth. "The apartment, too." He added with a mischevious grin. Hermione laughed, swatting lightly at his shoulder.

"So… Why are you spoiling me?" She asked lightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sirius suddenly looked a little uncomfortable.

"Love… There's kind of something you don't know about me…" He said slowly. Hermione stiffened lightly, but he pulled her closer. "No, nothing bad, I swear." He said quickly. "It's just… Well, I don't exactly live on a teacher's income."

"I knew that. Your house is too nice, not to mention this place." She smiled, relaxing a little.

"Yeah, well… I was left some money by my father and my uncle." He muttered, still looking uncomfortable.

"Alright…" Hermione was confused. She didn't understand why this would be a big deal, but she was willing to hear it out.

"A lot of money." Sirius grimaced lightly. "More than I could spend in 5 lifetimes, in fact. I haven't really told you, because I… was stupidly afraid that you'd want me for my money. I mean…" He started quickly. "I know you're not shallow, and I know you're not like that, love. I just needed to know for certain that it was me you wanted. I know I'm a lot older, and…"

"Sirius Alexander Black… Stop babbling and get to the point." She cut in affectionately.

"I invested the money when I was still in school. Mark's dad helped me pick some Muggle stocks and all. Well, when I went to prison, I couldn't do anything with the stocks. So Mark kind of took charge when I went to prison… And it added up." Sirius shrugged a little. "To call me independently wealthy would be a bit of an understatement."

"Alright…" Hermione repeated, a little more dazedly this time. "Well, I…" Suddenly, she began to laugh. "What on earth am I going to do with you, Sirius? Every time I think I have you completely figured out, you surprise me." Sirius laughed with her, pressing another kiss to her mouth.

"So yeah, I want to spoil the hell out of you. You put up with way too much from me. Tonight, I want to go see Mark and Natalie. Mark's making dinner for us. He's a good chef, I promise. But tomorrow…" He grinned. "I'm taking you shopping. Then dinner and a Broadway show, if you're up for it. Day after that, I'm showing you off to some of my friends here in town."

"Sounds like you have this all planned out." She teased affectionately. "And… What show?" She asked, her eyes dancing with delight.

"Anything you like, beautiful." He murmured, wrapping his arms tighter around the girl. "In the meantime, ready to go meet Mark and Nat?" He asked with a grin. Hermione nodded, laughing. Before she knew it, Sirius swept her up into his arms and headed out the door. His eyes lit up with delight when he saw the red corvette waiting for him in the parking lot. "God, I love this car." He muttered, grinning. Putting Hermione down in the passenger seat, he converted the top to a convertible, and hopped into the driver's seat.

"Why am I not surprised by this?" Hermione asked accusingly, laughing all the same. Sirius shot her a playful grin.

"Be good, and I'll let you drive on the way home." He promised. Hermione just rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the scenery. This was the first time she had ever been to the States, and the girl was curious. Sirius seemed to know his way around, and within a short time, they were at a small house in the suburbs. Sirius hopped out of the car as soon as it was parked, and moved around to offer Hermione a hand out. She smiled at him, biting her lower lip slightly in nervousness.

"Don't worry, Mark's cool. He went to school with all of us. He was the Hufflepuff Seeker, our year. He's a good guy. And Nat's awesome. You'll love her. She'll be a good student, I swear. Total bookworm, like someone else I know." He teased, wrapping an arm around her waist as he led her to the door. Sirius knocked once before opening the door.

As the two entered the hallway, a young girl with blonde hair and bright pink streaks came flying down the stairs. She was small, smaller than most 11 year olds. Sirius caught her easily, giving Natalie a bear hug.

"Sirius! What on earth are you doing here!" She asked, hugging him back. A tall, middle-aged man was standing in the door to the kitchen, laughing at the scene. Hermione glanced to him, offering a shy smile. Sirius moved out of the way, still hugging Natalie.

"Hi, I'm Mark. You must be Hermione. Sirius has told us a lot about you." Mark said warmly, offering Hermione a hand to shake. She accepted, seeming to relax a little.

"It's nice to meet you." She murmured, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Sirius set Natalie down, giving Mark a hug as well.

"Hey Mark. And Nat, to answer your question, I came to bring you something." Sirius said lightly, reaching into his back pocket. Natalie gasped as Sirius brought out the manila parchment envelope addressed in emerald ink.

"Oh, my, god!" She squealed, tackling him in another hug. "But, you told me… I couldn't go to Hogwarts, since I don't live in Britain!"

"Yeah, well, I have a little power at school now." Sirius said, shrugging. Hermione was grinning, enjoying the sight of her boyfriend making Natalie so happy. Mark was smiling too.

"Thanks, Sirius." Mark said quietly. "This means a lot to both of us." Sirius shrugged again, uncomfortable with the gratitude.

"Yeah, yeah. You know it's just so I can torment your daughter, right?" Sirius asked, trying to change the subject. "So, how's Jess doing?"

"She's doing good. Still performing at the bar. The show isn't as good without you. Eric's been trying to take over, and… yeah." Mark shuddered a little.

"Jess was my partner when I was performing here way back when." Sirius explained to Hermione. "Eric is the manager, and he can't sing a note. Maybe we should stop in and see what's going on over there." He mused.

"I'd like that." Hermione replied warmly. Sirius slid an arm around her, pressing a soft kiss to her right temple. Natalie was watching the two of them with interest.

"So I'm going to have to call you Professor Black now, aren't I?" She asked with a slight grin. "I mean, since I'll be your student and all. And, won't I have you as a professor my first year? Defense Against the Dark Arts? And who are my other teachers?" She sounded excited.

"Nat, one question at a time! Ok, let's see. Yes, Professor Black. Yes, you'll be my student. Yes, you'll be in my class first year. Yes, Defense." Sirius answered, smirking. "As for your other question… You remember Remus, the friend of your dad's and mine, who used to come over when you were younger?" At a nod from the young girl, he continued. "He's now Professor Lupin, and he'll be teaching you Transfiguration. And Hermione here is Professor Granger, your Charms professor."

"And how long before she'll be a Professor Black, too?" Natalie asked impudently. Sirius ignored the question, though he did notice Hermione's soft blush.

"As for Potions…" Sirius continued. "Professor Snape, and don't get on his bad side."

"Oh God, he's teaching there?" Mark asked, sounding a little horrified. Sirius just nodded. "Ok, Nat, be good." Mark adjured his daughter.

Hermione was amused as the two men traded advice and stories for the benefit of the younger girl. The four passed an easy afternoon, getting Natalie mentally prepared for her school years. Before Hermione knew it, it was time to go out to the club that Sirius had spoken so much about. Truth be told, she was both nervous and excited.

A/N: I really, really enjoy getting reviews. Yes, that's blatant begging for praise, heh. Ok, I'll try to keep up an updating pace like this. It's not fair of me to make you guys wait so long before chapters. Also, I'm back in school, and bored. So I'm writing in class. Heh. Next chapter will be fun, and up soon. Angie


	63. Night Moves

When evening came, Nat curled up on the couch with a book, and the adults headed off towards the club. Night Moves was a rather non descript club, but busy enough. If it wasn't necessarily famous, it did seem to have a good number of regulars. This observation of Hermione's was confirmed by the number of people who greeted Sirius. To her amusement, however, they were greeting him as Alex Black.

"Why Alex?" Hermione asked mildly, even though she knew it to be Sirius' middle name.

"Slightly less conspicuous." Sirius admitted, seeming a little embarrassed. "While I wasn't willing to 'lay low' at Moony's place, I also wasn't an idiot. I thought I should at least attempt to stay unobserved."

Hermione smiled affectionately at Sirius as he moved off to the bar to buy her a drink. As he was returning, a tall, blonde girl only a little older than Hermione herself caught up to Sirius. The beautiful woman was obviously someone he knew, for he gave her a quick hug before leading her over to Hermione and Mark.

"Mione, hon, this is Jess. Jess, Hermione." Sirius introduced, kissing Hermione's temple as he handed her the drink.

"So you're the one who finally managed to tame this boy." Jess remarked, eyeing Hermione with frank interest before grinning widely. "I like you already."

"Umm, thanks." Hermione laughed a little nervously, unsure really what to say. "It's nice to meet you."

"You behave." Sirius ordered Jess, scowling at her. Jess laughed warmly, giving Mark and Hermione hugs before bounding off to the stage with a wave. Once Jess began singing, the place seemed to quiet down some to listen.

"You miss it." Hermione remarked quietly, noting the gaze of longing Sirius shot the stage. Sirius shrugged a little.

"Sometimes." He admitted easily, offering Hermione another smile. His gaze darkened somewhat when he saw a man walking out of the back office. "What's he doing here?" Sirius growled in an undertone to Mark. Mark grimaced, turning his back to the door so he faced Sirius and Hermione.

"He hasn't hurt her in years, Sirius. Come on, there's really nothing we can do." Mark's tone was intended to be soothing, but it clearly wasn't having the desired effect. Sirius was scowling still towards the man.

"That's not good enough. Damn it, Mark, you're the manager here. Can't you do something?" Sirius demanded, turning on his friend.

"No." Mark said bluntly. "As long as his brother owns the bar, he's going to be here. You know that as well as I do."

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Hermione asked dryly. Sirius sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration. He took a deep breath, getting his temper back under control.

"Yeah. That's Kyle. His brother, Eric, owns the place. Back when I was performing here, Kyle and Jess were dating. Kyle got drunk one night, and long story short, Jess spent 2 weeks in the hospital, recovering. I got fired when I fought with Kyle over hurting her." Sirius explained, grimacing still.

"Why not…" Hermione began slowly, a little unsure of herself. "Why not buy the place, get rid of Eric and Kyle, and do your own thing?" She suggested quietly. Sirius and Mark stared at her for a long moment, dumbfounded.

"This is why I love you." Sirius said with feeling, pulling Hermione into a passionate kiss. "Mark, figure out what he'll sell for, without telling him who is buying." He said, sounding excited. Mark just grinned, heading toward the office. "I mean, this place is actually losing money because of the idiot's management. He's in debt, so…" Sirius talked on, seeming happy.

It wasn't long before the sale, in cash, was completed. Sirius promptly fired Eric, kicking both Eric and Kyle out of the club permanently, with instructions to the bouncer to keep them out.

Later, after the club had closed for the night, Sirius, Hermione, Jess, and Mark were discussing the new policies. Jess was teasing Sirius about returning to the stage, much to Hermione's amusement.

"Don't you think I'm a little too old, Jess?" He argued, his arm on the back of Hermione's chair.

"I'd like to see it, though." Hermione volunteered, earning another quick grimace from Sirius.

"Alright. The Saturday before school starts." Sirius agreed reluctantly, knowing he'd lost this battle.

"Remember when I said tamed earlier?" Jess asked in surprise. "I meant whipped." Sirius growled, and Jess squeaked in surprise as she caught the pillow Sirius threw at her. Hermione just laughed, content to be with Sirius.

"What the…?" Sirius frowned, reaching for his vibrating cell phone. He read the message a few times before jumping to his feet and offering Hermione a hand up. "We're needed at home." He said simply. "Brian's awake."

"Who's Brian?" Hermione's voice was filled with confusion as she accepted his help to stand.

"Jamie's father." Sirius explained, already heading for the door. "He's out of his coma."

"But I thought his… Harry's grandparents were dead." Hermione murmured.

"His grandmother is, yeah. And Lily's parents. But Brian's been in a coma since he heard about Jamie's death. I took Harry to see him a few times, but yeah." Sirius shrugged, holding the door open.

"I wonder why he never told me." Hermione said, sounding a little hurt. Sirius just shrugged again.

"Sorry, sweetheart." He told her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "But yeah, he's awake, and Jamie and Lily just got him home." Sirius seemed a little excited.

"You would have known him pretty well, then. From when you were growing up, right?" Hermione mused. Sirius grinned lightly.

"Brilliant and beautiful, all in one." Sirius praised before answering her. "Yeah, I spent a lot of time at Jamie's place. I love my mother and all, but my father was a real asshole." Sirius grumbled. Hermione knew he didn't like talking about his father. Suddenly, he laughed though. "Of course, it was just the opposite for Jamie. His mom was a bitch, and his dad was awesome.

"Brian spent a lot of time with us boys, taking us hiking and fishing, and just talking with us. We got a lot of lectures about what it meant to be a gentleman. I think, more than anyone else in my past, Brian shaped me to be the man I am." Sirius told her. Hermione smiled warmly.

"I'd love to meet him, then." She replied, slipping her arm through his for the trip. Sirius grinned again.

"As you wish." He said simply. With that, they were gone. Hermione found herself in Godric's Hollow, walking up to the house where James and Lily Potter lived. Before they could enter, however, Harry came walking out of the door. His dark look lightened considerably when he saw Sirius and Hermione.

"I'm stealing my friend for a bit." Harry told his godfather easily, moving towards Hermione. "Besides, I think Brian wants to talk to you and my father right now anyway." Sirius glanced to Hermione to make sure she was ok with this before shrugging again, heading inside.

Hermione and Harry just walked the block a few times in silence. Harry was obviously upset about something, but he didn't want to talk about it yet. Hermione was content to wait, knowing him well enough to know that when he was ready, he'd talk to her.

Inside, however, was a different story. Sirius went quickly to the back bedroom, the room that had once been Harry's. An older man was sitting up in bed. Around the room were James, Lily, Marie, Remus, and Kelly. Brian raised an eyebrow at Sirius.

"You've changed." Came the blunt statement from Brian. "Who is she?" This question caught Sirius off guard, and he glanced around the room. Everyone shook their heads. No one had mentioned Hermione to Brian. "Come on, boy. I've known you since you were three, and I've never seen you look so lovestruck. Now, who is she, and how long have you been together?"

"Her name is Hermione, and not long enough." Sirius replied easily.

"That doesn't answer my question." Brian challenged.

"Seven months." Sirius answered. Brian's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Months? Seven months, and you're still together?" Brian asked, sounding startled. Sirius glared over at James, who was failing at hiding his grin.

"Yes." Sirius said, a little sharper than he'd intended. So Kelly cut in.

"She's a sweet girl, Brian. You'll like her. And as for Sirius, he's settling down. He really is. All of the kids have grown up well." Kelly said, her voice soothing. A look passed between Brian and Kelly that had both Sirius and James perk up in interest. The look had contained a definite note of affection.

"Mmphmm." Brian replied, his Scottish side showing through. "Well then, when do I meet her?" He asked.

"She and Harry went for a walk." Sirius replied, earning another surprised look from Brian.

"You mean to tell me you're dating a woman young enough to be your own daughter?" Brian demanded. Before Sirius could reply, though, Lily cut in.

"Hermione's a friend of Harry's, yes. They went to school together. She acts very mature for her age, though. She and Sirius are made for each other." Lily smiled. Brian glanced to his daughter in law, his gaze softening again.

"I see. Well then. Lily, my dear, tell me about my grandson." Brian requested, his attention diverted from Sirius. Sirius, for his part, just rolled his eyes, seeming amused.

It was more than an hour of walking before Hermione finally lost her patience and turned to Harry.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" She demanded, hands on her hips.

"My mum is pregnant." Harry replied glumly. "And I don't know how I feel about that yet."

"But that's great, Harry!" Hermione replied, brightening noticeably. "All through school you were so jealous of Ron, for his big family. Just think of it. Now you have your parents back, and soon you'll have a sibling to spoil rotten."

"Well…" He replied slowly, lightening up a little. "I guess I really didn't think of it like that."

"You were just thinking that now your parents wouldn't spend as much time with you." Hermione guessed shrewdly. Harry shot her a sheepish glance.

"Yeah, well.." He admitted, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Ron's never really around, and you, well.." He cut off his statement, but not before Hermione caught what he was really saying.

"Oh Harry, don't be ridiculous. You're still my best friend!" Hermione assured him. "I'm happy, really, I am. Sirius is wonderful, and everything I could ask for. That doesn't mean that I don't need my friends, though."

"I know, I wasn't saying that." Harry cut in, a little defensive. "I just never get to do anything with you anymore."

"Tell you what. What if next Friday night, you, me, and Ron all go out to London, just the three of us? No dates, no talk about boyfriends or girlfriends… Just us three." Hermione promised.

"Ron won't want to go." Harry argued.

"I'll make him." She replied grimly. "And if he doesn't go, it can still be just us, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Harry agreed, brightening further.

"And then the day after, Sirius is performing at the club he bought tonight. Where he was when we were in school, you know. And you're going with me, for moral support." Hermione teased.

"What the hell do you need moral support for?" Harry asked, surprised into laughter.

"Oh, Harry… You should have seen all of the girls hanging on him tonight! It was worse than when Viktor was at Hogwarts." Hermione laughed, shaking her head.

"Yeah, that reminds me. For a girl who likes the quiet life, and the library, you sure as hell go for the famous ones." Harry teased. "But on a different note… You really don't have anything to worry about. We've all seen the way Sirius looks at you."

"Yeah. I know." Hermione admitted, a soft, dreamy look in her eyes. Harry rolled his own eyes, laughing as he threw an arm around her shoulders.

"C'mon, let's go inside." Harry decided, heading for the door.

A/N: I'm begging for reviews. And since begging hasn't worked lately, I will resort to bribery. I have the outline of the next chapter ready. The next chapter title is "The Proposal". You can take that a number of ways, and I'm not telling you which one is right. I will tell you, though, that the more reviews I receive on this chapter, the sooner the next one will be up. Yes, I'm evil. Love, Angie


	64. The Proposal

The friends' night out had gone over well, and now a large group was gathering in Sirius' New York apartment in anticipation of the club concert later that evening. It seemed to Hermione that everyone was there. Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, and Marie were gathered, of course. Joining them were Harry, Ron, Brian, and Kelly. Mark and Jess were already at the club.

Despite the intense teasing going on, aimed at Sirius, the black haired man didn't seem to notice anyone around him. He was off in his own world, attuned only to Hermione and his own thoughts. James could tell that something was on his best friend's mind, but he, along with everyone else, just figured that it was the upcoming show.

Even though there had been the karaoke contest last spring at school, Sirius hadn't actually performed in quite a few years. Not to mention the fact that a number of the songs he would be performing tonight were ones that he had written himself. Sirius had told people last week that he would debut a new song tonight, one that no one had yet heard. Not even Hermione or James knew anything about the song, except that it was new.

Finally it was time to leave. By the time everyone was situated at the club, in a VIP section, and Sirius was ready to go on, it had been more than two hours. Jess had done a warm-up set, but it was clear that most, or all, of the audience was there to see Sirius perform. As Hermione had suspected, there were a good number of women there attempting to hang all over Sirius.

While he had been on the floor, he had just shrugged them off, not even seeming to notice. Hermione had been the recipient of a good number of pouts and jealous glances thrown her way when Sirius kissed her before he took the stage. She ignored them, and decided instead to focus on the music. She got caught up in the performance, a little surprised when his first 45 minute set was over. He intended to take a fifteen minute break, letting Jess perform, before hopping back on the stage again.

Most of Sirius' break was taken up in comments from adoring fans. Evidently he had gained quite a following in his time here in New York. James suspected that his friend could have had a record deal if he hadn't been worried about people recognizing him. All the same, Sirius did make it over to the section with his friends and family. Sirius moved up behind Hermione, wrapping his arms around her waist. She tilted her head back, offering Sirius a loving smile.

"You're wonderful up there, you know." Hermione told him warmly, her own arms resting over his. Sirius grinned a little, pulling her into a tighter hug.

"Thanks, love." He said, his lips brushing lightly across her earlobe. Sirius had something more important on his mind than the concert, or even her praise. His eyes flicked around, insuring that no one could hear what he was saying to her. It was now or never.

"Hermione…" He began, faltering only slightly. Grimacing lightly at himself, he tried again. He pitched his voice lower, ensuring privacy. "Sweetheart, I love you. More than anything or anyone in this world." He breathed into her ear.

"I love you too, Sirius." Hermione murmured in reply, trying to turn in his arms to kiss him. Sirius held her firm, keeping her back tightly against his chest.

"I know." He agreed, smiling a little. "What I'm trying to say is, I can't live without you. Marry me?" His heart was pounding, feeling like it might explode. Sirius didn't think he could handle it if she told him no. Her silence felt like a lifetime, every heartbeat louder than the noise in the club.

"Sirius, I…" She began, stunned. Somehow she had never expected this. Taking a deep breath, she tried again. "Yes." Hermione said simply. Sirius just grinned, turning her around in his arms to kiss her fiercely. Somewhere during the kiss, Hermione felt something slip around the ring finger of her left hand.

"I love you." He murmured again, letting her go to head back to the stage. Once back up on the stage, he shot her a quick grin before taking the mic again. "So some of you have heard I'll be doing a brand new song tonight, right?" He asked, earning an affirmative and cheers from the crowd. Hermione was just watching him, her right hand resting lightly over the ring on her left hand. She hadn't looked at it yet, still feeling stunned at what had just happened.

"Well, this is a song I wrote for my beautiful fiancée." Sirius announced. There were a few awws from the crowd, both in disappointment at his lack of availability, and at the romance behind the song. The closer group, however, just turned to stare at Hermione. James raised an eyebrow, Remus looked amused, and Lily grinned. Marie moved over to Hermione, slipping an arm around her soon-to-be sister-in-law's waist.

"Welcome to the family, sis." Marie murmured. Sirius noticed the reactions from his friends and family, but chose to ignore them for the moment. He started playing the song, the guitar soft and slow. As hard as Hermione tried to listen to the song, she was too caught up in her emotions to truly hear what was being played. She'd have to ask him to play it for her alone sometime soon.

Her daze continued until Sirius' performance was over. Hermione had remained where she was, watching Sirius with a mixture of love and awe in her eyes. The rest of the group had wisely chosen to wait to bring up the engagement until Sirius rejoined them afterwards.

Once Sirius finished his set and an encore with Jess, he left the stage to Jess and came to join his friends. Moving behind Hermione again, he put his arms back around her waist. Pressing a soft kiss to her temple, he tightened the hug briefly.

"You haven't even looked at your ring yet." Sirius stated, sounding a little amused. Hermione blushed softly, shrugging a little.

"I was distracted." She replied defensively before holding her hand up before her to view the ring. The band was white gold, with a 3 carat solitaire diamond in the center. The stone was a princess cut, and obviously a nice quality stone, as the ring caught the light and threw sparkles in every direction. "Oh, Sirius, it's beautiful." She exclaimed, making Sirius grin again.

"Thought you'd like it." He replied easily, before glancing up to the rest of the group. Everyone was eyeing Sirius and Hermione, obviously bursting with questions, but trying to give them a moment before the bombardment. "Oh, go ahead." Sirius said dryly, though he seemed amused.

"So, when?" James asked, raising a brow. "I think we'd all like an answer to that."

"Tonight, between sets." Sirius replied with a shrug. "Otherwise you'd have known about it before now."

"Speaking of which, why didn't any of us know you were going to propose?" Marie demanded, eyeing her brother affectionately.

"Because it was a surprise." Sirius said easily. "Besides, you knew she said yes about two minutes after I did. You can't really argue with that timing." He pointed out.

"So when will you get married?" Lily asked curiously.

"Maybe next summer." Hermione replied quietly. "There's the school year first, after all."

"I'm so happy for you both." Kelly told them, beaming at her son and future daughter-in-law. Sirius just smiled at his mother, holding Hermione close to him still.

"So…" James began, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "How long do we have to wait til we get to harass you, Pad?"

"An hour?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Yeah, good thing we already have your bachelor party planned." Remus teased. Upon seeing Hermione pale a little, Marie cut in.

"It's nothing to worry about, honey. The boys take a week long hiking trip. Each of the guys chose a location back in their 5th year. No girls, no parties… Just beer and the guys." Marie told her reassuringly.

"Well, that's good at least." Hermione replied, seeming to ease a little. Sirius was eyeing Harry and Ron, amusement in his eyes.

"Might have to take those two." Sirius told James, nodding at the younger guys. James shot his son an amused glance.

"Kidnap or choice?" James asked curiously.

"Kidnap." Sirius replied definitely.

"Wait, wait. What did I just get dragged into?" Harry asked, a little wary.

"A hiking trip." James said, grinning. His gaze at Lily dared his wife to argue. Instead, she just shrugged.

"Just don't do anything too stupid." She agreed mildly. James' grin widened.

"I like how she adds the 'too stupid' part." James said proudly.

"She knows us too well." Sirius laughed.

"Are you sure you're up for dealing with this for the rest of your life?" Marie asked Hermione, her voice teasing.

"Hey! You're my sister! You can't talk her out of marrying me, that's not fair." Sirius whined, clutching protectively to Hermione.

"Honey, if you haven't convinced me otherwise, no one will." Hermione teased, causing laughter from everyone, Sirius included.

"That reminds me…" James began. "That proposal was surprisingly non-public, all things considered. Seems to me you used to talk of proposing to someone on a stage, or in front of a crowd." Sirius just shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I figured 'Mione'd prefer it this way." Sirius said, sounding a little embarrassed.

"You were right." Hermione replied, blushing a little.

"So you're saying that you actually passed on your own showy nature to please someone else?" Brian asked incredulously. "I'm proud of you."

"Give him a break, Brian. At least for an hour." Kelly said, her tone warm with laughter.

"That's really not asking too much, you know." Sirius complained, causing everyone to laugh again.

A/N: I had initially planned to end the fic at the proposal. I do have more ideas, though. What do you guys think? End it here, or keep going? Angie


End file.
